Through Whatever Fate May Bring
by writingshark
Summary: She was different, but then again, so was he. While she surrounded herself with people, he remained alone. They were light and dark, two halves of a greater whole, even if they couldn't see it at first. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

With a sigh, Chrom looked around at his group of Shepherds. Although everyone was in good spirits, he could tell they were tired of the war, tired of all the killing and death. While it was some sort of miracle that they hadn't lost anyone on their side yet, Chrom could tell it was of small comfort to his soldiers.

All except one.

"Milord," Frederick called as he dashed over, his handheld dustpan and broom ever at the ready, "Are you ready to go over today's battle plans?"

"Battle?" Chrom echoed, weariness in his voice. "I think 'movement' is the proper word of the day, Frederick. Or better yet, how about rest? Unlike you, I think all of us are on our last legs."

Immediately, Frederick bowed and shuffled away a few steps. "Of course, Milord," he said agreeably. "Then, shall I assume we are to stay here for the night?"

Chrom sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, despite his mind telling him Emmeryn would not approve of such a display. "Yes, that would be best," he said. "I think if our tactician were here, she would agree that everyone needs some R and R. Where is she anyway?"

At this, Frederick coughed slightly. "Well, sir…" he began, "remember that today…"

"…Ah, of course." Chrom turned, to only hide the small smile that was growing on his face. "How could I forget? By the way, you might want to duck."

"Duck, sir?" Frederick asked before a whoop was heard behind him and Frederick just had enough time to dodge a pair of horse's legs sailing over his head.

Chrom smiled to himself as he watched his tactician goad her horse on, barely looking behind her to see if the shaken knight still had his head on his shoulders. "Sorry, Frederick!" came the vanishing call as she turned the horse into the camp and towards freedom.

"Roo!" Frederick shouted back, barely keeping any of his dignified manner in his shaking fist. "You'll pay for this at training…mark my words!"

But Roo barreled through, paying no heed as she passed Laurent and Miriel in their experiments with a worried looking Noire, giving a passing wave to Owain and Cynthia cheering her energy on, ducking just as Virion did to avoid Minerva's jaws as Cherche smiled absentmindedly and Inigo pushing the young man known as Marth out of her path before getting slapped in the face. Libra was grasping at his wife, Tharja, to prevent her from running to Roo's, a pained look on his face. Only Lissa and Vaike seemed to avoid the warpath; however, they were caught up in their own argument about where Vaike's axe had disappeared to.

Back at Chrom's tent and brushing himself off, Frederick sighed. Then, pulling out his portable dustpan and broom, he gently swept at his master's shoulders and pretended not to notice the groan of exasperation. "I'll never understand why you allow her to carry on in such an unlady-like manner," Frederick scoffed. "It is quite unbecoming."

Watching as Roo finally cleared the camp and headed off into the beaten path of the forest, Chrom smiled. "I guess I'm just too easy on her," he said nonchalantly, leaving Frederick wondering what he meant.

* * *

><p>Wind threw about her long dark hair as Roo laughed to herself. Carelessly, she pushed the stray strands back, focusing in on the movement of her horse and the way the path was winding. It was after a deep breath that Roo suddenly leaned forward, grabbed the top of the saddle and pulled herself up so that she balanced her feet on her horses back, shifting her movements in time with the movements beneath her, her arms slightly outstretched for balance. Taking a deep breath of air and closing her eyes, Roo couldn't help but feel the elation and sheer joy of finally being away from the confines of the war, the politics and just get in touch with herself, if for only a few minutes.<p>

In this place, in this time, she could feel free.

Soon, taking a small break was in order and Roo sat thoughtfully to herself as her horse grazed nearby. Peaceful moments like these were rare during times of war, and even though Roo did her best to try and catch some stray thoughts of what made the sun move or how did rain fall, inevitably, her mind would push such idle thoughts aside for more "important" matters. They had found some children of the future, or at least people who said they were from the future and hadn't killed them in their sleep.

Yet.

Even so, there was something about the children. Something that bonded them together in a way Roo had observed in families, but not quite so. It was then that the mark of Grima on the back of her hand caught her eye and quickly, Roo pulled on her glove to cover it. Everyone around her seemed so open with each other, but she couldn't help but fear how their emotions and more importantly, their opinions of her would change if they knew. How could she even begin to explain herself when her very name only manifested itself because it was the first fragment she could remember of what she could only speculate was in fact, her name?

Suddenly, a whinny rose over the air and Roo turned, shielding her eyes against the shining armor of a familiar Pegasus Knight. "There you are!" Sumia called happily as she landed on the ground beside her friend. "I'm sorry, Roo, but I came to ask you to come back. Something's come up and Chrom would like to speak with you."

Instantly, a groan escaped Roo as she slumped her head into her hand. "Man, I can't even get more than two hours before something happens nowadays," Roo whined bitterly. "Did his Royal Highness get his panties in a twist? It's ok, you can tell me."

"Elegant as always," Sumia giggled as she held out a hand for Roo to take. "But there are some bandits raiding a village nearby. One of the villagers escaped and asked to come help them. Naturally, Chrom wanted to help."

Roo frowned. "Are these super Risen bandits or regular bandits?"

"Regular I think."

"Then what does he need me for?" Roo sighed as she slumped back down to the ground again. "Chrom's got a brain, doesn't he? He can handle a bunch of clowns like that any day of the week."

"Or any month or year," Sumia smiled, not seeing Roo's look of surprise melt into a mischievous grin. "Chrom will save the village, I'm sure…it's one of his greatest traits."

"Not including the junk in the trunk."

Sumia nodded, not fully understanding Roo's words. "Yes, not including the junk…" Immediately, Sumia's face began to burn a bright red and Roo belted out in laughter.

"Ok, ok," Roo conceded as she picked herself up and brushed herself off. "I'm coming. If you want, you can fly ahead and tell Chrom I'll be there shortly."

Gently, Sumia's smile returned. "If I'm not careful, I'm going to pick up on all your bad habits," she teased. "I've already been told I burp a little too loudly for a lady."

"No doubt courtesy of Fred-ictator," Roo sighed, a defeated smile on her face. A pause passed as Roo looked over at Sumia. "You still haven't gotten past the maid, huh?"

Once again, Sumia's face lit up like a red flame and she shook her head. "Every time I try to visit, Frederick always says Chrom is busy or resting," she sighed. "I…I haven't been able to spend much time with him."

Draping an arm around Sumia's shoulders, Roo gave her a wink. "It's ok, buddy," she said lightly. "Maybe Frederick can have a little 'accident' if you happen to look the other way and come back in let's say, an hour?"

"Oh, no, missy," Sumia scolded, giving Roo back her arm, causing Roo to laugh. "Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of more time again! That was only a one time deal and Chrom really needed you!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure I was needed if we wanted to go left around the mountain or right," Roo teased. "But ok, I'm coming. I guess it's my duty after all."

Seeing a slight blush creep up on Sumia's face, Roo grinned wickedly. "What? Does saying the word 'doody' bring up some bad memories?" Roo snickered as Sumia tried to edge away. "Doody. Dooooooody? Doo-tee? Pegasus dooooody? All over Chrom's cape? Hey, it's not my fault you tripped with that bucket when I ever so gently nudged you into him."

"You are bad!" Sumia pouted, but could barely stifle the giggle in her voice.

"Don't worry, Sumia," Roo grinned as she left to get her horse. "We'll make a bad girl out of you too!"

* * *

><p>"Are they coming soon?" the young man asked nervously, wringing his hands together. "Couldn't we just go ahead and let them catch up? I don't know how much damage the bandits could have done by now."<p>

Stone-faced, Chrom kept his gaze trained on the horizon. "I'm not leaving my best Pegasus Knight and tactician alone by going ahead into a battle I don't know," Chrom sighed, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "They'll be back soon…"

Suddenly, a familiar sound rose across the air and Chrom let out the breath he had been clutching inside him. Hearing the familiar whinny of Sumia's Pegasus and seeing Roo come up over the hill in one piece did more for his sanity than any of Lissa's healing potions and once the two women were beside him, Chrom could feel tension in places he didn't even know he had melt away. "Sorry to call you back so soon," he said to Roo who playfully pouted at him. "But this fight is in Wyvern Valley and I wanted to get your opinion before we headed out."

"That's a new place," Roo said, her eyes opening in curiosity. Then, gesturing to the worried man beside Chrom, "I take it this is the one who got away?"

"Yes! Yes, that's me!" the villager spouted happily. "Now, please…can we go? Sire, my wife and children…"

A rush of wind blew up around them and all turned to see Cherche, smiling as always with Minerva who had a familiar piece of blue cloth in her teeth. "What's this I hear? We're going to Wyvern Valley? How exciting!" Cherche said brightly. "I'm sure Minerva would be so pleased to hear that, wouldn't you Minerva?"

An earth shattering shriek was the reply.

"Wow, ok," Roo said, wiggling a finger in her ear to restore hearing. "Anyway, we can get a small force together and see what we can do. The rest of the camp can follow as backup if need be, but I doubt we'll have much of a problem."

"A-HEM," the villager coughed, desperately hoping someone would see him, "can we go-…?"

"Alright, everyone heard the plan, so myself, Sumia, Roo and Cherche will head out at once!" Chrom declared as the rest of the camp busied themselves. "Cherche, is Virion in any shape to help?"

"Honestly, not for another few hours," she admitted, tearing the cloth from Minerva's jaws.

At this, Chrom shrugged, unsurprised. "Ok, then just you for now, I suppose," he said casually. "When Virion regains consciousness, someone make sure he is in fighting condition before he arrives? We don't want a repeat of last time."

"I'm on it, sir," Frederick instantly volunteered.

"So…my village?" the villager spoke up, making sure to exaggerate his movements.

"Hm? What? Oh yes, you," Chrom said, blinking in surprise. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

Irritably, the villager sighed. "Never mind."

"Well, that was weird," Chrom frowned as the villager stomped away, muttering under his breath. "Who was that guy? I feel like I know him from somewhere…?"

"It's ok, I know the feeling," Roo smiled as the others broke away to attend to their needs. "Anyway, you'd better get ready."

Chrom's frown deepened as he failed to meet Roo's gaze and turned his head. "Roo, I'm sorry to call you back like this," he murmured. "I know how important your free days are to you. No one has more pressure on them that you and I know that these few and precious times are for you to relax."

A smile was returned to Chrom as Roo put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to face her. "Don't worry about it, Chrom," she reassured. "The war comes first. I know I complain a lot, but…I don't really mean it. It's just hard to pull myself away from something once I get locked in."

"Then, no hard feelings?" Chrom said shyly.

"Are there ever?" Roo grinned. "I know you hate it, but you could really stand to try Sumia's rhubarb pie. I promise it's just the thing that cures you."

Watching as she turned to leave, Chrom's face slowly broke out into a small grin. He could have guessed that maybe this was Plegian culture to be more carefree, but who really knew if Roo was Plegian? Whether it was her background or her nature, he couldn't be sure, but he could be sure that he was grateful for the way she put him at ease. In fact, it seemed to be something that permeated from her into the entire camp – she was the only one he knew of that seemed to get along with everyone.

However, now was not the time to dawdle on such thoughts. A fight was coming up and he would need his wits about him.

* * *

><p>Wyvern Valley lay before them, the hills and valleys cut deep into the earth. The only modern shapes breaking the horizon were the fires of the village and the shadowed movements of the bandits raiding the houses. Chrom, Sumia, Cherche and Roo sped their steeds on as fast as they could as all prepared themselves.<p>

"It doesn't look like there's too many," Roo called out as she pulled out her wind tome. "Stay together and watch each other's backs! If we get surrounded, close ranks and form a circle to make sure they can't get through!"

"What about you?" Chrom called as Roo slowly fell behind the group, Sumia and Cherche charging ahead. "Roo, stay focused!"

"You too!" Roo called as she let Chrom charge ahead. Already, Sumia and Cherche were striking enemies down left and right, Minerva roaring above the fray. Chrom joined in too and it wasn't long before their enemies lay at their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Roo called as she caught up to them, dismounting quickly.

Sumia smiled and nodded breathlessly. "That wasn't so bad," she said after taking in a gulp of air. "I just hope there aren't more around."

"Actually, that's what I'm afraid of," Roo said, her eyebrows furrowing. "There's little chance that these few men could do this much damage. I hate to say it, but I think there might be more units somewhere in the area."

Worry quickly settled over everyone's expression and Roo turned to mount her horse again. "Make sure everything here is secure," she said. "I'll scout ahead and see what I can find."

Quickly, Chrom reached out and grabbed Roo's reins to prevent her from leaving. Aware of the apparent need of a conversation between the captain and his tactician, Sumia and Cherche quickly shooed themselves away, only Sumia taking a second to glance back at the pair before sadly frowning to herself.

"You can't think I'll let you go out there alone," Chrom frowned. "Not after what we talked about."

Here they went again, and Roo tried not to groan as she averted her gaze. "Chrom, I have to do something," she whispered. "I won't be seen as completely useless."

However, Chrom did not let go and gently put his hand on Roo's knee. "I don't care if you don't want to take a life," he whispered back. "But these men…they'll kill you and won't hesitate. The time it would take to wound them before they landed a blow…"

"Always the worrier," Roo teased lightly as she reached down and took Chrom's hand in hers. "This isn't my first wyvern rodeo, Chrom. I can handle it." The look in Chrom's eyes caused Roo to give a second to pause. "Are people talking again?" she asked sadly.

"No," Chrom quickly lied.

A sad smile broke out on Roo's face as she let her shoulders droop. "I see. I suppose it does really look hypocritical, doesn't it? Chrom…" Picking her head up to look at him straight on, Roo gave him a determined frown. "I want to be helpful. If I can't bring myself to take a life, then I'll do whatever I can in the meantime."

Silence drifted between the two as Chrom slowly let his hand down in defeat. "I just want you to be careful," he said quietly. "Your life is important to me."

"Don't worry," Roo smiled as she picked herself up and took the reins in her hands. "Everything will be ok."

Chrom could do nothing else except watch her go, hoping that she was right.

That was the last thing that Roo could remember as she lay on her side. It was dark. So dark, Roo barely see a few feet in front of her.

And it was cold. So cold, she shivered through her coat, even though she felt it over her back, covering her like a blanket.

Everything about her seemed to hurt. Taking in a deep breath, Roo gently tried wiggling her toes and fingers, checking for broken bones. Feeling all appendages respond normally let Roo breathe a sigh of relief and gave her the courage to crack her eyes open into the darkness.

Above her, she could see the hole she fell into, the light streaming in from above. Only a few minutes prior, she had dismounted her horse to get a better view of what looked like the footprints of the remaining bandits when the ground had given way and she fell into this cavern. She had narrowly missed being impaled by a stalagmite beside her on her way down, only grazing her side. She thought she could hear voices above her, but her head was still spinning too much to be sure and there were more important things to be worried about.

Such as the wet puddle beside her that she had just put her hand into.

Slowly, Roo turned her head and lifted her hand to her face and immediately felt dread wash over her.

Her hand was covered in blood.

"I'm dead," Roo said out loud, as if waiting for someone to affirm back to her. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…"

But she wasn't in pain that would signify a wound for that much blood and after slowly picking herself up, Roo could see the scratch on her side wasn't much more than that. The blood puddle wasn't hers, but it was fresh and as Roo's gaze slowly followed the puddle, watching it snake its way to its origin.

A large white wyvern lay beside her.

Gasping, Roo struggled to find her feet, but failed and flopped about like a fish out of water before it dawned on her that the wyvern had not moved, nor even looked like it was breathing.

"What happened to you?" Roo asked the body as she found her courage and her balance enough to stand and hobble over to investigate. "Why are you down here, of all places? I thought wyverns liked being in the open?"

However, it was upon closer inspection that Roo noticed the wounds in the wyvern's side were not natural. Precise and deep cuts that only lances, swords and axes could have made littered its side and Roo frowned and closed her eyes in disappointment. Wyvern hunters were the obvious culprits, but it seemed strange to Roo that the teeth and claws of the wyvern were still attached to the body.

That's when Roo's boot stepped in something wet and squishy. It was with great disgust that Roo looked down and saw the splattered remains of something that could have been human, but were no longer anything immediately recognizable, having been flattened. "Good," Roo spat as she lightly jumped over the puddle. "You all got exactly what you deserve if you think you can take on a wyvern for no reason…"

And that's when she saw the small round shape hiding under the dead wyvern's wing.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?"<p>

A soft growl was his response as a young man in black looked out over the valley with his wyvern beside him. "It's everything you could ever want," he said as he tried to mask the sadness in his voice. "I know you'll be happy here."

The wyvern said nothing, but simply lay her head on the man's shoulder. Instinctively, he raised his hand to stroke her head. "Find a mate worthy of you," he said as he broke away and reached for the armor covering the wyvern's neck to loosen it. "Never settle for less. Make your children and your line strong and proud. I know you can."

Looking deep into the wyvern's eyes, the man tried his best to put on a brave smile. "Goodbye, Minerva," he said gently.

"You!"

Turning at the sudden noise, the man immediately scowled as another young man with blue hair hurried towards him. "You there! Are you with the villagers? Who are you?"

The young man frowned at the noisy intruder. "A traveler, nothing more," he said firmly.

"I see…" the blue haired man said. "Then perhaps you can help. There's a village not too far from here that suffered an attack from bandits. We fear there might be others in the area that could rally and strike back. Have you seen anyone of this description?"

"No," came the cold response. "And I do not wish to be involved with such matters. Leave the village to its doom."

A look of shock came over the other's face. "You would leave innocents to die and lay the blame on fate?" he snapped, clearly taken aback. "I cannot understand such thinking. Nevertheless, I cannot force your hand. Thank you for the information. If you should ever find yourself in Ylisstol, ask for Chrom and I shall assist you in whatever you may need in return for today."

Nothing more was given than a snorted grunt and Chrom sighed to himself. "Oh, one more thing," he said as other man showed no signs of acknowledging him. "Our tactician and friend has vanished while she was scouting ahead in the valley. She has a brown horse and wears a long purple coat with a hood. Have you seen her?"

"No."

"I see…" Chrom frowned bitterly and turned away. "Very well then."

It wasn't much for the traveler to conclude that whatever was happening around him needed assistance. Bandits…a missing girl…he growled softly at the inconvenience and turned to his wyvern. "How pathetic. It's a fool who breaks himself against fate's tide…and he's trying as hard as any."

Softly, the wyvern growled and nudged her head against his. Giving his wyvern a look, the traveler sighed loudly and took her head in his hand. "Don't look at me like that," he snapped, but the wyvern growled softly and the man rolled his eyes. "Very well. I suppose I'M as big a fool as any."

Then, without another word, he quickly mounted himself on Minerva's back, felt her beat her powerful wings and take flight.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, Sumia felt the lump in her throat rise and it was all she could do to hold herself together as a much larger and more terrifying man waved the tip of his axe in her face as his friends laughed and held their weapons pointed towards her and Cherche. "Of all the Shepherds, little princey sent you two?" Morristan the bandit teased as Cherche smacked away a spear tip from Minerva a little ways away. "Wow. I bet when he comes back and finds both of your pretty bodies in pieces, he'll regret leaving to find help."<p>

"Fiend!" Sumia snapped back, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as she stood between him and the remaining villagers. "When Chrom gets back, he'll-…"

"Aw, does the wittle peggy seggy knight miss her boo boo?" Morristan laughed. "It's ok…soon you won't be missing anything for long…"

"Sumia!" Cherche cried as she grabbed Minerva's reins, heading for her friend.

A whistling sound caught Cherche's ears and she had just enough time to move her head back to keep it from being taken off as Morristan's sword moved through the air in front of her. Grabbing Morristan's arm as he tried to swing again, Cherche did her best to pull him to the ground.

"Insolent wench!" Morristan screamed as he used his brute strength to overpower Cherche and throw her to the ground as Sumia cried out helplessly. Cherche could only feel her body freeze in terror as she watched the blade raise high in the air above her.

Suddenly, another roar tore through the air and Morristan suddenly found the end of a lance coming out between his neck and shoulder, and a large black wyvern snarling behind him. "What…what…?" Was all he could make out before his body fell to the ground.

Looking up at her savior, Cherche struggled to pull herself together to open her mouth to form words. "Thank…" she began.

"Save it," came the gruff reply. "Focus on your opponent."

Before the shock of seeing their leader struck down could wear off, Sumia quickly grabbed for her lance and drove it through another of the bandits as the newcomer attacked from the front, pinning their enemies against them. Once Cherche had grabbed her wyvern's reins and her axe, the bandits were soon made short work of and the three heroes stood together, trying to catch their breaths and their thoughts. "I can attend to the villagers," Sumia offered after all was said and done. "Whenever the Captain comes back, he'll want a full report."

Letting Sumia go off by herself, Cherche turned to the new young man and smiled. "Whoever you are, thank you," Cherche said as her Minerva came to her side. "You saved my life. What's your name?"

The man frowned, his mask hiding his emotions, but Cherche could still see a flicker of something she did not recognize move across his eyes that could not meet hers. "Gerome," he said quietly.

Cold and to the point, Cherche thought as her smile faded a bit. Clearing her throat, Cherche continued, "I noticed you and your wyvern on the battlefield and was hoping you might introduce me to your mount?"

"Why?"

At this, Cherche's smiled returned and she pulled Minerva's reins to bring the wyvern closer to her. "To see which of ours is cuter. Not very sporting of me when mine is the finest in the world, I know."

A sigh escaped Gerome's lips as he tried not to roll his eyes right out of his head. "Do as you please," he huffed, Cherche smiling at his approval and skipping ahead to inspect his Minerva.

"Wait…" Cherche gasped as familiar scars and markings revealed themselves to her, "This…"

"Sumia! Cherche!"

Over in the distance, Chrom was running back, his sword already drawn and ready. "Stand back!" Chrom boomed, heading straight for Gerome. "I'll-…"

"Captain!" Sumia called, rushing for him for an embrace, but falling at the last second in a heap on her face. Silence stunned the crowd as Chrom stared down at Sumia, who was nervously and sheepishly picking herself up. "You're back!" she squeaked. "Don't worry! We've taken care of the enemy for you!"

"Without Roo? Well, um, excellent, I suppose," Chrom said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, I see you've also run into the same traveler I have before."

"You have?" Sumia said, now just getting a glance at the newcomer who was patting his wyvern's nose. "This…this is…?"

"Gerome," Gerome sighed heavily, hating to repeat himself.

"Right, Gerome," Sumia said brightly as if she had known all along. "He's from…uh…"

A low growl came from Gerome as he turned his head away, feeling as if he had enough foolishness for a lifetime.

Chrom's mouth turned into a frown as he narrowed his eyes at Gerome. "There's no need to be so harsh," he scolded lightly. "It's true that while we are…allies, we know next to nothing about you. It's only natural to be curious."

"Save it," Gerome spat. "I didn't come here to consort with the likes of you," looking at Cherche, "And I've had enough prattle. Farewell."

And good riddance, Chrom thought to himself as Gerome mounted his wyvern to leave.

"Wait!" Cherche called, placing her body in front of Gerome's wyvern to stop him. "There is still more 'prattle' to be had. I have questions that have to be answered."

"No."

However, Cherche stood firm. "Your wyvern and mine are exactly the same in every way. What manner of sorcery is this?"

"Identical? How?" Chrom asked, his hand reaching for his sword again.

A brief silence settled over the group. Looking down at Cherche, Gerome sighed, feeling something inside him give way as he gazed in her earnest eyes. "Here. Take a close look at this ring."

Looking at his hands, Cherche's eyes grew wide as familiar markings and stone glittered back at her. "It can't be…" she whispered as she looked up at the young man in front of her. "My son…?"

"I had not intended that we meet," Gerome said quietly. "I came back only to release Minerva. In my time, she is among the last of her kind."

Familiarity for the love of something more than a pet, but still not human echoed in Cherche's heart as she stared into Gerome's face. "You crossed the bounds of time just to set her free?" she said, her voice breathless. "She is indeed lucky to know someone of such kindness. As I imagine, am I."

"Don't get so close," Gerome spat back with a sudden ferocity. "I have no intention of getting to know you. I'll not weep twice for losing the same mother. My burden is heavy enough."

"Yet you carry it still."

"Enough," Gerome snapped, turning Minerva away from Cherche, even though she let out a small growl in protest.

"Wait!" Chrom called out as he now stepped in front of Minerva, Gerome sighing heavily at the new distraction. "I know earlier you said that you hadn't seen our tactician. However, with two eyes in the sky, it could be much more helpful than one and us on the ground. She still hasn't been sighted. Please…"

A snort came from Gerome. "She still hasn't been sighted? What sort of useless person gets lost here?" Gerome said.

Immediately, Chrom felt the anger well up in his chest again. "She is indispensable," he shot back.

"To your team or to you?"

With a sharp piercing noise, Chrom's blade was drawn and both wyverns drew up and roared as the onlookers drew back in shock or fear. "You would raise a hand against me?" Gerome mocked as he steadied his lance in his hands. "You won't live to make the same mistake twice."

"Funny," Chrom spat as he took a fighting stance. "I was just about to say the same to you."

That's all it took and Gerome charged forward, Chrom dashing for him as well. Clashing together, Chrom gritted his teeth at the strength he hadn't expected bore down from Gerome, barely dodging Minerva's teeth and feeling some of his cape running through her jaws, tearing the ends to shreds.

Above Chrom, Gerome had to give the prince credit for his fighting prowess as he watched him twist away from his and Minerva's attacks. It was almost frustrating to watch this high-nosed, high class know it all not be skewered on the end of his lance to shut him up. Staring at each other as they fighters broke apart, Gerome leveled his lance at Chrom, as Chrom did so with Falchion, neither of them noticing the figure that stepped forward towards them.

"Ugh. I'm gone for fifteen minutes and already you're starting fights," a familiar voice said as all heads turned in surprise. "Chrom, if you're not careful, you're going to break more than your surroundings this time."

"Roo!" Chrom cried out in happiness, promptly forgetting all about the fight and not noticing Gerome's lance speed by his head, mere millimeters from its point. Rushing up to her, Chrom sighed to himself in relief as he took her arms in his, not noticing the small bundle she was carrying. "Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

A small sigh escaped Roo as she looked up at Chrom the Prince of Worrying. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, pushing him back. "Really. I just had an unexpected…there was…I was sidetracked."

It was then that Chrom noticed the small bundle in her hands: a round, lightly cream colored egg bundled in her coat. "Is that…" he whispered breathlessly and Roo met his gaze and frowned nervously.

"Chrom, I couldn't just leave it there," Roo protested.

"You should have!" came a sharp reply from behind Chrom and both he and Roo turned to see Gerome, jumping down from Minerva's back. "A wyvern egg! What were you thinking?" he hissed. "Where is the mother? How dare you take something that isn't yours!"

"Who the hell is that?" Roo snapped to Chrom who gave her a panicked look and held up his hands in defense. After not getting an immediate response, Roo turned her attention back to Gerome, instinctively holding the egg away from him. "For your information, I found it and the mother had been killed by wyvern hunters," she said defiantly. "It would have died otherwise."

"Then you should have left it!" Gerome shot back, moving himself right into Roo's space, glowering down at her and reaching for the egg. "Death will always have its due and I have no intention of denying its prey."

With a surprising speed, Roo's hand slapped away Gerome's and he leaned back in shock. "Death will always have whatever? How stupid!" Roo hissed dangerously as she narrowed her eyes at Gerome. "Tell Death to shove it."

More taken aback with her language than her actions, Gerome found himself frozen in his spot as Roo moved away and hugged the egg to her and pulled up more of her coat around the shell. "I found it," she said, her voice full of determination to Chrom. "I can take care of it."

Chrom could recognize the look in her eyes as he sighed and let his hands fall to his side. "If that's how you want to look at it…I guess," he said weakly, picturing a giant fire-breathing monster he had just fought with as something that would be running around his camp. "There's no arguing this matter, is there?"

"Nope."

"Thought not."

A cry came from the distance and the group looked up to see the rest of the Shepherds coming for them. "Prince Chrom!" Marth called as he jumped down from his horse. "You're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We're all fine," Chrom said, smiling in relief. "It's good to see you."

However, Marth was no longer looking at him, but past him at Gerome, standing behind him. "It's you…" Marth breathed as Inigo and the other children of the past came up behind him. "You…"

A bitter frown drew itself over Gerome's mouth as he turned his head to look away. "It was not my intention to contact you," Gerome said. "In fact, I would have preferred if we had never seen each other at all."

However, the atmosphere was broken by the cries of euphoria from the other children as they rushed up to Gerome, patting him on the back, circling him with questions and statements of surprise and welcoming. It was almost too much, as Gerome's mouth cracked into a small smile as Inigo slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I take it you'll vouch for his good character?" Chrom said, bringing the celebration to a halt. "We've had an…unorthodox introduction."

"Yes, by all means, yes!" Inigo smiled as he pulled Gerome to Chrom, ignoring the grunts of protest from the masked rider. "Don't be fooled, sir. Gerome may be a bit of a hardass, but…um…"

"Good. Character," Gerome spat ungratefully, flinging Inigo's arm off of him.

"Yes! Good character," Inigo repeated, reaching out and grabbing Gerome again. "In fact, he's the son of Cherche-…"

That was too much and with a swift punch to the stomach, Inigo found himself doubled over and groaning in pain as Marth rushed to his side. However, the damage was done and Gerome could only bring himself to briefly look at Cherche's face before he turned away in shame.

"I suppose you're coming with us, then," Chrom said, awkwardly holding out his hand for Gerome to shake. "I'm sorry about…earlier…"

However, his hand was left hanging in the air as Gerome glared at him and snorted indignantly. "Don't think I want to stay for your cause," he said, Chrom not bothering anymore to hide his rolling eyes. "I'm staying because your tactician has stupidly decided to take a wyvern egg into her care."

"I fail to see how that effects you," Roo snapped.

Gerome turned to look at her, his gaze intense and focused. "It is my duty to protect all wyverns," he said forcefully, Minerva coming up behind him to put her head on his shoulder. "For the future. You wouldn't understand."

A huff came from Roo as she turned away from Gerome. "Don't listen to him," she told the egg. "It's not his fault he's got a lance up his butt."

It took a lot for Gerome to ignore what had just been said and not break out into another fight as Marth and the others now moved their attentions to Roo and her new acquisition. "Wyvern's can be pretty rambunctious," Sumia was saying as she and the others took turns patting the egg. "I have a book that might be able to help that you can borrow on their behaviors and mannerisms."

"What is this new addition to be called?" Laurent asked as Noire hid nervously behind him.

A pause passed as Roo thought for a moment, her eyes rising to the sky. "Well, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl," she said. "And I haven't really given much thought to it, so for now, I guess it's nameless."

It was difficult for Gerome to listen to their braying laughter and following jokes for names that would never suit a wyvern. Had his friends really forgotten the future from which they came? Had they all deluded themselves into thinking this was anything but a dream where their parents were still alive and peace was still a hope the people held in their hearts? Gerome knew better. Looking up at Minerva, he sighed and gave her a small pat on the head.

Sometimes he could be such a fool.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Shepherd

At the camp, Virion nervously studied the newcomer from the front of his tent, his eyebrow twitching up and down in curiosity. His wife had told him who exactly the new young man wandering around the camp was and it made it all the more obvious with his and the one called Gerome's hair the same shade of blue, but it was all still hard to swallow. "Zat…is my son?" Virion asked as Cherche sat down next to him, a fresh pot of tea in her hands. "From you and me in ze future?"

"I suppose so," Cherche said, her smile ever on her face as she poured her husband a cup. "Quite the handsome fellow, isn't he?"

"Handsome?" Virion scoffed. "How can you say zat when you can't see his face? Well, I mean, he's my son, so of course he's handsome, but zen why does he wear zat silly thing? Does he have a scar or some sort of disfigurement? Why hasn't he come over here to say hello? Is he mute?"

"I think he's just shy," Cherche said, blowing on her tea before taking a sip. "Don't worry. He hasn't talked to me very much either. I just think he's worried about us getting close."

Another hearty scoff came from Virion. "Close. Yes, close indeed!" he pouted bitterly. "Has he talked with anyone? All ze other children were ecstatic to meet with zere parents and here we are getting ze cold shoulder. What do you zink zat means, eh? Maybe we raised a pouty little ingrate…" Trailing off, Virion's eyes suddenly turned dark with sadness and turned down to the ground. "Or maybe…we…I…"

Immediately, Cherche's hand gently placed itself on Virion's. "You will…you are and I have no doubt in my mind you were a great father," she said reassuringly. "Give the boy time. It must be a shock to see us alive. He'll come around to you, I promise."

Slowly, a smile spread across Virion's face. "You always do have ze right zing to say," he sighed. "It's why I love you."

She didn't have to say anything back, for he knew the answer. All she did was smile, although this time it had melted into one specifically for him.

In the distance, Gerome could see his parents sitting at their tent, drinking tea and looking like they always did in his mind. Shaking his head, he had to remember these people, although they looked like, sounded like and even smelled like the ones he had lost, they were not the same. He was alone.

"'Sup?"

Looking to his side, Gerome frowned as Roo looked back up at him, her egg in some sort of sling behind her on her back. "What do you want?" he snapped. "I have no intention of making ties in this world."

"Ok, fine," Roo frowned. "But then what, may I ask, are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing in particular," Gerome said curtly. "Just plotting out the camp for a secluded spot to raise my tent."

At this, Roo raised her eyebrow and turned her head slightly to look at him form the side. "Kinda weird to want to be alone and yet wear a mask like that," she said. "You're the only one who dresses up like Batman."

"Bat who?"

Ignoring his response, Roo sighed and shook her head. "If you want the most secluded spot, no one really sets up over there near the training grounds," she said pointing to a small clearing some distance away. "However, that is the main pathway to the camp. If we were going to be attacked, your tent would be the first one hit."

"That is fine," Gerome said, reaching down to pick up his things. "As for the mask and my natural state, the two are unrelated. Why are you so obsessed with what I do anyway?"

At this, Roo broke out into a smile. "I could say the same thing about you," she said, nodding towards her back to her egg. "And don't kid yourself. I'm the head tactician in the Shepherds and I make it my business to know everyone in camp." Taking in a deep breath, Roo slowly let it out and gave Gerome a pitiful grimace. "Look, I think we may have gotten off to a bad start, so let's start over. I'm Roo."

Gerome frowned as Roo's hand reached out for him. For once, it wasn't as if he was trying to be rude, but…

However, Roo's hand was taken back before he could say anything. "Alright, I get it," Roo snapped. "Yeesh, sorry for trying."

Watching her stomp away, Gerome tried to say something, anything, but felt his throat seize and the words stop in his mouth, only coming out as a guttural choking noise. It was true that he didn't want any ties to the past, but he didn't have to be thought of so badly in the near present. However, it was already too late to say anything more and Gerome let out a heavy sigh, congratulating his past self for thinking of the mask ahead of time.

* * *

><p>Stomping about like an annoyed dragon for the rest of the day had some sort of satisfying feeling for Roo, more so than rubbing it in Gerome's stuck up face. It was only until she was a few paces away from the main fire pit did she relax and sit down, taking the egg out from behind her and placing it in her lap, the night closing in. "There," she said happily to the egg, moving as close as she dared to the flames. "I've really got to hand it to Sumia. That book had a lot of information."<p>

It was a strange feeling, suddenly taking something into her care like this, but Roo could only frown to herself as she lightly brushed the egg free of dust and dirt. "I know I'm not your mother," she said sadly. "I'm sorry, but your mom…she died. But, I want you to know that I'll take care of you now. I know…I know what it's like to feel alone. And I don't think you deserve that if there's something I can do about it."

Naturally, nothing was said back to her, but Roo could have sworn she felt a tingle of movement from inside. "I guess when you hatch you're going to need your own place in the stables," she said. "But that place is getting pretty full already, what with Pegasus and wyverns everywhere. Maybe someone as small as you should be somewhere else."

"Roo? Is that you?"

Looking up in surprise, Roo smiled sheepishly to Inigo who was sticking his head out of his tent nearby, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, sorry," Roo said as Inigo yawned. "I'll keep it down."

"Why don't you go hang out with Gerome if you want to stay up late?" Inigo asked. "That guy is an owl. I don't think I've ever seen him fall asleep."

"Forget it," Roo immediately snapped, her hand waving him off. "And even so, he's made it quite clear he's not, 'making ties with the past.'"

During the end part of her statement, Roo had dropped her voice to a mocking impression of Gerome, to which Inigo had to admit was pretty spot on. "Look, I know he's kind of a pain," he said, noticing out of the corner of his eye a familiar figure in the distance, listening in, "But he's not a bad guy. Not at heart. Just give him some time and you'll see."

A disparaging snort came from Roo, oblivious to Gerome behind her. "I don't think so," she said. "That guy better consider himself lucky you all consider him a friend. I consider it a wonder."

There was nothing more Inigo could do except shrug and pull his head back into his tent. He was grateful it was too dark to see the pained look on Gerome's face as he stood sheepishly behind Roo like some sort of ghost, trying to come up with words in his own defense. "Well, whatever," Roo said to the egg, still unknown of Gerome's presence behind her. "We don't need that stupid sourpuss. We'll have each other, just you and me." A deep yawn escaped Roo as she placed the egg beside her and laid down next to the flames. "That book said wyvern eggs need lots of heat and flame in order to hatch properly," she murmured sleepily to herself, trying to remember all the facts she had to learn. "I guess I'm in for some long nights, huh?"

Once again, there was no response from the egg as Roo closed her eyes and half-jokingly thought to herself how she hoped she wouldn't set herself on fire in her sleep. If sleeping outside in the cold, uncomfortably near a blaze was the thin promise of a healthy egg, then how could she refuse? For once in her short memory, she had a bond with something that belonged to and needed her, even if fate had brought them together in the strangest way possible.

It was only after he was sure she was asleep did Gerome step out of the shadows and gently placed a blanket over her and the egg, making sure the warmth of the fire could reach them. Laced with wyvern scales, it would ensure Roo would wake up unharmed and in one piece.

* * *

><p>The next day, Roo smiled happily to herself as she presented the egg with a leather laced pouch that strapped across her back. "There, see?" she said to the egg. "Now you can sit in here and I have my hands free. Win, win."<p>

A cough was heard at the entrance of her tent and Chrom's head followed soon after. "Roo?" he called. "I came over to discuss our next move into the mountains."

"Come on in," Roo said, fitting the egg into its new sling and putting it on for show. "Check it out! What do you think? Fashionable, I know, but I was going for a more functional result."

It was almost comical to see such a large egg that took up half her back strapped onto Roo's small frame, but Chrom had seen stranger inventions walking into Roo's tent. Around her room were the remains of anything she found interesting and picked up along their journey – potted plants from Donnel, a looking glass that promised to reveal ghosts from Kellam, an interesting looking pebble stolen from Frederick. It was endearing to see so much curiosity and discovery spill out of her everyday into things no one would ever have taken a second glance at and if Chrom were being honest, it was probably how she acquired her new egg in the first place. "If you want, we can go over the movements with the group," Chrom continued. "There are two ways to go and I know you'll want a vote."

"Danger or terrible danger," Roo smiled. "Some things never change, do they?"

"I don't want them to," Chrom suddenly blurted. Immediately, Chrom mentally slapped himself in the face as Roo gave him a curious look.

"I'm not sure what that means," Roo admitted.

Panic rose in Chrom's chest as he stammered for coherent words. "It's just…I like being here," he choked, "I like…you like…the group likes…Frederick!" Before letting Roo say anything back, Chrom whirled around, flinging Roo's tent flap out of his way. "Frederick! Gather the Shepherds! We're having a meeting!"

"Over dinner, sire?" Frederick could be heard saying in the distance.

"Yes! Good! I approve!" Chrom called back, his voice shouting different conflicting orders that were no doubt confusing for his poor attendant fading in the distance as Roo frowned and shook her head. She didn't even have a chance to ask him if he had known anything about the blanket she had found draped over her this morning.

* * *

><p>"So, the mountain path it is," Roo said as raised hands in the air came down. "Thank you everyone for participating. I know it's a bother to do this while eating."<p>

Immediately several eyes shot over to Chrom who sat stiffly in his chair and pretended not to notice.

Stepping down from the box she had been standing on to announce the plans, Roo frowned at the crowd in front of her. Everyone was busy chatting and eating, or at least it looked like everyone except…

"Go figure," Roo sighed, no one except the egg hearing her.

In the darkness away from the eating hall, Gerome sat to himself as he polished his lance, looking at his reflection in the glittering metal.

"Hey you," a familiar face said, appearing in the blade. "Food's ready."

A low growl came from Gerome as he turned and looked Roo in the eye. "My name is not 'you'," Gerome spat, his nose wrinkling. "And I am aware. I can smell Kjelle's cooking from here."

"She's gotten better," Roo said, folding her arms across her chest. "Look, I know you're the lone ranger and all, but surely you have to eat at some point."

"I eat alone."

It was all Roo could do to keep from strangling the man as she held up her hands in the air. "Alright, look. You're new here, so I'm going to help you out," she snapped. "Eat food or else Vaike will. That's the way things go."

There was a silence that settled over the two as they met each other's gazes. "I'm not hungry," Gerome finally said.

Suddenly, a high-pitched screech erupted from Gerome's midsection.

Immediately, Roo broke out into peals of laughter. "S-stop that!" Gerome roared, jumping to his feet as Roo cackled away. "Stop laughing this instant! This is NOT funny!"

"Not hungry, huh?" Roo managed to get out, just short of doubling over. "What timing! What PERFECTION! Gerome, you're in the wrong line of work here."

Confusion was the only thing that stopped Gerome as he stared stupidly at Roo. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You should start your own comedy show! Let me guess, you and Inigo are going to double up? The great Inigo and Gerome, hilarious duo!" Roo cackled. "Laugh all night or your money back!"

Embarrassment burned through Gerome again as he turned his head and clenched his fist. Words had to be said, but they were stopped by gritted teeth and an increasing red complexion and Gerome felt for all the world like he would burst into a thousand pieces had it not been for a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Aw, come on," Roo said, no longer laughing, but smiling in such a way that Gerome somehow forgot his previous anger. "I'm just kidding. If you really don't want to come, I'll get you a plate. Just be warned: I may not be able to get you seconds if Vaike decides he wants fifths. You'd know that and more if you joined us."

"I am more than capable of getting my own meal!" Gerome shot back with a childish tone that surprised even him. "I don't need your help with this matter or anything else…for that matter!"

A light snort came from Roo as she shrugged and let him go. "Alright, alright you win," she said casually. "But make sure you eat everything. We don't want you attracting wild Vaike's looking for leftovers." She frowned, her lips pursing bitterly as if recalling a terrible memory. "Believe me, he will."

Biting his tongue, Gerome silently thanked whatever gods might be listening as Roo began to walk away.

"Oh, and Gerome?" Roo called back, Gerome swallowing hard and looking up at her bravely. "You wouldn't know about a blanket with wyvern scales in it, would you?"

"Probably from…Cherche," Gerome said, unclenching his fists and thankfully feeling his emotions drain away from him. "She thought it could be more use to you."

Roo said nothing, but her eyes bored into him, searching for an answer he wasn't sure he could hide, even with his mask. "I guess so," she said finally, shrugging and turning back. As she walked away, Gerome felt a breath of air escape him. It had been brief, but he had seen it in her gaze that peeled away parts of him like layers of an onion. It was that sort of sharp, silent observance that was helping him to begin to understand why Roo was head tactician after all.

* * *

><p>They had taken the trails around the mountain to avoid the physically demanding hike, but the easier paths they were on now made Roo nervous inside. More open to attacks, she found herself constantly looking over her shoulder to see if a shadow in the distant trees was something more.<p>

"You ok, Roo?" Nowi asked, walking by her side. "You're really jumpy this morning."

"Fine," Roo said, sharper than she meant to. "I mean…I'm fine. Sorry, Nowi."

Nowi just shrugged and folded her arms over her head. She knew the higher ups were stressed out all the time, so she wasn't bothered. "Have you thought about a name?" she asked, nodding towards the egg and hoping to take Roo's mind off of things for a while. Nowi had already expressed enthusiastic desire to babysit whenever it was hatched and then later, a playmate whenever it was big enough. "Do you think it'll be black like Minerva? Ooh, or maybe a red color!"

"I have no idea," Roo laughed as shadows flew across them. Looking up, Roo could see their Pegasus Knights and Wyvern riders scouting above them.

A gasp came from Nowi as she clapped her hands in delight. "I always love watching those guys above us," she said happily. "I know Nah and I are too big to scout, but I bet the egg won't be! Do you think he'll fly? Can I teach him to fly?"

Her gaze still upwards, Roo smiled lightly to herself as Gerome, atop his Minerva swooped through the air. Powerful wings beat at the sky as Minerva rose higher into the sun, eventually blocking her from Roo's sight. "Yeah," she said brightly, her words full of promise. "He'll be the best."

Nowi nodded in agreement. "It's going to have one heck of an upbringing!" she said. "Raised by humans, trained by dragons…I can't wait to see what kind of personality it's going to have!" Suddenly, a sad smile came over Nowi's face. "Roo, I think it's great you're raising this egg," she said, Roo looking down at her. "People…I think they don't understand dragons or wyverns sometimes. Do you really think it'll be happy?"

"Yes."

Surprised at the sudden answer, Nowi looked up at Roo in surprise. "Don't be so shocked," Roo smiled. "This egg is part of our family now. It doesn't matter what it is, Nowi. For all I know, it might not even be a wyvern, but that doesn't change the fact that we're all in this together. Even you."

At this, Nowi beamed. "Yeah! I'll have to protect him too!" she said brightly. Then, striking a pose, "Look out, bad guys! You can't mess with Nowi's little brother or sister! You'll have a dragon to answer to!"

Hearing the commotion below, Gerome sighed as he spotted Nowi and Roo making poses, Cynthia and Owain eagerly running to join them. It was strange seeing such a carefree attitude from anyone. He was so used to death, despair and running for his life, watching his friends laugh and play made him feel even further from him that he already was. It was like something inside him refused to let him open up, no matter how much he wanted to, if he wanted to. He didn't want to, that much was certain. Even if he sort of had earlier. Not that he had. He didn't.

"Hey! Gerome!"

Looking down in surprise at his name, Roo stood below him, waving up to him. "We're stopping for lunch soon!" she called. "Why don't you get down here before your stomach sings us a song?"

Sigh.

* * *

><p>She was out of place, that's what he had decided, Gerome thought to himself as he watched Roo flutter about the camp. No, not that she was out of place with her Plegian robe or her strange mannerisms and sayings, but she was out of place in the sense that she was in everyone's place. She and Laurent would discuss matters beyond him, about stars and theories that would take to arguments before Noire pulled Laurent away for who knew what after seeing him riled up. Something called, "Fusion Technique" would be practiced with Owain and Cynthia as they all tried to dance a strange shuffle in unison before touching fingers. This would lead to several poked faces, but there was always laughter afterwards and promises to practice later. Names like "Super Powerful Stomping Force Thunder Mode" would be thrown around and Gerome couldn't help but roll his eyes, but had to admit to himself that sometimes, every fiftieth name or so, one wouldn't be so bad. She and Sumia would attend to the Pegasus, chat excitedly about whatever girls talked about between themselves and read countless books. Lon'qu was getting over his shyness towards women. Basilio and Flavia would need a referee for drinking matches. Chrom would pour over maps and plans with her, all with Frederick watching carefully from behind.<p>

He also used to think Roo's shopping trips with Severa were a waste of time and money until a handy handheld salve came into use when he narrowly avoided an archer's arrow. "You're open on your four o' clock," she said when she tossed the salve to him. "You'd better watch it or else you're gonna take an arrow to the knee."

The only tension that he could feel, that he knew was obvious to the whole camp was between Roo, Chrom and Sumia. It was hard to miss the hurt look on Sumia's face whenever Chrom rushed to Roo's side, and the quick nervous look Roo and Sumia shared before Roo would make up some excuse and leave Chrom behind, a similar hurt and nervous look on his face. It made him glad he wasn't involved in some pathetic love triangle, or some poly-monster that his own father was rumored to be in before he was married.

Speaking of which, Gerome could feel the man's presence like a hovering bad dream. Everywhere he went, Virion followed not too obviously behind, peeping at him as he trained, as he ate, even when he went to his tent to sleep. It was harmless, but aggravating, to see a flicker of blue hair duck behind some barrels or hear a muffled screech hide behind Cherche who smiled away as if her husband weren't cowering behind her legs like a child. Gerome never addressed it, never bothered to acknowledge Virion's existence, just putting it in his mind that the less he knew about his father from this timeline, the better. He certainly wasn't shaping up to be the kind of man he remembered.

A huffing sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter, came from Minerva as Gerome shot her a look. "Don't get me into this," Gerome spat quietly. However, Minerva drew herself up and snorted hard, smoke coming from her nostrils. A heavy sigh came from Gerome as he took her by the chin, leading her to the feeding station.

It was there he saw her. Surrounded by a ring of books and papers, Roo lay on the ground, the egg beside her as she snored away. However, with her lower legs held up on the bench and her back on the ground, it looked like she had simply passed out and fallen backwards from her seat. Another heavy sigh escaped Gerome as he stomped Minerva over to her. "You know, there are better places to take a nap," he said, giving her a small nudge with his foot.

"Guhhavay," Roo snapped back, pulling her hood over her eyes. "Wake me wheeners a problem."

Gerome stared at her for a second. "We're being attacked."

"Wheeners a catastrophe!"

Scoffing at the pathetic display of it all, Gerome stomped Minerva back to his original path. Almost all he had seen Roo do was play, eat and plan with the others, spending as much time with them as she could. If she studied at all, he never witnessed it and she never seemed to sleep, more content with staring up at the stars in her odd position on the tables. "Why dunner stop being suzza sourpuss?" Roo called after him, Gerome turning to face her. "Live a little, whydoncha?"

"I prefer not to waste time with idle chats," Gerome said simply. "Nor do I wish to have an eventual one way conversation once you are asleep again."

A sigh came from Roo. "I'm not asleep," she snapped, sniffing hard and rubbing at her mouth. "I'm resting. There's a difference."

"Could have fooled me."

Roo shot her finger out towards him, but did not remove her gaze from the sky above her. "You," she said just as sharply as him, "You should tell your dad to stop bugging me about you. Tell him if he wants to get to know you, he should quit being a coward and talk to you, not steal my rosters."

"That would imply that I wish to speak with him," Gerome said.

"Well, you do," Roo said. "You may hide it, or whatever, but you do in the end, so chat him up and tell him to stop creeping everyone out for information."

Gerome could surmise that Roo probably knew a lot more than Virion in every aspect, but he wasn't about to bring that argument up now. "I decline," he said before turning away again and continuing his stomp.

"If you don't, Cherche will make you."

This brought Gerome to a standstill as he considered the outcomes of his immediate future. If this Cherche was anything like his mother, then…

"Oh, Gerome!" Cherche sang happily, waving him over as he stormed over to their tent the next day. "I'm so glad you came to see us! I was just about to come get you."

He realized then that his life had narrowly been saved, and Gerome made a mental note to thank Roo somehow later without admitting she was right. "I'm just here for a few minutes," he said stiffly. "I came to see what Virion wanted since he's been following me for the better half of this month."

"Virion? Of course!" Cherche smiled as she reached into their tent. "Let me just get him for you. Darling?"

There wasn't much for argument as Cherche dragged Virion out of the tent by the scalp, ignoring the squealing sounds of pain he was making. "See? Gerome came to visit with you!" she said brightly as if there was nothing strange about pulling her husband out to face his time traveling son. "Isn't that nice? Why don't you two sit down and I'll make us some tea?"

Planting Virion next to Gerome, Cherche practically skipped away, singing some happy song to herself. A silence settled over the two men as Gerome stared uncomfortably at Virion. "Stop following me," came the curt demand.

"Following?" Virion scoffed, coming to life and waving his hand dismissively in the air. "How absurd! I'm not following anyone I assure you, my boy. A man such as I would never stoop so low as to following anozer man, for I am a man who does not follow ozer men! I know not of what you speak of! Away!"

"Alright."

"No, wait!" Virion called, Gerome's exasperation plain to see, even with the mask. "I…um, let me start over." A cough to clear his throat. "Gerome, my son-…"

"I'm not your son."

"Gerome, my…friend," Virion began again. "I was just zinking to myself what a shame it is zat all ze other children of ze future call zheir parents by 'mozer' and 'father'-…"

"I'm NOT your son," Gerome said again, more force behind it.

"Oh," Virion said, quickly losing his pomp. "Well, what I mean is…zat is…I'm trying to say…"

Suddenly, Gerome reached out and grabbed Virion by the collar, causing the poor man to shriek in surprise as Gerome drew him close. "I will only say this once," Gerome snarled, Virion shrinking back in his grip, "You are not my father. You will never be my father. I'd sooner kill myself than have such a fool as a cheap replacement for what I've lost, so bother me no longer with your stupid antics! The next time I see you, I will let Minerva eat you if you show your face to me."

"Yes sir," Virion eeked out.

"Good," Gerome spat as he pushed Virion away from him and stormed back to his tent, ignoring Cherche's tray of tea and biscuits on his path.

"Oh dear," Cherche said to her husband as she watched Gerome throw back his tent flap and shut it angrily behind him. "Things didn't go well."

"Zat…is an understatement," Virion gasped as he clutched his chest. Taking in a deep breath and letting it go, Virion gave a sad look to his wife. "He gets zis from you, you know."

Immediately, Cherche's smile turned on him and Virion felt his blood run cold. "What was that?" she asked, the tea in her hands turning frigid. "I didn't hear you, dear."

"Nothing!"

Her smile softened and Cherche gave her husband a reassuring pat on the back. "He'll come around," she said sadly. "I feel it too, but he'll come around."

His bad mood lasted into the night as Gerome angrily grabbed his lance and headed for the training grounds. Another night having a hard time falling asleep, no thanks to those clowns he was supposed to call parents and that tactician who had set him up with that whole charade. No doubt she had planned his humiliation from the beginning.

A horse's whinny in the distance reached his ears and Gerome looked up in surprise to see Roo on her horse, riding hard in the plains below. As always, the egg was strapped to her back, her hair wildly flinging everywhere, but Gerome's eyes widened as he watched her, slowly balance herself so she was standing on the horse's back, her coat flaring out from the wind. Turning her horse to ride across the field once more, Gerome saw as she picked up speed until she had hit the peak and gracefully, almost so slowly he didn't see it, raise her arms over her head and close her eyes as if she were about to take off into the night sky. The expression that she wore, he had seen it before on his mother when she too took off on her wyvern and even on himself in the reflection of his mother's armor when he first went into the air with her.

It was freedom.

Suddenly, Roo bent down, almost if she had lost her balance, and Gerome gave a start in her direction, but she had merely dropped her center of weight back down so she could sit once more. He could barely hear it and no doubt she was keeping quiet for the sake of the sleeping Shepherds, but her laugh of delight reached him and his expression softened. She reached behind her and put the egg in her lap and was speaking now, having slowed her horse to a trot and pointing to the sky and stars as if telling a story or explaining some mystery of the universe he didn't know. He was so entranced with what she might be saying, excitedly and quickly, that even he didn't see the shadow moving behind her until a hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed her coat, pulling her down to the ground as she cried out.

Instantly, Gerome put his two fingers into his mouth and whistled for Minerva, also hoping someone else not so asleep would hear it and raise an alarm. He could hear Minerva's screech over the air, but he could already see a man and an axe materialize from the darkness, grabbing at Roo as she shrieked and kicked at him, holding the egg in her arms protectively.

"What's that there, you got, love?" the hulking barbarian guffawed as he held Roo by the arm, squeezing tightly so she couldn't escape. "A wyvern egg? How valuable!"

"Get off me!" Roo shouted back, trying to twist away. "Let go, right now!"

"Aw, look boys," the barbarian said as five of his equally ugly and hulking friends came out of the darkness, "The little birdie wants to be let go. Brings a tear to your eye, doesn't it?"

"We can let her go," a barbarian said as he brandished his sword under Roo's nose. "Once she hands over that little egg. Shiny thing for a wyvern egg, isn't it?"

Even with a sword at her throat, Roo spat angrily on the ground at the barbarian's feet. "Never," she hissed, the conviction in her words making the barbarians laugh. "Not for the world, so you can shove it!"

"Take her arm off," another man shouted. "Hurry up about it too. I'm hungry and could use an egg sandwich."

Despite their laughter, Roo once again struggled against her captors. "You can't!" she cried out on deaf ears. "It's mine!"

The main barbarian pulled Roo forward, completely missing the true meaning behind her words. "Aw, she doesn't want to share? That's alright," he sneered, raising his axe. "We'll teach you some manners!"

Suddenly, a screech reached all their ears and the main barbarian turned his heads upwards just in time to see Minerva's teeth clamp around his face. However, proving he was a man of strength, or just an act of involuntary movement before death, he flung Roo into the tree beside him and her head cracked against the trunk before she went down hard, the egg falling from her hands and onto the ground.

"Monsters!" Gerome snarled as he drew himself and Minerva up to tower above the men. "Begone!"

The men leaped forward out of courage or stupidity or some loyalty to their fallen friend, but it wasn't long before they all met their end with teeth and lance and Gerome found himself in a bloody circle.

* * *

><p>On the bed, Roo's body lay, Lissa taking the bandage that had been around Roo's head off, leaving nothing but healed skin. "She's going to be fine," she said to Chrom who stood in the doorway of the healer's tent. "She just needs some rest is all."<p>

"I see," Chrom said sadly. "I'll wait with her."

However, Frederick gave a nervous cough beside him. "Sir, I'm afraid I'll need your insight to the matter of the men who attacked us," he said quietly, so as not to further upset his prince. "We've found something of importance on one of their personal belongings. An emblem of Plegia."

A bitter look crossed over Chrom's face as he turned his gaze to Roo's sleeping form. "Tell me as soon as she wakes," he ordered. "I don't care what I'm doing at the time."

Hearing the noise of angry footsteps, Gerome looked up to see Chrom storming his way out of the healer's tent, Frederick just keeping up behind him. "I heard from a very reliable source that our tactician will be fine," Laurent said behind Gerome as they stood in the camp, the Rider making no movement to acknowledge Laurent's presence. "You shouldn't put yourself to such concern."

"I'm not," came the curt reply.

"Of course," Laurent said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Then I can only assume that you are here on some sort of 'imaginary patrol' just outside the healer's tent, watching with a surprising intensity-…"

"Shut it."

Miffed, but not defeated, Laurent made a huffing noise of disapproval. "Very well, I shall change the subject of discussion," he said. "Gerome, I have wanted to talk to you for some time."

Gerome said nothing, but moved his gaze over to Laurent to show he was listening.

"For a while now, you and I have pondered whether our existence in this timeline is…acceptable," Laurent said, as always, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Meeting our parents as we have…I can't help but to continuously express my concern for how this might influence our parents and consequently, our younger selves. However, seeing as how our 'Marth' has been fairing without Prince Chrom being wed, I have to entertain the theory Inigo had: that what we do here in this timeline is, ultimately, of no ill consequence on our behalf."

"Do you have a point to all this?" Gerome sneered.

"I am simply saying that perhaps, you should be less worried about the future and more worried about the present," Laurent said, his gaze flickering to the healing tent.

Suddenly, a shriek rang over the camp and both Gerome and Laurent turned to see Noire being chased by her mother, promising her 'just one more' wouldn't kill her. "Or perhaps the theory is ungrounded," Laurent sighed as he excused himself to help his wife, leaving Gerome in his own thoughts.

It was nearly nightfall before Gerome found the courage to even come near the tent as he stared stubbornly at the entrance. She didn't need to be checked on – she was the mighty tactician of Ylisse. She had never lost a man, nor has she lost a battle and could hold her own. Confidently hold her own. She didn't, or rather, she wouldn't, be coddled and fawned over like some child.

A growl came from Gerome as he looked around nervously, hoping no one would see him. In all honestly, it was unlikely as Kjelle was cooking again tonight and everyone had learned their lesson the last time and suddenly found that rations didn't taste so terrible after all.

Still, this did not change the fact that Roo did not need saving. She did not need to be checked on or bothered with, even though she had taken a hard hit to the head and was bleeding when he picked her up off the ground…

"Oh hells," Gerome muttered as he shut his eyes and flew back the tent flap and stepped inside.

Quiet. No surprised gasp, no soft chuckle she always did when she found him doing something that secretly amused her, no sarcastic greeting of any kind. Opening his eyes, Gerome frowned at the basic tent that was supposed to house their ill and injured. None of the beds had mosquito nets and the cabinet used for housing medicine was disturbingly small. He would have words with Chrom later, but for now, Roo lay silently, peacefully on a small cot with a thick blanket over her.

Leaning down, Gerome inspected the area where she had been bleeding the most when he had seen her. Lissa's healing wand had done its job well and he breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't know he had in him.

However, the small breath was enough and Roo's eyes suddenly snapped open, staring into his, wide-eyed and wild with panic. A scream tore from her throat as she violently jerked herself off the bed, thrashing her arms, pushing herself away from him as Gerome stumbled back in shock, letting out his own cry as he fell backwards, taking the cabinet of medicine down with him with a crash. "Bloody hells, what are you doing?" Gerome roared as Roo looked about her, a crazed expression on her face. "Roo…?"

"Oh god," Roo moaned as she curled into a ball and held her head in her hands. "Oh my god, my name…? What's my name?" Letting out an anguished cry, Roo beat her hands against her head as she tried to concentrate, not even aware Gerome was with her. "Remember! Remember, damnit! Come on…"

"Roo!" Gerome called as he got up, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake, his previous anger gone. "Roo, snap out of it! Come to your senses!"

Snapping open her eyes, Roo took in a deep, ragged breath. "That's right," she said to no one. "My name…my name is Roo. I remember." Then, looking up at him, "Gerome…oh gods, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Gerome said stiffly, still not sure what he had seen. "Are you…what was that?"

"I'm sorry," Roo moaned again, shaking her head. "I just…I don't want to forget…" Suddenly, she stopped, a realization dawning on her. "The egg…!" she whispered, her voice harsh and full of terror reflected in her eyes.

Quickly, Gerome bent down and held her shoulders lightly. "It's safe," he said reassuringly. "It wasn't hurt, I promise. There's a small crack, but-…"

"Crack?" Roo echoed, her body stiffening.

He didn't know where it came from, but the gentleness Gerome found in him to put a reassuring hand on Roo's cheek seemed to help as Roo took a breath and steadied herself to his words. "Wyvern eggs are tough," he said gently. "A crack or two won't be enough to hurt it, I promise. It's near the fire, waiting for you."

Another small cry came, but it was one of relief and Roo closed her eyes, sinking into his hands. "Thank you," she whispered. "Gerome, thank you so much."

There wasn't any time to reply as the tent flap was thrown open and Chrom stood in the entrance, a panicked look on his face. "Roo!" he cried out, seeing her on the floor, Gerome already moving away. Bending down to her, Chrom quickly took her into his arms. "It's ok," he said gently. "I'm here. You won't forget."

"It's ok, Chrom," Roo said wearily, gently pushing him away and running a hand through her hair to regain whatever dignity she had left. "I…I'm fine…"

By this time, the rest of the Shepherds had gathered, wondering what had happened as Roo stepped out of the tent. "Roo, you have bad dream?" Gregor said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You remember everything, yes?"

"Yes, thank you," Roo said quietly. "If you'll excuse me."

Inside the healer tent, Chrom watched Roo go, his fists clenched in anger. "I thought I said to come get me as soon as she showed signs of waking!" he hissed angrily to no one.

Quickly, Frederick stepped forward. "Forgive me, sire," he said quickly with a bow. "I did not think she would wake so soon from Lissa's healing spell. I left to procure some more blankets and was gone briefly."

"If you had stayed, then this wouldn't have happened!" Chrom shot back. "It's bad enough that this happens every time she sleeps, it's just…" Suddenly, Chrom broke himself off and sighed, closing his eyes and unclenching his hands. "It's just…" he repeated, again as if speaking to no one.

"Don't blame Frederick," Gerome said behind him and Chrom turned to stare at Gerome in shock. "I woke her."

Something dangerous came over Chrom's expression that Gerome couldn't place, but knew it was nothing to be trifled with as Chrom faced him and leaned close for only Gerome to hear. "Never do so again," he hissed as Gerome narrowed his eyes. "Not without me there. Understand?"

No, he didn't and Gerome stubbornly glared and let out a snort. "Don't get in my face, prince," he spat, pushing past Chrom and out of the tent. He didn't understand at all and was still trying to figure out what had happened as he stormed past the group who was whispering among themselves and past Frederick who was apologizing profusely to Chrom all the way to the main fire, where Roo sat by herself and cradled her egg like it was the most precious thing in all the world.

"I'm sorry…you had to see that," Roo said quietly as Gerome stood behind her, not saying anything. "It's just…I guess no one told you, huh?"

"No," Gerome said.

Holding the egg, Roo slowly turned to face him. "The truth is, I lost my memory not too long ago," she said sadly. "Chrom and Lissa found me in a field and that's the first thing I remember. Waking up and knowing nothing about myself or where I came from or what my name is. Roo isn't even my full name as far as I know. It's just the first sound of what could be my name. I think." Hugging the egg closer, Roo looked up at him, a fear in her eyes he had never seen before. "Can you imagine that?" she asked quietly, unconsciously rubbing the back of her right hand, always covered with a purple glove. "Not knowing who you are…not knowing what you are. And every time I sleep, I'm terrified…will I forget what I know now? Will I wake up and not know my friends anymore than I know myself?" Looking earnestly into his eyes, Roo tried not to let her voice crack. "Do you have any idea what that's like?"

Gerome could say nothing.

"Still, I should thank you," Roo said, her voice and body steadying themselves. "I want to thank you. For everything."

"Of course," Gerome said softly. Then, after some thought, "Do not hesitate to ask for my assistance in the future. I do not mind reminding you of whatever you may feel you forget."

Turning away, Gerome thought he could see out of the corner of his eye a small smile spread across Roo's face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Roo awoke the sight and smell of her own tent. She had specifically picked out the scent that she sprayed around every night to remind herself that she was somewhere familiar and safe, and it helped somewhat, but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the tiny white wyvern that was staring back at her with big yellow eyes and a confused look on its face.<p>

"Well," Roo said as the wyvern flapped its wings happily. "This is an interesting way to wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>I've discovered how to do lines to break up mini-chapters! Lines everywhere! Also, if we're supposed to have some sort of disclaimer, I'll put it here: I do not own Fire Emblem. <strong>

**Thanks for all the support! More to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Realm

The camp was abuzz with talk as Gerome stepped out of his tent, fixing his mask securely to his face. As usual, Minerva was there to greet him, nuzzling him a greeting as he patted her head. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked her, Minerva letting loose a low growl in response. "A newcomer?"

"It's so cute!" Lissa gasped as she clasped her hands in delight, looking down at the now nervous baby wyvern no larger than a small cat on the table in front of Roo. "She's so little and shiny!"

"He," Roo corrected nervously as the wyvern crawled away from the groups prying eyes and perched itself on Roo's shoulder, using her hair as a curtain to hide behind. "His name is Robin."

"Roo and Robin?" Lissa said, trying the name out. "That's pretty cute! Robin it is then!"

"How'd you come up with that name?" Cherche asked as she held out a hand that Robin promptly shied away from.

With this, Roo shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said honestly. "It just…sounded right for some reason."

Beside her, Chrom smiled. "Well, Robin, welcome to the Shepherds," he said boldly. "You are kind of a cute little fella…ow!"

"Robin!" Roo gasped as she pulled the wyvern away from Chrom's finger. "Bad wyvern! No biting!"

A broken and forced smile was spread over Chrom's face as he held his bleeding finger. A reminder that even at infancy, a wyvern was still deadly. "Such a…cute…little guy," Chrom forced out of his mouth as Roo looked apologetically at him.

However, now that he was out in the open, Robin could be seen more clearly and Sumia let out a small gasp. "Oh, Roo," she said sadly. "His wing…"

On Robin's right side, his wing was small, too small and was folded delicately against his body. "I saw that too," Roo frowned as Robin crawled back to his mother's shoulder. "Maybe it'll get bigger with time?"

At this, Cherche frowned as Roo met her gaze. "There's…there's hope," she said gently. "Maybe it just needs to catch up to the rest of him and he'll grow it out."

Even from his place in the back, Gerome could see that was a fool's promise. The wyvern was disabled, there was no getting around it and in his physical condition, he knew and everyone else knew deep in their hearts the wyvern would never fly.

"Well, it's ok," Roo said happily as Robin chirped and nuzzled her head. "You can do other things besides flying."

"Sure thing!" Nowi said happily as she leaned closer to Robin who shrunk back in response. "We can play tag or light things on fire or play house! Lon'qu likes to play house!"

Instantly, all eyes turned to Lon'qu. "I DO NOT!" came the booming reply before he quickly turned tail and did his best to flee while also trying to hold onto some of his dignity.

"He loves it," Nowi said confidently.

At last, the daily chores and training sessions were beginning and the crowd began to disperse, much to Roo and Robin's relief as they both let out a sigh. Only Chrom remained as he smiled down nervously at Robin. "He'll need training," Chrom said as casually as he could, the pain in his finger still throbbing. "He'll need a mother."

Roo's eyes suddenly shot into his and Chrom felt something inside him freeze in terror as her gaze pierced into his. "I'm his mother now," she said quietly, but with a firmness in her tone that told Chrom not to argue. "I'll train him."

"I don't doubt you'll be a great mother and trainer," Chrom said, carefully picking each of his words and saying them slowly. "But…I'm just worried, Roo. People are starting to talk about…the no killing thing. I can't imagine this will make it any better."

However, Roo stood, placing Robin in her homemade egg-carrying backpack, now fitted smaller for Robin to sit in. "Chrom, I promise I will do everything I can for you and this army," she said happily as Robin cooed. "But those people can shove it."

It was almost endearing to watch as Roo performed her daily tasks with a small wyvern trailing behind her or perched on her shoulder throughout the day. No one could ever put a time on when it happened, but before they knew it, Robin had become part of the family of Shepherds, helping Laurent and Miriel with their studies, cheering on Fusion techniques of Cynthia and Owain, chasing Sumia and Cordelia's Pegasus with high pitched screeches until Sumia begged Roo to make him stop, just barely keeping the tears from bursting out her eyes. Roo had laughed nervously and tried to tell Robin to stay away from the Pegasus stables, but he never could seem to understand that particular barrier and thus Sumia found herself time and time again storming over to Roo's tent that suddenly became empty or tightly shut.

Roo found a welcome relief in Nowi as a babysitter when tactician duties called for her to be away from Robin's side for a long time and Robin would always happily chirp and cry as the two played tag and other games. Admittedly, Robin would have a hard time keeping up with his balance hindered by his small wing, and often stumbled, but it never seemed to damper his spirits too much.

Even reading and basic arithmetic came into play as Roo placed wooden blocks or stones in front of him and carefully sounded out the words and numbers to him. At this, Gerome was a little perplexed as he couldn't see the need for a wyvern to read or count, but Roo had just shrugged nonchalantly. "Why shouldn't he?" she asked him.

"He's…not a man," Gerome stupidly stuttered back, causing Roo's eyes to narrow dangerously at him.

"So?" she snapped. "His individual being doesn't need to be held up against the norm. We let you do whatever you want, so if Robin wants to learn, he's going to learn."

Gerome found he had no answer. It was even more of a marvel that Robin seemed to be picking up the lessons his mother tried to impart on him as Gerome watched from a distance as Roo excitedly tried to explain a major battle in a war past using bread crumbs and stones as army pieces. Robin had taken a look at the board and pushed a nearby stone into place, signifying the very tactical movement that had won the previous victors the battle, shocking Roo to where she fell into her seat. "You're too smart for your own good," she mused as Robin chirped happily. "Good thing you don't have a brother. You'd two probably become kings of the planet."

However, it was at night when everything had calmed and the camp was at peace did Robin truly seem he was happy. Lying in the arms of his mother as they looked out at the night sky, Roo would tell him stories of heroes long since past, stories she made up or facts about the world around them. It was also here that Gerome would sometimes listen in, just far enough away to avoid being seen, but close enough to hear as he too gazed up in wonder at the stars above them.

He didn't realize it, but he should have known that even though Roo couldn't detect him with her human abilities, Robin could with his wyvern's heighten senses and Robin took a liking to Gerome from his constant presence. It was then a surprise to Robin, and Gerome himself, when in his daily play, Robin had accidentally run into Gerome's leg and was rewarded with a deadly glare and a seething hiss.

"What's your problem?" Roo snapped as Robin ran to her side and hid behind her leg for protection. "He's only a child. It's already bad enough you wear that stupid mask and scare him more."

"I wear this mask to concealing my moves in battle and enabling me to kill my enemies," Gerome shot back. "Or have you forgotten where you are? This isn't some playground for you and your…pet to dance about. Don't forget we're in a war! This is no place for weakness!"

"Oh, good for you, Mister Survival," Roo huffed angrily. "Well, when you're the only one left standing because we're all dead because we were fooling about, I hope you'll feel really great about yourself!" Then, as she turned to leave, scooping Robin in her arms, "Sourpuss."

She could have said it better, that was for certain, and the whole argument left a bitter taste in his mouth that he couldn't seem to get out no matter how much he tried. "You know, she probably didn't realize that screaming at her was your version of flirting," Inigo said as he and Gerome were out on patrol. "I mean, she probably also missed the scowling as blowing her a kiss, but I think-OOF!"

Gerome didn't give a second glance as he stepped over Inigo's groaning body, realigning his knuckles.

Things only seemed to go from bad to worse when one particularly slow morning, looking for something to do, Robin wandered into the wyvern stables where the Minerva's were kept. Squeaking nervously, Robin stepped inside, seeing the older Minerva asleep in her nest, smoke trailing from her mouth.

A sudden realization hit Robin as he looked up at the sleeping form in front of him. This thing, this large dangerous thing that he had been told he was not to go near looked just like him. In fact, he realized, they were more similar in appearance than the one he called mother. Quickly, he tried to think as he sat down, staring at the older wyvern, why he didn't look the same as his mother. Why she didn't have scales and breathe smoke and fire, or at least, he had never seen her do it. Could he really bond with someone so different from him?

Was she even his mother at all?

Suddenly, the older Minerva woke, bright yellow eyes meeting dark smoky ones as the older Minerva drew herself upwards, towering over the youngster. Although she had been told to stay away from the infant wyvern for he would only be trouble, Minerva growled at her little peeping Robin, irritation that he would dare lay eyes on her, and whatever the reason, her stomach was grumbling anyway.

A meal was a meal and she wouldn't miss him.

Minerva charged forward, Robin barely had enough time to dodge out of the way, his small wing actually slowing him down and causing the older Minerva to just miscalculate where he would be as her fangs breezed over his head. A frustrated roar echoed through the stables as Minerva reoriented herself and locked onto her target, the young Robin who was crying for all it was worth and limping away as quickly as he could.

It was over and Minerva knew it as she dove forward, ready to close her jaws around the tasty morsel, but a flash of wind sliced through the air and Minerva shrieked and stumbled back, a small gash in her side where Roo's Elwind spell had hit her leg.

Anger boiled over in Minerva as she snarled at the worthless human who was snatching Robin up in her arms defensively and making a run for it, her wyvern instincts overriding any other thoughts. Letting lose a shriek that would have frozen lesser men in their place, Minerva tore forward, snapping her jaws and tearing through the tactician's coat as she cried out and whistled hard for her horse.

Now the chase was getting somewhere as Minerva took to the sky, Roo jumping on her horse's back as they sped through the camp, knocking over stands of weapons, crates and whatever else happened to be in the way of their escape. "GEROME!" Roo cried out as she weaved her horse from side to side, catching her and Robin's reflection in Minerva's teeth.

Suddenly, he appeared, out of seemingly nowhere and Minerva came to a halt to the ground as Gerome reached for her head, gently pulling her down from the sky, bringing her back to her senses. "You're hurt!" he murmured, fury reverberating through his voice as Minerva growled bitterly and put her head on his. "Who…"

"Gerome!" Roo gasped as she drew her horse to a sudden stop. "What the hell is Minerva doing? She was trying to eat Robin!"

However, Gerome was not listening. "Did you do this?" he snarled poisonously, pointing to the small gash on Minerva's leg.

"Yes! But only to protect Robin," Roo cried out, her arms moving in animated anger. "It will heal. But right now, I don't care about that. Answer me! What the hell was Minerva doing with Robin?"

Gerome was not listening, instead, he knelt down to inspect the wound on his wyvern's leg. "Shallow. It'll stop bleeding soon," he said to Minerva, giving her a small reassuring pat.

"Gerome!" Roo spat, grabbing his shoulder. "Your wyvern-…"

"You hurt her!" Gerome thundered back, grabbing Roo's collar and bringing her close. "How dare you lay a hand on her? Your stupid whelp can only blame himself for what's happened!"

He was expecting her to shrink back in anger, to cower under his gaze that he knew intimidated many in the camp. Instead, she met his gaze with her own, pushing his hand down and away from her defiantly. "How dare you threaten my son?" she hissed with ferocity that he didn't think she had, her eyes seemingly turning red with anger.

"Son?" Gerome scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. He's just some little orphan you took pity on, not something your own flesh and blood. You think of him as toy. A plaything you can just discard whenever he finally bores you. Your sense of what truly makes a bond renders you helpless! What will happen when the wolves come for him? Your cowardice will not save him or you!"

"Enough!" Roo roared. "How dare you, of all people, lecture me on family!" Matching Gerome's gaze into hers, Roo stepped forward, to be sure he understood her words. "Robin is my son. If you have something to say about it, you can just shove it!"

"What's going on here!" Chrom's voice boomed out over the two as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Gods, look at this mess! Gerome, Roo! What happened?"

"She started it!" Gerome snapped suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at Roo and ignoring her look of incredulous shock.

"You filthy liar…!"

"Stop! I don't care who started what or why," Chrom sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The point is that the whole camp is destroyed because of those two," he pointed at Robin and Minerva, "And we were supposed to leave in a few minutes!"

Here is where the guilt began to settle in over Roo as she sighed and looked out at the ruined camp. Men who had been caught in the stampede were picking themselves up in a haze, weapons broken, tents ripped apart and other personal items were ruined. "I'm…I'm sorry," Roo said to Chrom. "Let me just make sure Robin's ok. I'll help with the clean up."

No more words were exchanged between the two as Roo picked up Robin and lead her horse past the group, trying not to look anyone in the eye. As if on cue, the rest of the eyes and Chrom's turned to Gerome who glared back at them.

"What?" he snapped before pushing past them all towards his tent, leading a limping Minerva behind him. It was only the disappointed looks of Inigo and Laurent that caused Gerome to feel the seed of guilt in the pit of his stomach begin to grow.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night before Gerome decided to come out of his tent, Minerva beside it, growling a soft greeting. "Everyone else is asleep," he said quietly at the stillness around him. "Good." He didn't care to see their faces anyway.<p>

However, whispered voices reached his ear and Gerome frowned as he followed them to Chrom's tent where he could tell Chrom and Roo were having a heated, but quiet conversation inside, their bodies outlined by a small candle burning from the inside.

"You can't be serious," Roo hissed, her form towering over Chrom's who was seated in his 'royal' chair. A seat only reserved for when a point had to be made and made clearly. "Chrom, he'll die out there if he's alone! He's only a baby!"

"True, but I can't have a wyvern fight every day in the camps, Roo," Chrom said back, trying to keep his voice calm. "Look at the damage done today, and that was just a few short minutes. Imagine if Gerome hadn't been there. Imagine if he hadn't been able to control Minerva like that."

"I can't believe we're even having this discussion," Roo shot back. "What do you want me to do? Leave him on the side of the road?"

A silence settled over the two. It was all the response Chrom had to give as Roo gave an irritated sigh. "You know, if I recall, and please, be sure to correct me if I'm wrong, but you once told me Emmeryn raised you and Lissa," Roo snarled. "She's not your mother either."

One didn't have to see Chrom to feel the argument deflate out of him as Roo stormed out of his tent. Quickly, Gerome moved out of her line of sight and watched as she let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders sagging and her body almost shrinking underneath her heavy coat. "Robin," she called softly and from out of a nearby pile of reeds, the small wyvern came, looking like a beaten dog.

"It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong," Roo said gently as she reached down and picked up the small reptile. "Come on. I want to show you something."

He should have left what was a private moment between what they considered family members, but Gerome followed as Roo walked down and away from the camp into the woods and to a small clearing where she sat herself upon a rock. A moment of silence passed between Roo and Robin as Robin looked up at her nervously, wondering what was to become of him.

"Here," Roo said finally, cutting the silence with gentle words. "Give me your hand."

Doing as he was told, Robin placed his claw in Roo's palm. "A lot of things have been said today that might confuse you," Roo continued. "But I just want you to know, no matter what you think, no matter what people say, this is your home. You are always welcome here."

A soft coo came from Robin as he moved closer, leaning his head on Roo's shoulder into a hug, which she returned. "No matter what you are or where you come from, you are my son," she whispered. "Nothing is ever going to change that."

The guilt was growing stronger now as Gerome leaned his back against a tree. Of course, everything made sense to him now. Wasn't Minerva more than just a means to an end for him as well? Light chuckles and screeches could be heard from Roo and Robin as she tickled him, trying to lighten the mood and Gerome frowned at the disappointment he felt in himself.

Quickly, Gerome twisted himself so that he couldn't be seen as Roo and Robin laughed together on their way back to their tent. A family, caring for someone else unconditionally…he could only wonder to himself if he had forgotten what that was like a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Roo had stopped bringing him plates of food, and frankly, he couldn't blame her. Going through his strength training exercises, Gerome frowned to himself as he looked up at all the mirth and laughter coming from the group at the dining area afar. Roo had warned him about Vaike eating everything before anyone else could have seconds, and from the sound of things, it seemed this had come to pass. He would have to eat from his rations again.<p>

Alone.

Beside him, Minerva growled reassuringly, the cut on her leg completely healed. It had been a low power attack and probably thrown too hastily to be properly aimed, but Gerome had a small voice in his mind that doubted this theory. In all probability, Roo had purposely missed, as much as she could anyway, more to save Robin than hurt Minerva. She was a tactician, after all.

"Why don't you just apologize?" Inigo sighed as he watched Gerome, once again spying on Roo as she went over Robin's numbers with him. "It's not like she'd say anything bad. Roo's not like that."

Gerome gave no response.

"I also must express my…concern," Laurent coughed after a battle in which Gerome had quietly batted away an enemy from Roo's unknowing back. "Your current distress level is hindering your performance. Might I suggest a good florist?"

Gerome had just glared at him.

"I'm not wrong," Gerome snapped at his friends finally. "She was being reckless and that thing of hers needs to be controlled. I honestly don't see how someone of her ilk could become a tactician, much less a mother."

Laurent and Inigo could only exchange glances and shake their heads. Still, it was obvious how Roo would always glare at him if they passed each other and how Robin would get a terrified look over him and refused to go near the stables anymore. It made the guilt twist like a knife in Gerome until he wasn't sure he could stand it, and the tension caused him to snap at everyone and everything around him. Roo fared no better, as they bickered and fought every chance they got, giving everyone in the camp a headache when their voices roared over the air.

However, it was Owain's comment that seemed to break Gerome's stubborn back. "Man, everyone can see you care a little bit," he droned as Cynthia elbowed him. "Quit lying to yourself and just apologize. Even SHE knows you've been following her."

And that's how Gerome found himself putting on his best tunic and polished mask, brushing back his hair and coughing to clear his throat. "I'm sorry," he said to Minerva on his way out of his tent. "Just those two words and then I leave and put the matter behind me forever."

"Aw, that's nice," Inigo said as he leaned against a nearby barrel, waiting for Gerome. Whether out of friendship or a twisted sense of schadenfreude, Inigo had agreed to go with Gerome, but just until he had to walk by himself to Roo's tent and no further. "You look nice. Did you buy that just for this occasion?"

"Let's get this over with," Gerome snarled as Inigo snickered. "And afterwards, if you speak of this to me again, I'll break your legs."

"Ooh, so scary!" Inigo teased. "Doing your own dirty work now instead of Minerva, Mister Tuxedo Mask? I'll be good so my legs will remain unbroken, I promise!"

"Tuxedo Mask?"

However, Gerome's question was ignored as Inigo grabbed Gerome by the shoulders and began to haul him off, Gerome just having enough time to wave down Minerva who was getting ready to take a bite out of Inigo from behind. Maybe anger lessons were in Minerva's future after all. "Alright, we're out on a mission!" Inigo cheered triumphantly. "Operation Get the Girl commences!"

"She's not my girl," Gerome said flatly, stopping in his tracks, causing Inigo to lose his grip on him.

"Right, right of course," Inigo said, chuckling nervously. "Well, what I mean is…alright. Look, I won't lie, Roo can be a scary person, even if I've never seen her fight. I'm just thinking we need a little courage is all."

Immediately, Gerome's eyes narrowed into Inigo's who leaned back nervously, trying hard to keep a smile on his face. "You mean liquid courage," Gerome spat. "You're trying to get me to a tavern."

"What? How dare you make these accusations at ME!" Inigo gasped, throwing a hand up to clutch his collar. "I assure you that my 'intentions' are nothing but pure! Pure and honest!"

"You're trying to pick up women," Gerome continued.

"Slander! Slander and lies!" Inigo shot back, pointing an accusing finger in Gerome's face. "We are on our way to have a small drink to relax us, take in some sights and afterwards find Roo and profusely apologize! Nothing more shall happen, on my honor as Inigo the Azure Knight! But if we happen to run into a few lovely ladies on the way, who am I to argue?"

"I DECLINE," Gerome said as forcefully as he could.

It was with surprising strength that Inigo suddenly pinned both arms behind Gerome's back as he began to haul him off towards town. "Aw, come on, it's just for a little while!" Inigo smiled over Gerome's curses and threats. "You can say, 'Hey baby, ever ridden a wyvern before?' Man, that's kind of good. I'll have to remember to use that…can I borrow Minerva?"

There was nothing to be done as Gerome twisted one way and another. "Put me down, you idiot!" Gerome spat furiously. "I am not taking part in any of this! PUT ME DOOOOWN!"

"Hey!"

Looking up in surprise, both Inigo and Gerome looked up into Roo's face poking out from her tent, Robin meekly hiding behind her hair. "Yeah, you two!" she called again.

"Roo…!" Gerome gasped, aware of Inigo behind him, practically lifting him up by his arms into the air, his once nice tunic becoming wrinkled and torn. "This isn't…!"

"I don't care what it is, but you two wanna do me a favor?" Roo snapped.

Both men nodded.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

And with that, both Inigo and Gerome found themselves looking at a closed tent flap. Both egos deflated, Inigo and Gerome sighed as Inigo let Gerome slip down to the ground. "You were saying about that drink?" Gerome said.

Inside her tent, Roo hissed sharply, her annoyance prevalent. "What a bunch of idiots," she sighed, Robin cooing in her ear. "Don't worry, they won't bother us anymore."

Robin nodded enthusiastically, causing Roo to smile. However, on the inside, she felt torn. While it was true that Minerva had attacked Robin, and she was ignoring him, it wasn't Gerome's fault to be suddenly ostracized by the other Shepherds. Even she didn't notice it until it had become painfully obvious – once she had stopped paying attention to Gerome, the others had tapered off their visits and chats as well, put off by seeing him push away even the one person who bothered to talk with him on a daily basis despite his gruff manner. In a sense, maybe it was what he wanted, but even she could see behind his mask, the loneliness in his eyes.

"Roo?"

Looking up, Roo met Chrom's gaze as he stepped into her tent. "I heard you shouting earlier," he said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly. "It was just…people were just making noise."

"I'll remind everyone that night hours are quiet times," Chrom smiled, stepping further into Roo's tent so he faced her. A heavy silence settled over the two as Chrom stared down at Roo, Roo trying to avoid his gaze. "Roo-…"

"Chrom…"

Both having spoken at once, both stared at each other, stopped in their tracks. "I'm sorry," Chrom said nervously. "I interrupted. Please, go on."

It was no use. Every time Roo stared up at Chrom, she could just see Sumia standing behind him, looking at her with pained eyes the way she always did, in the way he never saw. "I…I'm pretty tired," Roo said finally. "I'm sorry, but would you…?"

"Oh. Oh! Of course!" Chrom stammered as he practically tripped over himself to get out of the tent. "Forgive me, it's so late and I never should have come…"

Finally, Chrom managed to free himself before saying a quick good night and stiffly walking away as if a pole were down his spine. It was only when he had disappeared from sight did Roo's shoulders sag and she let out a heavy sigh. "I need to get out of this place," she said to no one, turning towards the horse stables. Ever since the attacks from Plegia had started up, Chrom had made her promise to forgo her free day, which he only did out of concern for her safety, but being cooped up in the camp was clearly driving her mad. It was late at night and she wouldn't go far. Robin chirped in her ear, but Roo just gave him a reassuring pat and a smile. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll leave you with Nowi so you'll be safe."

Nowi had happily accepted the new playmate for a few hours and Robin cooed sadly as he watched his mother head off towards the stables alone. "Don't worry about her," Nowi said brightly as she hugged Robin. "Your mom is strong and brave. She'll be fine by herself. She and Gerome are just going through some marital problems. I should know, I'm over a thousand years old!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Robin cooed sadly. All of this had happened because of him. All because he hadn't been brave and stood his ground, his mother and her friend we fighting. A swell of pride rose in his chest and Robin narrowed his eyes as Nowi set him down, offering to play a game of hide and seek. He could be brave too. He could be just as brave as them all.

* * *

><p>It was very late when Gerome stumbled back into camp, his new shirt torn, his mask falling off his face and his very bad temper clearly evident.<p>

"Stay with us, Rider Gerome!"

"Oh, your mask is so dreamy, Gerome!"

"Ladies, let's sing a song so Master Gerome will hear our love in our words and be so enchanted he'll never want to leave! On three…"

A snarl came from Gerome's lips as he stomped through the camp back towards his tent, the women's words still ringing in his ears. "Gerome! Hey, Gerome!" Inigo's voice called him from behind and it took everything in Gerome's body not to spin around and strangle Inigo where he stood. "What the hell was that all back there?" Inigo snapped, grabbing Gerome's shoulder to make him turn. "You were supposed to be my wingman! Not my competition-…!"

"Are you completely daft?" Gerome roared, bearing into Inigo who shrunk back in surprise and fear. "I've no time for such lunacy! Do you not understand that I want no part in your little scheme to make Lucina jealous or to help you bed some kitchen wench and give Lucina reason to kill you, or whatever it is you're trying to pull! We are at war!"

The following silence was so thick and heavy, Gerome felt as if he could be crushed underneath its weight, but the look of hurt and pain on Inigo's face stabbed through him like a knife. "I…I get it. Sorry," Inigo said quietly, his face twisted into a false smile. "Hey, why don't you get some sleep? I'll…I'll remember what you said from now on."

Instantly, Gerome's heart dropped to his feet. "No, I should apologize, Inigo," he said. "I…this is very uncomfortable…you…you taught me…teamwork? Is that it? Yes, teamwork. I must utilize teamwork more in my doings."

While Inigo's mood instantly did a turn about and he began to prattle on about the next outing and how teamwork really was something he should put into more practice, Gerome allowed himself a small grin. Seeing the joy on his friend's face was…catching and Gerome thought to himself that maybe hiding like a craven wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe the right thing to do was to face his fears head on, but thankfully, his fears were asleep for the night so that he wouldn't have to face them today, or so he hoped.

"What are you two jokers doing out here?"

Both men looked up in surprise as Roo grinned down at them from her horse. "From the looks of it, you finally got a girl," Roo said to Inigo who blushed red. "How unfortunate for her."

"Not really," Inigo muttered as Roo turned her gaze to Gerome.

"And you…" she said as Gerome frowned, unable to meet her gaze, "Looks like you got the stuffing knocked out of you. Don't tell me you've been doing something stupid."

"Actually, that's not the case," Inigo said as he frantically waved his arms in their defense. "No, what I mean is, what I'm trying to say is, that I'm speaking of is…um…look! Here's Gerome! Hi Gerome!" Reaching out and grabbing Gerome with surprising speed and strength, Inigo pushed the poor man in front of him as a barrier. "Gotta go, bye!"

"I can't tell if that man's a fool or brilliant," Roo snickered as she jumped down from her horse, Inigo speeding away. "Maybe a bit of both."

"Y-yes…brilliant," Gerome said nervously. Feeling his mask slip, Gerome quickly pushed his mask back to his face. "It's broken," he said, becoming aware of Roo's curious look. "There was some…unpleasantness."

"And here I thought you could sense the world around you blindfolded," Roo lightly mocked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not when I'm being so manhandled."

"Manhandled?"

"No! That's not what I mean!" Gerome burst out as a devious smile spread across Roo's face. "I wasn't…he and I aren't…blast!"

Further curses from Gerome were drowned out by Roo's laughter. "Don't worry about it, I get it," she said. "You like being manhandled. There's nothing wrong with that. After all, look at Inigo and Marth, although I didn't think Marth was the sharing type..."

"No, I enjoy being lady…woman-handled! Oh gods…"

Laughter once again peeled out of Roo as Gerome stood stiff in front of her, not sure if he should run or stay. "It's ok," Roo finally choked out as she pulled herself together. "I get it. Really, I do."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Gerome slowly let himself relax. The mood around them was lighter now and it certainly helped as Gerome steeled himself. "I'm sorry," he said, so suddenly, he wasn't even sure he had said it until the words were lingering in the air.

She was staring at him now. Looking intensely at his face and studying it in the way he had seen her do with anything that held her curiosity, but now that he was on the receiving end, it felt as if she were looking into his very soul, no barrier hiding his inner thoughts, as if he hadn't been wearing a mask at all. "It's ok," she said at last. "I'm sorry too. Here." Reaching up, Gerome tried not to jerk away as Roo tied the strings to his mask back together so they fit once more. "It was leaning to the side," she said, a smile on her face.

"Thank you." It was all he could say. It was all he could find in his mouth to say as Gerome watched Roo take her horse's reins in her hand and give him a small nod.

"Good night, Gerome," Roo said gently.

"Good night," Gerome replied, watching as Roo heading towards the stables, Nowi coming up from the forest and making a mad dash towards her.

"Roo!"

Although Nowi was speaking too quickly for Gerome to make any sense of what she was saying, it was obvious that whatever happened was an emergency for she wasn't even finished when Roo leapt back on her horse and sped off towards the woods, leaving Nowi behind, calling her name. "What happened?" Gerome asked as Nowi tried chasing after her friend, but stopped, already out of breath and panicked.

"It's Robin!" Nowi gasped, tears in her eyes. "Roo left him to play with me while she went out, but he ran away or got lost or…something! He's never done this before and I…!" Unable to finish, Nowi collapsed into a puddle of tears at Gerome's feet. "I tried looking for him, but I can't find him anywhere!"

However, Gerome didn't hear the end as he whistled for Minerva and ran for a nearby lance on a weapons rack. It was clear to him that this small wyvern was going to be much more trouble than he thought.

* * *

><p>It was dark. So dark, he could barely see as Robin crawled through the roots of giant trees.<p>

And it was cold. So cold, it caused him to shrink further into himself for warmth, but made everything seemed to loom over him, making him terrified of his own shadow.

Or at least what he thought was his shadow, which suddenly turned into a low growl and Robin froze, curled up into a trembling ball as gleaming eyes stared back at him from the darkness. More and more appeared and Robin squeaked helplessly as a giant paw of a wolf came forward.

In a flash, Robin was scrambling to get away, his little claws scraping at the ground desperately for traction. It was only his small size that once again saved him as jaws snapped around him, using his physical form to dodge and squirm out of the way, screeching for his mother as he scrambled up a tree, clinging to a branch, the snarls and howls just beneath him.

Regrets flew through his mind as he shut his eyes, wishing, hoping for someone to please come save him. He had only wanted to be brave and strong, but as he looked down at the teeth flashing in the night for his blood, Robin cried out, clutching the branches to himself further. All the strategies, all the things of mercy and forgiveness that Roo had taught him were useless now and if only he had some way to defend himself, things like this wouldn't happen. If only he had been able to fly and not helplessly clinging for his life, he might have the strength, the courage to fight.

His prayers were answered and Roo burst through the bushes and Robin cried out with delight as she slammed her horse into the nearest wolf, causing it to fly away and lie still on the ground. "Robin!" Roo called as she reached for him, but a howl stopped her, causing her horse to rear and fling her to the hard ground.

They were on top of her immediately, stopping her from grabbing her weapon or casting a spell, tearing at her coat, trying to bite through her boot as she tried to claw her way out from underneath them. Robin screamed in the trees above, hoping against hope that something, anything would save his mother all because he went too far out into the woods and didn't listen. Because he thought he could be brave when he didn't even know what bravery and strength were.

Darkness fell over them all and a roar tore through the air as a black wyvern landed right over Roo, separating her from the wolves, its rider holding a lance that shimmered in the moonlight as it speared through one of the wolves, landing in the ground below with a hard thunk.

It had taken but a second for all the wolves to gather their thoughts before they leapt for the attack, one simply falling into Minerva's jaws as she clamped down, another being impaled on Gerome's lance. A blur of jaws, snapping teeth and tearing skin echoed through the night and before Robin could blink, it was over. Quickly, Gerome leapt down to Roo, and although she had only minor cuts and bruises, Robin wasted no time leaping down and into his mother's arms as Roo hugged him to her tightly, fearing she would vanish before his eyes. "Don't ever…EVER run off like that again," Roo was scolding him. "What could have happened? What if you died?"

It was all too much and Robin suddenly welled up before burying his head into his mother's arms, crying sadly. Robin could feel the warmth returning as Roo held him once more, the anger and fear dissipating and leaving only relief. "You're my precious child," Roo whispered sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't think I'd do so great if I lost you."

But Robin was barely hearing her words. It dawned on him that if he had only been bigger, if he had only been stronger, he could have prevented the wolves from ever bothering him. He could have prevented his mother getting attacked in the first place. Looking up, he could see Minerva and Gerome watching them from above, a strange expression on Gerome's face, as if watching Roo hold him like a child was something he was remembering something from long ago, but Minerva's eyes were clear. Power bled from Minerva's form as she stared back at him in the darkness, her mighty wings spread out as if to shield her friends. So different from him, who could do nothing but run and cower in a tree, she was everything that he suddenly desired to be. She had the power to fight. She had the power to defend.

But more importantly, she had the bravery and strength he was determined to gain for himself as well. The choice had been made. He would learn to fight.

* * *

><p>There wasn't any point in getting any sleep after they had returned and Gerome sighed irritably to himself once he left Minerva in the stables. The dawn was approaching and it was his shift for kitchen duty anyway, so Gerome headed down to the mess hall area. It was a surprise to see Roo already sitting upright at one of the tables, her body stiff and focused in the distance at nothing. "You should be asleep," he said, cautiously approaching her, knowing if she were sitting in what was considered a normal position, her thoughts weighed heavily on her mind.<p>

"Can't," came the reply, curt and to the point. "Robin…Robin's asleep though. It was hard to pry him off me."

There wasn't much to be said and the mood between them still felt awkward. Gerome would have happily gone about his day if a sharp inhale of air from Roo hadn't stopped him.

"Am I…am I a bad mother?" she whispered, almost to no one.

He moved quietly, almost too quietly and Roo had no idea he was next to her until he took her hand in his and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. "You are a great mother," he said, his voice low, as if it were a secret.

And then he was gone, just like a ghost as Roo blinked in surprise and watched him leave, his back already to her.

"Hey!"

He turned to look back, the same stoic face, but was surprised when he saw her warmly smile back at him. "Don't worry about Vaike tonight, ok?" she said. "I'll save you a plate."

A small grin and a nod was her only response, but Roo knew it was enough. She knew everything that wasn't said, not that it needed to be.

* * *

><p>At the training grounds, Gerome twirled the lance in his hands, practicing his thrusts and parries. Although these were movements he already knew and knew well, something about his form was a little off today. Maybe it was the cooler weather, or the fact he had a rather large meal that Roo had delivered to him, but more than likely, it was the fact that whenever he turned around, it seemed he had unwelcome spies watching his every move.<p>

As if on cue, some nearby bushes rustled and a small squeak was heard, Gerome catching a flash of a white tail disappearing into the taller reeds. It had been this way for practically a week – the smaller wyvern now following him and Minerva at every chance he got, despite his mother telling him to stay away from the larger reptile due to last time they had to repair the camp. Gerome could see how Robin would pathetically mimic him and his movements, as if he were trying to learn how to fight with a lance himself, or breathe fire that just ended up choking him and making little puffballs of smoke.

Sadly, Gerome didn't think it could be helped, for while Roo was attentive and caring, she just couldn't fill parts of a young wyvern's training that he needed in order to grow. He had to give her credit, for she tried to focus on what he could do – reading, math and tactical prowess, and he had to admit these skills were putting Robin above other wyverns in some regards, but it secretly pained Gerome to think Robin was turning into a wyvern version of Laurent.

Flying was also out of the question, as once Robin watched Gerome and Minerva practice taking off and landing, only to mimic their movements and land on Inigo's head. Having already been punished severely by Marth for his last flirtatious outing, the poor man was in pain already and having a wyvern that was quickly growing land on him was a surprise that wasn't needed.

Now Gerome could see as a stick was dragged into the reeds from some unseen force and the grass rustled and bent away, revealing Robin and the mentioned stick underneath his wing, standing in the same stance as Gerome, but a sheepish look on his face. "You might as well come out and watch," Gerome huffed as Robin meekly drew back. "There's no harm in looking…I suppose."

However, Robin made no movement and Gerome only rolled his eyes and continued his training, but still aware that he was being studied from behind. This wasn't the first time he had invited the small beast to come closer and the invitations were always met with a terrified look and a somewhat impressive disappearing act until he turned his back again. While he hadn't mentioned it to Roo and Gerome was pretty sure Robin made no indication to Roo he was watching, Gerome had silently and casually taken his training to grounds that were more in the open and able to be viewed from all sides. Laurent had been kind enough to spare some extra boxes and barrels and sometimes Gerome could see a white streak dash between the hiding places in order to get all angles of view. He had also, unconsciously or not, modified his training so that when he began a new stance, he moved slowly, then picking up speed, silently showing how things were done.

He had to admit, from simply viewing, the small wyvern was actually doing pretty well. But then again, his mother was a tactician.

"Do you realize what is happening?" Laurent asked Roo one day as she was going over inventory with her, Noire following Laurent closely behind. "I mean, with Gerome and your son?"

"Of course," Roo scoffed. "Who wouldn't? It's kind of obvious, don't you think?" She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Men think they're so clever when they're really just idiots." Then, looking at Laurent, "Sorry."

Looking over at the training fields where Gerome stabbed at the air and Robin mirrored him from behind a box, Laurent pursed his lips. "I see you have solid evidence to back up such a claim," he said. "But I mean, does it not concern you that Robin would be in such close proximity to Minerva, who last time…"

"Last time they were alone together," Roo corrected him. "This time, Gerome is with him. Besides, it'll be good for Robin to know a side of Gerome that's not so stubborn all the time. For some reason, he really admires the sourpuss."

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Laurent frowned, wanting to defend his friend, but unsure of how to do so without incurring Roo's wrath. "Then might I deduce that the only reason you are allowing Robin to accompany Gerome is for him to actually absorb some fighting techniques?" he mused. "How astute. I shall offer that Gerome is an excellent teacher and a fine choice for such endevors."

Roo nodded, knowing the meaning behind his words. "I also let Robin hang out with you because you're an egghead," she grinned as Laurent huffed irritably, Noire letting out a small giggle.

Later that night, Gerome sat silently to himself, watching the dining area bustle with life and chatter. Then, from the group, a lone figure separated herself, bringing two steaming bowls of whatever it was that Cherche had cooked up. The smell was familiar and made Gerome's heart ache.

"Another night alone, huh?" Roo said as she arrived, handing Gerome a steaming bowl of stew. "That's a shame. You missed a great fight between Inigo and that Marth guy."

"I don't have to be there to know who won," Gerome said, and Roo had to give him some credit. "Although there is something I must ask you."

The surprise was hard to hide on Roo's face as she sat down, letting her spoon sink into her food, untouched. "Of course," she said. While it was true that recently she had been lingering when she brought Gerome his food to have conversations about whatever came to mind, it was rare that Gerome put her to a question so quickly. Normally, he sat and listened, offering a point or two when he felt was necessary.

Now he was looking at her, studying her face as he said, "Is it really alright for Robin to be around me?"

There was a deeper meaning in his words and Roo let out a small sigh and put her food down on the ground to give him her full attention. "Yes. And more than that, I want him to," she said, conviction in her voice. "Gerome, I know I can't mother him forever, and with Plegia on the move and after those wolves, I can see he's taken an interest in learning how to fight. I guess that's to be expected, since he was born and raised in the middle of an army camp." She smiled, amused. "Don't get me wrong, Cherche is a great teacher too, but she also doesn't practice as much as you do and she has a style that is more of her and Minerva working together, as opposed to you, who also practices on the ground alone. In this world, he has to learn to defend himself…even if I wish he didn't have to."

"Do you understand that if he learns from me, he will learn to take a life?" Gerome said and watched as Roo's expression fell. "I do not mean-…"

"It's alright," Roo said suddenly. "I know what people are saying about me. I can't blame them." Taking in a deep breath, Roo slowly let it out. "I've already spoken to him on the matter. It may be hypocritical of me, but I know Robin will have to make that choice one day. I just want him to be prepared to have that choice to begin with." A low chuckle came from Roo as she looked up at Gerome. "You're wondering why I don't."

Gerome said nothing, but nothing needed to be said.

"Memories are taken for granted," Roo said quietly, tilting her head to look up at the sky. "In some ways, having mine gone is both a curse and a blessing. I'm old enough where I have control over the ones I can remember and avoid events that I'd rather not see. I've seen the way some of the men look after coming back from battle. I've seen the result of it too. Gerome, I want to be selfish. I don't want to see a man's life disappear in his eyes in front of my face. I don't want to see their blood on my hands and I don't want to hear their last gasp. If I have killed, I don't remember it and I'm glad for it." Looking back at Gerome, Roo frowned. "I don't want to have those memories. It would haunt me forever."

He watched silently as Roo shifted in her seat uncomfortably. He could understand now, why she didn't voice this matter to others than whom she considered her closest friends. He could see how that with this information, many in the camp would refuse to follow her advice or how Chrom would be scandalized for having such a tactician and the Shepherds would lose credibility. It was better for her to take the brunt of the whispers, leaving Chrom and his group, the infallible legend, in one piece.

"I understand," Gerome said. "I won't bring up the matter again."

Surprise slowly melted away into a small smile as Roo looked into his gaze.

"Thank you."

Neither of them noticed from the group above, Chrom looking down at time, his mouth pulled into a frown.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gerome found himself at the training ground again, and once more, his white shadow nervously training behind him. However, this time, Robin was standing still, staring up at Gerome with an earnest look in his eyes. "Aren't you coming?" Gerome said to the small wyvern who squeaked and bolted as if he were going to run, but stayed in his place, out in the open and fully visible.<p>

"Your mother gave you and I permission, didn't she?" Gerome snapped back, Robin cowering with his stick in his wings.

Slowly, Robin nodded.

"Then come here and take Stance A. We'll see how well you can follow my lead."

There was no movement and for a while, Gerome stared down at the wyvern, waiting. "Very well," he said, convinced that Robin would just be watching today. "Sit over there and observe as always."

However, there was a squeak of protest and Gerome looked down to see Robin by his side, his fighting stick ready and his eyes looking up at Gerome nervously. A heavy sigh escaped Gerome as he rolled his eyes before kneeling next to Robin, who avoided his gaze. "I am certain your mother has told you this," Gerome said calmly, to avoid terrifying the young wyvern further, "But this world is dangerous. There are some…bad…people in this world and if you want to defend yourself and your mother, then I will teach you all I know. It will be up to you if you wish to put my teachings to use."

This seemed to reach Robin as he looked down and nodded.

"Good," Gerome said, standing back up. "Stance A!"

And with a determined squeak that only held hints of a roar, Robin snapped his body and stick into place, Gerome following before they both moved forward in unison.

Even though he had gotten rid of one peeping Tom, Gerome could feel the same old feeling of being watched again. Virion was now beginning to follow him as before, keeping a much further distance than Robin ever did and seemed content with just watching as opposed to learning. It was a few days later before Gerome snarled with irritation, stopping his training and turning to face where Virion hid. "I know you can hear me," Gerome snapped.

"Oh! Greetings Gerome!" Virion said, snapping out of the bushes as if he had just been passing through. "A fine day, isn't it? Training again I see? How marvelous!"

"What. Do you. Want."

Normally, Virion would have turned tail and ran away, but for some reason the man had found some deeper courage as he slid up next to Gerome. "Nozing sinister, I assure you!" Virion said brightly. "I was just hoping to talk about our…relationship again, you know! Father and son, and all."

"No."

"Aw, come ON!" Virion gasped, letting his arms fall to his side. "Even Severa's excited to see her father and I just zought since you've become a bit nicer, what with Robin and Minerva, calling zem Minervykins and Robbie-…"

Immediately, Gerome's hand shot out and grabbed Virion by the collar. "Where did you hear that?" Gerome hissed dangerously as Virion held up his hands defensively.

"In passing! Just in passing, I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Virion gasped, Gerome giving him a long, hard look before letting him go. "But it's true zat you've been more common in ze communal areas and speaking with more people, yes? I just…want to get to know you is all."

Gerome could feel his eye twitch angrily and was about to open his mouth before a small squeak caught his attention and Gerome looked down to see Robin giving him a small grin and shrugging his shoulders. Roo's last words about his father rang in his ears and Gerome gave a heavy sigh. "Very…well…" Gerome forced out of his mouth, watching Virion light up happily. "You may train with us, if you wish."

As Virion immediately burst into cries of joy, scrambling for his training bow and promising a wonderful day of bonding ahead of them, Gerome gave a look down to Robin who grinned back at him, his amused smile reflective of Roo. "I'm getting too soft for this," Gerome muttered to himself.

"Alright, are you ready?" Virion called, having set up several feet away with his training bow, Gerome standing across from him, his lance in his hands. Due to the high skill level on this certain technique, Gerome had opted for Robin just to watch, and watch he did, eagerly from the sidelines, already mimicking Gerome's stance.

In his mind, Gerome prepared himself. Maybe it was a good thing for Virion to be working with him after all. In the future, he never could defeat his father and would always leave the training pit behind their house covered in bruises and scrapes while his father walked away without a scratch on him. But here and now, he was older, stronger, and Virion wasn't experienced in his ways and forms of fighting. They were completely equals.

The arrow came and Gerome let loose a growl before swinging his lance at the angle his father had taught him, ricocheting the arrow right back to the unsuspecting Virion who had time to get out, "Mother-…" before the arrow hit him square in the head.

"I hope you're a better challenge than that," Gerome sighed, watching Virion struggle to his feet, a red dot on his forehead where the blunt arrow had hit him. "We can stop here if you like. You can go home. For the rest of the month. The year. Forever."

"Oh no, no! Zat will never do!" Virion struggled as he regained his footing. "I am training with my son-…"

"I'm not your son."

"…and it shall be a battle for ze bards!" Virion finished. "I promise I can see clearly." Shaking his head of the stars, Virion straightened himself and brushed himself off. "What about ze little one?" he asked, pointing to Robin who looked back at him curiously. "He can learn too, no?"

"No," came the immediate reply. "He's too young and isn't ready."

"But-…"

"I said, no!"

Immediately, Virion let the matter drop and held up his hands in defeat. He had heard a rumor that ever since the time Minerva stormed through the camp, Gerome had always considered the small wyvern to be a nuisance, but now, as he watched Gerome take Robin aside and gently correct his stance, he could see the humor in learning fatherhood from his own child. Once again, Gerome returned to the field and resumed his stance, Virion smiled to himself as Robin took the same stance behind him. "Are you ready, my love?" he called to Gerome, ignoring how Gerome rolled his eyes. "Here comes another!"

And thus, Gerome became a witness to how Robin learned, watching and practicing with him, wrestling with Minerva (who just sat on him and easily won) and pushing and moving crates and barrels about the camp to become stronger and Gerome couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as he watched other men give compliments and pat Robin on the back for a job well done. He even commissioned the local blacksmith to fashion a small bronze lance, specifically for Robin to train with, and upon delivery, the small wyvern had squealed with delight and run off to show his mother.

However, Gerome knew in the back of his mind that things like flying and moving forward with the speed Minerva had would always be hampered by the small wing, which refused to grow more than half the size of his other, despite its surprising strength. He could see it in Robin's loping gait and his longing desire whenever the other wyverns and Pegasus took flight. It pained Gerome, who found himself wishing there was some way, no matter how small for Robin, to one day rise into the sky with them.

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's beautiful!" Sumia had gasped as she and the rest of the group marveled at the white, untouched sand and the sparkling waters they had discovered during their march. "Oh, Captain, it would be the perfect place to rest, don't you think?"<p>

"It is nice," Roo said as she stood beside Chrom, Robin standing beside her, now almost the size of a small dog and too heavy to carry on her shoulders for long periods of time. "And we could all use a little R and R."

There was no chance for Chrom to disagree and before anyone could say otherwise, the Shepherds were sprawled out across the sand, some even in the shallows of the water. Only Gerome found himself alone as he did pull ups using a tree that seemed out of the way and secluded, but still held a small window of view where Roo and Robin were playing together in the shallows. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she were trying to teach the wyvern how to swim, but that would be ridiculous.

"It's not ridiculous," Roo said plainly to Gerome, whose curiosity had gotten the better of him and he came over to investigate. "Moving his wings in the water will increase his strength. Besides, this makes sure the 'Crashing into Inigo' option is off the table."

"Thank you!" came the distant reply.

In the water, Robin splashed away, beating his wings furiously as two hollowed out coconut shells gave him buoyancy. Although he didn't want to kick the dead Pegasus by pointing out the obvious, Gerome found the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "He won't be able to fly."

The frown Roo gave him sent chills down Gerome's spine. "He can still learn to swim," she said. "He can count and he can spell. He's even learned to multiply. The point is, don't tell me what my son can and cannot do."

Quickly, Gerome stammered out something akin to an apology, which was deemed acceptable by Roo as she turned her attention towards Robin. "Use your wings to keep afloat," she offered as Robin valiantly choked and spluttered in the waves. "If you move them like you're flying, you'll build those muscles."

There was no point in arguing once Roo had her mind set and Gerome trudged out of the sand to where Chrom and a few of the others were on the shore, watching. "You learning to swim?" Chrom asked as Gerome passed by. It was unusual for the prince to start conversation with him, what with the last time in Wyvern Valley. Chrom had seemed content enough to generally ignore Gerome on a whole, but now that Gerome and Robin, and as a result, Roo, had gotten closer, Gerome found himself in short, awkward small talk conversations with the prince more often than he cared for.

"No," Gerome quickly said, hoping to get back to his training spot.

"I probably should learn," Chrom sighed and Gerome felt his heart drop, knowing it was too late. "I almost drowned in a bathtub when I was little. Ever since then, I haven't been too big on swimming."

Gerome said nothing, but shifted his weight from side to side, hoping Chrom would get the idea. He didn't.

"She's kind of like, Emm," Chrom continued. "I can see the same kindness in her. That sort of thing is rare, you know?"

"Yes."

At this, Chrom gave Gerome a small fake smile. "Sorry, I know you're pretty busy," he said. "Just wanted to say hi."

More like wanted to give me a warning, Gerome thought to himself as he forced his body to give a polite nod to Chrom before walking away. It was obvious to anyone that Chrom followed Roo around like a love-sick little puppy, but every time, she seemed to disappear from his gaze, especially if Sumia was around. Gerome almost felt bad for the poor guy, but was grateful the drama was not his.

Suddenly, there was a whistling sound and Gerome found a small coconut at his feet. "Nice shot!" Owain called above him, and Gerome turned his head upwards to see Cynthia and Owain together on a cliff face overlooking the water, coconuts in their hands.

"Nice shot?" Cynthia echoed. "I missed! Let me try again. Gerome! You just stand there, ok?"

A low growl came from Gerome as he rolled his eyes and moved back towards his training tree. However, a blur of movement caught his eye and before Gerome could blink, he could see Roo and Robin up on the cliff with Cynthia and Owain, leaning dangerously over the side.

"R-Roo! Be careful up there!" Sumia had called to her friend as Roo leaned over the side, waving happily. "Oh, and Robin!"

"Aw, come on!" Roo called as Robin screeched happily. "You should see it up here, Sumia! The view is amazing!"

Nervously, Sumia was waving and trying her best to laugh along, but the tension coming from her was coming off in waves. "Well, I guess she's just standing there," Sumia said. "That can't be so bad-…"

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OH GODS!" Chrom cried out as he and everyone else watched as Roo launched herself over the side of the cliff, even Cynthia and Owain staring in shock, coconuts falling from their hands. A few seconds lasted a lifetime as Roo fell from the sky, her hands outstretched, feeling the wind rush in her face before she twisted and splashed into the water feet first.

"ROO!" Chrom cried out, instantly taking off for the water's edge. "Get some rope! Sumia! Your Pegasus!"

However the sound of laughter stopped them all and Chrom turned to see Roo's head pop up out of the water again, waving happily to them. "Aw, try it!" she called. "You babies!"

Before anyone could respond, another cry was heard and this time, the group watched as Robin flung himself over the edge, flapping his wings, but still coming down like a stone into Roo's arms. Popping up from the water, all smiles and laughter once more gave Chrom's heart the jolt it needed to start again and he sighed heavily, his arms on his hips in annoyance.

It wasn't long before Cynthia and Owain followed and soon, everyone who was brave enough had taken a turn at the leap. Even Noire, after much coaxing from Laurent, closed her eyes and leapt off, shrieking all the way. Only Sumia, Chrom and Gerome remained on the ground, Sumia giving the excuse that Pegasus Knights were meant to travel up and not down, and Chrom saying he couldn't swim, which was a generally accepted excuse when asked about jumping into the ocean. "What about you, Gerome?" Roo laughed as she stumbled out of the water, just having taken another turn with Robin who was chirping happily, begging to go again. "Afraid you'll melt?"

Although he had gotten curious enough to come away from his hiding spot and inspect the cliff, Gerome shook his head. "I decline," he said as politely as he could. "Falling isn't…my thing."

"Suit yourself," Roo shrugged, turning her attention to Robin who was pulling her back to the water.

Looking back at Minerva, Gerome nodded his head towards the water. "You can go if you like," he said.

His response was a heavy snort and vigorous shaking head.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air and all eyes turned to see Noire on the far end of the beach where she and Laurent had gone to gather shells, staring in the face of a Risen warrior. Laurent was already in the process of calling upon fire from his tome, but Noire had left her bow behind at the camp, much like several of the other Shepherds who hadn't expected a surprise attack.

"Weapons! Shepherds, regroup!" Chrom cried out as he grabbed Falchion. However, the Risen were materializing across the entire beach, cutting off several from the main camp and leaving them defenseless.

"Gerome!" Roo called and instantly, Gerome faced her, watching as she gathered Robin in her arms for protection. "Get the weapons! Fly up and distribute as needed!"

"I'll help too!" Sumia called back and Roo waved, showing she understood before taking off to put distance between her and a Risen that had formed beside her.

It was one swift movement that swung Gerome on Minerva's back as he kicked off into the air, Sumia following close behind. "I can get the swords!" Sumia called to him as she swooped down. "Can you get the lances?"

"Go!" Gerome called back, already moving for a group of lances and an axe. Moving back into the air with the weapons allowed Gerome to see the group on the ground as well as the caliber of Risen they faced. Most of them were just low-level zombies with no weapons of their own, and the Shepherds were putting up a good fight or regrouping into teams that could. Roo was with Chrom now, and although she didn't have a weapon, she seemed to be doing enough to watch Chrom's back as he slashed away at the Risen before him, Robin also slashing away with his claws and stabbing with his traning lance. The panic in his heart faded and Gerome turned Minerva to fly higher into the sky. As he watched Vaike punch a Risen away from Lissa, Gerome thought for a moment they would be alright, until a screech of a Griffin cut through the sky and Gerome turned to see five more Risen Griffin Riders coming for them. "Sumia!" he called, pointing to their new foes and dropping the lances, grabbing an axe for himself.

Whether Sumia had heard him or not, it was too late, for the Griffin Riders were upon him, snarling as Gerome locked weapons together with the head Risen. The monster's red eyes burned back into his and Gerome quickly broke away, the Griffin Rider chasing after him, followed by two others as the rest flew down to take care of the Shepherds on the ground.

"Enough!" Gerome spat as he spurred Minerva on, making for a head on collision with the head Risen again, Minerva and the Griffin locking limbs and claws in the sky. However, Gerome could feel the panic rise again as Minerva tried to jerk away, but the Griffin held onto her fast and he could see the blue ocean rushing up to meet them.

Suddenly, an arrow whistled through the air and struck the Griffin, causing him to let go and Gerome and Minerva found themselves free. Beating her wings hard just saved her and her rider from falling in the water and Gerome looked up to see Virion with his bow, already stringing another arrow to take the next rider into his sights.

The next arrow missed, but only because the Risen had seen it coming and they snarled as the two headed for Virion's position. Upon seeing he had two very angry Griffin Riders coming for him, Virion blanched and quickly made a trail for Cherche and the others.

"Over here!" Gerome called out, taking flight again to save his father, but this time the Risen were ready and Gerome and Minerva clashed again with their claws, now having to contend with two instead of one.

It was an impossible problem and Gerome, Minerva and both Griffin Riders splashed into the water below. The water's surface hit him hard, knocking out most of his wind and Gerome fought to not let the world go black, but there was a turmoil of blue and bubbles as he sank into the waves. Minerva could be seen in bits and pieces of his vision as she escaped to the surface, slashing a Griffin open, blood pouring out of the wound, its Rider no where to be seen. The other Griffin was gone as well as the Rider, so whatever danger they had posed had passed, but Gerome could feel his armor dragging him down further into the darkness. Although Minerva tried to reach for him with her claws, it was useless. He had fallen too far and had been hit too hard and could see her blurred form gargle in frustration before returning to the surface for air, lest she drown with him. His vision was going black, although he tried to keep his eyes open, but everything was so heavy and cold and Gerome could do nothing except sink into the darkness.

"Gerome…"

"Mother…Father…"

"Gerome," a familiar voice said again as a familiar hand stroked his head. "Come back. Come back to us, son."

His mind was cloudy and dull, but Gerome could feel the warmth spreading throughout his whole body that tempted him to stay. "Be at peace," his mother's voice sang through his ears. "At last the pain and suffering will…"

"…ave to…ack!"

A voice. He knew that voice. Familiar, but distant, the words echoed in Gerome's ears as he snapped his eyes open.

"...Yo…ha…fighting!"

That's right, he wasn't done yet. The pain came now and Gerome clenched his teeth and forced himself to rise from his mother and father's warmth, the air around him turning wicked cold. "I have to…" he grimaced as the light faded away into darkness. "I can't leave them."

"Please…" The voice said. "Remember…!"

Snapping open his eyes, Gerome tried to take in a breath of air, but found his lungs blocked and coughed up water, sputtering and choking as he rolled to his side, trying not to die a second time. At last, his airway was clear and Gerome took in a gasp of sweet, life-giving air, feeling his body return to its normal state.

A blanket was dropped over his head and Gerome came back to his senses as he rolled back around and sat up, feeling a hand on his back supporting him and patting him lightly. "That was quite a scare," Roo said to him, a smile on her face. "Welcome back."

Realization swept through him and Gerome flew his hand to his face, relaxing as he felt the cold metal of his mask against his face. It had been damaged, but was still intact. He would have to get more from Brady's catalogue if the rest were as good as this sample. "What happened?" he asked.

The Shepherds were standing around him, looks of concern melting away into relief as he stared back at each of their faces. "Roo pulled you out of the water," Sumia said as Lissa bent down to cast a healing spell over him.

"I had some help from Minerva," Roo admitted, looking up to the mentioned wyvern who was already gently pushing the others aside so she could nuzzle Gerome in relief. Taking her head in his hands, Gerome smiled softly as she cooed and nipped at his air lovingly, reassuring her that he was fine.

"Gerome! Oh, my child!" Virion could be heard screaming from behind the crowd and Roo gave Gerome a sympathetic smile and a shrug before Virion barreled her over, flinging his arms around Gerome's neck. "Are you hurt? Can I get you anyzing? How many wyverns do you see?"

"I'm FINE," Gerome growled, shoving Virion away from him, Cherche just smiling normally as her husband whimpered and sulked at her feet.

At this, the rest of the Shepherds broke out into laughter or polite smiles and moved in, patting Gerome on the back, giving him hugs and smiling, expressing their joy and relief that they hadn't lost him as a team member and as a friend. Even Robin chirped happily and jumped up on him, nuzzling him like Minerva before being pulled down by Roo apologetically. Sully and Gregor slapped him on the back, Lon'qu gave him a quiet nod and even Chrom reached out to shake his hand.

The one person who didn't flood into his personal space was Roo. She seemed content to hang back from the rest of the crowd, watching with her old smile on her face and a small shrug once she saw that Gerome made no move to come to her. She just picked up Robin and after giving him a knowing nod, she turned, looking back to the water.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night, really almost morning, when Roo heard her name being called softly from outside of her tent, the name and her familiar surroundings thankfully overriding most of her panic as she steadied her breathing. "Who is it?" she groaned groggily once she had found her mind, Robin in his own little bed on the ground, having grown out of sleeping with Roo in her small cot, growling in his sleep at the sounds.<p>

"It's Gerome."

Irritably, Roo sighed and threw back her tent flap to see Gerome standing before her, not surprised at her scowling face, dressed in daylight clothing. "I understand it's late," Gerome said before Roo could open her mouth to unleash a string of insults, "But I wish to speak with you."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…Can it wait?"

"No."

With a huff, Roo disappeared back into her tent and grabbed her coat before stepping out into the night. "Alright," she said, the tone in her voice cutting into him.

"Not here," Gerome said, hoping she wouldn't gut him as her eyes narrowed. "Can…can you come with me? Please?"

She stared at him. Hard and cold like he had seen her do many times before when she was trying to figure something out in him, but she was too tired and her brain not fully functional, forcing her to make a decision that wasn't based on logic or reasoning. Finally giving him a pathetic look and sagging her shoulders, Roo gave him a small nod, curiosity winning out over everything else.

"This way," Gerome said, feeling as if he had escaped death once more.

They found themselves on the cliff overlooking the ocean where the breeze was even colder and Roo shivered. "Ok, we're here," she said. "Or at least this is as far as I go. You wanted to talk to me?"

A silence passed over the two as Gerome looked down the cliff thoughtfully. An old feeling he hadn't felt before in years welled up in him again and Gerome had to shake his head to clear his mind.

And that's when Roo shoved him hard from behind.

His feet skidded to a stop, just before the final moment when he would have tipped over the edge and Gerome spun around once he regained his footing, snarling at Roo who had her hand out where she had shoved him, an irritated look on her face. "Speak, damnit!" she snapped. "I thought you had something to say or else I'm going back to bed."

"I DO have something to say!" Gerome hissed back. "You didn't have to shove me!"

"I'm not waiting forever!"

"I'm getting to it!"

"Then let's GO alreadyyyy!"

"Fine!" Gerome spat back. "I wanted…I wanted to thank you. For today."

An incredulous look came over Roo's face as she bored her eyes into him. "That's it?" she huffed. "You could have just said that outside my tent, never mind dragging me all the way out-…"

"There's more to it than that," Gerome sighed and Roo fell silent, her glare stabbing into him. "When I was smaller, I had vertigo. I couldn't stand high places or deep waters and even now, as I stand here and look down…" he took a peek over the side into the water below, "I feel it."

"You do well on Minerva," Roo frowned.

Gerome nodded. "Cynthia was kind enough to take me on her Pegasus until I conquered my fears of being in the sky," he said. "But today showed me, more than ever, that I am still…afraid…of falling. Of drowning. In that crushing black water, choking out the air from my lungs, the icy hand of Death closing in on me…I could feel that same fear rising in me again." Turning back to Roo, Gerome frowned sadly. "You pulled me out of Death's grip and back to the shore. I just wanted to say…Thank you."

"No problem," Roo said, her words were soft and kind, a smile on her face. "We're friends, Gerome. I'll pull your floating carcass out of the beach any day."

Her sarcasm was met with a grin and Roo gave him a small nod before turning back to the camp. "Wait!" Gerome called before she could get far, and she turned to face him. "Do you think…would it be possible…" he stammered, unsure of how to ask his question, "Tomorrow, maybe or sometime when you're not busy…can you teach me how to swim?"

Roo gave him a surprised look and Gerome let his head droop form shame. "I do not know how," he admitted. "Or at least, not well."

"Oh, I see," Roo said, animatedly leaning back and forth, coming back to his side. "You are teaching Robin to fight, so I guess it's a natural trade off. Ok, how about a quick lesson right now, then?"

"Now?"

Roo smiled. "Well, the first lesson is having courage. Do you have courage, sir?"

"I fear nothing except the cold hand of Death."

"Good enough."

Before he could say anything else, Roo shoved him again, harder this time and Gerome felt his footing fail him as he flew backwards. However, Roo had gotten a little too close in order to push and Gerome's hand instinctively shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him as they both started to go over the edge. She protested, but it was too late and Gerome found himself falling, Roo's hand in his and for a split second, they hung in the air, palms pressed against each other's and Gerome could see the shock change to laughter in her eyes.

Coming up from the waves coughing and spluttering once more, Gerome quickly struggled towards the nearest rock where he clawed his way up it, coming to a slippery rest on the top. "ARE YOU MAD?" he roared as Roo popped up and laughed, swimming over to his side. "Now we are wet! Now we are cold! And I have never been so…so…!"

"You big baby!" Roo giggled as she paddled about. "It was fun!"

"It was NOT fun!" Gerome shot back. "This has been the WORST experience of my life-…!"

"Hey Gerome!"

"What?"

His response was her arm erupting out of the waves and grabbing his leg, pulling him from his perch and back into the water. Rising from the waves once more, Gerome coughed and struggled back to his rock, no longer having the strength to pull himself up in, but had to be satisfied with gripping onto it for dear life. "This is not funny!" he snapped as Roo cackled back at him. "You are clearly insane!"

Her laughter slowly died and Roo grinned back up at him. "There! Now we're even," she said happily. "That's for waking me up at this ungodly hour."

There was no getting around the truth, but there were better ways to go about it as Gerome turned his head and pouted childishly. "Aw, come on," Roo teased as she slid up beside Gerome, giving him a smile. "I bet you liked it. Who wiked jumpwing off a wittle cliff? You did! Yes, you did!"

It had been exhilarating, there was no denying that, but whether it had been from the joy of doing something new and daring or the fear of potentially crashing onto the rocks below, Gerome couldn't be sure, but it had been something along the lines of fun. "Do you really want to know what I think?" he asked as Roo looked at him curiously.

"Sure."

A wave of water hit her in the face and Gerome snickered to himself as he watched Roo cough and splutter from his surprise splash attack. "You!" she snarled playfully as Gerome scrambled for a farther rock and safety. "Don't think you can get away!"

It was dawn when Gerome and Roo finally pulled themselves out of the water, soaking wet and cold, but laughing merrily in a way that Gerome didn't think he could have done so before. It was the same warm feeling as he had felt when he had almost gone back to his parents and he found he had forgotten everything except Roo's smile and laugh, looking back into his eyes, searching for nothing and trusting everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Fan Service Series

Like a flash of light created when steel hit silver, everything instantly turned against the Shepherds. Gangrel kidnapped Emmeryn and although Roo had made plans, strategies and had done everything she could think of that could have saved them and the Exalt, the one thing she hadn't counted on was Emmeryn sacrificing herself to save her people and her family.

It was the one thing she overlooked and Roo stood alone, her failed papers and maps surrounding her feet as she stared bitterly at Chrom falling to his knees in front of his sister's body for the last time. Robin, who had not met Emmeryn before, but knew something terrible had happened, squeaked and nuzzled his mother desperately, but Roo couldn't respond, frozen on the spot. Cherche had finally taken Robin away and put him in her care and Sumia, in tears, had pulled her friend aside and lead her back to Roo's tent.

A dark quiet had come over the camp and Gerome found his young squire distracted and unfocused as he corrected Robin's stance again with a short sigh. It's not as if he could blame the young wyvern, for he kept looking back at Roo's tent which hadn't opened since Sumia brought Roo back, Roo never making herself seen. He wasn't sure what to do or how he should respond to the situation, for Emmeryn was not his sister or his friend, but he could feel and relate to the pain of losing someone close.

Chrom and Lissa were also dead eyed and barely functional, but Lissa had Vaike's shoulder to cry on where as Chrom had no such support, other than Sumia who kept bringing him rhubarb pies that he would leave untouched. Instead, Chrom tried to put out of his mind how he had watched his sister fall to her death for what seemed like nothing. How he had lost one of the greatest and most powerful Pegasus Knights in all of Ylisse's history. How he had failed.

No, he hadn't failed. Everything else had failed. If only they hadn't stopped on that beach for a day. If only he had ordered for training sessions that were longer, more intense, then they would all have been ready. If only his tactician hadn't asked for days to relax, something he felt he could never do, nearly killing Frederick as she rode away from him and her duties, messing the camp, being distracted with something that was never hers to begin with, making him look like a fool for ever thinking they could just be more than comrades, then this wouldn't have happened. Emmeryn would still be alive and he would still be happy.

It didn't help that he could see from his main tent overlooking the camp on the training grounds, Gerome would look back at Roo's tent for longer and more often than one would consider out of simple concern. The display was just rubbing salt into the deep hole where his heart had been torn out and Chrom didn't realize how much he was growing to despise the Wyvern Rider and his best friend.

"Captain?" Sumia's voice called to him from the outside, the smell of another pie wafting over the air as she opened the tent flap ever so slightly. "Sir, are you alright? May I come in?"

"No," Chrom hissed, more aggressive than he meant to, and Sumia unconsciously stepped back.

It was dark in his tent, even though Frederick had opened the front to let some fresh air and light in, Sumia could barely see Chrom's hunched over body sitting in his chair, overlooking Roo's old plans and maps that she had abandoned. Taking a hard gulp, Sumia once again tried to find her voice and hoped it wasn't cracking as bad as she thought it was. "Sir, she tried," Sumia said. "We all tried, but there was nothing you could do. Please…we need you back." Sumia's head dropped sadly. "I need you back."

A low growl came, like a wild animal ready to pounce and Sumia knew she had said too much. "I'm sorry," she whispered, quickly closing the flap behind her. Now standing outside, Chrom just a few short paces behind her, Sumia tried to choke back the tears that were already rolling down her face, the pie trembling in her hands. Taking in a deep breath, she quickly picked up pace to another tent, Roo's tent, and called for her friend softly.

There was no answer and Sumia didn't wait for one as she stepped inside. It was as if nothing had changed. No maps on the walls, no plans on her desk, just the same items with tags describing what they were and who they belonged to as reminders for when Roo woke with nightmares and could assure herself that she hadn't forgotten anything. Roo was sitting in her chair, but unlike Chrom who had been lurking in the darkness, Roo was upright, even though her eyes were closed peacefully, as if she had fallen asleep. "I brought you a pie," Sumia said as she sat down on Roo's bed to be close to her. "And an extra fork."

Slowly, Roo's eyes opened and she turned to face her friend and smile. "Thanks," Roo said, as if she hadn't been oblivious to Sumia just seconds before. "I take it you've seen Chrom."

She meant her tear stained face and Sumia quickly wiped at her eyes. "Y-yes, I did," she admitted. "It's not…he's not taking it well."

"Understandable," Roo frowned as Sumia handed her a fork and they both took a chunk out of the pie.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Sumia looked up at her friend, readying the words in her mind. "I know what you're going to ask," Roo said, interrupting her and leaving Sumia's jaw hanging open. "But if I did now, it would only hurt him. He may not realize it, but he doesn't want to see me. Not right away."

"No, he does!" Sumia countered. "Roo, he's unlike anything I've ever seen before. Please, only you can make things right. You always do."

However, Roo just stared up at her, her eyes piercing through Sumia's. "No," she repeated again. "It's not what you want either."

Now Sumia's anger was getting the better of her as her fingers gripped tightly around her pie. "I don't understand," she whispered hoarsely, the tears coming once more. "Chrom needs you. His sister, his leader, our leader, is gone and all you do is just sit here. Why?"

Roo did not move, her gaze unwavering. "If I went to him now," she said quietly, slowly so Sumia would hear every word, "You would lose him forever."

Instantly, Sumia stood, the pie clattering to the ground. "You really are coldhearted!" she cried out, tears coming down her face. "I've done my best to ignore what the soldiers say about you! How you won't fully participate in our side because you really don't believe in us! Why you won't kill any of our enemies because you're really a Plegian spy and that's why we lost our Exalt! I trusted you, but you're not as smart as you think, so don't sit there and stare at me the way you do and tell me my feelings about Chrom!"

Her energy left her and Sumia collapsed into the bed, her body shaking. During her whole speech, Roo hadn't moved, hadn't even changed expression and Sumia mentally kicked herself for ever believing someone like Roo could have been a friend.

Until Roo's gloved hand softly landed on hers and gaze it a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright," Roo said gently as Sumia stared at the ground, unable to meet Roo in the eye. "I understand, really I do, but Sumia, you have to trust me." Now Sumia picked up her head to look at Roo, hoping that her scrunched face and tears weren't as terrible as she thought they looked. "Chrom doesn't need me," Roo continued. "He needs someone he doesn't realize yet. That person is you. It'll be hard. It'll be really hard, but you have to keep trying to reach through to him." Putting her hand on Sumia's shoulder, Roo gave her a sympathetic smile. "I believe in you, my friend. Please keep your faith in me."

She didn't know how Roo did it, but Sumia felt all the anger dissolve inside her as she leaned forward and grabbed Roo by the shoulders, unable to bring her into a hug, but had to be content to just hang off her like a child as she cried hard all over again. It was Roo who pulled Sumia up and brought her into a tight embrace, saying nothing, but meaning everything. They had both lost something dear to them, regardless of where they came from or what they had done and Sumia hoped that her previous words hadn't destroyed their friendship as much as she thought they had.

* * *

><p>It was late once more and Gerome had long ago excused Robin from his training session, but he took note of how Robin hadn't gone inside his mother's tent, but had sat outside it, watching for some sort of movement from the interior. Before, Sumia had gone in and there was screaming and crying that practically the whole camp heard, but she came back out with a smile on her face, wiping her eyes and holding the remains of a mangled pie before she went about her duties with a new vigor. She only returned to leave a meat pie by Chrom's tent, which was eventually dragged into the darkness by an unseen hand, much to Sumia's delight.<p>

It was with a heavy sigh that Gerome headed back to his own tent, passing the young wyvern who gave him a pitiful look once he had noticed Gerome coming. "Alright, come on," Gerome said, bending down so Robin could climb up on his shoulders so he didn't have to keep up with Gerome and Minerva's longer strides. They strode past Roo's tent, past Chrom's and all the way to the wyvern stables, where Gerome cleaned and fed Minerva as Robin sat on Gerome's shoulders, sometimes sneaking glances back to where his mother was.

Afterwards, Gerome found himself with Robin alone and the two sat in the space just outside his tent as if waiting for something to happen until Robin yawned in his ear and Gerome gently lifted the wyvern off his back and took him inside his tent and set him down on his bed. The interior was plain, minimalistic, and Robin gave Gerome a confused look, being used to his mother's explosion of items on the wall. "We're different," Gerome offered and this seemed to satisfy the wyvern's curiosity as he curled up and looked up at Gerome expectantly.

"What?" Gerome asked.

Robin squeaked.

"A story?"

Another squeak.

"No."

A longer, drawn out, wailing squeak.

"Alright, fine!" Gerome huffed. "This is very…strange. Let's see. Once upon a time, a young boy-…"

Squeak.

"…A young wyvern, Gerome corrected, "Went out on a journey. The end."

A dead silence hung in the air as Robin gave Gerome the most incredulous, pathetic, flat look. "Fine," Gerome sighed. "A young wyvern…one day, he…he lost his family. They were taken away. First, the father. Then the mother. The boy was left alone." Sadly, Gerome's head fell a little, but Robin didn't seem to notice, squeaking for him to continue. "The boy…one day he heard of a magical gate that if we went through, could bring his parents back. At first the boy thought this was foolish. There's no way to bring back the dead. But he found the courage, went through and after a bright flash of light, he saw them. They were alive in the new world, but they were not the same. The boy was very sad…" Robin had put his head down now, but was still not quite asleep as Gerome took in a ragged breath. "It was very hard to see them, but not have them know him. For him to not know them. He didn't know what to do or how to act around them. He figured he was better off alone. He was…very lonely. "

Suddenly, Gerome looked up to see Robin awake, looking up at him with sad eyes that tore at him. "Then the boy found a girl, got married and was happy. They had many children. The end. There, satisfied?" he snapped.

Robin just rolled his eyes in the way that was reflective of his mother and put his head down to rest. Soon soft snores came from his nose and Gerome thanked the gods as he gently snuck back out of his tent, realizing with bitterness that the sleeping wyvern had completely taken over his bed and unwittingly kicked him out of a sleeping place.

He figured he could always sleep with Minerva as he used to do when he was little, but now that he was an adult, it wasn't so comfortable anymore with her claws and fangs having more of his body mass to sleepily mangle. He was wandering back to the dining area to sleep on one of the tables when he saw Roo, sitting on the ground by herself silently near the edge of the camp, staring at nothing down the road, her hood over her head. "You should be asleep," he said as he reached her side.

"Don't want to," Roo said, and Gerome could hear the weariness in her voice. "Long day."

Gerome snorted lightly. "You should sleep," he said again, more gruffly this time. "Robin is worried about you. Everyone is."

"No they're not," Roo said. "Not everyone."

There was nothing to be said in the face of the truth and Gerome pursed his lips bitterly. He had heard the rumors about the camp, blaming her for what happened. After Sumia had visited Roo, she worked twice as hard to keep the men under her command quiet, stopping an all out revolt and assuring them that nothing could have been done given the circumstances and Roo was in just as much mourning as they were. Didn't Emmeryn extend her friendship to Roo when Roo was first brought to her? Didn't Roo promise to do everything she could to save her in return? Roo had been keeping them all alive when there had been plenty, more than plenty of chances to bring them all down to Gangrel's knees. Yet still, rumors and whispers viciously ran through the soldiers and in the end, there was little Sumia alone could do about it. "Robin is worried about you," Gerome repeated. "That should be enough."

Slowly, Roo let out a sigh. "I tried speaking with Chrom today," she admitted. "He didn't come out or perhaps wasn't even there, but there was no reaction." A bitter smile passed over her lips as Roo closed her eyes. "I was wrong, then," she continued. "I was wrong about everything."

Suddenly, Roo turned to Gerome, catching him by surprise with the tears that threatened to spill at any moment. "Was there really nothing I could have done?" she cried, forgetting to keep her voice quiet. "Or was I just a pawn of fate? Am I really bringing the Shepherds, my only friends who cared when I had nothing, to a time of peace or am I just sending them to their deaths? How can I know? Everyone expects me to know everything, but how can I? I'm just…one person…"

The tears came now and Roo bent her head down so Gerome couldn't see. However, it meant that she also didn't see him bend down to her with a sympathetic look in his eyes or reach for her hand until she found her fingers enfolded in his. "You did nothing wrong," he said, firmly and slowly. "Was it not you who changed the destiny of so many? Of Robin, who would have surely died alone and afraid without a chance? You are not a pawn. You are the most valuable piece, regardless of everything anyone has said or will say." Standing up, Gerome held out his hand for her to take. "Anyone who thinks otherwise can answer to me. You are not alone."

She sat there, frozen and looking like a child underneath her giant coat and Gerome couldn't think of a time when he had ever seen her so small and frail, but slowly, the determination and strength came back into her eyes and she grabbed his hand with conviction and pulled herself up. "Thank you," Roo whispered, her eyes steady.

He had no words, but nothing needed to be said as they stood there together in the quiet road, the dawn slowly coming up over the distance.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Chrom still sulking in his tent and Roo outside of it, wondering what darkness she would have to face going in. Sumia had done everything she could to help her Captain, and Chrom was at least eating again from the evidence of mangled pies outside his tent and his expectant form in the shadows when Sumia walked up the hill towards him. It was time. Robin had been dropped off with Gerome on the training grounds and despite Gerome's silent look asking if he wanted him to go with her, she shook her head. She had to do this alone.<p>

"Chrom?" Roo asked, hoping he could hear her and he was decent. "I'm coming in."

Stepping inside, the first thing she noticed was the smell. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was definitely noticeable and Roo silently wished for Frederick to appear to work his magic. "Chrom, show yourself!" Roo gagged as she stepped further into the tent that seemed to expand deeper than it really was.

He was still in his chair, head bent down and arms limp, but she couldn't tell if he was awake or not and looked as if he had simply died in his place. "Chrom, we need to talk," Roo said.

"Do we?" came the roar that Roo wasn't expecting, but not surprised at, as Chrom reared his head up to face her with burning eyes. "I don't think we do, so get out and leave me."

"You can't let the past haunt you like this!" Roo shot back, standing her ground. "Sumia has been doing more than her best to get you to come out and Frederick and Lissa are beside themselves with worry! Even Panne has offered herbs to help you feel better!"

"Herbs are not going to help anything!" Chrom shot back. "My sister DIED!"

A long silence fell over the two, Roo's gaze never leaving Chrom's. "If you don't want me to be your tactician anymore," she whispered fiercely, "Just say so."

No, he didn't want that and Chrom sank down into his chair, defeated. "Stay," he whimpered, his voice small and child-like. "Please."

The reaction was immediate and Roo swiftly bent down so that she was kneeling before Chrom as his servants, but unlike them, she stared up at him with determined eyes. "Gangrel is still alive," she said gently. "Don't let the past cause you to falter again. The Mad King must be stopped."

"Is that my life now?" Chrom hissed back, pain in his voice. "Am I to be alone in my revenge?"

"No! Not just revenge," Roo said. "We are fighting for a chance for peace. For the future! You may not want it, but you are the Prince and people will look to you. You may not need it, but you must still make bonds between yourself and those that reach out for you. Yes, you are not your own man, because you stand for the peace of the world!" Staring into his eyes, Roo frowned sadly. "But you are not alone. Whatever our differences may be, whatever anyone says, I will always offer whatever guidance I can give, because you are my friend."

He met her gaze and something inside Chrom simply broke and his voice cracked and shattered. How long had he let his men snipe at someone who stayed by his side this whole time? How long had he made her uncomfortable and nervous and still, she swore her fealty to him? "Roo, I'm so sorry," he managed to get out. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you. I'm sorry for everything my men have ever said about you. Please…don't go."

She didn't say anything, just simply put her hand on top of his and smiled up at him. It was enough and whatever was left of Chrom fell into pieces in his chair, letting out everything he had tried to keep inside him since he saw his sister for the last time.

* * *

><p>The camp brightened after Chrom stepped out of the showers, once again smelling like a normal person and Frederick giving him a quick trim, apologizing profusely for nothing of importance. Frederick had even tried to uplift morale more by commissioning an artist to post flyers of Chrom heroically posing with his sword. The problem lay in the fact that Chrom had been painted nude.<p>

However, a lingering shadow still haunted the camp between Chrom and Gerome who seemed to meet gazes with hints of bitterness passing between them. While it wasn't known what had happened when Roo entered Chrom's tent, Gerome had seen how Chrom had exited with a smile in Roo's direction as she left. At the same time, Chrom had noticed how Gerome was speaking to Roo in a much gentler way and was around her more and more, helping her with her duties of inventory and training with Robin.

Roo couldn't have cared about any of it, distracted with her own set of problems. Rumors of Roo's unwavering refusal to kill due to betrayal had been stomped out by the combined efforts of Sumia and Chrom, even despite Frederick's protests. However, they had morphed into what would happen IF Roo decided to take a life at all. Theories of pitiful womanly screaming at the sight of blood or simply cowering and allowing the enemy to kill her anyway now circled over Roo like a storm cloud and she honestly didn't know which was worse.

Only Robin, now able to wield a lance enough to spar with Gerome, seemed to be oblivious to the vicious nature behind the rumors about his mother. Whether it was because he simply didn't understand the meaning behind the words of humans or he chose to live in his own reality, Robin simply stared and shrugged whenever asked by the men if he had ever seen his mother truly angry.

"Leave him," Gerome snapped at a group of guards one day who had cornered the young wyvern and asked him the same old questions. "It's none of your concern."

The men had dispersed quickly enough, but the whole ordeal left a bad taste in Gerome's mouth. "Come," he said to Robin who looked up at him nervously. "Let's find your mother."

She was with Miriel, Laurent and Noire, tinkering away at something or other. Thanks to the combined efforts of Roo and the two Sages, they had come up with inventions that had significantly improved the lives about the camp – a self wood chopping machine that ran on steam and whistled, colored fire that burst in the sky and of course, Robin's old sling that he was carried around as an egg in, now repurposed as a way for soldiers to carry most of their gear on their backs as a form of "backpack."

"If we can use this current here…" Roo was saying as Gerome and Robin approached her. "It might give the lift we need to…oh hey!"

"What are you working on today?" Gerome asked, a smile across his face as he watched Robin leap into Roo's arms.

"Nothing dangerous, I assure you," Laurent said, tipping his hat towards Gerome, silently amused of how his friend had somehow become very protective of the young wyvern and his mother. "Everyone here is undeniably safe."

Instantly, Gerome shot Laurent a look that would have made other men die on the spot. "I heard we'll be moving soon," Miriel said, picking up some of their plans and rolling them to keep them safe for travel. "It would behoove us to stop here and resume our strategies when we next settle."

"Agreed, mother," Laurent said, also helping in cleaning up. Then, turning to Roo, he gently took a scroll from her hands. "I believe the three of us will be sufficient in tidying up," he said to Roo, but giving a sideways glance to Gerome who didn't bother to hide the silent snarl on his face. "Why don't you two try what Inigo offered last night and, 'take off the load?"

"I think it's 'take a load off,' but sure," Roo grinned, not noticing Gerome's killer stare towards Laurent. "Anyway, I don't want to mess up your, uh, cubbies."

At this, Laurent and Miriel both huffed, drawing themselves up and pushed their glasses up their nose in unison, Noire giving Roo a sympathetic smile, knowing what was about to come. "They are not 'cubbies'," Miriel said indignantly. "They are specialized holding units that form a pace by pace by pace measurement that have a single open side to allow items of any importance to be placed in that would agreeably fit."

"I believe they are a pace and a pica, mother," Laurent said.

Immediately, Miriel turned to her son, her eyes open and wild, the air around them growing icy cold. "Do not attempt to correct me, Laurent," she moaned dangerously, Laurent and Noire shrinking back. "Not if you value your life."

"Ok, we're leaving!" Roo said brightly as she grabbed Robin in one arm and looped her other through Gerome's. "See you later! Don't follow us."

Roo's words fell on deaf ears from the flurry of rulers and measurement tools behind them and Roo quickly marched both Robin and Gerome away. "Those two are worse than Basilio and Flavia," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I swear, I'm going to strangle one of them, I just haven't decided who first."

"Laurent," Gerome sneered, not missing a beat.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

A light laugh escaped Roo as she closed her eyes. "Yeah, I mean, he'll probably just be born again anyway," she mused. "Maybe the next time around he won't be so much of a sourpuss."

"You really like that word," Gerome said, a small grin on his face.

"What? Sourpuss?"

"You used to call me that all the time."

Suddenly, Roo stopped and looked up at him. Once again, her gaze was searching through his eyes, looking for something he still didn't know what for. "You're right," she said finally, her stare turning into a smile. "I guess I did call you that. But you're not so much of one now, are you?"

"I prefer not to think so, but perhaps others think differently," Gerome said. "This camp seems to have a great affinity for rumors."

"I'm sorry."

In a blink, Gerome's smile turned to confusion as he looked down at Roo who was smiling gently up at him. "Whatever the others think, they're wrong," she said, clearly and defiantly. "You really are a kind person."

It was then that the both of them noticed that they had been walking arm in arm this whole time and both leapt back from each other as if the other were on fire. "Sorry!" Roo gasped, not seeing Robin snickering to himself behind her. "I didn't mean…I didn't realize…!"

It was rare to see the tactician at such a loss for words, but considering Gerome couldn't think of anything to say back to her, he couldn't point fingers. "It's fine!" he managed to cough out. "Think nothing of it!"

A low and drawn out squeak came from Robin and Gerome grimaced as Robin stared at him square in the face and made a clicking noise while shaking his head. Although he opened his mouth to answer, Gerome didn't get the chance for Roo suddenly stopped and said: "Oh, hi Chrom."

"Hi," Chrom said stiffly back, standing with a forced smile on his face as his eyes flicked between Roo and Gerome. "Uh, I just came looking for you to let you know we've got a Plegian fort on our route and I wanted to get your opinion." Another gaze back and forth between Roo and Gerome. "But I can come back later if you're busy."

"No! No, it's ok," Roo said, holding up her hands as if caught in some crime and walking over to his side. "Where's the War Council being held? Over there? Sounds great. Oh, uh, gotta go, Gerome! Robin, be good! Don't give me that look. Be! Good!"

It was only when Roo walked past Chrom and left him and Gerome alone did the false smiles fall and the two men met their gazes with disapproving frowns. Then, without another word, Chrom turned to join Roo, being sure so that his cape would flutter over her figure, shielding her from Gerome's view.

A small squeak came from Robin and Gerome looked down at him in shock. "Where did you learn that word?" he snapped as Robin smiled sheepishly back up at him.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the Plegian fort, but Chrom stared at the relatively empty space around them. Finally, he asked what was on everyone's mind. "Where is everybody?"<p>

Nothing but empty wind whistled back at him and Roo stared deeply into the tall grass covered field that lay before the fort. "It could be an ambush," she said. "These grasses could hide a few men in them if the teams were small enough."

"Do you think they could?"

At this, Roo pursed her lips together. "I won't rule it out, but at the same time, why leave the safety of stone walls? And more than that, why leave the grass growing wild like this? We could use that to our advantage and move without being seen."

"It would seem that the most likely conclusion is that this fort is abandoned," Frederick chipped in. "If you look closer, sire, the walls seem to be in disrepair anyway."

Chrom made a small humming noise as he squinted where Frederick was gesturing. "That's true," he said. "I had heard rumors that many of Plegia's soldiers were abandoning their post. This wouldn't even be the first fort that's been deserted on our road here."

"All thanks be to Lady Emmeryn," Frederick said. "Her words were reached by some hearts after all."

At the mention of his sister's name, Chrom's face fell and Frederick coughed, embarrassed.

"Well, whatever we do, we shouldn't be standing around," Roo said quickly, trying to bring focus back to the situation at hand. "We can either investigate or leave it, although I vote for not taking a chance we don't have to take."

Chrom said, nodding his head in agreement. "Split the camp twenty paces behind each other and pull down the flags. We don't need to give any indication that anyone is here."

Roo sighed in relief and turned back to the rest of the camp that had been waiting behind while Chrom and Frederick began giving orders and organizing a breakdown in the most efficient Frederick way possible. "We're not advancing?" Gerome asked, Robin leaping down from his shoulders and to Roo's side.

"No, thank gods," Roo said. "We're avoiding bloodshed if we can."

"Good."

A surprised look came over Roo's face, but melted into a smile as she looked up at Gerome who sheepishly turned from her gaze. "What a change," she mused. "Here I thought you said your only purpose was on a battlefield?"

Perhaps that had been true at some point, but a battlefield was no place for a pacifist and a child. "I…Minerva's sick," Gerome stuttered stupidly. Immediately, Minerva irritably snapped her jaws near Gerome's head and he gave her an apologetic frown, missing the secretive smile that grew on Roo's face.

Suddenly, a crackling sound was heard and the sound of creaking wood hovered in the air. "Careful!" Frederick hissed at a young soldier had been trying to bring down one of the larger beams of a caravan and was now staring in horror at a pile of cloth and wood. "We are on stealth movements! Do not give our position away to a potential enemy due to clumsiness!"

"Sorry, sir!" the soldier cried back, trying to grab the fallen ropes and debris. "I lost grip on the-…"

It came out of seemingly nowhere, but an arrow rocketed out of the sky and into the young man's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and fall back. "We've been seen!" Chrom roared as more arrows whistled through the air. "Cover!"

Looking up at the fort as everyone scrambled, Gerome snarled as small human shapes appeared on the walls. So much for avoiding bloodshed, he thought bitterly to himself as he pulled Minerva away from the range of the arrows. The only way over the long distance and tall grass would be for fliers to take the charge, but with the river of archers and targets as big as Minerva and Pegasus, it would be a death trap.

"Well, look what we have here," a familiar voice rang out over the field. "Prince Chrom and his little cronies. How kind of you to come all the way here looking for little old me!"

"Gangrel!" Chrom snarled, the arrows mercifully stopping so the two could speak. "You're here?"

A snarling grunt came from Gangrel as he stood on the edge of his crumbling tower, Aversa by his side. "Yes, I am here," he spat. "No thanks to you and your suicidal wench of a sister. Feast your eyes on my final castle, for this is all I have. But no matter. Plegia was built from the rubble your father stomped over, and she shall rise again! Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!"

"As have I!" Chrom shot back, drawing his sword. "If this is your last stand, so be it! We shall face you till the end!"

Beside him, Roo sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Great, can't wait for what today holds after speeches like those," she grumbled as Gerome grabbed his lance, preparing for battle.

Gangrel's laughter echoed through the air. "Last stand for me? I think not," he sneered. "You may have some woman beside you, whispering things in your ear, but two can play at that game. Aversa has come up with some lovely ideas, just for my little playground!"

Beside him, Aversa smiled. "Fire the cages."

Great snapping sounds were heard and from out of the grass, wicked looking hooks and claws shot out into the still tightly packed Shepherds, raking their way through the ranks and dragging those who were caught in their grip back into the field, leaving red lines streaking in the dirt. "Scatter!" Chrom cried out as more men were torn away, screaming into their deaths as the hooks pulled apart their bodies.

"Robin!" Roo cried out as she reached down for him, but another claw sailed through the air, whistling as it came down for the both of them.

Suddenly, Gerome's body smashed into hers, pulling her away just before the claw could tear into her and they both hit the ground hard. However, there had been time to save only one and Roo cried out as Robin screeched from inside of the claw, his small frame being the only thing that saved him from being ripped to shreds.

"Oh? It looks like I've caught something a bit more interesting than men," Gangrel smiled as he watched Robin struggle inside his cage. "Bring that one to me!"

"Of course, sire," Aversa smiled as she waved her hand to her soldiers.

On her command, the claw began drawing back towards the fort, pulling Robin with it as he cried out in terror.

"NO!" Roo screamed as she tried to make for her son, but two powerful arms reached around her, keeping her back. "Gerome! What are you doing?" Roo cried out as Gerome struggled against her. "Let me go!"

"You can't save him, not now!" Gerome growled. "It's too dangerous! We don't know what's in there!"

"My SON is in there!" Roo protested as she struggled against him once more, but it was no use. Robin's cage was already being lifted up the wall to be presented to Gangrel.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty thing," Gangrel said as he looked at Robin in the cage, trembling in fear. "I bet someone would pay a shiny penny for a wyvern like you. What a joke! To think that my new kingdom will be built upon the funds gained from the mighty Ylissean tactician!"

"No, STOP!" Roo shrieked, still trying with all her might to claw her way out of Gerome's arms. "Don't hurt him! Let him go and I'll do anything!"

Gangrel's cackle rang over the air. "It seems you've got a bit of a dilemma, Prince," he called from his fort. "I wonder…if I say so, will she cut your throat to get her little whelp back? Tell you what, tactician. If Chrom is dead by tomorrow morning, I'll spare you the sight of seeing this wyvern's hide on my belt by the afternoon! Any attempts to attack me in the night and I'll cut his throat where he stands. Don't believe that? Why don't you ask your men who lie in the field! Or I guess you could ask their pieces! How's that for friendship and loyalty?" Giving Robin's cage a sharp kick, Gangrel relished as Robin's cry for help stabbed at Roo. "Maybe I'll make a nice pair of boots with him instead!"

A stunned silence settled over the Shepherds as Gangrel and his men disappeared back into the fort, Robin's cries echoing away. Once they were out of sight, Roo sank to the ground, defeated, her teeth barred, her fists packed tight and her eyes burning with rage.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Gerome looked up sadly where Roo's tent had been pitched by Sumia before she had shuffled Roo inside. Ever since they had left the field where Gangrel held Robin, Roo's gaze had become distant, hollow, as if nothing of life was left in her. Chrom had said nothing to her at all and had forbidden anyone to speak of the offer Gangrel had made. "She won't do it," he said confidently to Frederick who had offered to stand guard outside his tent. "She's my friend. She won't betray us." Even so, Frederick didn't want to take any chances and had made up excuses and reasons to be around Chrom until the prince had stormed into his tent to privately think of a way to survive the fight with Gangrel in the morning.<p>

Now Gerome found himself in an odd backwards position, holding a small plate of food outside of Roo's tent as she had so often did for him. If he had the mind to grab them both, he wouldn't be here. If he had just doubled back and cut the line that drew Robin away from them, he wouldn't be here. If he had let Roo go, she night have been able to free him anyway and he wouldn't have been standing where he was, wishing for the gods, any god, to protect Robin while he was in the hands of a madman.

"Don't bother."

Looking up in surprise, Gerome frowned as Roo's voice once again spoke through the closed tent flap. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to keep up your strength," Gerome said curtly. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

Suddenly, the tent flap flew back and Gerome's eyes went wide as Roo stepped out. She was no longer wearing her heavy coat, but was just in her basic tunic and gold shrug with a short black cape over her shoulders. What looked like a broken off part of a wyvern lord's mask was in her hands, along with a large sack, its contents a mystery. However, her eyes were cold and hard, unlike anything Gerome had seen before and he wished that he hadn't heard the rumors of what Roo was like when she was infuriated because they all paled in comparison. "I'm leaving," she said.

"Where?" Gerome asked stupidly, still caught off guard by her new appearance.

"I'm going to get my son."

She had gotten a couple paces behind him before Gerome fully understood what she had said and whirled about to grab her shoulder. "You can't!" he hissed, Roo not turning to face him. "Did you see what happened to those men? Who knows how many more are inside! You will die if you go alone! Wait until tomorrow-…"

"Tomorrow!" Roo snarled as she snapped back to face him, here eyes bright with fury. "Do not ask me to wait while Robin is in the hands of that…monster! I have thought this through. Believe me, I've thought this through and the only way Robin's life is going to be saved is if I go alone!"

His own anger welled up inside him and Gerome's eyes narrowed into hers. "You would die and leave Robin alone so easily?" he snarled bitterly. "Men like Gangrel will draw out pain as long as possible, knowing he has full control of the situation! Control over you! He's sentencing you to die and you would happily walk into his traps! Think about your family!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Roo snapped back. "Of all people to tell me that! Your parents died and you come to a world where they're alive and all they want to do is get to know you and you just pass them by! Don't talk to me about how to protect family when you can't even see the one right in front of you!"

That did it and Gerome let her go, grateful for his mask that hid whatever expression was on his face. "Go then," he said quietly.

And she did. Without another word, she turned and left him, whistling for her horse and disappearing into the woods. It was only when she had vanished, with no hope of catching up to her did Gerome bitterly clench his fist, his anger gone and replaced with a terrible deep regret.

* * *

><p>Dawn broke and Chrom stood alive and well as he faced the fort, but in the safety of the woods where Gangrel's trap claws would not reach him or the Shepherds. "Still alive, huh?" Gangrel mused bitterly as he looked down at the Shepherds from his tower, Robin's cage underneath his boot where the little wyvern shivered inside. "What happened? Did you execute your tactician before she could get her hands on your neck?"<p>

At this, Chrom frowned. He had been up planning what to do when he had heard Gerome and Roo shouting at each other and gone to investigate, but Roo was already speeding away on her horse. She had disappeared to who knew where and Gerome, in his natural fashion, was not talking and disappeared inside his tent. Chrom simply found him ready for battle in the morning with the rest of the Shepherds, a sour look on his face. "She didn't attack you?" Chrom called back to Gangrel.

Behind him, Gerome's heart pulled at the meaning behind Chrom's question. Looking up, he could see Gangrel's face as he stared back down at the Shepherds, just as confused as they were. "Oh, I see," Gangrel mused as he snickered down at them. "She ran away from you! Abandoning comrades in their hour of need? Hilarious! Or did she come here last night on her own? Perhaps I should check the traps for a familiar head or leg."

"Enough!" Chrom shouted back. "This is your last chance, Gangrel! Even if Roo isn't here, Robin's a Shepherd and I will not leave one of my own behind! Release him!"

Gangrel was laughing and Chrom was trying to shout back negotiations, but Gerome was barely paying attention. His mind was still clouded by his earlier conversation with Roo, the words she spoke still tearing into him and her eyes blazing with fury in his memory. It had just been said out of anger and frustration, but it had truth. He did have his family, more than just his parents being alive. He had the Shepherds and even Chrom, who had saved his back more than once and yet, even though he had grown comfortable around Roo and Robin, he still cowered in his tent, away from everyone else, training alone, while they all worked together to make the camp as one.

And now she was gone. Dead, missing, or just vanishing like a ghost, and Gerome had never felt more alone in all his life, even as the Shepherds surrounded him on all sides.

That's when he noticed the silence. The stillness that had come over both parties and Gerome looked to where they were staring. A lone figure, standing in the treetops in a black cape and wearing a broken off wyvern's lord mask stared down at Gangrel, two long boxes strapped to her side and some sort of mysterious handheld contraption in both fists that Gerome had never seen before.

"What the hell…?" Chrom murmured, squinting hard against the sun. "Is that…?"

"Oh my Gods!" Gangrel cackled, pointing in delight. "It's you!"

Shock ran through the Shepherds as they all gasped and whispered among themselves. However, Roo took no notice of them, not even acknowledging Chrom's call to her and continued to stare deep into Gangrel's fort.

"You have one chance," she suddenly said, almost too quietly so no one could hear her.

"Don't be foolish, little girl," Gangrel sneered. "What do you think you're going to do?" Turning to his captain, Gangrel spat. "Kill her."

Gangrel's captain waved his arm on his king's command, but the world stood still and Gangrel stared out at the peaceful field. Looking back up at Roo, Gangrel snarled as she opened her hand, several screws and nuts falling from her fingers and into the reeds below. "She can't possibly have gotten them all!" he screeched. "It would have taken her at least a week!"

It had happened too quickly for anyone to see, but there had been a sharp pinging noise and Roo burst forward, flying through the air and over the tall grass towards the fort. "How is that possible?" Gangrel screamed as he stared stupidly. Panic was slowly beginning to rise in his throat as Gangrel waved his hand towards his archers. "Shoot her! Shoot her now!"

Instantly, several arrows shot out towards Roo who gritted her teeth and suddenly dropped down into the reeds, the arrows flying in after her. "Ha!" Gangrel cackled. "A valiant effort, but foolish! Maybe I'll put her head on a pike in my wall! Captain! Get her worthless body for me!"

However, Gangrel felt the world shift to slow motion as he turned to see his Captain's head already a foot in the air from his body, a fountain of blood slowly falling away to reveal Roo behind the body, two long flat blades in her hand, already colored red, already at the walls.

When the world sped back up again and the same sharp pinging noise was heard, the man on Gangrel's right found a small hook with a line connecting to Roo's two boxes sticking out of his chest. "What…?" the man managed to get out before his body was rocketed towards Roo, and the man's face met with her heel, the force nearly taking off his head.

"Kill her!" Gangrel screamed as he made a dash for the inner chambers, just remembering to grab Robin's cage for his own. "Kill her now!"

It was no use as Roo swept from side to side, the ping of small, but strong hooks latching into everything and everyone, enabling Roo to dodge panicked lances and swords, using her own weapons to take off heads, arms, legs, whatever fell within her reach. "It's the box!" Aversa screamed as she shot off several orbs of dark magic at Roo who zipped past them. "Aim for the box!"

Arrows now flew in her direction as the men regained their senses and Roo snarled as she pulled her way up towards a broken tower, leaving behind a thin bloody splatter in her wake. Using the tower as a shield, Roo ducked behind it, letting the arrows bounce off the stone harmlessly before she zipped up to the top, flipped over the roof and slid down the other side, blades ready. Just before she hit the ground, another hook shot out and buried itself in the opposite wall, pulling her forward along the ground towards them, and before the men could leap out of the way or even block, two blades ripped through their bodies, rivers of blood following them until she came to a skidding stop and turned her gaze towards Gangrel and Aversa. There was a second of silence before Aversa started screaming, scrambling for the fort's wall facing the Shepherds, the only way farthest from Roo, Gangrel right behind her.

However, just before the both of them were about to clamber over the stones, a pinging sound was heard and a shadow passed over their heads before Roo landed hard in front of them, her eyes still wide open in a stare that seized both their hearts.

Aversa and Gangrel froze, Robin's cage still clutched in Gangrel's shaking hands. "Kill…kill her…" Gangrel gasped to no one, but before he could finish, Aversa turned tail and ran back towards the inner walls, grabbing her Dark Flier in a mad dash to escape.

Only Roo and Gangrel remained as Gangrel fell to his feet, his Levin sword forgotten on his side, the sound of Aversa's Dark Flier wings beating against the sky and fading into the distance. Gangrel let out a small whimper as Roo looked deep into his eyes, her glowing red gaze stabbing him with a hate and fury Gangrel had never seen before in his life. "Here!" Gangrel cried, snapped Robin's cage away from him, offering it to Roo. "Take it! It's all yours!"

However, Roo said nothing and all that came from Gangrel was a strangled cry as he realized death was imminent, the cage dropping from his hands. Having been smashed open, Robin fell out, shaking his head to clear his mind. It was when his vision cleared he saw the man who had kidnapped him, who had starved him all night and taunted him about things he'd do to his mother and his friends cowering like a child beneath Roo, already having raised her sword to bring down on his head.

It wasn't right. The person he saw before him couldn't have been his mother. His mother was kind, caring, who told him justice prevailed above all else and no one man was above it. The mother that refused to take a life, now splattered with the blood of fifty some men, and eyes that he did not, could not recognize, burning like embers from her mask.

It wasn't her.

Roo's hand came down and Gangrel let loose a shriek, but another cry rang out and Roo's blade stopped just centimeters above Robin's nose as he defiantly stared back into her eyes, his wings spread out, protecting the one man who had treated him with such unkindness he had never known before.

This wasn't her.

Roo's eyes stared in shock as Robin's bored into hers before he uttered a small cry. Short, low and secretive, it only had one meaning.

_Please…remember…_

Roo blinked and instantly, the red glow in her eyes vanished. Slowly, gently, Robin reached out and placed his head against Roo's hand. She drew back as if he were fire and everything seemed to just fall away as Roo stared down at him. Small sniffling noises were coming from her now and Robin smiled sympathetically as he trotted over to his mother, now collapsed on her knees and hiding her face in her hands.

Slowly, Roo opened her eyes and looked at Robin. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, pulling off the mask, revealing tear-filled eyes. "I'm so…so sorry."

It was alright, Robin seemed to say as he looked up at her, all the love a child could have for a parent reflected in his gaze. She didn't have to be that monster he had seen, blood trailing her every movement. Her heart didn't have to be filled with darkness. He was back and she didn't have to cry. Together, they were a family, no matter what they were or where they come from and they would share the burden of their memories of the day.

* * *

><p>The camp was quiet. So quiet, every rustle of the trees sounded like an explosion as he sat alone just outside of his tent with Minerva as he often did when he couldn't sleep. Although Gangrel hadn't gotten far before the Pegasus Knights captured him, seeing the man rave and whimper like a child, his mind completely gone, caused Chrom to show him mercy and simply sent him back to Ylisse's prisons instead of the execution block. To be honest, Gerome thought that a life in prison inside a small, black cell was a far worse punishment, but he didn't say anything about it. In fact, no one said anything once they saw Roo, her clothing torn and her body covered in blood and grime. They had simply let her pass them all, Roo not even acknowledging they were there, as she took Robin away. It was only after a very long time and camp already set up for the night did they see her again, cleaned up and looking as if nothing had happened. Still, even though she smiled when her name was called for whatever reason, everyone thought it best for them to keep contact to a minimum. Only Robin seemed back to normal, more happy to have his mother than anything else.<p>

Although sleep came for the rest of them, Gerome was not so lucky and he huffed angrily as he stood. "I'm going for a walk," he said to the sleeping Minerva outside of his tent. He couldn't blame her for sleeping while he was still awake. Minerva had always tried her best to stay up with him on nights like these, but she never made it past an hour before smoke was rising from her nostrils and her eyes closed.

For some reason, his feet seemed to take him farther out from the borders of the camp to a small river. Maybe because it was the smell of fresh water or the opening in which he could see the moon, but Gerome sighed and felt contented with his spot, waiting to see if rest would come.

A heavy splash told him rest wouldn't and Gerome turned his head to maybe catch the ripples of a large fish that had jumped, but his eyes widened to see Roo standing there, staring out at the river, her face covered with her hood. "What are you doing here?" he said after making his way to her.

She didn't even seem surprised by his presence as Roo hung her head slightly, continuing to look out at the water. "Nothing," she said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gerome could see the ripples in the river just starting to fade away in front of them. "What did you throw in there?" he asked again, making sure to try to keep his voice soft and nonthreatening.

"Nothing."

"Roo…"

"I said it was nothing, Gerome! Ok?" Roo snapped, whirling her head to face him. "It was nothing, nothing happened and I'm fine! Thank you!"

It was a dismissal, but Gerome did not move, letting the silence between them grow. Even though the mask hid whatever expression was on his face, Roo knew better. The way he fidgeted with his fingers and pursed his lips told her that something was on his mind and Roo sighed heavily.

"Are you just going to stand there all night and stare at me?" Roo asked bitterly. "Or can I help you with something?"

Gerome gave a small cough before continuing. "You were right," Gerome said quietly, Roo's eyes widening in surprise at his words. "Before you left. You were right about me and my family." A heavy sigh escaped him as he turned his head in shame. "I take for granted the fact that they're here. The fact I could get to know them. However…" now turning to face her again, "Do not think I don't know about family, even though mine was taken from me at an early age."

"What are you talking about?" Roo sighed, the weariness in her voice very apparent.

At this, Gerome frowned. "You are my family."

He barely heard it, but the smallest gasp of shock passed through Roo's mouth before she stared at him, wide-eyed. "When you left, I understood your fury, your pain," Gerome continued. "I am a wolf that deals only in death. I am very aware of what it can bring. I didn't want it to come to you. Not after you told me why you refuse to kill. I realized then, it wasn't a weakness. I tried using Robin as a means of protecting you, but I realize that trying to play to what I believed was a soft heart is wrong. Using the ones that I considered close to me to have my own way is wrong, even under the pretense of trying to do good. I chose a craven's path. I…hope you can forgive me."

Her shock had melted away into something Gerome didn't recognize, but her gaze, once again piercing through his in her familiar way gave him a small sense of comfort. "You're hurt," Gerome said suddenly, frowning at the dark stain that he could now see even against the dark cloth of her coat.

"It's nothing," Roo tried to say, but Gerome gently took her shoulder in his hand, causing Roo to wince in pain and betray herself.

"Were you hit?" Gerome hissed, his voice growing low and angry. From their position on the field at Gangrel's last stand, once they realized that Roo was in the midst of a fight, Gerome had mounted Minerva and sped towards the towers. He had a bird's eye view of how she swooped and sped through the air, much like a dragon, but through a storm of lances and swords. It was a wonder to him that one hadn't cut into her that he saw.

But Roo shook her head. "The gear I was using…it's an invention of mine, modified by Laurent," she explained. "It propels the user at great speeds, but the strain it can put on the body is…it's just really hard."

Confusion turned to suspicion as Gerome gently placed a hand on Roo's shoulder, just underneath the collar. He moved slowly, as if trying to tame a wild wyvern, giving pauses in case Roo protested, but she simply closed her eyes and let him slide her coat off her shoulders.

Gerome's eyes widened in shock as angry red, thick lines oozed blood in a crisscrossed pattern across Roo's body. Although she was wearing her night clothes and Gerome could see the attempts at self bandaging, blood had seeped through to the point that she might as well be naked. "We need to get you to Lissa!" Gerome demanded, reaching to grab her arm, but not knowing where to place his hand. "How long have you been like this?"

"Since the fight," Roo said sadly. "And don't. Lissa's asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"Because I just want to forget," Roo cried. "I said I didn't want to kill and look what I've done! All those men…and even almost Gangrel when he was the only one left. I had to do it, I have to keep telling myself I had to, but…!" Roo's head fell and she closed her eyes, her left hand furiously gripping the back of the right. "I don't care if people call me a coward or whatever! I just don't want to remember!"

She began to tremble without her coat, Gerome suddenly realized how small she was. Thin and delicate, as if she would shatter at any moment, and he could barely believe that this woman was the same one he had seen so much strength in before. Gently, he reached out to her and even before he knew what he was doing, he had gathered her into his arm and put a reassuring hand on her head. "Do not give concern about what anyone says, now or in the future," he said quietly. "Those memories…they won't haunt you forever as you fear. We are here to help with the burden."

It seemed like forever to Gerome, but in truth was a few short minutes before Roo stopped, lifting her head back to him with clear eyes. "Thank you, Gerome," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "I'm sorry for what I said before."

"Just promise me you'll never use that…whatever you called it again," Gerome said, more sharply than he meant to, but the bloody lines across Roo's body were hard to overlook.

A cracked grin looked up at him. "I threw it away," Roo said, breaking apart from him and looking back into the water where the river lay still. "It belongs there."

"The plans?"

"Plans?"

"Surely you have blueprints or a design that you used to make it?"

"Oh, Laurent has those."

"I see."

Suddenly, Roo felt Gerome's hand on hers, pulling her down to sit. "Here," he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a healing salve. "We should treat those soon."

She would have argued, but something told her otherwise and Roo sat next to Gerome in the grass as he gently took her arm and began to rub the healing ointment in. "Where'd you get that?" she said.

"You gave it to me," Gerome replied, not stopping his work. "When I did take an arrow to the knee, it helped greatly. I keep a close eye on my right side now, thank you."

A short silence came between them and Roo smiled bitterly. "I remember that. You got super messed up that day. I thought…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "We were all pretty scared."

He paused and she turned to look at him, a confused expression on her face. "I know the feeling," he said quietly and Roo gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, fine," she mused, Gerome chuckling with her. "Then I propose we stick together from now on, if only to stop the other from dying some horrible death through war or bad memories. The smarty pants and the masked bandit, at it again. How's that for partners in crime?"

"Partners?" Gerome echoed with a scoff. "Seems I'm the one doing all the rescuing these days. Since when does one side of the party do all the work?"

"What about today?"

"Today, you saved Robin, not me. And we're forgetting today, so all of this is moot."

"AW!" Roo whined as she playfully rocked back and forth in her place. "FINE! Then don't worry. I'll keep a tab going and pay you back with something huge, how about that? You like planets? We can give you the planet."

"Good luck."

It was dawn once Gerome was finished, getting into all the places that he could without embarrassing Roo. She thanked him and headed back for the camp to rest and he was happy to see her go, only in that it meant she would be taking care of herself and not bleed to death. However, Gerome remained, sleep still eluding him, and he sat next to the river, staring at the place where Roo had thrown away something that had almost killed her and he wondered if he should fish it back out, only so that he could smash it to pieces further. Turning away, his foot hit something soft and he realized she had left her coat behind. Picking it up, Gerome frowned at the tatted edges, the frayed seams and the stained cloth. It would be quite a repair job, but Gerome showed no signs of weariness as he took the coat back to camp and headed inside his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>So Attack on Titan's 3D gear is pretty interesting and I shamelessly wanted to play around with it. I should probably say do not own Attack on Titan.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy and the Wyvern

Although they had worked for peace, it seemed as they struck one evil down, another had risen in its place and Roo found herself looking over a map of Valm only a week after Gangrel had been defeated. "Sheesh, these people," Roo grumbled to herself. "It's like they're scared of doing nothing. Everybody's gotta have a war, it's the latest craze! Half off and a free massacre with every tenth buy!"

Beside her, Robin squawked in agreement. He had gotten bigger, now the size of a large dog. He was also much stronger, having grown out a bit more, but in odd places, like a teenager whose hands and feet were too big for his body. Only the small wing still remained relatively unchanged, folded against his side. "Don't you have friends? There are other humans to bond with besides me, you know," Roo teased as Robin shrugged and put his head on his mother's knee. There was truth in her words in that while Robin visited with the other Shepherds, he never really stayed around them for long, always more content to stay with Roo or train with Gerome. Still, training was not the same as playing and Roo often worried about how her son would grow socially if no one else understood him apart from his mother and trainer. "One day, I guess," Roo sighed, rubbing Robin's head as he cooed softly. "Just don't turn into a sourpuss, ok?"

Looking out over the Shepherds and their daily lives at camp, Roo couldn't help but feel a sense of distance. Most were married and others had been finding loves or companions. Couples were more frequent, sneaking kisses when they thought no one could see them. Even Chrom had been seen with Sumia more, no doubt to her pie dedication, which pleased Roo, as she and Sumia would sit together late at night and devise strategies to which to torment Chrom the next day. The only oddballs were Inigo and Marth, who had the most volatile on again, off again relationship Roo had ever seen, although it may have been due to Inigo settling his eyes a little too long on village maids when he thought Marth wasn't looking. In addition, Gerome, who true to his self-declared nature, stayed away from everyone. Even though Roo had seen some of the younger ladies try speaking to him, he was short and gruff in his responses and they never stayed for long, searching and finding someone more suited to their tastes. It never seemed to bother Gerome, who would continue to ignore them all and train away with his strength building exercises. Roo had once asked him why he was so doggedly focused on his training, but the answer was a short, "to be strong on the battlefield," and she had left it at that.

Despite the sun shining and a nice breeze blowing, Roo sighed irritably and leaned back while sitting upright in her chair. Having the wind blowing through the war council tent just reminded her that she had misplaced her coat somewhere and no one had seen it or knew where it might be. This meant she was walking about camp in strange and hastily bought clothing and several times people had completely missed her presence or some like Vaike, not even recognizing her. She understood what Kellam felt like most of the time.

"Taking the day off?" Chrom's voice said to her as Roo opened her eyes and looked up at him standing behind her, looking down.

"I wish," Roo pouted, pushing her chair around and turning to face him. "Just looking over the plans for Valm. Chrom, we might need some help on this one."

A grim look came over Chrom as he walked around to sit in a chair to face Roo. "I've heard the stories," he said. "Walhart, the Terrible. Walhart the Conqueror. The Undefeatable, the Brave, the Warlord. For once, I would like to hear about Captain Flowers or General Altruism."

"I don't think we'll be so lucky," Roo chuckled. "For now, we just have Mad Kings and Bloody Conquerors."

The laughter died as the sinking feeling they were in for another bloody war settled on them both. "Do you really think we can do this?" Chrom asked quietly so that no one would hear him. "Do you really think…I'm not just becoming my father?"

Roo stopped and looked at him, the same way she always did when she was telling him something important and he had to listen. "You're not your father," she said. "Parents are just examples. They're not rules."

A small reassured snort came from Chrom. "It's a shame you don't want any more children," he said. "Human children, I mean. You'd make a great mother."

"I have enough on my plate, thank you," Roo grinned as Robin irritably snapped his teeth. "Besides, you're one to talk. People are complaining the kingdom doesn't have an heir."

"I'll do all that when I'm ready," Chrom said. "For now…I've got bigger problems on MY plate."

She didn't see it, but Chrom's eyes had flicked over to the training grounds where Gerome practiced his stabs and sweeps. However, Robin had seen and when Chrom turned his head back around, he had to hide his shock as the little wyvern stuck his tongue out at him and then innocently turned away as if nothing had happened.

On the training field, Gerome sighed as he stopped for a short rest, wiping his forehead with his hand. Just a short week and they already found themselves on the edge of another fight and secretly, Gerome was grateful for it. Although he would never admit it, battle gave him a sense of purpose, of a goal, and when he thought about it, he wasn't sure what he would do if peace had come. Would he return to his world, full of ruin and suffering? Would it even still be his world if peace reined in the past? Or, he thought to himself as he looked up to where the war council tent, would he stay where he was?

He could see Chrom sitting with Roo and Gerome turned his head again, only mildly aware of the bitter taste in his mouth. If he stayed here, it would be foolish, he thought. If he stayed here, there wouldn't be a reason to do so.

But still.

Even if there was no one, even if he found himself alone in the end, it didn't change the fact that leaving this world put a weight on his heart that he didn't understand. Gerome was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the warning signs of an attack until a little roar rang in his ear and he was tackled from behind, the weight of whatever hit him forcing him to a knee.

"Enemy Wyvern Rider defeated!" Roo cackled as Robin stood triumphantly on Gerome's back and shoulders. "Victory is ours! Raise the trumpets!"

A buzzing tune came from Roo and Robin, mimicking instruments as Gerome grinned. "Thanks for the warning," he said to Minerva who turned her head and scratched at her chin, ignoring him. Getting up, Robin jumping to the ground, Gerome smiled at Roo who put her hands on her hips.

"You're super distracted if we can get you like that," she mused. "What the matter? Worried about some girl?"

"Hardly," Gerome snickered back, turning to grab a package from the sidelines. "And don't think this is over. I'm planning a revenge that will crush your forces."

"Ooh! A challenge!" Roo cried out, looking back at Robin as they both leaned back in surprise, mirroring each other. "Well, I look forward to it, sir knight. Your bravery is unparalleled if you think you can get one past-mmpft!"

"Revenge complete," Gerome said, watching as the package he had thrown at Roo's face slid off her forehead and into her hands as she looked at it in surprise. "That's for you."

"Is it a dead mouse?" Roo asked, her voice flat. "I know wyverns think it's some gesture of kindness, but I really-…"

"Just open it!"

Brown paper rustled in Roo's hands and fell away. "Oh…Gerome…" Roo gasped as a familiar purple cloth fell into her fingers. "This is…"

"You didn't look like yourself," Gerome said as Roo held up her old coat, completely repaired and looking as new as if it had just been bought. "Forgive me for holding it from you for so long. It needed some work."

"No, are you kidding me?" Roo said brightly as she threw it over her shoulders. "How can I ever thank you?" Then, smiling at him, "How does it look?"

Having Roo in such unfamiliar clothing had put Gerome in surprising unease. Without her old coat hiding whatever was underneath, Severa had happily picked out more form fitting, fashionable items that made Roo look more like a lady in waiting. He wasn't blind to the looks and surprised eyes of approval whenever she walked about camp and although he felt she should be able to wear whatever she liked, something stabbed at him whenever she stood together with another man, Chrom especially. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought they were together in more ways than friendship, and Lucina's words about not remembering her mother ever since she passed through the gate rang in his head. They could be, his mind told him as he watched Roo point at some map or other, Chrom sometimes brushing his hand against hers. It could be him and not you.

This last thought bothered him the most, and Gerome wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He was supposed to be a lone wolf, a stranger in these lands, but at the same time, the past events with Roo and even sometimes his parents conflicted with the image he wanted to portray. He had hoped with time, such feelings would fade, but it seemed as if they were just growing stronger and Gerome had to fight hard not to say or give his inner thoughts away when he saw either of them, alone or together.

"You look like yourself," Gerome smiled as Roo flipped her hood over her head, reveling in its familiarity. "You look happy."

Another bonus of Roo wearing the coat was that it hid the scabs that had covered her arms where her old gear had torn into her. While the salve did a good job and Roo had written the wounds off as being clumsy, there were still suspicious looks from all but Laurent who was hiding his own bruises when Gerome had stormed into his tent and made it very clear that he would never help Roo make such another contraption again. He had then taken the plans and given them to Minerva to burn, leaving Laurent to come up with a stammering excuse of how he lost them when questioned by Roo who never pursued the suspicious turn of events. It was only when Laurent realized Gerome's actions were out of concern for Roo did the friends resume speaking to each other, although Noire would still give Gerome deadly looks every now and then.

But Gerome didn't care. This moment of watching Roo spin around, a smile on her face made it seem like it was all worth it.

"Enemy Wyvern Riders!" Roo suddenly cried out, looking up at the sky.

"Oh please. I'm not going to fall for that one again," Gerome frowned, but suddenly, Roo leapt for him, tackling him to the ground and Gerome found himself staring up at the shining claws of a huge green wyvern that would have take his head just a second before.

"Man, I just got this thing!" Roo snarled, picking herself off of Gerome and brushing the dust away from her coat. "Gerome!"

No words needed to be said as Gerome launched himself towards Minerva, grabbing an axe on the way. The alarm had been raised and Gerome could see as Minerva took off into the sky, the other Shepherds scrambling for battle positions as the cries of enemy Wyvern Riders swarmed into them.

"Weapons ready!" Chrom shot back, ducking as a Wyvern Rider sailed over his head. "Roo!"

"I'm on it!" Roo called as she dashed for his side, Robin keeping up beside her. "Archers, form a line! Sages behind them! Aim for THAT one!"

Instantly, a string of arrows flew, followed with Elwind casts and the lead Wyvern Rider fell from the sky, arrows sticking out of his chest and his wyvern torn to pieces in the air.

As the battle raged on, Frederick quickly rode up to Chrom who had just struck down an enemy with Falchion. "Sire!" he called. "Their armor is from Valm! These men were sent by Walhart!"

"An act of war then!" Chrom hissed, Roo catching up to his side, Robin right behind her. "Walhart must be confident if he thinks he can just snipe at us like this!"

Suddenly, they all had to duck as a Wyvern Rider sailed over their heads. A familiar cry was heard and Roo looked up to see Minerva tear towards the Rider who had just passed them by. She smashed into the Rider, tearing at the enemy wyvern with her claws and teeth, Gerome on her back, slashing at the rider before they broke away, leaving the bodies to fall to the earth.

However, the rider was not yet dead and with his last bit of strength, grabbed a horn at his side and blew – a long dying note before he fell away and hit the ground with a thud.

"Reinforcements coming!" Roo shouted, and as if on cue, several more Wyvern Riders burst from the surrounding woods, sailing into the air and then coming down for the Shepherds, their claws outstretched for blood.

"COVER!" Chrom shouted, and several soldiers threw themselves to the ground, just out of their enemies reach.

There were now too many and the sounds of frantic Pegasus rang out through the sky as Sumia, Cordelia and Cynthia swept to and fro to avoid stabs and slashes that nearly took off their heads. Cherche had returned to the ground to pick up Virion who was shooting arrows as fast as he could, Noire and Laurent giving support on the ground, but there were too many and the Shepherds were growing thin. "Regroup!" Roo called, getting up and rushing out into the open to survey the land around her. "Get the-AUGH!"

"ROO!" Chrom screamed as he watched helplessly as her body was torn from the ground by a wyvern's claws. "NO!"

Hearing Chrom's cry, Gerome turned his head to see and his heart froze as he recognized the small figure in the enemy's hand. With a cry, he spurned Minerva towards them, but he was too far and the Rider was too fast, already gaining an updraft to help him escape.

Struggling against her captors, Roo suddenly realized they were starting to climb higher and higher into the sky. "You're the one!" the Valmese soldier growled down at her as Roo looked up at him in horror. "The tactician! I'd recognize that coat anywhere. Lord Walhart will be pleased to have you delivered to him!" A wicked smile grew over his face as he stared into Roo's frightened eyes. "Or maybe I should just save him the trouble and drop you to the ground."

The claws opened and for one horrible second, Roo hung in the air, completely alone before she felt her body fall, watching the ground rush up to her. In her side view, she could see Gerome and Minerva, speeding towards them and thought she could faintly hear her name from his lips and his hand reaching desperately for hers, but he was too far. Too far, like everyone else busy with their own battles to help and she knew as she closed her eyes, this was the end.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar roar burst through the air and the last thing the enemy Rider saw was a flash of light and a large white wyvern speeding down towards the tactician he had just dropped from the sky.

Ahead, Gerome's eyes went wide as the white wyvern shot like a rocket towards Roo's body. The wyvern turned and Gerome could see the distant form of its rider, standing on the wyvern's back instead of seated, pluck Roo from out of the sky before the wyvern turned and blasted over Gerome's head towards the battle.

It was so fast, Gerome wasn't even sure what he was seeing as the wyvern ducked and rolled through the air at speeds he wasn't even sure Minerva could do in her youth, the rider casting fireballs and swinging an axe, knocking man after man out of the sky. It wasn't long before the enemy had been vanquished, only a few survivors turning tail and running back to their base of operations and the Shepherds found themselves staring in awe at a glimmering white wyvern, roaring triumphantly.

"Roo!" Chrom cried out as the white wyvern landed gently to the ground. However, Chrom suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and took in a deep gasp.

The rider stood silently, holding Roo's unconscious body in his arms, but as the Shepherds gathered around, whispered began to flurry through the crowd. As Gerome landed, finally getting a closer look at the rider, he could see why.

A young man, standing strong and proud on top of a wyvern whose wing on one side was smaller, a mechanical extension strapped to his side to expand out into a full sized matching wing with golden eyes, faced them. The man was standing in a saddle that allowed him to be on both feet, free to move about.

However, what shocked him was the same familiar purple coat that he wore, the same markings, the same patterns, if only a bit faded in color, and as Gerome noted, the same patches and seams that he himself had given to Roo just moments earlier. Throwing back his hood, the man frowned down at all of them, his blonde hair blowing through the breeze. "Who are you? Friend or foe?" he demanded, using a free hand to reach for a tome, the other clutching Roo to his chest protectively. "Answer me, or I'll torch you all!"

"Torch nothing!" Chrom snarled, brandishing Falchion. "Let her go this instant or I'll-…!"

The spell was cast and the Shepherds cried out as a fireball raced towards Chrom. Swiftly, Gerome flung Minerva in front of the prince, swinging his axe so that the fireball reflected off the blade and hurled itself towards the young man, whose eyes went wide with shock.

Suddenly, the white wyvern roared and swept his good wing, reflecting the fireball up and away from the people where it dissipated into the air. Turning back, Gerome felt the wyvern meet gazes with him and Gerome recognized the way in which its eyes fell through him, the same soul searching stare he had seen in only two others before.

"Robin," Gerome whispered and the older wyvern growled softly and tilted his head.

"Robin?" Chrom echoed as Gerome slid down off of Minerva. "Who's Robin? You mean this Robin?" he pointed to the smaller dragon who was staring up in frozen awe at the larger one. The realization hit Chrom like a sharp blow to the head and he snapped his head around to study the newcomer more closely. "You mean…" he gasped.

Noticing Chrom meeting his gaze, the older Robin snarled, deeply and dangerously, showing razor sharp teeth and his rider pulled back on his shoulder. "Easy there, brother," the young rider said. "We don't know if it's him or not."

Immediately, Chrom sheathed his sword and took a more passive stance. "My name is Prince Chrom of Ylisse. I'm the head of the group known as the Shepherds. Please…that woman…she's one of us. I beg of you, don't hurt her."

A look of shock crossed the young man's face. "Hurt her?" he echoed. "Never. This is our mother."

It would have been humorous from an outsider's point of view, but all mouth's dropped open in shock as they stupidly stared at the young man. Then the crowd exploded with questions, comments, whispers and it took a mighty roar from the white wyvern to drown them into silence. "Listen…whoever you are," Chrom continued, "We're friends of your mother. Surely you would know us?"

At this, the man frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't remember," he said, a snarling growl from his wyvern, agreeing.

"Then just stay with us until she wakes," Chrom protested, trying to hide the urgency in his voice, cautiously stepping closer. "I swear no harm will come to you both. We just want to make sure she's alright and then we'll work on whatever we have to from there."

Another dangerous snarl came and Chrom jumped back to avoid teeth taking off his arm. "Hey!" the man snapped as the wyvern looked up at him. "Don't be an ass!"

An indignant snort followed and the wyvern turned his head. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disapproval, the man turned his attention towards the Shepherds. "My name is Morgan," he said. "This is Robin. I'd say where we're from, but…couldn't. Having some head trouble."

Suddenly, Roo's body began to shift and Morgan turned his attention to her. "Oh, good," Morgan said as he looked into Roo's opening eyes. "You're awake."

Immediately a scream came from Roo's mouth as she struggled against Morgan's grip. "Get off, get off!" she shrieked, Morgan letting her go as she fell to the ground. "I don't know you! Oh god, I don't remember…!"

"Roo!" Chrom cried, reaching for her, but froze as he watched Gerome leap from Minerva's back and rush to her side, the young Robin following closely behind.

"Shhh, it's alright," Gerome whispered, gently taking Roo's shoulders into his hands. "Just breathe. You do remember. You know us. You know me."

The panic in her eyes faded and Roo stared up at Gerome, sinking into his hand when he placed it softly on her cheek. "Gerome, oh god, I remember…" she gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Gerome said as he moved aside to let the young Robin reach up and embrace his mother in a tight, reassuring hug. It was then that he saw the look on Chrom's face, just a flicker before it faded away, distracted by Frederick whispering something into his ear. The look was something dark, almost evil, and Gerome felt as if this newcomer who had called himself Roo's son, who had hair that a pairing of Roo and Chrom would never achieve, would only bring bad news.

Nervously, Morgan and the older Robin had been watching, concern in their eyes, but they were calm, as if they had seen this many times before. "Mom…?" he said softly and Roo turned to face him, an irritated look on her face.

"Who are you calling 'mom'?" she snapped and Morgan could only give her a nervous smile.

* * *

><p>There was no denying the older Robin being who he was, the small wing being pretty conclusive evidence. It seemed like in this world and time, it wasn't unusual for people to find children of their future, but now that it was happening to her, Roo found it a bitter truth to swallow. "I can't say I can accept it right away," she had told Morgan and tried not to feel too much pity for his crestfallen gaze. "But…I guess we can pretend family for now. At least until I get things straightened out in my head."<p>

That seemed to brighten his spirits and Morgan quickly dashed over to his wyvern to tell him the good news. It seemed between the two, Morgan was the talkative one, bright and curious about everything, especially since he had lost his memory. He seemed to follow everyone everywhere, helping however he could and soon became one of the most well-liked members of the team. He was happy, friendly and everything he did from training to eating seemed to have a drive that rivaled even Kjelle's. Morgan clearly took after his mother; the same laugh, the same untamable hair (color aside,) the same sense of sarcastic humor that had gotten him in trouble with Maribelle more than once. Even how he rode Robin through the sky – standing up – reminded everyone of Roo and her horse, although Roo hadn't gotten the hang of riding the older Robin and fell continuously. "It's ok, you'll get it," Morgan told Roo as he helped her off the ground. "In this time, Robin's not even big enough to carry you. You haven't had the practice like the future you had."

This didn't stop either of them from bursting out of the camp on their days off, poor Frederick now having to duck twice, once to the side and once more for above.

On the other hand, the older Robin was distant and quiet, a hint of sullenness about him. He stayed away from most, content to wait by Morgan's tent as Morgan dashed his way through his day or sit in the shade just on the borders of the camp. "He reminds me a bit of you," Roo joked with Gerome who growled and promptly ignored her for the rest of the evening. The older Robin only showed any kindness when his brother or his mother were involved – nuzzling their heads gently or nipping softly at hair – and for whatever reason, showed intense hatred towards Chrom, glowering at him, teeth showing or stomping away whenever Chrom came near. This antagonism also seemed to extend to Lucina and Cynthia, although to a lesser extent.

"It's because of his hair," Morgan said to Roo when she asked him about the bigger wyvern's bad temper. "We don't remember much, but he's convinced someone with his hair did something bad to us. To you."

"Chrom wouldn't hurt me," Roo replied confidently, but the older Robin snorted and looked away.

The one thing the brothers had in common was the love for their mother and Roo found it difficult to keep her initial strategy of keeping them at arms length when they brought her flowers, studied books and strategies together and had a game they called, "Double Hug Team" when the older Robin nuzzled Roo from one side and Morgan latched onto her from the other. "We used to do it more when we were smaller," Morgan said. "But even though we're older now…we missed it."

Despite all the perks, the worst thing about their reunion was, unknowingly, Morgan himself. The bright blonde hair on his head was a stark contrast to his mother's black and as far as anyone could remember, most parents who had dark hair also passed it to their child. Rumors once again whirled about camp and although Roo did her best to keep Morgan away from them, a hurt look still crossed his face every now and then. "I don't remember my father," he said sadly. "Neither does my brother. I wish we did. I even tried bashing my head into a wooden post. Do you think a stone wall would work better? Robin suggested it."

Roo had sighed and ran a hand down her face, feeling the beginnings of a migraine take hold. Morgan's almost frightening drive to remember his father coupled with the fact that most all of the blonde haired men in the camp had been married off or were with someone else, whispers of a secret lover came about and Roo had a hard time getting through a day without a headache.

However, Roo and Morgan weren't the only ones hurt by whispering hisses. Gerome found himself in the fray as well, soldiers whispering about how his constant presence around Roo and her newfound family would someday affect whatever blonde suitor Roo would possibly leave him for. Headaches came much more easily, and Roo and Gerome often compared who had it worse. Even so, he kept a diligent eye on all of them, such as when he was helping Laurent take inventory of their weapons while Morgan, delighted that his older brother was now also his younger brother, played with the younger wyvern in a distant field while the older one looked on. "So the young one is Robbie and the older remains Robin?" Laurent asked, noting the yearning look on his friend's face. "Very astute. I believe you came up with that moniker yourself?"

"No. And we need nine swords."

Laurent shrugged, knowing the truth, but decided it was best to leave things as they were. "Gerome, forgive me, the number has slipped my mind, but how many swords did you mention we needed again?"

"…Five."

Looking down at his notes, Laurent sighed as the number six written by the words, "swords needed" stared back at him. "There is something you wish to ask me," he said quietly so that only Gerome could hear, "Yet I feel as though something is preventing you from doing so. I do not wish to remind you, as I trust you would already possess such knowledge, that we are friends and such secrets do not need to be hushed over." There was no argument and Gerome let his shoulders sag in defeat. Laurent frowned. "You wish to know if I believe in the possibility in Roo giving birth to the future Morgan out of wedlock," he deduced. "Hence, explaining the boy's curious hair color…and why it is not, to say, blue."

Gerome shot Laurent a vicious look and Laurent's hands raised themselves in defense. "I mean a dark blue!" he stammered out. "Such as Prince Chrom's, or Lucina's! Oh my, that last example doesn't sound biologically possible…perhaps Virion?"

A snarl told him he had taken a step too far and Laurent shut his mouth. "I don't mean any of that!" Gerome spat, Laurent hoping this encounter wouldn't end up like the last time Gerome was mad at him. "I mean…the way things happen traditionally…"

Trailing off, Gerome sighed, unable to finish, but Laurent frowned in understanding. "You mean her status in our customary restrictions," Laurent said. "Gerome, an unorthodox individual such as Roo would not be affected how others perceive her, at least not to a damaging extent according to my observations. It is irritating, perhaps, but as she says in her own words, 'they can all shove it.'"

Hearing the familiar phrase caused a smile to break out on Gerome's lips as he looked up at the war council tent where Roo had fallen asleep, or more possibly, resting in her usual odd position of hanging her feet on the bench and her back to the ground.

"They CAN all shove it," Roo said to Gerome, who seated himself properly beside her. "That's such a silly thing to me anyway. Marriage and THEN children. When did life have to have a guidebook?"

"Then you don't believe in tradition?" Gerome asked as Roo looked up at from the ground.

"No, I'm not saying that," she said. "I'm just saying things happen. Sometimes events are unplanned. Whether you want kids should be on an individual basis and if the choice is right for you, traditionally or not. As for me…I've got kids falling out of the sky, hatched from eggs and trying to kill Chrom every time his back is turned. I think I'm good." Smiling up at Gerome, "Why? Do you want kids?"

At this, Gerome let out a pondering sigh and looked into the distance. "Perhaps one day," he said. "But I must agree with our current child status. Training Robbie is enough."

"Our?" Roo echoed, a surprised look on her face.

Immediately, Gerome's neck went red and Roo figured much more besides that was hidden under his mask. "Your," he quickly corrected. "Forgive me, I didn't mean…Robbie is…"

Roo couldn't help but smile at the nickname Gerome had given her youngest son. It was in times like this, when it was dark and everyone else was asleep that they found the chance to sit together, chatting idle thoughts, serious discussions, or whatever came to mind. Sometimes they didn't speak at all, perfectly content with the other's company, and if Roo fell asleep, she would find herself waking in the familiarity of her room or if Gerome finally found rest, he would have a blanket around his shoulders in the morning. "Don't worry about it," Roo said, settling back down. "You spend just as much time with him as I do. You've trained him to be an impressive fighter and he loves you, I know he does. You're as much a father to him as anyone could be."

A light sigh of relief came from Gerome. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Come to think of it, Morgan might want to watch you, as well," Roo continued. "After all, he was practically raised by Robin, so he says. It would be natural for Morgan to be curious about what Robbie does." Trailing off, Roo sighed. "What a problem…"

"What problem?"

"Morgan," Roo said sadly. "Forget the whole marriage and children argument. The fact remains, I'm not married or seeing anyone. How is Morgan sired? Have I just not met that person yet? I guess it's possible – Cynthia doesn't know her father. Or maybe…in this day and age, terrible things happen…if he happens to have the same hair or look similar, should I even try to fight? Does it even matter?"

Gently, Gerome moved from his position from sitting next to Roo to moving close so he could look into her eyes. "Do not think that," he said sternly. "Never let a man do what he wants to you if it's not consensual. You have never backed down from anything you dislike, so don't start now." A dangerous ferocity entered his voice, "For if you don't kill him, I will."

Roo's eyes widened, surprised. "Sure thing," she said and Gerome pulled back to resume his original spot.

"I shouldn't have made you think on the matter," he said. "I'm sorry."

A small smile drew itself over Roo's mouth as she held out her hand and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling as Gerome naturally put his hand into hers. "Don't be."

* * *

><p>Gerome and Robbie had originally begun training at three days a week, but seeing himself in his much larger, more impressive form, Robbie had pushed himself to join Gerome every day, and Gerome couldn't find the desire to tell him no. "Move your foot left," Gerome said as they worked together, using the flat of his lance to tap Robbie into place. "Good."<p>

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

"Hold the lance steady," Gerome said, pushing the training lance higher into Robbie's grip. "Easy…"

"Ow! Bro, stop it! You're stepping on my foot!"

A heavy sigh escaped from Gerome as he ignored a large bush suddenly snap forward and back as if something had been pushed into it from behind. "Dude, not cool!" Morgan's voice very obviously hissed through the leaves. A growl of a wyvern could be heard in response. Morgan let out a groan. "You're such an ass," Morgan snapped.

Another cry from Morgan was heard and he came tumbling out, leaves and twigs in his hair. "Hey! Mom said no shoving!" he shot back to Robin who had casually stood from behind their original hiding spot and stomped a few paces away, sitting down so that his back faced his brother.

"Morgan."

Letting out an, "eep!" and spinning around, Morgan gulped hard as Gerome stared back at him, his arms crossed. "Oh, hey Gerome," Morgan laughed nervously, swinging his arms back and forth to appear innocent. "How's, uh, how's training? Pretty hard stuff, training. Reminds me of when my dad, or I think it's my dad…some man, really, but I guess it wouldn't be mom, so it would have to be dad…anyway, he would take me out to the training grounds behind the house and kick my butt. Yep. Training. It's great."

"You dishonor your family by using such a common term. If you believe it to be so, you should address your father by his proper title," Gerome snapped and Morgan coughed to clear his throat.

"Father!" Morgan corrected quickly. "My father and I trained all the time. Man, I'm bored. Probably could use some training riiiight nooooow."

Gerome gave Morgan a long, slow blink. "Would you like to join us?" he said, speaking in a delayed, deliberate tone.

"Oh gosh, really?" Morgan gasped, his face lighting up. "That would be awesome – um, I mean…sure. Why not?"

Roo's prediction had come true, and Gerome had to give her credit as he grabbed a lance off a rack of nearby weapons and tossed it to Morgan. "Since I don't know your current strength, so how about a light spar? Robbie will observe."

Obediently, Robbie shuffled over to the sidelines where Robin sat. Noticing his new companion, Robin turned his head to look at Robbie who stared back up at him before seating himself so that he imitated Robin with a defiant squeak.

On the training grounds, Gerome twirled his lance and took a fighting stance. "Ready?" he said, a dangerous tone in his voice.

However, the lance fumbled in Morgan's hands and he looked up nervously at Gerome. "I guess I missed the lance day," he admitted. "I remember tomes pretty well – more so since mom has been helping me now."

"Didn't you just say you've trained with your father?"

"I have!" Morgan protested. "Or at least, I think I have. Uh, let's see…axes! That's it! He used an axe." Quickly, the weapon was switched. "Ok," Morgan said. "Ready now."

Gerome could tell that Morgan was more at home with an axe and felt a twinge of surprise watching Morgan take a competent fighting stance, but it was still clear he was nervous about combat. Perhaps it was the distance between fighters that tomes allowed instead of the close up fray of blades that gave Morgan enough confidence to fight in the first place, but Gerome silently mused that Roo might have looked similarly nervous if she ever took up a weapon.

"Begin."

Morgan was pretty good, Gerome would give him that, but… "Your attacks are too passive!" Gerome snapped, striking again as Morgan blocked. "Defensive! I have the disadvantage. Why aren't you exploiting it?"

"Sorry!" Morgan said, blocking another attack, steadily losing ground.

"Don't apologize!" Gerome roared. "Fight back!"

"O-ok!" Morgan cried out, swinging his blade and missing Gerome by at least an arm's length.

Gerome stared in shock at the boy. "Let's stop here for a minute," he said, putting his lance down.

A heavy, disappointed sigh escaped Morgan. "I don't remember too much," he said, "But I don't think dad…" a disapproving look came from Gerome and Morgan coughed. "…FATHER liked fighting and killing. Mom didn't have much of a problem, though." Pursing his lips together, Morgan raised his eyebrows. "No she did not," he said quietly to himself.

Curiously, Gerome tilted his head. "Your mother in your time killed?" he asked. "I've seen you dispatch enemy units before. You clearly do not hold Roo's same ideal, or at least, not as much."

Morgan nodded. "Robin and I talked it over and as for us, we understand this world is dangerous. There are some bad people in this world and we want to defend our family," Morgan frowned, trying to remember. "But I don't remember mom saying she was a pacifist when she was younger like she is now…kinda strange, isn't it?"

"Does she…look the same?" Gerome suddenly asked, not even sure why the words had come out, but it was too late to take them back or stop them.

Morgan closed his eyes to think, a habit Roo had as well, Gerome thought to himself amusedly. "You know, come to think of it, not really," he said. "I mean, it's kind of like, I look at her, and there's mom, but something is…different. Not bad different, just different. Like she's a parallel person. But…that's right, because she is in a different time. Or maybe it wouldn't?" A heavy sigh gave Morgan pause before he spoke again, scratching the back of his head. "Am I making any sense?"

"How did you get here?" Gerome asked again, undaunted. "To this world, I mean."

"The Outrealm Gate. How else?" Morgan replied. "Although I don't remember it being called that before when I was younger. Actually, I don't recall hearing about it at all before I came here. But then again, all of this might be wrong. I'm not the most reliable source."

Curious. Very curious, Gerome thought to himself, his own thoughts trying to make sense of what he had learned, barely hearing Morgan asking him if everything was ok. "Yes, it's nothing," Gerome said, pulling himself back to the present. Deciding it was better to change the subject for now, he continued, "It doesn't matter where you're from. The fact that you have a pitiful excuse of a blade skill is unacceptable. I don't know who your father is, but he should be ashamed of himself if that's all he taught you."

Morgan grimaced. "What about your brother?" Gerome continued, not feeling sorry for his previous comment.

"Oh, he actually got his training from our…father," Morgan said. "He can use an axe and lance too – actually, far better than me. He tried to teach me, but we ran into some…uh, body-type differences."

It was a logical conclusion. Robin stood several heads higher than Morgan and he had learned with wings and jaws, while Morgan simply had his hands. "He can't breathe fire, though," Morgan said, the older wyvern letting loose a growl. "Hasn't figured it out."

This resulting in Robin unleashing a snarl and flicking his tail so that the tip whipped Morgan in the back of the head. "Ow! Hey!" Morgan snapped, rubbing his new bruise. "SUCH an ass!"

"You two should make your own comedy show," Gerome grinned. "But in the meantime, here."

A surprised look came over Morgan as Gerome tossed a lance to him. "I prefer lances over other blades, which is what I am teaching your little brother," Gerome said. "You will find it is difficult to copy, but you may join us and try to learn our technique."

It would be hard to explain the elation that came over Morgan's face as he looked up at Gerome. "All right!" he cheered, holding the lance close. "I can't wait! Although I will admit, I'm a little nervous to face you."

"You should be," Gerome said.

* * *

><p>It came out so naturally that neither Gerome nor Morgan noticed it, but the first time Morgan had called Gerome "Dad," neither of them realized until hours had past. "Do you mind?" Roo asked Gerome when Morgan couldn't bring himself to face Gerome of his own volition.<p>

Gerome thought about it, looked up, and with a confident voice said, "No."

A pause passed.

"Although I TOLD him not to use such common terms. I have to confess, your allowance of him calling you simply 'mom' is completely unacceptable and undermines MY rules of etiquette..."

Roo huffed softly as an amused smile spread over her and she folded her hands across her chest, letting Gerome rant on.

Training with Morgan and Robbie, sometimes even Robin, continued and Gerome figured Morgan's impressive talent for rapidly learning came from his mother. It wasn't long before Gerome found himself in difficult spars with the two of them, even while he had an advantage by riding Minerva. Robbie was also accelerating at an alarming speed, only hindered by his smaller physical size when pitted against his brothers.

Training together, sitting together during meals, late night talks with Roo and sometimes, if he had the patience for it, spending time with Virion through training or playing chess where a short conversation or two might happen, Cherche and him having tea or sewing the holes in the Shepherd's clothing and Gerome thought of how such a life would have been unacceptable to him just a few short months ago. It was when he was standing with them all together, Morgan and Robin, Cherche and Virion, Roo and Robbie, him and Minerva as they chatted between each other, that he understood, if only a little, what it meant to have a family again.

He felt as if once again, everything was going to be all right as long as nothing came to destroy the perfect balance.

"Morgan," Roo said to her son one morning before the camp had woken up, "Are you comfortable talking about the future? I'd like to know more."

It had caught him by surprise, but Morgan quickly recovered. "Sure, mom," he said. "Ask away."

Roo took in a deep breath for confidence. "What…what was I like?" she asked carefully. "I mean, what you remember?"

Sadly, Morgan looked down. "Not much," he admitted. "But I don't remember the impending doom that Marth speaks of so much, like, none at all. Man, that guy and Inigo really get into it sometimes. Are they dating or something?"

"It's never been announced, but it's a fairly obvious conclusion," Roo said. "However, do me a favor and don't do anything stupid. Whatever they want to do that makes them happy is their business and not yours."

"Yes, _mother_," Morgan teased. "Actually, that's something that I think is new. We joke together a lot more now than I remember. You were more…quiet, more passive. I mean, don't get me wrong, I remember when you had to get into it, you really got into it. It scared some people."

"Guess it's cause I got older," Roo chuckled, but Morgan frowned.

"I don't know if that was it," he admitted slowly. "I remember…that even though you said you were happy, you always seemed a little sad. Like something was missing, but you couldn't tell me what. Robin thinks it had something to do with dad."

Roo frowned, the tone in the conversation taking a sour turn. "I wasn't happy being married, huh?" she mused.

Morgan looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers. "No. You weren't."

An uncomfortable silence passed. "Now I really wish we knew who your dad was," Roo said, trying to uplift the mood. "It sounds like I'd dodge one hell of an arrow."

"You've never thought about marriage?"

Roo shook her head. "Now, look, I'm only telling you this because Aunt Sumia is involved and she and I both have an understanding," she said, Morgan looking at her curiously. "Some…people (idiots)…have been saying Chrom and I are an item. I just don't feel that way about Chrom, but Sumia does. I don't want you spreading or believing what you should know to be the truth and hurting her."

"Yeah, I figured that," Morgan said. "Anyway, I think Robin would rather eat his own heart than to hear you getting married to that guy. By the way, he lit Chrom's cape on fire again."

A groan escaped Roo and she rolled her eyes. "Again? He can't even breathe fire!" she sighed. "I swear, he's going to arson me out of house and home."

Morgan sighed, unsure of what to say in defense of his older brother, when he happened to look over at the training ground where Gerome was practicing, or rather, should have been practicing and was instead staring straight at his mother. The smallest tilt of his head told Morgan that Gerome realized he had been noticed and he quickly turned as if suddenly occupied with something about Robbie's stance and corrected him sharply. Suddenly, a look of shock came over Morgan as a realization dawned on him. "You know," he said slowly, "Robin never torches Gerome's armor."

A dead silence.

"You stupid kid! You better take that back!" Roo snarled, threateningly shoving her fist into Morgan's face.

"Why? Because you don't like hearing the truth?" Morgan shot back, threatening Roo with his own fist in kind. "I thought you told me truth and justice over all! Where's your god now?"

"You…you little brat!"

"Don't blame me if you're too scared to admit it! Oh, look at the big, scary tactician of Ylisse! Oh, mommy, protect me! Oh, wait, that's you! Darn!"

"I'm gonna…!"

Looking up from the training grounds, Gerome sighed heavily as he watched Roo and Morgan tackle into each other. "It's your turn," he said. Robbie gave a heavy groan and trudged over to break up his mother and brother yet again.

* * *

><p><em>This is a bad idea.<em>

"It's a GOOD idea, if you don't mess it up," Morgan hissed to Robin as they sat in Robin's stable room alone, plotting in the cover of darkness. "Look, regardless of who dad is, don't you think mom deserves to be happy?"

_This might affect us._

"No, it'll affect me, and I don't care about that," Morgan replied. Taking a breath in and slowly letting it out, Morgan's face slowly melted into a sad frown. "You told me how you also remember mom being sad back home. I…I don't how I know, but I know you're right. Besides, maybe it'll work out."

_How?_

"Maybe Mom actually dyes her hair and really is a blonde?"

A flat, sarcastic look came from Robin and Morgan threw up his hands in defeat. "Look, just be glad it's not Chrom," he said exasperatedly. "Now will you help me or not? Pleeeeease?"

He could never refuse his smaller brother, especially when he was looking up at him with large, hopeful eyes as he was seeing now. An irritated growl came from Robin as he nodded, grabbing a shovel in his jaws.

* * *

><p>The next day, Roo opened her tent flap, yawning as Robbie waddled out behind her.<p>

"Mom! Mom, come quick!" Morgan's voice called, his arms waving excitedly. "Over here!"

A frown crossed Roo's face as she stared in confusion at Morgan who excitedly waved his arms again, undaunted by her look. He was standing in the training grounds, Robin sitting behind him with a furious expression on his face, both of them covered in mud. "Morgan, what is it? Half the camp is still asleep," Roo sighed as she headed towards him. "Shouldn't you- whoa!" Stopping short, Roo smiled as she tilted her head in amusement at the carefully disguised grass just on the edge of the training ground's dirt. "A pitfall! Classic!"

"You saw it? But we spent all night on this thing!" Morgan despaired.

"Well, it's nicely disguised," Roo grinned. "But you're out here at this hour and not training? Unusual for Gerome to be late. Speaking of which, where is he?"

A muffled voice from below the grass said, "Down here."

Once the grass had been pushed back, Roo struggled to hold back her snorting laughter as Gerome glowered back up at them, his eyes stabbing into Morgan. "We got him last night," Morgan explained, Gerome letting loose a particularly nasty snarl. "We were just going to drug him asleep, but when he fell in, he hit his head and it did the job for us! It was awesome! But you didn't fall for it, so half awesome, I guess."

"You're doing TWO HUNDRED laps for this!" Gerome fumed as Roo cracked and burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"WE GOT IT!" Morgan cackled a few hours later, dashing through the camp and holding something high in his hands, Robin following behind, looking irritated. "WE GOT IIIIIT!"<p>

"Got what?" Roo snapped as Morgan came to a screeching halt in front of her, Robin giving her a sympathetic look from behind Morgan's back. "Oh my gods, is that…?"

"Gerome's mask!" Morgan triumphantly announced, showing high the black shiny mask in his hands for all to see. "It took a mountain of brilliant planning and help from my beloved assistant, Robin, but we got it!"

Roo stared at her son, wondering if he had somehow been adopted. "Why?" she finally demanded.

Morgan shrugged. "He's probably handsome, who knows?" he said. "Come on, we should go see! It'll probably cost me another two hundred of those stupid laps for this, so here's hoping he's a looker!"

"Actually," Gerome said, coming up like Death's shadow from behind Morgan, "It'll cost you five hundred."

All eyes turned and mouths dropped open in shock. "Gerome…!" Roo gasped. "You…"

Gerome simply tapped his face, still covered with his old mask as if nothing had happened. "Spares," he explained. "I keep several hidden around camp for this very reason."

"Oh…" Morgan managed to eek out. "Hey Robin-…"

The wyvern had vanished. Realizing he was alone, Morgan felt his heart sink as Gerome silently loomed over him. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Pretty much," Roo said, clapping a hand on Morgan's frozen shoulder before leaving him to his fate. "I'll save you some dinner."

* * *

><p>It was in the evening when Gerome angrily strode up to Roo and plopped a blue book on the ground next to her at the war council table. "Here," he said curtly. "Despite his sticky fingers, he took care of it."<p>

"Figured," Roo sighed, leaning her head back into the grass and crossing her feet on the bench. "Gerome, I'm sorry for all this. I was expecting one or two pranks, but not through the whole day."

"Expecting?" Gerome questioned, sitting down on the grass next to her and Roo nodded sheepishly.

"I told him about Chrom and Sumia," Roo admitted. "I didn't want him to hear it from someone else and get the wrong idea. I think that's when he decided to set his sights on you. He wants us to get together."

He could feel the blood rushing up his neck and Gerome was grateful for the darkness and Roo's hood pulled over her eyes. "That would be…" Gerome muttered, unsure of what to say. "Strange…"

"I agree, actually," Roo said, an amused tone in her voice. "It's hard to think of such a thing when we're about to charge headlong into another war."

"It's an inconvenience."

"Not tactically sound."

"Too much to worry about. On the battlefield, anything can happen."

Roo gave a small shrug. "Well, I'm glad we both are on the same page," she said, neither of them catching the hint of sadness in her voice. "Besides, we have another problem." Watching her get up and look at him, Gerome grinned at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "I've been thinking of some crafty strategies," she continued. "Would you be interested?"

"Fighting the enemy together? Very well. Two are more powerful than one," Gerome mused. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Morgan awoke bright and early. "This is going to be perfect," he said, stepping out of his tent, a plan already in his mind. "They're never going to see it coming-GAH!"<p>

A flurry of grass and dirt and then Morgan found himself suddenly looking up at the clouds above him, clods of soil still raining down around him. "What…what the…?" he stammered.

Suddenly, a fistful of dirt hit him on the top of the head and Morgan looked up to see Roo and Gerome, dirty and muddy, but with huge smiles on their faces looking down at him. "That's what you get, you little craven!" Roo cackled, dirt falling from her fingers. "The next time you want to want to play pranks on someone, make sure they're not going to get revenge!"

"Enjoy your stay, Morgan," Gerome chimed in. "If we feel compassionate enough, we may allow you to join us for dinner. And I don't need to remind you that I did say, IF."

"Wait, no, you can't do this!" Morgan's cries could be heard coming from the hole in the ground. "Come on, guys! I didn't mean it…!"

Ignoring the protests, Roo brushed herself off as she and Gerome began to walk away. "Another battle brilliantly won," she crowed. "We had to stay up all night digging that hole, but it was worth it to see the look on his face."

"Highly agreed," Gerome said, his grin only broadening. "It was…"

"Fun?"

Stopping in his tracks, Gerome looked over at Roo. Even though her hair was a sticky mess, her clothes, face and hands stained the color of earth, her eyes shone through and into him. "Yes," he almost whispered, reaching out and taking her hand in his without even realizing what he was doing.

"Ahem."

Standing in front of them, Chrom frowned in disapproval as he watched Gerome and Roo's hands break apart. "Roo, when you're done, I need to speak with you," he said, his words souring in his mouth. "But if you're busy, then I can leave you alone."

"If it's important, I'm on my way," Roo said. "Although I should probably clean up first. Ok, quick change, and then I'm on my way." Turning to Gerome once more, Roo grinned again. "Maybe again sometime?" she asked brightly.

"Of course."

Another smile was flashed to him before Roo practically skipped away towards the bathing tents, leaving Gerome and Chrom by themselves, a heavy silence growing between them.

"What are you doing?" Chrom finally asked, his face turning into a scowl.

Two could play at that game and Gerome glowered back, his gaze matching Chrom's. "I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped.

"Roo, that's what I'm talking about," Chrom spat back, his hands tightening into fists. "How long are you going to hover behind her like a wraith?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Gerome snapped.

A hiss came from Chrom. "Then don't just play with her," he said. "Either get married or let her find someone else."

Gerome's eyes narrowed. "It won't be you," he said quietly.

Suddenly, Chrom reached out and grabbed Gerome by the collar, holding him at arm's length, but tension reverberated through him. "Don't tell me what you don't know," he snarled. "I've just kept from exiling you from this camp because I haven't forgotten how you've saved my life from Morgan's flame, but don't think I won't take other factors into consideration!"

"Be careful, Prince," Gerome sneered. "You're starting to sound like your father."

That sent shock running through Chrom like lightning, causing him to release his grip and back away from Gerome. Seizing the opportunity to leave, Gerome quickly turned on his heel, leaving Chrom behind, but the feeling of dread still aching in his heart.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Laurent said as he stared at Gerome, the beaker of some strange powder still hanging from his hand, just on the verge of dropping. "Please repeat your inquiry?"<p>

A heavy groan came from Gerome as his shoulders sagged and he tightened his arms folded across his chest in irritation. "I SAID," Gerome droned slowly, "How do you…court…someone?"

"Ha…hahaha! Oh, you're serious," Laurent coughed and put down his instruments, trying to ignore the death glare Gerome was giving him. "Well, be as it may, I will always contribute to spreading the joy of knowledge to any who ask it of me. But allow me to quickly counter with a question beforehand…why did you conclude that I was an appropriate resource?"

Another heavy sigh and Laurent had to stop himself from wincing in recoil for the punch he was sure that was coming. "Laurent, you are the most intelligent man I know," Gerome said, his words curt and simple, as if he had practiced them many times before, "You are happily married and you are my friend and comrade. I would just seek your advice-opinion. I mean, opinion."

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Laurent took in a deep breath. "May I assume it has something to do with-…"

"No."

"But surely-…"

"NO."

"Alright! Alright, transparently understood," Laurent sighed. "Well, I can only withdraw from my own experiences on such matters, so I will instruct you to speak from the heart. A poetic display of true thoughts and desires will surely bring the conclusion you seek! I do so with Noire and enjoy immensely pleasurable results."

Gerome furrowed his brows. "I should ask Roo to slap me?" he asked.

"No!" Laurent cried out before stopping himself and clearing his throat, hoping to regain some of his dignity. "No, you most definitely should refrain. Perhaps another trail of thought is required…"

Suddenly, the tent flap to Laurent's room exploded open and Gerome and Laurent looked up in shock as Noire glowered back at them with a snarl that even made Gerome wither. "D-Darling!" Laurent choked out as Gerome gave him a sideways glance and edged away. "What brings you here from training so early? I thought you had at least another hour before you were released?"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Noire roared, grabbing the table Laurent was working on and flipping it over with one hand, sending its contents shattering against the floor. "Laurent, DEAR, I had finished early and was passing by and thought I heard you saying something about slapping? Without ME?"

"W-well, that is a highly misunderstood interpretation of the recent past events…!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU SLAPPING!"

Whatever happened after that, Gerome didn't see, for once Noire lunged at Laurent like a wild animal, he had taken the opportunity to dash out the Noire-shaped hole in the front of Laurent's tent and quickly make his escape.

* * *

><p>"Oh, chatting up the ladies?" Inigo said, Gerome standing in front of him like a miserable puppy. "Good choice to speak to me, my friend. What am I? The first option for impeccable romantic advice? You thought to yourself, of whom do I know that would be perfect for guiding me on my path to love and happiness? Ah! Inigo! That's who! How could I NOT remember his charm, his way with the ladies! Sounds correct?"<p>

"Actually," Gerome frowned, his mouth a hard thin line. "You're one of the last."

A frigid silence hung on Inigo's lips as he stared wide-eyed at Gerome. "Oh," Inigo finally said, blinking rapidly. "Well, no matter, I suppose. I'm still being asked and I guess that's what counts. Am I really the last? Who else did you go to?"

"Every other man in this camp except Chrom, Frederick and…Chrom and Frederick," Gerome said. "All of the responses make me wonder how we don't have a matriarchy in place."

Inigo had to admit, at least he wasn't dead last, but now wasn't the time to dwell on rankings or the definition of "matriarchy" and what it meant to him. "Since we're in my personal tent, I can tell you all kinds of secrets," Inigo grinned, elbowing Gerome in the ribs who frowned and moved away. "I mean, Lucina – I mean, Marth – no, wait, we're alone, so Lucina. Anyway, as far as we're concerned, all you have to do is make her smile. That's what Lucina loves about me. I make her smile every day, even though she's always talking about death and destruction…sometimes even MY death and destruction...more so once her dad finds out about us…"

"He knows," Gerome interrupted, causing Inigo to shriek in surprise. "The only reason why you're still alive is because he doesn't know he's Lucina's father."

"Thank goodness for small mercies," Inigo said. "Anyway, a perfect way to making a lass smile is a proposal of flowers and a bended knee. Here!" Walking up to the front of his tent, Inigo grabbed a small bouquet he had prepared for Lucina earlier and bent down in front of Gerome, giving him his best smoldering gaze. "I used to say this to all the ladies," Inigo hummed in his sexiest voice, "But truly, you're the only one for me."

A dead silence hung in the air as Gerome looked down at Inigo and his slightly puffed lips and squinting look. "I'm leaving," Gerome quickly said.

"What? Why?" Inigo protested as Gerome pushed past him. "That was perfect! Even Chrom would–EEK!"

Stepping past Lucina as she glowered at Inigo from the entrance of the tent, Gerome gave a slight nod. "Lucina," he said as a rapid greeting, practically running past her.

"Gerome," Lucina responded, not taking her burning, hate-filled glare from Inigo who was trying to hide behind his flowers.

"No, no, they're really for you-OW!" was the last thing Gerome heard before he escaped into the shadows.

* * *

><p>There was only one person. One person left he could ask that wasn't Chrom or Frederick and Gerome found himself wondering if a Risen gnawing on his arms wouldn't have been as bad as this. "Oh, ho, ho!" Virion gloated as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Gerome. "Ze boy has interest in women at last and he goes to no one ozer zan dear old dad!"<p>

"I'm not your son," Gerome said, his words curdling.

"Zen even better!" Virion cackled, his gestures wide and boasting. "For I will tell you zings zat no father would dream of telling his son! Here's a free sample. Did you know zere's a part of a woman zat if you lick-…"

"Enough!" Gerome shot back. "I came to you for assistance, not to listen to your buffoonery! If you do not wish to help me, then just say so, but I refuse to sit through your foolish prattle for any longer!"

A small, amused huff came from Virion as stopped mid-flourishing gesture to settled for a more conservative resting his hands on his hips and looked down at Gerome. The young man suddenly looked very small, his face puffed and pouting, his hands half-hidden behind his back and his feet shuffling from nervousness. It was quite adorable to see him so flustered. "Very well, you win," Virion said in mock defeat. "Even if you do not consider us family, it makes me happy to zink you can ask for my help, regardless. Did you know that I once tried to court Libra, mistaking him for a woman? Ha! We laugh about it now. Hahaha! Oh, look! Zere he is! Hellooo, Libra!"

A distance away, Libra stared emotionlessly back, pulling his sharpening stone over his axe in a long, slow, deliberate stroke.

"We do laugh," Virion confidently chuckled, turning his attention back to Gerome. "Anyway, you must care a great deal about…whoever it is…" Virion coughed, bending two fingers in the air and Gerome couldn't stop from rolling his eyes, "…To be taking such efforts. And so, as a show of respect towards such dedication, I shall offer ze best advice I can." Gently, Virion placed a hand on Gerome's shoulder and smiled as Gerome looked up at him in a surprisingly child-like fashion. "Do not waste time wiz silly gifts and empty promises of story tale love," he said. "Instead, find somezing zat shows you understand her on ze deepest level. Zat you are a second half of a whole. If zat is ze case, zen you will know what to do."

"And if I do not know what she will say?" Gerome asked, his voice small and meek.

Virion gave him a small pat. "Gerome, if she knows you and accepts you as you do for her, do not fear of being turned away. Zat is what I did wiz Cherche. Zat is what you must do if you truly care about her."

Gerome turned his head. "I…understand," he said quietly.

"Of course!" Virion said brightly. "I believe in you, Gerome. Not in victory, but in your heart. Despite what has been said about your…social skills, you are a kind man. Here!" Reaching into his pocket, Virion presented Gerome with a pendant, its stone the color red with flecks of blue that shimmered as it was turned. "It's from my House," Virion explained, pushing it into Gerome's hand. "I know I said gifts were silly, but zis one is special. I'm supposed to pass it on to my child, but considering everyzing, you should have it."

He couldn't help the small smile that crept over his face. Looking up at Virion beaming down at him now, Gerome could almost see what he had longed to see ever since he and his mother had received a short letter and the remains of a broken bow. "Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry I…treated you so poorly…Father."

Virion's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Did you just call me, 'Father'?" he stammered rapidly.

"Don't get used to it," Gerome hissed, his old attitude returning. "I'm leaving."

"W-wait! Gerome, son! Let's hear it just one more time!"

* * *

><p>It was just as the sun was going down and Roo frowned to herself as she sat alone and upright on the war council bench. Gerome had been missing since this morning when they had trapped Morgan together and eventually, Roo had to pull Morgan out herself. What was even stranger was that when she asked about his whereabouts, every single one of the men in the camp suddenly grew a panicked look on their face, as if Death were standing just behind them and refused any knowledge on the subject of Gerome on a whole. Only Chrom and Frederick seemed genuinely confused, but they each gave short, one word answers and looked like they had just eaten a lemon.<p>

So now she was by herself, trying to ignore the growing seed of worry in her. Sighing to herself, Roo rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat. Maybe he had gone off training by himself – recently, he did spend a lot of time with people and probably just needed space. Or maybe he went scouting and got lost. If he got lost, it's possible he could have run into the enemy. If he ran into the enemy, he might have been outnumbered and then-…

"Roo," Gerome said, suddenly appearing next to her. "You're sitting upright. Is everything ok?"

His presence caused her to gasp in shock and she recoiled before shaking her head and clearing her thoughts in an effort to recover. "Sorry, Gerome!" she gasped, Gerome grinning as she flustered about. "You scared me! I was just thinking…you're alright! Where have you been? Are you hurt?"

A confused frown crossed his face. "No," he said curiously. "I've just been…preoccupied."

"I see…" Roo breathed. "Yeah, no, I mean, I was just sitting here. Waiting for you, I guess. Oh, I pulled Morgan out. He's dirty and pouting, but fine."

"Good," Gerome said again, his voice growing soft and his head turning away to look at the ground, nervously.

This did not escape her and Roo sat up and bent her head forward to try to see his face. "Gerome, are you sure you're ok?" she asked. "You've got that look that makes me think you want to ask me something."

"I do."

"Well?"

A shaky breath was drawn and then Gerome looked up, bravely meeting Roo's gaze. "I'd like to take you somewhere," he said quietly. "I'd like you to fly with me."

It was only a second that passed, but to Gerome it felt like a lifetime before Roo slowly smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>They had gotten Minerva from the stables and left Robbie with Morgan who had given Gerome a surprised look and then a wink before they left. Taking his hand, Roo lifted herself onto Minerva's back and was seated behind Gerome so that her arms wrapped around his chest. There was the sound of a sweep of wings beating against air and then they were off, rocketing into the sky and Gerome could feel Roo gasp and clutch herself against him. However, it wasn't long before the adventure and the thrill set in and he felt her grip relax and heard her laugh in his ear as she relished in the wind moving around her.<p>

The destination was a small clearing deep in the woods and Gerome gently helped Roo down from Minerva's back. "We're going to have to travel on foot from here on," Gerome said as he took Roo to a small lake. "I hope you don't mind the water."

"Psh, please," Roo grinned, giving him a friendly nudge. "Who do you think taught you how to swim?"

"I know," Gerome smiled. "I'm actually counting on that."

"What-…" Roo began, but before she could get anything else out, Gerome grinned mischievously and gave her a small push and she tumbled back into the water. Coming back up and sputtering, Roo coughed, playfully glaring as Gerome snickered at her. "You ASS!" Roo laughed. "Your bravery IS unparalleled if you think you're going to get away with this!"

"You can get revenge after we return," Gerome mused, jumping into the lake next to her. Coming up for air and pushing his hair away from his eyes, he reached out and took Roo's hand in his, paddling towards a small outcropping of rocks complete with a waterfall. "I should thank you," Gerome said once they had gone through the waterfall and to the other side where the rocks opened to a path. "Without your teachings, I never would have made this discovery."

"Where exactly are we going?" Roo mused.

They stepped out into a wooded clearing and Gerome gently led Roo down to the middle of the grass that came to their knees. "Back when I stood alone, I would often wander," Gerome said. "I found this place. I thought it would make a happy memory for you."

Even though the night had just begun to come in, the trees surrounding them closed the space in so that it was dark, but still a hint of sunlight could still be seen, giving it very drab lighting. "Wow…" Roo coughed, trying to find something positive to say. "It's…quaint."

Gerome smiled. "Wait for it," he said, his hand giving Roo's a gentle squeeze.

It happened as soon as the light vanished from view. The entire forest around them came alive with tiny, flashing yellow lights of insects and they flickered like glittering stars as hundreds more poured out from the grass beneath them. Roo stood, frozen in place, feeling as if any movement would somehow shatter this dream she had been placed in, but she couldn't stop the smile on her face and her gasp of wonder as the little bugs flew around them like floating lanterns.

They stood like that, watching the world around them, their fingers intertwined until the last of the fireflies had vanished and dawn was about to break. Gerome flew them back, feeling Roo's arms around him grow tight once more, but not from fear.

It wasn't long before they were back at camp and Gerome stood in front of Roo's tent. "Oh, I forgot," he mumbled nervously, digging into his pocket to retrieve the pendant Virion had given him. "This is also for you. I thought it might help for when you wake up and forget. That way, you'll always have something to help you remember tonight. It might be easier to remember one item than many."

He placed the stone in her hands and Roo frowned. "Gerome, this thing looks like it costs a fortune," she said. "I mean, I'm not trying to be rude or anything! Or that I, um…I mean to say…"

"It's nothing," Gerome quickly excused. "It's just a trinket Minerva picked up from somewhere. Still, I thought it would suit you."

Roo gave him a sympathetic smile, her fingers closing around the stone. "I'm sorry. I love it, I really do," she said. "It's just caught me off guard that this is the first gift anyone has ever given me. At least, the first that I know who the giver is." Seeing Gerome's confused look, Roo continued, "When Robbie was still an egg, I found a wyvern scale blanket someone had draped on me. I've been asking around, but no one knows where it came from. I've been meaning to give it back once I ever find out who the original owner is, but it has come in handy with Robin when he's trying to burn Chrom."

"You should keep it," Gerome said, a smile growing on his face, memories of Roo swinging the blanket over Chrom still fresh in his mind. "It might be useful in case Robbie ever discovers his fire. Trust me, raising a wyvern might have some unexpected arsons."

Holding the pendant in her hands, Roo looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "Thank you, Gerome," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "This night has been the best gift anyone could ever receive."

Then, reaching out, she took his chin in her hands and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, letting him stand wide-eyed and frozen as she ducked back into her tent. "Revenge complete," she grinned before the flap closed between them. "Good night."

"Yes…good…night good," Gerome stammered back, his body remembering to stiffly march away back to his own tent, but his heart dancing inside his chest.

* * *

><p>Even though they had grown closer, it seemed the war was driving them apart as Chrom's army moved against Valm, Walhart countering them wherever they went. They eventually recruited another warrior, Sa'yri, and made moves against her brother, Yen'fay from Chosin, who had sided with Valm. "They are indeed a brave group, I'll allow them that," Walhart growled in his castle, his tactician, Excellus, by his side. "At this rate, we'll need more soldiers to oppose them. Excellus!"<p>

"Yes, my lord?" the man bowed in front of Walhart, noting to always keep and eye on his lord's Wolf Berg axe at his feet. "How may I serve you?"

"We need a new strategy!" Walhart demanded. "I'll see what you come up with." A flicker of something that Excellus did not understand flashed in Walhart's eyes and Excellus looked away, unable to keep his gaze. "Do not disappoint me," Walhart growled, a warning tone in his voice.

"Very well, sire," Excellus said as he bowed his head once more. "I will do as you command."

Stepping away, Excellus allowed himself a small cackle. The opportunity had come, just how the Plegian woman had told him it would. "A heart of darkness…what a bunch of fairytale tripe," Excellus sneered to himself as he walked down the halls to his room. "How is it that these idiots are the ones in power while I am still a servant?" Looking down at his desk where a large green tome lay, Excellus smiled as he ran his hands over the gold lettering. Let the rats run their maze, he thought to himself. If Walhart wanted war and Plegia wanted a heart, then he could deliver and take his prize while they all ate each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Shepherd's camp, Chrom stood with Roo in the war council room, debating over maps and strategies. Being here, in this room was the one chance Chrom ever had with Roo alone and each time, he relished in having her undivided attention. However, a new presence stood between them, Gerome now a constant by Roo's side if he wasn't with her children. The new pendant that hung from Roo's neck did not go unnoticed either, and Chrom had to swallow a bitter taste in his mouth as he watched Gerome share secret smiles and brushed hands with his tactician. "Don't you think it's a bit…inappropriate?" he asked once his patience had run out for seeing Gerome's hand pass over Roo's once more.<p>

A confused look passed over Roo's face, but Gerome met Chrom through a sideway glance with a frown of his own. "What's inappropriate?" she asked.

"This…you…this!" Chrom stammered, unable to find words. "I mean, what I meant to say is that behavior demonstrated should be professional and conservative and traditional…"

"Oh gods, not this 'tradition' thing again," Roo frowned. "Look, I know the rumors about my background have been picking up again since the fighting did as well, but I though we talked about this…"

"It's not about your background!" Chrom roared, his voice booming over the air, but Roo's shocked faced caused him to stop dead and he drew back in shame. "Roo…I…" he began, but paused as he noticed Gerome narrow his eyes at Chrom, silently placing a hand on the table between the prince and the tactician, and Chrom couldn't help the fire rise inside him once more.

"SIRE!" a voice suddenly rang out, interrupting Chrom's thoughts as a messenger dashed up to them, a note in his hands. "Urgent news from the south!"

Chrom couldn't stop his irritated sigh and rolling eyes, so Roo took the note, giving Chrom a disapproving stare as she did so. "Walhart's tactician has been seen heading south for…the Outrealm Gate?" she read aloud. "Why would he send his strategist away at this time?"

"If he's sending his tactician, it's nothing to our benefit," Gerome offered. "We should look heavily into this matter."

"Good point," Roo said, giving Gerome an approving nod. "We should send a force down there to take him on. Walhart's not leaving Valm unprotected and chances are his tactician didn't want us to know what he was up to. If we send a small, but powerful force, we can stop a small problem from turning into a catastrophe." Putting down the note, Roo turned to Chrom. "Keep Walhart's eyes on you and march on Yen'fay, but I'm going on that trip south," she said sternly. "If Walhart's tactician is there, I want to know what he's thinking."

"No," Chrom immediately countered. "You need to stay here with me. What if Yen'fay is more powerful than you think?"

However, Roo shook her head. "I doubt it," she said. "Men like Yen'fay understand strength in what a person can do, not an army. Sa'yri is more than a match for him, even if she doesn't know it. With her, you can take him on, but if that tactician succeeds in what he wants to do, we're all screwed."

There was no more point in arguing and Chrom sighed heavily and shook his head. "I don't agree with this," he said pointedly. "But take who you think you need. Sumia and Cordelia can both fly hard and fast."

"Actually, I'm not taking them," Roo said and Chrom turned to her in surprise. "I'll take Morgan, Gerome, Sully, and if you don't mind, Frederick," she said. "Although all of them ride hard and fast and we'll need to get there, beat them and come back quickly if we want to stay unnoticed. Pegasus aren't built as sturdy as wyverns and horses."

The only saving grace in her statement was that he could force Frederick to go with her and Chrom gritted his teeth bitterly. "Very well," he spat out. "I'll speak to Frederick on the matter."

* * *

><p>At the Outrealm Gate, Excellus smiled to himself as he stood back and admired the stone carvings of the gate against his fingers. "How lovely," he said to himself, a small army of twenty men standing behind him. "To think that it activates on desires and dreams. Marvelous."<p>

"Sir," a man in black armor said as he walked up to him, "Scouts have reported a small band of Ylissean soldiers have been seen coming this way. They're moving fast and should be here soon."

"Let me guess…is that tactician with them?" Excellus sneered.

"We believe so, sir."

"Excellent!" Excellus laughed, clapping his hands together in delight. "I knew she wouldn't be able to resist my charms." Turning back to his men, Excellus swept his hand out over them. "Prepare for battle!" he cackled. "Leave the other tactician to me, but have fun with the rest. Let's hope they aren't too boring of a kill."

* * *

><p>It had been a hard flight, but they were coming up on Excellus's position. "Is Morgan really ready for this?" Roo said to Gerome as she flew with him, beside them their children. "He's never really seen a real war before."<p>

"Don't underestimate him," Gerome said back. "Even without my training, he is a competent enough warrior and with Robin and myself, we will keep him safe. Besides, I have more concern for you than anyone here."

"The no killing thing?" Roo winced, but Gerome turned his head to look back at her through the corner of his eye.

"No," Gerome said. "Only for you to stay by my side, where none can harm you."

An amused smile came from Roo as she felt Gerome's hand rest on hers and give it a reassuring squeeze, but Minerva couldn't fight as well with two people on her back and standing near a rampaging wyvern was bad advice all around. Still, she appreciated the gesture and gently put her face against Gerome's back to silently acknowledge his concern.

They were coming up on Excellus's team now and Roo frowned bitterly at the silver weapons in the enemy's hands. Good thing she left Robbie with Sumia, Roo thought bitterly. Below them, Frederick and Sully rode, Sully giving them a sharp whistle. "They're up ahead!" she called out. "Let's go!"

On the ground, Excellus looked up to the cry of a wyvern and saw four shapes coming for him and his men. "Only that many?" he mused to himself. "How disappointing. You would think she would bring a larger force-..."

Suddenly, there was an ear-shattering buzzing noise and the man to Excellus's right flew backwards, a javelin in his chest. "Arms!" Excellus screamed, dashing for the safety of the Outrealm Gate. "Kill them!"

The men aligned themselves and arrows flew into the air towards the Shepherds. "Now!" Roo called and Minerva and Robin swept in, Morgan and Roo both casting Elwind spells to hurl the arrows harmlessly away, clearing the path for Frederick and Sully to smash into the tightly packed group, slaying several as they passed through, easily able to move about as Excellus's men stumbled over each other.

"Get back into position!" Excellus screamed as his men began to scatter, the confusion for them only mounting as Gerome and Morgan sniped at them from the sky. "There are only four of them! What are you doing?"

However, the men were in a panic as Excellus snarled and turned towards the Outrealm Gate. Excellus squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could and focused before a blast of deep sound rang out and his mouth twisted into a smile as he watched the stone Gate glow with a magical blue light.

"Roo!" Sully called, too busy with fighting off the men around her and Frederick. "He's going to get through!"

"I'm on it!" Roo called as she leapt down from Minerva's back, ignoring the cry of protest from Gerome before he was distracted by an archer's arrow.

It was just the two of them and Excellus turned to face Roo, a tome in her hand. "Well, well, well," he sneered from the steps of the gate. "Here is Roo, the famous Ylissean tactician. Or Plegian? Who's side are you really fighting for?"

"Get over yourself," Roo spat over Excellus's laughter. "Move away from the gate and surrender."

"Oh, to what? To a supposed soldier who doesn't kill?" Excellus sneered. "I've heard the stories. Don't think I believe that lie about you painting a tower with the blood of fifty men, I know rumors when I hear them! And you…" he pointed a fat finger at Roo's face, "Thinking you're so clever. Well, I bet I've got a few tricks I could show you! Like this!"

Excellus snapped his idle arm forward and Roo gasped as a fireball rocketed towards her. "Elwind!" she cried, summoning the winds to cast down the blaze before striking back with her own.

"Predictable!" Excellus huffed and threw his hands with effort as a magic spell Roo had never seen before whirled around him, causing a blinding tornado to form around him. "Like it?" Excellus laughed. "It's called Rexcalibur! I made it just for you, just for now!"

Dust was swirling around her, blinding her as Roo tried to call out, but found her voice drowned out by the howling winds. In the distance, she could open her eyes just enough to see Gerome reaching out for her, Morgan and Robin right behind him, but it was then, as the world turned upside down, that she realize she was flying through the air towards the portal, and the last thing she saw was a flash of blue light before everything went dark.

In an instant, she had vanished. Just like that, she was gone and Gerome could not tear his eyes away from where Roo had simply disappeared, the gate closing behind her. The winds had died now, and in its place was the howling laughter of Excellus. "Gone! Gone to the very place where she was devoured!" he screeched. "But I guess I should have taken some precautions so she wouldn't fall right into a mass of Risen! Or maybe just land straight onto a pike and end her life mercifully!"

Excellus's laughter cut through the air again and Gerome slowly closed his fist, his shock giving way to rage. "You…" he whispered hoarsely as he shot up from his place and dashed for Excellus's throat. "YOU!"

However, just before his fingers were about to close around flesh, Gerome's target flashed with yellow magic and suddenly he disappeared, causing Gerome to crash into the ground. Another flash and Excellus reappeared in front of Gerome who picked himself up halfway, trying to understand what he had seen. "Don't think I came as unprepared as that foolish woman did," Excellus sneered down at him. "I'd like to see you take on Walhart now!" Another infuriating laugh, a flash of light and Excellus once again was gone, leaving the bodies of his men still in the dirt.

"Mom…" Morgan whispered as he fell to his knees, staring up at the portal, Robin growling furiously beside him, his eyes shut with pain. Behind them, Frederick and Sully stood silent, not knowing what to do or say. Only Gerome, who pulled himself to his knees before the gate, let out an animalistic cry that embodied all the pain and sorrow a human could possibly possess.


	6. Chapter 6: One Who Knows the Past

The sun was warm against her face as Roo took in a deep breath of fresh air, feeling grass gently tickle her cheeks. She had been asleep, that much she knew, but it seemed like such a juxtaposition when she recalled how the last thing she saw was a blue flash of light and wasn't anywhere near grass before.

That's when she opened her eyes and gasped in horror as unfamiliar clouds and an open field came into her sight. "Oh god…" she whispered, the terror rising in her voice. "Where am I?"

What was her name? What did she last remember? Did she even remember? Where was she now and why couldn't she remember getting there? There was no way she had just walked out into an open field with no footprints around her of any kind, and if she had fallen out of the sky, why hadn't she died and who dropped her? She remembered she woke up in a field, found the Shepherds, but now that she was back in the field, had the Shepherds…had Gerome…been all a dream? Suddenly, a weight fell against her chest and Roo snatched at her pendant and felt the stone warm in her hands, a reassuring feeling, as if it were spreading her memories back into her.

It was proof everything had existed. It was proof he had existed. Gerome gave her this. Gerome the Wyvern Rider, Minerva, Morgan, Robin and Robbie. All of it flooded back to her memory and Roo let out a choking cry of relief as she remembered her name.

She remembered being thrown into the gate.

Getting up, Roo could now see the faint outline of a nearby town. Maybe Morgan and Robin tossed her out here as some sort of prank, she thought grimly. She would have words for them once she got back.

But she wasn't back. Now she was in an unfamiliar city, wandering a market that she didn't recognize. She had pulled up her hood so that her face couldn't be seen, but still the citizens would turn their gaze towards her, gasp in shock or horror, she couldn't be sure, and then quickly move out of her way and let her go about her business. "Excuse me," she had said to one of the vendors, "Can you tell me where I am?" But he had shrieked like a little girl and hid behind his counter and Roo thought it best not to speak anymore until she had more information.

"Make way, make way!" A new voice boomed above the crowd. "The King is passing through! Make way!"

Good, Roo thought to herself. A king would have an emblem and an emblem would mean a location. As with all the other commoners, Roo pushed herself to the side, trying to ignore the looks of confusion they were giving her.

The King's escort came, held up by six men on their shoulders, they hauled a litter than Roo could guess was solid gold, draped in red cloth and covered so the king was hidden from view. A sigh of irritation escaped Roo, but that's when she noticed that all the peasants were bowing their heads in respect, only hers above them and making her very obvious from the crowd.

"You there! Wench!" a knight stormed forward, riding from the litter's side, nearly running his horse into her, "You do not bow your head in respect for your ruler? Perhaps you would feel better if it was taken off!"

"Excuse me? WENCH? Go shove it!" Roo snapped. "What kind of person still uses, 'wench' these days? Don't tell me what to do, you bloated patsy!"

"You insolent…!"

Suddenly a rushed whisper ran over the crowd and the knight turned, his hand still on his blade to see a hand having emerged from the litter, held out to stop him. "The king has ordered a halt!" the knight boomed, turning his horse away to dash to his lord's side and bow, leaving Roo staring after him incredulously. "Sire! Allow me to become a rug to which you may step on to avoid spoiling your royal shoes!" And with that, the knight flung himself face first into the mud.

"Frederick, stand up and clean yourself off," a familiar voice said. "And get out of my way."

Roo's eyes widened as the king emerged, stepping over Frederick's body towards her. Blue eyes and hair screamed familiarity, although there was an addition of a blue beard and slight wrinkles suggesting he was almost twice the age she knew him to be. "Chrom…" Roo gasped as he stared at her, equally in awe. "Is it…are you…?"

His eyes went wide, as if he had seen a ghost. "It can't be…" he breathed. "Robin!" Roo froze and then blinked in confusion.

"No, I'm-…" but Roo was cut off as Chrom strode over and grabbed her arms, pulling her into a deep kiss. It was hard, forced, and Roo choked and gagged at the feeling of revulsion that hit her. "Ok!" Roo spat, breaking away and trying not to pull out her own tongue. "Stop! Everybody, stop! We need to figure some stuff out here."

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Chrom, maybe not Chrom asked, his brow furrowing with worry. "You're back…did you…forget again?"

Slowly, Roo nodded, a sense of dread growing inside her about this world she had found herself in. "Yeaaaah, let's go with that," she said. "I'm sorry, it seems like we know each other, but I don't remember. Are you…Chrom?"

"King Chrom!" Frederick corrected from the mud, bubbles rising from the area around his mouth.

Roo raised her eyebrows and Chrom beamed at her. "Welcome to New Ylisse," he said proudly.

"Well shit," Roo replied.

* * *

><p>They took her back to the palace and Roo had to give it to Chrom – he knew how to pick architects. "The castle has been completely rebuilt from the ground up," Chrom said as he toured her through the new marble halls and purple drapes, Roo smacking away another servant as he tried to rub her shoulders from behind. For some reason, the entire staff of servants and maids were following them, or more specifically, her, trying to manicure her nails or feed her dark red grapes, or pamper her in some annoying way. "Only the finest artisans were used in the new construction. It is now five times as big as the last monstrosity we called a castle. Can you believe that? The last castle had only FOUR halls. Ha!"<p>

"So I see," Roo mused, passing yet another white statue of Chrom, unintentionally humorously nude, holding up a giant globe of the planet on his shoulders. "I kind of miss the old one."

"You do?" Chrom gasped. Then suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Get the architects! Have them killed and find me new ones! We will replace these walls with the old blueprints immediately!"

Nervously, Frederick coughed, still covered in mud. "Sire, you had those burned," he said.

"Wait! Wait, I mean just the old castle from MY world, you know, because it's what I'm used to!" Roo laughed nervously. "I think this one's great. Really great. Honestly. No need to kill anyone. I was just…overwhelmed by this new one's splendor."

Chrom's mood flipped again and he smiled at her once more. "Do you really think so?" he asked, taking her hands in his and squeezing so hard, Roo hoped her fingers didn't break. "I didn't know you would be back again so soon, so it might look a bit rushed. I wanted everything to be perfect for your homecoming."

"Did you not hear the part about MY other world?" Roo said, wiggling her fingers from his bone-crushing grip.

"Other world?" Chrom scoffed, as if he had never heard of such a thing before. "Dear, that's just a dream world you were in. A vacation. You always come home after a vacation."

"Don't call me 'dear.'"

"You're back where you belong now," Chrom continued, completely ignoring Roo's comment. "Here. With me, by my side." He reached out and put his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"Whoa there, Blue," Roo said, backing out of his grip and holding up her hands. "Let's…take it slow, ok? I think I hit my head really hard back there."

Chrom frowned and Roo could see in his eyes hurt and sadness, but also something else. Something she wasn't used to seeing in men like the Chrom she knew, but before she could understand what she had seen, Frederick stepped forward, catching Chrom's attention. "My lord, the Queen does seem a bit delirious," he offered. "Perhaps a short rest is in order? It would give us time to talk of…other matters."

"Delirious?" Roo echoed flatly, but was once again ignored as Chrom exchanged worried glances with Frederick.

"Very well," Chrom said, authority back in his voice. "My Queen, you shall rest in our bedchambers. I shall join you shortly after I attend to some quick business."

"New thought!" Roo said as brightly as she could, the word, 'bedchamber' putting her into a panic she didn't think she was capable of. "I'm actually feeling fine, really great, thanks for asking. But you know what would REALLY help me relax? I'd love a look at the royal library."

Blank looks stared back at her. "Milady, those were burned down years ago," Frederick said.

"Files then. Any records of any kind?"

"There's the royal cookbook."

A heavy sigh escaped Roo. "Alright, how about this," she said loudly so every servant could hear her. "Who here knows about the history of this place the best? Raise your hand. Anyone? Don't be shy."

Immediately, Frederick flipped his arm up and Chrom simultaneously pointed to his right hand man, the other servants doing in kind. "Of course," Roo said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Some things never change."

* * *

><p>"This masterful depiction is of when King Chrom defeated the warlord, Walhart, in the lesser barbaric country of Valm," Frederick announced, stiffly walking down a hall of paintings with Roo, each one depicting Chrom in some obnoxiously victorious way. "He fell the so called 'Conqueror' with but a single mighty swing of his silver blade."<p>

"Uh huh," Roo droned, not paying attention as she had begun to four halls behind her, only thankful she had convinced Chrom to dismiss the servants that had hovered about her before, but hoping they weren't dead. "Fascinating. You don't say."

"Here is where he bested the Serpent of Secrets, using his silver blade to deliver a mighty blow to the beasts head," Frederick continued, undaunted by her tone, snapping his arm out to gesture to another artistic monstrosity.

It was too much and Roo gave a heavy sigh and stopped in her tracks. "Frederick?" she asked, meeting his steady gaze with a comically confused look.

"Yes, my Queen?"

Roo grimaced at the words, but continued. "Has Chrom really taken over all these places? This is pretty much…well, it's the planet, Frederick. You're saying that Chrom rules the planet."

"He does," Frederick said as a matter of fact. "All of us are under his great care. He is the father of our New Ylisse and he stands above all men."

Roo stared in stunned silence. "I see you have lost that memory," Frederick said casually. "Allow me to shed some enlightenment on the issue. King Chrom has stretched his hand far and wide, putting all of the subjects under his rule with his silver sword, mighty in nature, with your assistance."

"I helped, huh? I'm kind of starting to hate myself," Roo said. "Why did we decide to do that? I thought Chrom-er-King Chrom, would be content within Ylisse?"

"For a time," Frederick admitted. "However, in an effort to please you, King Chrom decided that all persons of the planet would only benefit under his care, to which I may say, is a wise and just decision that you wholeheartedly agreed to. It took many years, but we have finally conquered."

Her fist tightened and Roo wondered just what type of person she had been in this life. "Conquered, huh?" she hissed, Frederick not noting the undercurrent of anger. "Just…taking over? No thought to anyone else's feelings or backgrounds, no voice of reason or debate? No individual will of free men?"

Frederick frowned. "For the sake of your lost memory, I will confide that you shared your initial…concerns," he said, his voice low, if Chrom were right around the corner listening in on them. "However, they were quickly abandoned once you saw that King Chrom's path was the one true way." Suddenly, a wicked smile broke out onto Frederick's face, reliving the memory. "Some disgusting barbarians could not see the great light surrounding our Lord and tried to overthrow him, even joining to some filthy traitors within our borders. King Chrom naturally defeated them, with mighty strength too, but we suffered some…casualties."

"Who?" Roo demanded, fearing the worst.

"Some untold number of peasant soldiers, eager to give their lives for the cause. This includes many of the Shepherds. A flicker of humanity reappeared in Frederick's eyes. "Including…Miriel…" he said, his voice almost a whisper. Then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone, replaced again with cold, mechanical distance. "Continuing on…" Frederick said.

"Hey, here's a question," Roo interrupted as she looked around. "Why aren't Lissa or Emmeryn in any of these paintings?"

Immediately, Frederick stopped and slowly turned to Roo, giving her a stare that would have made smaller men die on the spot. "We do not speak of the Exiles," he spat, his voice low and dangerous.

Roo held up her hands in defeat and Frederick snapped back around again. "Ah, this masterpiece is Chrom overcoming the great dragon Grima. He used his silver sword, mightily, to strike him down."

"What happened to Falchion?" Roo asked, her tone slightly mocking.

Frederick whirled around again, this time, his face uncomfortably close to Roo's. "We do NOT speak of the Exiles!" he snarled and Roo quickly nodded in understanding as Frederick's eyes, opened wider than what must have been comfortable, stared into her for a second longer before he snapped back around again, leaving Roo feeling nervous and frightened.

"Here is the last piece of our glorious victory," Frederick said as he stopped in front of the biggest painting Roo had ever seen. "It depicts your parting, just after the Fell Dragon was defeated."

Standing in front of it, Roo internally groaned and rolled her eyes, not wanting another stare down from Frederick. Chrom was on his knees, his hands outstretched, his head raised to the sky as an angelic light surrounding just the outline of her face shone down upon him. Roo also noted the small depiction of Frederick himself in the background, swooning away from his Master's gesture. "So I died?" Roo said, somehow feeling like this Roo, or Robin as they called her, was better off. "Bummer."

"No, you did not," Frederick snapped sharply. "You simply went on a temporary…vacation. King Chrom always believed in your return through the bond you share with him and thus this painting is in preparation to burn so that we may forget this unpleasant history. I have just shown it to you to fully complete my duty to restore your mind." Turning to face her, Frederick stared into her, his mouth a thin hard line. "You love King Chrom," he said, almost as if trying to hypnotize her. "You have always only loved King Chrom. The proof is your very presence, having returned to his side. You will never leave for vacation again. He has decreed it so and you are eager to obey."

"…Sure," Roo said, giving Frederick the best smile she could muster as her internal self reeled with disgust. "That sounds…great. I've always hated the beach. Too hot and sandy, you know?"

"That is not the vacation I speak of," Frederick snapped.

Roo's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but she did her best to keep her eyes from faltering. "Ok," she said slowly, as if speaking with a dangerous animal. "I won't leave for 'vacation.'"

This seemed to be enough for Frederick and they continued on down the halls, now moving to the statues, which were just as revolting as the paintings. Depiction after depiction of Chrom putting men under his heel rolled past and Roo didn't know how much more she could take before vomiting, so she sped her pace so that Frederick had to work to keep up while also explaining the various "histories," now thankfully condensed into one word descriptions.

Eventually, the statues passed and now she wasn't sure if she was following Frederick or if he was following her as Roo paced the royal halls, taking note how every ten feet another redundant statue or painting depicting Chrom conquering enemies, slaying dragons, or saving a grateful village cropped up, each framed in gold, never highlighting anyone of import other than Chrom. "Are you hungry, milady?" Frederick asked as Roo stopped in front of a painting of Chrom delivering food to hungry orphans, his depiction throwing bread on the ground for the children to gratefully scramble for.

"Yeah. I haven't really eaten anything for a while," Roo said. "Frederick, could you get me something from the kitchen? Maybe some soup?"

"You do not plan to go to the dining hall?" Frederick asked, a suspicious tone in his voice that Roo recognized her Frederick having the first time they met.

"Well, yeah, but I'm going to take a closer look at this painting before I do," she said, giving a side eye to the orphans who clawed for the bread in the painting. "It's…moving how Chrom loves the children."

"As he does you," Frederick noted, Roo hearing its sinister undertones. He stared at her one more time, a hard, long look, before he turned on his heel and clicked away down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Roo immediately broke out into a run in the opposite direction, making her way to what she hoped was an exit, but the new renovations had made this an entirely new castle, and Roo found herself in the royal bedrooms.

"Fantastic," Roo muttered to herself. "Just the place I want to be with a psychopath that thinks we're married."

Suddenly, a voice was heard and Roo quickly dashed into the nearest room, carefully shutting the door behind her. "This is unacceptable," Chrom's voice was snarling through the door. "We have spent years. YEARS, Frederick and still you are unable to find him. It's only one man in ONE forest! I don't understand where this sudden incompetence has come from."

"Of course, forgive me, sire! I shall redouble my efforts!" Frederick could be heard saying, his voice a pitiful wail. "I cannot even bring soup to the Lady!"

A soft splash was heard and Chrom sighed. "Frederick, get your head out of the bowl," Chrom snapped. "There must be SOME way...if we had a trace of a scent left, we could easily hunt him down, but it's been too long. Then again...now that we do...where is Robin anyway?"

"In the painting hall," Frederick said. "I…must get her a new bowl."

"And clean up this mess and yourself. I won't have our reunion spoiled by your ugly face. I won't have it spoiled by ANY ugliness," Chrom spat, leaving Frederick before stomping away and slamming himself into what Roo guessed was his own chamber. She was alone for now, although not for long. Once Frederick discovered she went missing, an alarm would be raised for sure.

It was after Roo had turned and sank against the door that she looked at the room she had rushed into. It was so dusty, it was evident no one had been there in a long time, years, if she had to guess. Getting up, Roo could see the tatters of a bed awning hanging above what could be surmised as a feather filled mattress. A dresser carved of aged oak and delicate lace held expensive looking dresses and gowns, most likely real silk when Roo reached out to touch them, from all corners of the world. No doubt from the so-called conquest, Roo thought bitterly to herself as she flicked the dress away. She was surrounded by chests and drawers filled with expensive luxuries that would have made Severa drool – gold jewelry and gems glittering, even under the gray film that covered them, perfumes and curious trinkets and devices. However, it was a painting that sat on a nightstand, a small nondescript thing that looked like it could have been drawn by Libra, which caught her full attention.

It was her. No, not quite her. The lady in the picture had white hair instead of Roo's black, but the face, the eyes, were a mirror image of herself. She was thin, frail looking and dressed in the finest gown Roo had ever seen, but on her lap was a small white wyvern with a tiny wing on his right side.

"No way…" Roo whispered to herself. Further inspection in the painting showed the faint outlines of two other figures, one clearly Chrom, but the other a little girl, the face rubbed away, as if someone had stroked that part of the painting until there was nothing left.

More noises were heard and Roo quickly put the painting down and made for the window. Opening the shutters, Roo gasped as iron bars greeted her, sealing her inside. Panic began to seize her as thoughts of being trapped in this small cramped room and Roo tore at anything she could to throw against the bars in a mad attempt to escape. The jewels and fine wooden pieces turned to splinters as Roo clawed her way to freedom, the idea of being confined overriding her fear of being discovered. Finally, after a particularly frantic use of a silver scepter to bend the poles apart, Roo made a space large enough for her to squeeze through.

Looking down at the ground below her, it wasn't as far as she thought to drop, but far enough for her liking and she loathed thinking if she were stuck in this castle with a broken foot, especially since she couldn't control her fall as well with the bars hindering her. Rushing back to the bed, she tore at the sheets and ransacked the dressers for gowns, making a rope that she swung over the side.

It was enough to close the distance and Roo let go, dropping to the ground in a heap. Shouts declaring her disappearance were heard, including Chrom's roar that just sounded like pure rage instead of words, Frederick whimpers being drowned out. What she hoped weren't the sounds of a savage beating followed.

Even so, she didn't care and Roo quickly ran towards the stables, exploding from the doors on a horse moments later. She thought she could hear the sound of men and dogs behind her, but they soon faded away and Roo rode on, indiscriminately, as long as it was as far away as she could be from that terrible place.

* * *

><p>There was nothing he could do.<p>

Sitting silently on the bench that Roo would lay next to him by, Gerome stared at nothing on the ground, arguments swirling about him, Cherche trying to treat his broken lip. They had come back without her. They had to, there was no choice, and Frederick was the one who broke the news to Chrom and the prince's face turned from anxious confusion to a fury few had seen before. The Prince immediately stormed over and as soon as Gerome got down from Minerva, he threw a fist into Gerome's mouth, hence his new injury. Virion and Cherche had leapt to his defense, not knowing the situation other than the events that were presented to them, but once Chrom announced that Roo had vanished, lost in the infinite worlds of the Outrealm Gate, that it was Gerome's fault, that even though Walhart had lost men, he had gained a victory far greater, and the Shepherds grew silent and averted their gazes.

All except Robbie. He had waited until things were still and then he limped over to Gerome and cooed at him softly, his single word question stabbing through Gerome like a hot knife.

Gerome said nothing, unable to meet his sight.

Then Robbie had started to cry.

It was a wailing, heartbreaking sound that Gerome knew all too well and Virion had swept in, trying his best to comfort the grieving child, but to no avail. Robbie squirmed out of his grip and started sloppily running towards the open road until his older self swept in and stood in his path to stop him. Even though no sounds had been made, an understanding passed between them and Robin moved back to join Morgan while Robbie sat down and remained where he was.

And now they were all arguing again, the silence long forgotten. "We should retreat back to Ylisse," Stahl offered. "That way we're in our own borders. Walhart will have the disadvantage."

"Yes, but he'll gain all the ground we just fought for," Flavia countered. "Who knows how much more powerful he'll become if we just turn tail and run?"

"However, it is highly unwise to fight without a tactician," Panne said. "And facing a man like Walhart unprepared is certain death."

"We could figure something out on our own," Marth spoke up. "It may be dangerous, but the future is at stake here. Walhart cannot stand unopposed!"

Counters and countering counter arguments flew above him, but Gerome still said nothing. "Let's move away from this place," Cherche had offer, pulling on his arm, but Gerome stubbornly refused to budge, as if he were waiting for Roo to appear back to her usual spot by some sort of magic.

He was being watched by Sumia, who, with tears in her eyes, had observed that throughout the seemingly silly arguing, Morgan and Robin were still alone at the edge of the camp, heads bowed and together for support, Gerome looking for all the world as if he had simply died and Robbie, poor young Robbie, was still waiting in the middle of the path that lead out of the camp, the last place he had seen his mother disappear to, his back turned to everyone and facing the vast world. It was all of them, and her, who had lost a late-night schemer, a book companion, a training partner, and she realized as she looked at Chrom, one hell of a best friend and the dawning of that realization was too much as it came crashing around Sumia's head. "That's ENOUGH!" she suddenly shrieked and the camp came to a startled halt. "We can argue strategies and problems until the Pegasus come home, but that doesn't change the fact that Roo is still missing! We should be focusing on that, not some silly…silly…man! Didn't we all agree that no one would be left behind? Hasn't Roo proved that time and time again when she came back for each and every one of us before?"

Sully was the first to speak. "Sumia, she vanished before our eyes," she said sadly. "Who knows where she might be?"

"That still doesn't mean we can't DO something!" Sumia shot back. "We can look at the portal again! We can get that tactician that shoved her in there to begin with and MAKE him talk!" Tears began to well in her eyes as she slouched back, her body worn out. "Something…!" she said hoarsely. "We can do something…"

Silence once again settled over the crowd until Virion gave a small cough to clear his throat. "It may be risky," he said, "But perhaps we can just do what we did before. If Walhart knew zat we were left weakened, zere's little doubt he'd come charging for our heads, yet we remain alive. Perhaps zis, 'Excellus' is not as loyal as he appears to be. We can use zat to take a small force back to ze gate and see if we can't bring back Roo. And if we take zat a step further, a smaller force can attack Walhart's forces, specifically, Yen'fay. At least zis way, Walhart must focus on us and not ze Gate until Roo can return." A sigh escaped Virion and he frowned. "But we would be split apart. We may not all make it back."

It was risky and the Shepherds looked among themselves nervously. "No," Marth suddenly said, stepping forward. "I cannot allow this to be considered, for you see…in my world…we had a similar stall tactic, but..." turning to Basilio, Marth looked down sadly, "In my world, you died undertaking such an attempt."

Now all eyes were on Basilio who gaped like a fish at Marth's words. "Well, that sucks," Basilio finally said. "However, Virion may be right. We need to play things very carefully and without Roo's insight, there are going to be some losses. Might as well start with me!"

Flavia and Lon'qu immediately stepped up to his side, their faces full of concern, but Basilio waved them off. "I won't cower like a weakling in the face of the enemy," he spat. "I'm Basilio, West-Khan of Ferox! I'll face Walhart and give you the time you need!"

"Then it's decided," Chrom said, his words heavy in the air. "We'll take on Yen'fay."

"And the portal?" Cherche asked.

That was the hard question as the Shepherds looked at each other. None of them had any real judgment of strength and skills of their group – that had been Roo's job. Suddenly, a voice came up over the stillness. "I'll decide," Morgan said, he and Robin rejoining the group. "Laurent, Inigo and Gerome will go. We can decide who splits off to stall Walhart with Basilio if they don't come back in time."

At the sound of Morgan's voice, something in Gerome snapped him back to his mind and he looked up to see Morgan and Robin's faces, looking out at the Shepherds. Determination and resolve glittered in both their eyes, their bodies straight and unwavering, the same reflection of their mother in the face of impossible odds. Still, Morgan had said nothing about going to the Gate himself, which only meant he was going to be part of the assault on Yen'fay. "You can't," Gerome spoke, Morgan and Robin looking down at him with the same ferocity Roo had in her eyes when an important battle was about to begin. "You can't face Walhart and his men. You're…you're not ready."

"We have to," Morgan said calmly back, Robin growling softly in agreement. "Without you, the fliers will need support and we're the next strongest Rider team behind you. We have to go."

"You're not ready!" Gerome cried out, standing up and trying to tower over Morgan, but even though the young man was still slightly shorter than him, his expression did not waver. "Do you understand that you are marching to your death if you challenge Walhart alone? Do you understand what that means?" Gerome's gaze wavered as he looked down at the younger man. "Do you understand…what I would do…" he stammered bitterly, unable to convey the fear in his heart.

Morgan met his gaze, his eyes still and calm. "Do you understand that we are trusting you to bring back our mother?" he said quietly and Gerome drew back, defeated.

Morgan was shouting something or other about preparing for battle and the Shepherds were starting to scatter about, but Gerome couldn't hear any of it as he stared at the young man and the wyvern that had not shed a tear. He had lied before. Gerome had lied to Roo and himself when he said the children were ready to face a real war, but watching their strength and determination, even in the face of losing their mother they loved with all their hearts, Gerome wondered how he could have expected anything less. Morgan had done what he could not and Gerome felt a deep bitterness that he should have known to be a better man, a better father, than he had.

"Don't worry," Morgan said, the brightness in his voice causing Gerome to look up in shock. "Everything's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" Gerome asked, stupidly, childishly, suddenly feeling very small.

"Because," Morgan said, hopping up on Robin and preparing for flight, both of them meeting his gaze and giving him their hereditary grin. "We believe in you, dad."

And with that, they were gone. Off rising into the sky and above his head. Watching them as they took off into the sun, Gerome could feel a sense as if he were letting something very important to him go, yet at the same time, pride and joy at how much he realized his sons, yes, HIS sons, had become.

Suddenly a presence was felt beside him and Gerome looked up to see Chrom staring back at him, his expression hard, but a glint of hope in his eyes. "Whatever happened between us is in the past now," Chrom said quietly so that only Gerome could hear. "Just please…bring her back."

"I will," Gerome said and Chrom gave him a small nod and turned away back to his tent, leaving Gerome to take the opposite direction towards the Gate.

* * *

><p>She had been running for however many hours after she had abandoned her horse. A horse of Chrom's could be easily tracked, while her, a stranger with no familiar scent for the dogs to gather, would be harder to catch. Night had fallen and Roo was tired and hungry and completely lost and when she broke through into a small clearing to catch her breath, she realized that all the way around her stood dead trees, looming above her and this small grassy sanctuary where the blades came up to her knees, making the world a much darker place than it seemed.<p>

Panic welled up within her and Roo gritted her teeth and bent over, breathing quickly and hard, supporting herself on her knees, her hood falling over her head. She wanted to go home. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, this world where Chrom had turned into some sort of tyrant and Frederick into even more of a crazed fanatic. A world where the Shepherds were dead, or at least more than she cared to know, and she herself was dead or gone or something. She hadn't even thought if Robin and Morgan were here or if they were included in the numbers that had been buried. She hadn't even thought if…

Suddenly, a rustle of grass caught her attention and Roo gasped and stood upright. A man, dressed in black with a red Killer Axe in his hand, glowered down at her from an equally dark horse. "Who are you?" he demanded, his eyes shimmering with anger. "How did you get here?"

"I…" Roo gasped, her voice caught in her throat as she unconsciously backed away, the man moving forward. "I didn't mean…I'm not…"

"Where did you get that?" the man hissed, gesturing towards Roo's coat or pendant, she couldn't be sure. "That does not belong to you!"

"It's mine!" Roo stupidly protested, but it clearly became the wrong answer as the man's face twisted into a furious snarl.

"LIAR!" the man roared and that's when Roo broke into a run, making a mad dash for the trees, the man's horse rearing up into a vicious screech before it tore after her, the axe glittering in the moonlight.

The woods were full of roots and pitfalls to trip her up, and even though she was smaller, Roo still stumbled in her escape, getting snagged by low branches or slipping on wet leaves. The man's horse seemed to have no such issue; he miraculously dodged every trap the forest had to offer and it wasn't long before Roo could feel the horse's breath on the back of her neck.

Suddenly, Roo stumbled and with a pained cry, fell to the ground. The man leapt down from his horse and in one swift movement, grabbed Roo's collar and swung her up against a tree, his blade resting against her throat.

"Say your peace with Naga," the man hissed and Roo let out a small whimper. "It is finished!"

But the end did not come and Roo suddenly found that she was looking into eyes that had grown wide with shock. His hands against her began to tremble and the blade fell to the ground. "It can't be…" he gasped, his voice low and filled with sadness. With his now free hand, the man reached up and gently, slowly pulled Roo's hood away from her face, exposing her to the moonlight.

In the blink of an eye, Roo found herself now in an embrace. Warm and gentle, with tenderness as if she were made of smoke, like a ghost that could vanish through his fingers at any moment. "Robin…" he breathed, his voice a whisper so that she could barely hear it.

It took a minute, but he eventually let go, returning to her view with a confused frown at her stiff body and bulging eyes. "Do…do you not remember me?" he asked sadly. "Do you remember who you are?"

It was too much.

"You know what?" Roo screeched, pushing him back as he stared, dumbfounded at her. "No, I don't! NO. I. DON'T. No, I don't know you and apparently no, I don't know who I am because everyone around here keeps calling me freaking Robin, when my name is freaking Roo and no one will freaking listen to me about it! ROO! Rooooooo! Like 'rue,' but two O's! So whoever 'Robin' is, tell her that she's got a terrible life, she's surrounded by crazy people and she can SHOVE! IT!"

The man seemed unfazed by her reaction. "You're definitely not Robin," he concluded, Roo throwing up her hands in the air and thanking whatever god was listening to her. "Forgive me. I…mistook you for someone else."

"Well, you can pay it back by doing me a favor," Roo snapped, folding her arms in irritation. "You obviously seem to have some sort of grasp on how things work here. Who is Robin and why is Chrom obsessed with her? And also, who are you, but that's a gimme."

The man sighed and turned his head away. "Chrom…" he said, the bitterness in his voice obvious. "You have encountered him?"

"You could say that."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, but that doesn't really answer my questions," Roo irritably sighed. "If that's the way you want to play it, fine. Let's start out with an easy one. Hi. My name is Roo. What's yours?"

Looking back at her, the man frowned and met her gaze. "Gerome."

Roo's jaw practically fell off her face as she stared at the man. "Oh my god…" she whispered, her arms falling to her side. Even though he wasn't wearing a mask, his face showed some growing lines of age and a shock of blonde hair moved slowly in the wind instead of blue, she could still see it now. The same look in his eyes, the same strength and determination, even the same gentle warmth that had flowed from him when he embraced her was all the same. All just like him.

"Is something wrong?" Gerome asked. "You are flushed."

Slapping a hand to her face, Roo felt her stab of embarrassment just grow deeper. She had been blushing. "It's nothing," she quickly said. "Just…winded, you know?"

Gerome raised his eyebrows in surprise, but did not pursue the matter. "We are not safe here. Someone might have heard the commotion," he said, picking up his axe. "We should leave to avoid unwanted attention."

"Wait, 'we'?" Roo echoed and Gerome turned to face her.

"Yes, 'we,'" Gerome frowned. "Unless you would like to stay here or go back to the castle?"

It was either him or Chrom and Roo made an easy choice. "'We' it is," she said as Gerome pulled her up to sit with him and they rode out into the night.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at a cottage, hidden by surrounding woods, but in the middle of a comfortably sized clearing. "This is my home," Gerome said as he helped Roo down from his horse. "We are not that far from Wyvern Valley, if you would like to know more particular coordinates."<p>

"I thought Ylisse was some distance away from the Valley?" Roo asked and Gerome nodded.

"This is true, but you are speaking of Old Ylisse. New Ylisse's capital was moved to be closer to the Valley by you...Robin's…command."

No doubt having something to do with Robbie, Roo thought to herself as she looked over the small dwelling, Gerome busy tying up his steed for the night. It was very small, probably originally fit for one person had it not had an obvious extension sticking out of one side. It was very simple. Although there was a flowerbed, no flowers or unnecessary plants of any kind could be seen other than a small vegetable garden and lingering stains of vines snaked up the outside walls. Roo could assume that at one point, this cottage had been bursting with life and from the faded, chipped paint that clung stubbornly to the outside brick, probably very beautiful, although it seemed now all that was left was the bare shell. "I apologize for the inconvenience," Gerome said, opening the door to let her in first. "It has been…some time since I've had visitors."

The inside told a similar story as Roo looked around. She had stepped inside a simple kitchen and living space with only three doors: one to a master bedroom, one to a bath and the other to a smaller room that looked like a guest room, but might have once belonged to a child. A table and three chairs stood in the middle of a bare floor and the walls held no signs of life ever having been inside apart from a dresser that held an aged and battle worn suit of armor that Roo was used to seeing on her Gerome and a few favored axes and an old, rusting lance. "It's…quaint," Roo coughed, struggling to find the right word without offending.

Gerome smiled. "Thank you, and I understand," he said gently. "I enjoy living simply and have only needed to care for myself for a long time. Here." Stepping over to a small hand pump faucet, Gerome quickly gave it a few powerful strokes and filled a mug of water. "You can rest for now. No one knows the location of this place."

She tried not to look too greedy, but Roo practically snatched the water from Gerome and threw it down her throat. "Thanks," she gasped, Gerome grinning at her in amusement. "Got any bear meat?"

"Your favorite," Gerome noted, walking over to a cupboard and handing her some jerky.

"You are the best," Roo said, but just before she was about to take the offered food, she suddenly stopped, looking down at the meat in Gerome's hands and then back up at him, a suspicious look on her face.

His shoulders fell and Gerome let out a small sigh. "If you've met with Chrom and you're not from this world, I can understand," he said. "But I swear to you, I have no such intentions. You are safe in this house and will be treated as a guest, not a slave."

Cautiously, Roo let the meat drop in her hands and she forced herself to only nibble as Gerome offered her a seat at the table. "I guess now is a good time to tell me the other answers I need," Roo said, Gerome seating himself. "What is this place? What happened?"

Gerome frowned and looked away, a distant expression on his face. "Always curious," he mused. "But to answer, you are in New Ylisse, founded by Robin and Chrom as a kingdom they ruled together." A bitter look crossed his face. "Robin and Chrom were husband and wife."

"Yeah, I got that," Roo spat. "Hard to think my other self was so stupid that she got hitched to that idiot."

Gerome's expression softened into sadness and Roo frowned, ashamed by her tone. "She was happy when she did," he continued. "I remember the wedding. She was so happy. But as time went on, she…Chrom…" Trailing off, Gerome sighed. "He wasn't the same. He's gotten worse ever since Robin fell to Grima, sacrificing her life to save us all. 'What's one life in the shadow of millions?' That's what she said before…" Gerome shook his head. "I tried to help him, for I also knew the pain of loss. But he didn't want to see me. We…were…good friends."

"Sounds like you and 'I' were good friends," Roo teased, but then grew curious as Gerome's face flushed a light pink. "Or maybe…" she said slyly.

"Please, do not make that conclusion," Gerome interrupted quickly, but Roo could still hear a tremble in his words. It was too childishly adorable, even despite his age.

A mischievous smile spread over Roo's face as she tilted her head back and forth, singing her words, "You had a thing for Rooobin, you had a…oh." She stopped and winced, remembering Robin's current whereabouts. "Sorry."

Gerome shook his head, still pink and unable to meet her gaze. "It's alright," he said. "But…may I ask you if in your time…if I…?"

A dawning realization hit Roo and she sank into her chair. "Actually, I don't know," she admitted. "We've…never really spoken about it before. I mean, unless he's got a scar I don't know about or something, I've never even seen your…him…without the mask."

Emotions of shock, irritation and then grudging acceptance all moved across Gerome's face, each as clear as day and Roo could understand what her Gerome meant when he had once told her he wore his mask to "conceal." Interrupting his thoughts with a small cough, Roo offered, "If you do look like what he does, you're both very handsome."

It was a small consolation and Gerome gave her a pathetic frown. "Thank you, but I must admit, hearing about my other self and his…determination…to keep that damnable thing is…disheartening."

More like stubbornness, Roo corrected in her head as she watched Gerome get up and head towards his old armor. "Perhaps this will help put you at ease," he offered, turning his back to her and rummaging about. "Here."

He turned back around and Roo had to stop her heart from leaping out of her chest. Apart from the hair color, he was almost identical; the familiar black lacquer gleamed softly in the moonlight and when Gerome returned to the table, Roo could have sworn she had returned home. "Does it displease you?" Gerome asked and Roo had to shake her head to reorient herself.

"No. Far from it, really."

"Good. I am happy to hear it."

Roo frowned, trying to shake the ghost of her Gerome from her mind. "Look, I get it that this must be weird, especially since I…Robin…whoever apparently died with some pretty nasty business. Even so, I'm stuck here until I can figure out a way home and the only person that seems to have answers about that is Chrom. If he rules the planet, he knows something about it and that's why…" she groaned and put her head in her hand. "I have to go back tomorrow."

Immediately, Gerome frowned. "That is unwise," he said sternly, but gently. "I do not wish to dampen your spirits, but I believe you place too much faith in a peaceful outcome."

"I have to," Roo sighed. "If there's a chance I can get out of this nightmare, I'll take it. Besides, he'll be looking for me anyway and I get the feeling someone might get hurt if I don't make an appearance. He isn't smart enough to get me to stay, he's just a nutball. Please…understand?"

Gerome's head hung slightly. "Then allow me to go with you. Your assumption about Chrom's search for you is correct, although I am concerned in your confidence in being able to leave the castle when you desire. However…I wish to wear this mask when I go. Forgive me, but it's not a subject I wish to debate."

There was more to this story than he was letting on, but for now, she was too tired to question why. "Fair enough. Sounds like a plan," Roo said, giving him a grin and standing. "Um, if you don't mind…do you have a couch or something where I can crash?"

Gerome smiled. "You may have the master tonight," he said, holding up a hand at Roo's protests. "Please, I insist. I shall stay in…in the guest room. The mattress probably isn't what you're used to, but I hope it will be enough."

A teasing scoff came from Roo. "What do you think I sleep on? Fluffy clouds and rainbows?" she asked. "I usually sleep on an army cot, so it's fine, really."

"Army? You still march in your world?" Gerome echoed.

Roo nodded. "We're actually having a problem with Valm, if that helps put where I am in perspective" she said. "I figured time might be different here since…uh…you're all kinda old."

Gerome gave a small huff and Roo held up her hands in defense. "Still handsome, though!" she laughed and Gerome's expression melted into a smile.

"There will be plenty of time for questions later. Right now, you should rest," he offered. "We can leave for the castle in the morning."

He had gotten up and vanished inside the main bedroom for just a few minutes and at first, Roo thought Gerome was simply tidying up the space to be presentable, but he returned with a shimmering pale blue nightgown that clearly did not fit in with the rest of the house, stylistically or financially. "It's just something I had in storage," he explained, placing it in Roo's hands. "Nothing to worry about."

Day came and Roo awoke, almost falling into her fear of forgetting, but Gerome had appeared by her side and placed a reassuring hand on hers, alleviating the problem before it had even happened, as if he had done this many times before. Roo thanked him, but he said nothing else about it, and they ate their breakfast in a strangely comfortable silence before they mounted Gerome's horse and sped off. "What happened to Minerva?" Roo asked, holding onto Gerome from behind, seated on an old two-person saddle. "In my time, you're a Wyvern Rider."

"The same is true here," Gerome said. "However, I released Minerva deep into the Valley many years ago. I see her from time to time. She has a new mate and a healthy litter. They seem to keep her claws full."

"What about…Robbie?" Roo asked, unsure if Gerome would even know what she was talking about.

A long silence passed. "Gone," Gerome finally said, his voice so quiet, Roo wasn't even sure she could hear him. "Morgan as well. I don't know where they are."

Roo regretted that she asked.

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Chrom had cried out as Roo entered the royal chambers, leaping from his golden throne and rushing to her. "You've come back! I was so worried!"<p>

Noting Frederick's new black eye as she walked past him holding the entrance door for her, Roo tried to smile and be polite, her hood over her head. "I bet you did! How could I ever want to leave?" she said brightly, Chrom not catching the sarcasm as he grabbed her by the arms, more forcefully than when they had first met, to pull her into another dreaded kiss and Roo's knee was almost halfway off the ground towards his crotch before he froze, his eyes looking over her shoulder as Gerome stepped through the entrance.

"Hello, Chrom," Gerome said quietly, ignoring Frederick's equally horrified expression as he casually stepped past him as well. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough," Chrom spat, roughly pushing Roo aside to face Gerome, a vicious snarl on his face. Moving his head close, Chrom hissed, "The legends about you are true. You're bravery IS unparalleled if you dared to come back here. How nice of you to save me the trouble of sending out the raiding party today. You even brought along that old thing," gesturing to his mask. "Didn't think I'd ever see it again since you surely have no secrets to hide."

"Be careful, old friend," Gerome hissed back, his gaze unwavering, but his hand twitching towards his axe at his side. "We wouldn't want to displease the Queen with any…ugliness."

The side of Chrom's mouth twitched and he glowered at Gerome a second longer before turning back to Roo, a wide smile plastered over his face. "Darling, where did you find this unexpected surprise?" he strangled out. "If I had known you were bringing guests, I would have prepared a special greeting."

"Somehow, I doubt it'd be all I dreamed of," Roo said, her arms folded over her chest, ignoring his question. "Once the guards saw he was with me, there wasn't an argument."

Chrom's eyes snapped open and his façade fell, just for an instant. "Don't tell me…" he growled, unable to hide his rage, "You were on…vacation?"

Roo dramatically rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't," she droned. "I don't even know what 'vacation' means." Suddenly, she remembered Frederick's last warning and she forced herself to give Chrom her best smile, feeling like she was selling her soul to the devil. "I'd never leave you…dear…darling…dear husband…dear."

The last few words seemed to alleviate Chrom and he strode back up to her to put his arm around her shoulders to yank her close, making sure Gerome could see, a triumphant smile on his face, but missing the revolted look on Roo's. Maybe because she was used to seeing and reading Gerome's emotions with his mask on, but Roo could see how his eyes slightly fell as Chrom silently gloated over him.

Watching the two men interact with each other put a sense of unease in Roo that she felt would get worse as more of their history was revealed. Chrom was a terrible actor and he didn't think that she saw his face twitch, his eyes practically glow red and his fists clench every time he looked at Gerome. The other night, Gerome had been firm that he would wear his old mask for today and now Roo could see why. He was keeping his emotions hidden from Chrom, thus his inner secrets safe, much to the king's frustration. Whatever friendship Gerome said they shared had clearly died a long time ago and Roo felt enormously guilty that he had put himself in this situation for her.

"Robin, I apologize profusely if your accommodations were not up to your standards the last time you were here," Chrom said, turning to face her and pretending Gerome wasn't in the room. "Allow me to make amends. Stay here with me."

"Thanks, but no," Roo said quickly. "I can find-…"

"YOU DID THIS!" Chrom screamed, and in a flash, he had whirled around and grabbed Gerome by the collar. "What did you do? Tell me! This is your fault, I know it!"

Gerome said nothing, seemingly calm and relaxed, but his fist was already around handle of his blade.

"Easy!" Roo said, leaping forward and throwing Chrom's hand off, putting herself between him and Gerome. "Gerome didn't do anything! I just come from a time of war and wanted to see what peace was like for myself! I'm just doing some light traveling, so don't get your royal panties in a twist!"

"Is this…a vacation?" Chrom asked, a horrified look on his face.

Roo shook her head violently. "No! It's just…a quick walk to see the citizens and their daily lives. You know how amusing peasants can be, right? Poor people! Pfft! Hahaha!"

Roo began to laugh, brightly, amusedly, as if reveling in the crushing poverty and misery of others couldn't be funnier and slowly, Chrom's mouth began to twitch and pull and then he was laughing, and of course, not to be left behind, Frederick began roaring with laughter too. They were all laughing, only Gerome being the exception, his mask hiding his sheer terror at the three others and now several guards, cackling around him.

Suddenly, Roo stopped laughing, as if the whole event had never happened. "I'm leaving now," she said casually heading for the door and the laughter around her died down. "Bye."

It was a lie of course, but Chrom didn't need to know that Gerome had offered for her to stay with him before they came to the castle and she had practically leapt into his arms. "I see," he spat. "Very well. If you have any requests, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Don't follow me," Roo snapped, not even bothering to face him and waving him off with her hand while walking out the door, Gerome following, giving Chrom the smallest of grins.

Chrom's face soured.

* * *

><p>Despite the negative mood to their departure, Gerome and Roo rode out of the castle on Gerome's horse unscathed physically, but Roo's head was still reeling from what she realized was a very narrow escape. Stopping in a small tavern on the edge of the city, Roo still couldn't gather her thoughts, Gerome frowning at her obvious inner turmoil as he sat down, holding two mugs of mead. "I do not normally partake," Gerome said, pushing a mug towards her, "But after today, I believe not even Naga would judge us."<p>

"This freaking sucks," Roo spat, grabbing the mug, taking a large gulp and then slamming it back down on the table. "Although this stuff is pretty good, this world still freaking sucks. What happened? Chrom, or at least the one I know, never dreams of taking over the world, imposing himself on others or becoming 'Lord Chrom, King of all of New Ylisse, ooh, look at me!' Frederick's some kind of zealot and this whole place…it's insane!"

Gerome gave her a sympathetic look and took a sip from his drink, looked inside and frowned.

"Wasn't there anyone?" Roo sighed, sinking back into her chair. "Didn't someone just stop and think? Chrom had to have time to do all this. Why didn't anyone use that time to say no?"

"It all happened faster than you believe," Gerome replied sadly, pushing his mug away. "We all trusted him, in the beginning. It was that trust that blinded us to the truth. It was too late when we finally began to see."

Roo leaned her head in her hand as she used a free finger to draw rings around the edge of her mug. "How is it that people can do this?" she asked redundantly. "How can someone just decide they're better than anyone else? That they can just decide what's best for them? We're all individuals, aren't we? What makes one voice so much better than the others?"

A light chuckle escaped Gerome and Roo turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"Forgive me," Gerome said, a smile on his face. "It's just…seeing you. You look the same, but you are not the same. You say the same things, but your words are different. However, despite all this, your spirits are identical." Gerome looked down at the table and even though he still wore his mask, Roo could tell his face was an expression of pain. "Despite all things, when I see you, it's hard not to also see her."

His words cut at her and Roo looked down in guilt, suddenly understanding how hard it must have been for her to suddenly come into his life, sit across from her and act as casual as he could. "It's ok," she said quietly. "I understand. If that's the case, maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought. I'm sorry for what I said. You must really miss her."

Gerome looked up at her and it was as if he wasn't wearing a mask at all and Roo could see the unspeakable pain in his eyes. "Every day," he whispered.

* * *

><p>They were back in Gerome's cottage and Roo looked back at the path they had come from while Gerome settled his horse in his stable. Was this really peace, she thought to herself. A land with no wars, no conflict, everyone united under one. A land she and her Chrom had dreamed of, but it was just a bitter, empty lie, just like those paintings in the castle halls. "The old war was just replaced by a different one," Gerome said. "Maybe not the kind of war people are used to, but one far more dangerous. I prefer the classic version. At least then, my enemy is clear."<p>

They spent the rest of the day trying to forget their morning with whatever distractions they could think of. Roo did her best to help with Gerome's daily chores, gathering firewood, cleaning out the stable and even scrubbing down the house so it didn't look so dreary. "You don't have to do that," he had said, but she insisted.

"It's for your help this morning and for now," she replied, her eyes staring into him, several colorful plants she had gathered waiting to be placed in the ground beside her. "Besides, this place definitely looks like a single guy is living here. You need some color in your life besides all that black. Do you like roses? I like roses." Gerome had smiled and gave no more argument.

Afterwards, they had explored some of the woods around the house, discovering a deep valley that Roo opened her arms out to, feeling the wind and open space. It wasn't exactly like riding her horse, but it still rejuvenated her as a strong updraft threw her hair and coat upwards towards the sky, as if it would lift her away. However, she was surprised when she turned back and saw a confused look on Gerome's face. "It feels like freedom," she explained and something flickered in Gerome's eyes, but he did not question further.

Further inspection of the Valley revealed a lake with a waterfall and Roo noted how Gerome's face fell as he looked out over the water. "There's a clearing behind the falls," Gerome explained, a deep blush rising throughout his face. "I would often take Robin here so that she could learn to swim. She and I…it was a special place for us."

Coming back for lunch, they played with an old chess set that hadn't seen daylight in many months, Gerome somehow winning every round. "How in the hell...?" Roo sighed as Gerome placed his knight down, taking another win.

A smile was on Gerome's face as Roo studied the board. "Some things never change," he mused as Roo pushed the pieces back around, replaying their match in her mind, wondering how Gerome had countered her every move.

Later, they chatted together on an outside table. "Why do you sit like that?" Gerome asked down to Roo who had resumed her unusual position of lying on the ground with her feet across the bench. "Or should I even call it sitting?"

"I dunno, just feels comfortable to me. Sometimes you have to see things a little upside down," Roo said, shrugging, her hands behind her head for support. "I take it Robin didn't do this."

"No, she sat upright," Gerome replied. "She was very proper most of the time."

"Are you saying I'm not proper?" Roo mocked, theatrically waving her hand in the air. "Insolence! I'll have you executed! Apparently, I'm the Queen, or whatever."

"Apologies, your majesty," Gerome grinned. "I am but your humble servant and blade."

All through the day, Roo fired questions at Gerome about the world, the true history and the people, all to which Gerome answered to his best ability, sometimes having to take long moments sitting by himself to remember or get facts in order. Most of the people were, as Roo suspected, terrified of their iron-fisted ruler and unlike what she had been told, several innocent people, not soldiers, had been sacrificed in order to make Chrom's dream of a unified nation come true. Once Chrom had turned towards the darkened path, his sisters had tried to stop him, but were exiled into far corners of the world. Emmeryn, the most outspoken of the two, was tossed from a cliff and suffered a severe head injury that despite her survival, left her unfit to rule. "There are rumors of others trying to bring Lissa into power," he said. "But these are only rumors. Honestly...I do not believe she would be fit to rule either. We need someone more...worldly." In addition, Falchion had been locked away, deep in storage, having rejected Chrom for his madness. "It is forbidden to speak of the Exiles," Gerome said sadly.

"And this 'vacation' thing?" Roo asked.

That was a subject that seemed to be off limits, as was any deeper information about what had happened between Chrom and Gerome and whatever involvement Robin might have had. "I am unsure it would be wise to say," Gerome said stubbornly, a sympathetic frown on his face. "Please…what else would you like to inquire about?"

Roo sighed. "Some things never change," she said, leaving Gerome confused, but silent.

Later that night, Roo stared up at the ceiling in Gerome's bedroom, sleep escaping her. The previous time she had slept here, she had been too tired to take notice of the details of Gerome's room, but now that she had recovered, she sat up and took a gaze at her surroundings.

It was pretty much bare, save for a basic dresser that held Gerome's clothes and a small nightstand. "Some things really never change," Roo sighed as she stood. Walking over to the dresser, Roo curiously pulled the doors open. Inside were some basic tunic shirts, some dirtier than others from years worn, but were sewn with immaculate craftsmanship that Roo figured was from Gerome himself. Some pants and socks and other nondescript items of clothing, but a large wooden box, painted with dark brown lacquer and smooth as glass caught Roo's attention and after checking over her shoulder, she slid it out from its place and onto the floor. The lid rose easily and Roo peered inside.

It was as if all the life and color from the house had been packed into this one box and Roo stared in amazement as she picked up two hand carved toy wyverns, one painted black and the other white with a smaller wing on one side, papers of drawings whose style rang of Libra's, a baby's dress, a pressed rose, maps and plans with handwriting, Roo noted, that reflected of her own and other odds and ends until she came to the last item on the bottom: a black ceremony tunic that must have cost a small fortune.

Taking the tunic out, Roo frowned sadly as she realized this sort of clothing had been put on the bottom of the pile for a reason. She couldn't imagine it. Did he sit with the others and show his emotions with them? Or, more likely, had he stayed by himself, watching from the shadows, only appearing when no one else was left? Roo's hand ran over the place where he hadn't bothered to wipe away the mud that had streaked the part where he had fallen to his knees in front of her for the last time.

Suddenly, something fell out of the pocket and clattered to the floor. A sharp intake of air drew itself into Roo as she scrambled to muffle the noise, but in turning her head, she saw that it was no use. "I heard you moving about," Gerome said sadly from the doorway as Roo sat on the ground, frozen, her hand still on whatever she had tried to catch. "Forgive me for intruding. I feared you were hurt."

"No, I…" Roo trailed off, shaking her head, but the rest of her body tense, as if she were waiting for an attack at any moment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been meddling…"

Gerome took a step forward, but froze as Roo shrank back. "It's alright," he said slowly and calmly, moving forward again. "I understand this world frightens you and you naturally wish to know more. Please believe me when I say you have nothing to fear from me."

This seemed to put her at ease enough for Gerome to come close and sit next to her, his eyes longingly looking over his old items. "I had thought to put these away forever," he whispered. "All of them hold my darkest memories."

"Is it really all?" Roo asked, looking up at him and Gerome paused, lost in thought before shaking his head.

"No. Not all," he finally admitted, reaching down and plucking a baby's dress from the pile. "My son's," he explained, his fingers running over the cloth. "He was born here, in this very room. He was so small, I made this for him. Anything we bought was too big." A sad smile crossed over Gerome's face. "I have faced death countless times, been burned, stabbed and trampled. But I have never been so afraid of anything in my life than when he was first placed in my arms."

Although she was curious, she didn't want to ask where his son was now and risk spoiling his good memories. "Your hand," Gerome said to her and Roo looked down in surprise, having completely forgotten she had been holding onto whatever had fallen to the ground moments before. Opening her fingers, a familiar red stone glittered back at her from the darkness. "It's from my father, made from the fires of wyverns," Gerome explained. "And most likely, as is the origin of yours."

Indeed, it was the same pendant that her Gerome had given her and Roo reached up and held hers against the new one to compare, even though they were identical. "I do not have to ask who gave it to you," Gerome said, "But I would like to know, did he tell you of its meaning?"

"He told me it was just something Minerva found," Roo said and Gerome shook his head.

"It's meant to be given to the woman you intend to marry," Gerome explained, Roo's eyes widening in shock.

There was no going back now and an uneasy question hung in the air and Roo found herself unable to meet Gerome's eyes. "Please," she whispered, her hands tightening around both pendants, bringing them close to her heart.

Gerome let out a soft sigh. "I was speaking the truth when I said Robin was happy when she and Chrom were wed. Back then, we…not just the Shepherds, but Chrom and I specifically, were brothers in arms. I knew he loved Robin and she him and I was happy for it. They were the healthiest couple I've ever seen, even when she chased him about camp with a rock in her hand, threatening to 'fix his eyesight.'

The capital was moved closer to Wyvern Valley, at Robin's request, so that she and Robbie could be near the other wyverns. It was her hope that he learned his heritage, but he never strayed far from castle grounds. I also moved to Wyvern Valley to take care of the wyverns and some unknown admiration or loyalty, Robbie always preferred to follow me around instead. It wasn't my intention to have him attach to me so strongly, but I ended up teaching him everything I knew about fighting, even though I tried to impart on him Naga's teachings of mercy. I guess he took more from his mother's teachings of defending his family at all costs. He's very adept to lances, even though my preference is axes.

It was natural that the three of us grew closer, due to our housing and past friendships. Chrom trusted me implicitly, and there were several times when he saved my back or taken an arrow that was meant for me. In return, I did all I could to serve him and his new family. A baby girl named Lucina came into the world." Gerome paused and frowned. "Do you know Lucina?" he asked.

Roo shook her head. "Maybe she hasn't come to our world yet?" she offered. "As far as I know, Chrom isn't married."

Gerome considered this and nodded in agreement. "I believe you two would get along," he smiled. "She looks more like Chrom, but she had her mother's sense of justice and strength."

Roo grinned and nodded in amusement, so Gerome continued. "Risen were still cropping up over the planet and Chrom was away frequently to strike them down, or dealing with some political matter that only the Exalt could solve. But Robin, having just come into motherhood and weakened by the pregnancy, had to remain home, unfit for such long travels. Chrom entrusted me to protect his family, and many times, I fought off the monsters that tried to assault the castle in his absence. However, I could not fight the monsters that plagued Robin's heart. Royal life didn't agree with her and she spent many long hours staring out the stone window, silent, with a look of mourning on her face at an open field. I asked her what she was yearning for. She told me, 'freedom.'

I did my best to raise her spirits, to be there for her as any friend would. With Minerva released, I took her out on my horse for long rides through the country. She spent more time and money than I was ever comfortable with in giving my home a 'woman's touch.' We spent hours of her teaching me about the various plans and machines she had made to help society flourish, even one to help Robbie take flight at last. While I often listened, I sometimes spoke with her about the wyverns in the Valley under my care." Suddenly, Gerome's voice faltered and he turned away from Roo, his eyes growing soft. "I was always content with my role as a loyal servant to my friends. I wished for a simple life and I genuinely celebrated their happiness, but…I soon discovered a dark secret within myself. I would see Chrom off whenever he left for battle, swearing him my fealty, but I relished in the time spent alone with his wife. With Robin. I tried to bury these feelings, to ignore them, to force them out. It was no use. Her smile, her spirit, everything that made her who she was pulled me back to her side. I became delirious and light-headed every time I was around her. It was that foolishness that caused me to flee from the castle grounds, believing they would be better off without my lingering ghost and sinful eyes shadowing her steps. The Risen took the opportunity and attacked. I could hear the cries from the castle and I came back just in time to leap in front of the blow that would have taken Robin and Lucina both, with no care for my life.

I was severely injured and fluttered between life and death for a week. When I finally did awake, I saw her, kneeling by my bedside, holding my hand in hers, as if she were transferring her life to my own. She hadn't left me the whole time. It was then we both realized…it was too late." Sadly, Gerome shrugged and he gave a small chuckle. "And all I did was brush a tear from her eyes. How amusing that something so simple could be the beginning to our destruction."

"Chrom found out?" Roo asked, but Gerome shook his head.

"Not right away," he said. "It still shames me to think how I…how we betrayed him. Again and again, even though every time after we agreed it was the last. We grew careless, Robin staying with me in my home or on our adventures in the country for longer and more frequent periods of time, saying she was away on 'vacation.' No one questioned that I would go with her. Ironically, Chrom had just made me head of her security and asked I be with her at all times." Gerome sighed heavily as Roo frowned in realization. "I shouldn't have been surprised when she told me she was with child once more. My child."

There was a hidden meaning in those words and Roo's eyes widened. "Gerome…" she whispered breathlessly, "What is your son's name?"

He turned to face her. "Morgan," he said quietly. "My son's name is Morgan."

Roo felt her heart drop into her stomach, but Gerome had started speaking again. "Robin was so frightened of Chrom discovering us," he continued. "But he was away so often, he never suspected. Even so, Robin didn't trust any of the royal doctors and so I brought her here and delivered our son myself. He stayed with me and we told everyone that Morgan's mother had left him in my care. Robin's motherly nature towards him was disguised as her taking the part of an innocent friend concerned for a child of her trusted servant. No one questioned. Who would bother with an old man who lived a bachelor's life? I built his room as an extension of this house and at Robin's request, Robbie moved in with us to protect his younger brother. It wasn't much and we were still separated from Robin and Lucina, but the three of us were happy together.

But we couldn't hide the truth forever and Robin was correct in not trusting the royal doctors who came to their own conclusion when Robin's health deteriorated more due to the second burden of childbirth and was further confined in castle walls. Nothing, no amount of royalties or jewels or silks could lift her spirits and I often feared she would throw herself from her window, just to feel the wind against her face again. Although it tore at my heart to know that I had a hand in doing such a terrible blow to her, I was more fearful of Chrom who had begun to hear the rumors and slowly, but surely, grew bitter and suspicious.

I begged that she leave many times. I swore I would defend her at all costs, but it was an empty oath. Even if we had eloped, Chrom had men all over the world by that time and there was nowhere we could hide. Lucina would have been abandoned by her mother. Robin needed doctors that I could not provide. But she was not concerned with her own deterioration. Her heart lay with her daughter and her people. She knew what good would be undone if they found out she had an affair with another man, more so with his supposed best friend, the protector of his Queen. She said, her fate was tied to Chrom in an unbreakable bond, and I knew she meant our cultures traditions. I hated it. I had no choice but to endure silently as Chrom grew increasingly spiteful and Robin grew increasingly weaker, unable to defend herself or their child from his wrath. We all began to live in fear in our own homes, the only relief when I stole Robin away in the night to see Morgan and we could pretend to be a family, if only for a few minutes."

"Did Chrom ever…?" Roo asked. Gerome closed his eyes, but Roo could see the anger that rippled through him.

"If he ever laid a hand on her, I never knew and Robin would never say," he admitted. "Perhaps she was frightened of what I would do if I learned he had. I no longer cared about my life, but I could not throw it away and leave my loved ones unprotected in this cruel world. Robin lived in fear, but could not escape to be happy, even though she reached just for the space outside her window. Chrom tried his best, but Robin's love for him was slipping through his fingers, despite his planetary empire. We were all trapped.

Morgan grew and it was actually he who confidently confirmed the truth," Gerome said, his smile returning. "He was always as observant as his mother. He never pressed the issue, but Robin and I both knew he understood the bond we shared. He became my apprentice guard, for I feared for the day when I would be unable to attend to Robin and Lucina because of Chrom's judgment. This only made things worse as it was a challenge for him to stay his hand whenever Chrom spoke harshly to Robin in front of us. He carried the same fire in his tongue as Robin…used…to have.

But Morgan wasn't Robin's only child and Lucina eventually found out as well. Even though she was just as bright, she wasn't as forgiving, for she loved her father, as Robin had taught her to do." Gerome frowned. "I do not blame her for telling Chrom about Robin and I. It must have hurt her just as badly, for once she told Chrom of our secret, she departed these lands and hasn't been seen since. It destroyed Robin. Even the rage that followed from Chrom, locking her in her own tower and forbidding her from any human contact, seemed like nothing to her in the face of her daughter's disappearance. I suffered his wrath when he forbade Morgan and I from ever seeing her again and expelled us from the castle grounds. Only Grima's resurrection, when he threatened to destroy everything Chrom had built, forced Chrom to unlock Robin's door and allow her to plan her strategies again, although now chained like an animal to his tent at all times. He tried to keep us from seeing each other, but it was a war and his eyes couldn't be everywhere at once." Gerome's voice suddenly grew quiet. "It was the last few times I saw her. So thin and delicate, I thought she might shatter before my eyes. I only desired for her to somehow regain her health, for her to be happy again. I was but her humble servant and blade, and she had to only say, to think, to dream a word and I would have gladly disappeared from her life forever.

But she didn't. She told me she was happiest when I held her. So I did. How could I refuse?

And when we were at the end, the final blow about to be dealt, Robin sacrificed herself and saved us all. Robin was a Grimleal before she met us, designed to be a shell for the Fell Dragon. By ending her life, Grima fell as well." Gerome paused and looked down at Roo, noting the fear in her eyes and the way she clutched at her right hand.

"Does…does that mean…?" Roo asked, unable to finish.

However, Gerome shook his head. "With our worlds being similar, yet different, I cannot say for certain," he said. "While I do not have to see the mark on your hand, I know it's there. Robin had hers on her left."

"How did she…kill herself?" Roo asked quietly and Gerome looked away, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"She gathered her last bit of strength and threw herself at the dragon," he said, a bitter sadness in his voice. "It consumed her and they both faded away into the darkness. I never got the chance…no, I was never brave enough to ever tell her how I loved her. But it was too late. Always too late."

His hands were trembling. "We tried to put the past behind us, but it was too much for Morgan. He took Robbie and left to seek a way to undo the events that had happened," Gerome sighed. "I told him it was foolish, but nothing could stop him from trying to prevent the unhappy life she had. Chrom's mind has become a shadow of what it once was and I became a coward and a hermit. This pendant…" he took his pendant from Roo's hands and gently ran his thumb over the stone. "This is all I have left of my family now."

"That's not true," Roo blurted out, unable to keep her questions inside any longer. "It can't be! Gerome, I…we…there's a Morgan in my time. He has your hair and came through a magic gate called the Outrealm Gate. It connects parallel times and worlds together and I'm sure Morgan found it, even in this world. Your son is alive!"

A flash of hope appeared on Gerome's face as he turned to her. "Does he ride a white wyvern?" he questioned quickly. "One with a small wing on one side?"

"Yes!"

"And when he flies…does he stand instead of remaining seated? It might appear as if one were to ride the ocean on a waveboard?"

"Yes!" But suddenly, Roo faltered. "But he doesn't remember who his father is. When they passed through the gate, their memories…"

Pain drew itself across Gerome's face, but soon melted into a grim understanding. "Please…don't explain any of what I've told you to him," he said bitterly. "These memories of such a sad life…I don't want him to remember any of it. I don't want him to remember me." Looking up at the shocked expression on her face, Gerome smiled sadly. "Do not forget that this is Robin's story, not yours," he said gently. "She is not you and you are not her. Do not fear if you are concerned you share the same fate."

"It's true," Roo admitted, Gerome handing her back the pendant. "Just like you're not him." A playful grin crossed her face as she looked at both stones. They were the same, yet not the same. They meant so much and yet nothing at all. A heavy sigh escaped Roo and she closed her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. "He's much more stubborn and proud than you are," Roo chuckled. "Also, my Gerome has blue hair. That's a bit strange isn't it?"

Gerome raised his eyebrow in surprise and nodded. "Pray tell me, who is his father?" he asked.

"Virion."

"I…feel as if I may have dodged some sort of arrow," Gerome admitted and Roo chuckled lightly. Then, a deep, bitter sigh escaped Gerome. "He gave you our father's pendant, yet told you it was some sort of nondescript trinket. Bah. He's also more foolish than I if that's true." Looking up at her, Gerome stared deep into her eyes, searching. "Roo, may I ask a favor of you?" he said quietly, fear in his voice if she should refuse.

"Of course," Roo replied.

"First, do you hold someone else in your heart?"

The question was entirely unexpected and Roo found herself coughing in embarrassment. "Um, if you're asking if I'm WITH someone, I guess the appropriate definition is no," she stammered. "I mean, Gerome and I hang out a lot, but I mean, we're not TOGETHER, together. I mean, I did kinda…sorta…kiss him on the cheek that one time, but…we haven't made anything official, ok?"

A light chuckle came from Gerome. "I'll take that as a no," he teased, Roo flushing red. "But since you do not seem to harbor feelings for anyone else, my favor is this." Gently, he reached out and took her hand in hers, looking straight into her eyes. "He loves you. I know he does," Gerome said firmly, but gently. "Please…wait until he knows how to say the words in his heart. Wait for him to do what I never did and tell you how he feels. Refuse him if you desire, but please…promise me you'll wait."

Roo could feel his hand trembling in hers, although she was pretty sure she was doing the same. "How do you know that?" she whispered. "You're not him."

"And yet, I AM," Gerome countered. Tenderly, he reached out and placed his other palm upon the side of her face, moving back her hair so they could see each other clearly. "I love you," he whispered. "No matter what befalls us, no matter where we are or what times it may be, these feelings will not change."

"Then…I promise," Roo said and in her eyes, Gerome could see she had meant those words to the bottom of her heart.

Suddenly, a horrifying screech ripped through the air and Gerome and Roo shot up. "Marvin!" Gerome hissed, dashing to the dresser and grabbing a black tunic from the shelves, knocking several other items over in his haste.

"What's going on?" Roo gasped, throwing off the nightgown and pulling on her clothes, but Gerome had already moved to the old set or armor in the other room and began strapping the metal plates to him.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer as something large crashed through the front window, landing with a sickening thud on the floor in the kitchen.

It was a horse's head.

"Gerome!" Chrom's voice boomed from outside. "Come out! I know you're in there and I've finally found your little hiding place!"

Inside, Gerome drew the curtains closed against the broken window. "They must have followed us from the castle," Gerome growled, grabbing a silver axe and peering out a small crack to the outside. "Chrom's been hunting me for years."

"Then why the hell did you WANT to go to the castle?" Roo spat, pulling on her coat and joining him. "Because of me, he was lead right to you!"

Gerome turned to face her, putting a reassuring hand on her face. "It was because of you that I went," he said. "I will never leave you unprotected. Not then, not now."

Roo took his hand in hers, but Gerome turned his attention back to Chrom. Roo took her own peek outside and felt fear seize her heart. They were surrounded, men fully armed with every type of weapon and torches and Chrom sitting on his royal horse a few paces from their door, a silver sword by his side and one of the dresses Roo had used to climb down from the tower in his hands. "Come on out, Roaming Gerome!" he taunted, a crazed smile on his face. "Isn't that what Inigo used to call you? How you hated it! It must have been satisfying when you learned he had his tongue cut out before he was chopped to bloody bits!"

"Begone!" Gerome spat back. "Get off my lands and leave in peace! No harm shall come to you!"

A barking laugh came from Chrom as he slapped his knee. "That's rich!" he cackled. "A threat? From you? Lions do not take orders from sheep, my old friend. And as for what I desire…" his face contorted into a vicious snarl. "Your little vacation time is over. You will give me back what is mine."

"Is it that much trouble to consider me a person and not a piece of property?" Roo sighed, but Gerome ignored her, reaching into a pocket of his armor and withdrawing a small silver whistle.

"Here," he said, placing it into her hands. "No one but Minerva can hear this. There's a hidden tunnel under the bedroom floorboards. Get out of here while you still can! I'll hold them off."

"Are you kidding me?" Roo hissed, grabbing his arm. "He's got at least thirty men out there! You'll die!"

Gerome gave her a long, hard look. "It is what I hope for," he said sternly.

"Gerome…" Roo gasped, her grip weakening. "Don't do this…!"

There was no time to argue and Gerome took her by the hand, pulling her into the bedroom. "No matter what you may hear, swear that you will not come after me," he whispered.

"Wait!" Roo tried to protest, but Gerome pulled her into the master bedroom, sadly looking into her eyes and placing his hand on her cheek.

"Goodbye," he said quietly. And with that, he pushed Roo further into the room, ignoring her protests, pushing a chair against the doorknob so she couldn't escape back to him.

"No! Gerome!" Roo cried, but she could hear him pushing the kitchen table and chairs to blockade her in further. "Damn it!"

From outside, Chrom smiled to himself as he listened to Roo's cries of protest. It was a gesture of infinite mercy that he was allowing his old friend to have a last word with Robin before he died. "It's been a while," Chrom sneered as Gerome calmly stepped out from his front door and into a puddle of blood, ignoring the headless body of his horse at his feet. "How old is that armor anyway? It makes you look so much younger than I know you to be."

Gerome said nothing, just glaring with an intense hatred that Chrom had seen in few men before. "Tell you what," Chrom said, holding out his hand. "It is true that I am a strong ruler, but let it never be said I am unkind. If you hand Robin over to me, I will let you live in my dungeons for the rest of your days. Not many men get this chance, so think it over wisely."

"She's not yours," Gerome hissed, readying his axe in his hands. "Not today."

A look of revulsion came over Chrom's face. "I should have done this years ago," Chrom spat, leaping down from his horse, his sword in hand.

Clashes of a fight could be heard and from inside, Roo pounded on the door helplessly. The window in the room was too small to crawl out of, but Gerome had said there was a hidden tunnel in the floorboards. Roo quickly tapped at the boards, stopping when one gave off a different sound. Pulling up the boards and jumping inside, she wondered how much time he might have had to spend making something so long and secretive, no doubt with help from her other self and her ingenuity of practical inventions and plans. It felt like she had been crawling for some time when her hand suddenly landed in something wet and Roo looked up to see Frederick's upside down face staring back up at her.

She almost couldn't stop the scream that rose out of surprise, but a second glance revealed he was dead, his throat slit from ear to ear and his armor stained red with blood. Behind him, several more bodies of castle servants and forest branches clogged the exit, making it impossible to get through and Roo tried to keep from gagging as she tore out of the tunnel and slammed the floorboards back into place. Now there really was no way out and Roo kicked at the last board with a frustrated growl. She realized in horror that the bodies stuffed in the tunnel had met their fate without protest or words of opposition, or else they would have been heard. They had lived and died for a single purpose and Roo clenched her fist in anger that such a terrible man was roaming the earth and that her other self had done nothing to stop it, even if they had been married, or in love, or whatever.

Or perhaps she did prepare something, but could never use it, Roo thought as her eye wandered into the open dresser once more and saw another hidden box behind some clothes that had fallen away when Gerome had hastily grabbed his tunic. Forgetting the tunnel, Roo reached in and tore the box from its hiding place and smiled as a familiar mechanism fell to the ground, shimmering in the moonlight. "Clever girl," she mused.

Outside, Chrom and Gerome clashed together again and Gerome struggled to keep his ground. "You have gotten soft!" Chrom sneered, breaking the standstill and striking again. "Passive! Defensive! Never taking the first move! Predictable as always!"

Another swing from Chrom's sword and Gerome cried out, a gash in his leg turning red and forcing him to the ground. "Don't worry," Chrom said, putting his blade to Gerome's throat as his men came forward and pulled him to his knees, holding his arms behind him. "I won't kill you right away. I want you to watch how I deal with traitors and spies."

"You won't lay another hand on her," Gerome spat, but Chrom snickered down at him.

"Oh, you mean your little escape route?" he sneered. "Don't worry. Despite his bumbling incompetence, Frederick found that little rat's hole with the dogs. I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of filling that in with a little surprise. I gotta hand it to you, quite ingenious really. Was it meant to be a last resort if I ever found you? Or did you use it to secretly bring my wife into your home? Her scent was all over it, after all. Too bad when our little Robin, alone and cold in that dark place suddenly realizes she's just trapped herself in her grave. Enjoy the fact that instead of a quick, merciful burning, you've sentenced her to roast in that tiny space or have the air choked out of her lungs from the smoke." Chrom snapped his fingers and Gerome's eyes grew wide with horror as the men with torches stepped forward, barricading the doors and windows with their other weapons.

"Stop, Chrom!" Gerome cried out as the men holding him dragged him away from the house and faced him so he could see. "You don't know what you're doing! This isn't the Robin you know, she's from another world! She's innocent!"

However, Chrom kept his back to him and Gerome let out a strangled cry as the men checked to make sure no one could escape from the prison they had just built. "Chrom, King Chrom, you're right," Gerome gasped. "I did it. Everything! It was my fault! Punish me! Take my life to do what you will! If you have any love left in your heart, please…I beg of you!"

Chrom suddenly spun around and threw his fist into Gerome's face. "Admit you never loved her!" he screamed as his men shoved Gerome back to his knees. "Admit you just seduced her and never cared that we were friends! We were BROTHERS! You were just jealous of my success. Admit it!"

"Yes…" Gerome whispered, blood coming from his mouth. "It's true. All of it is true. I…I never loved her, Chrom. I never…"

Useless. All useless as Chrom waved his arm and the men threw their torches into the old wood and the house exploded into flames, Gerome crying out in despair.

"Love…?" Chrom whispered to himself, turning to look back at the fire, his face calm and emotionless. "What a useless thing. I don't even remember what love is anymore."

Brandishing his sword again, Chrom looked down at Gerome who was hanging his head in defeat. "I may not remember love," Chrom hissed, his men letting Gerome drop to his hands and Chrom placing the tip of his sword on Gerome's neck before raising it high. "But I will never forget everything you did to me!"

Suddenly a sharp pinging sound was heard and all eyes turned to see a body rocketing out of the roof through the flames. The sound of thunder magic crackled in the air, taking out the two men beside Gerome. "What?" Chrom snarled as the body swung in the sky again before a sparkle of magic lit in the sky and Chrom found himself and Gerome cut off from the other soldiers as they drew back from the flames that had erupted around their feet from the lightning meeting the dry grass. Chrom looked up just in time to see a flash of Roo, speeding towards him, crying out in rage before she flew into him, her fist smashing into his face.

He flew to the ground and Chrom shook his head to regain his senses, feeling blood beginning to pour from his nose. "You!" Chrom screeched as Roo stood over him, standing between him and Gerome, a used up thunder tome disappearing from her hands.

"I've got to hand it to Robin," Roo spat, her gear glittering from the flames. "She's a lot smarter than you give her credit for."

"Damn you!" Chrom roared, swinging his sword for her head, but Roo ducked back and shot one of her hooks into his leg, causing him to snarl in pain and fall to the ground once more. He barely had time to think about what was happening before Roo rocketed forward and caught his collar, sending her other fist into his face for another good measure and he stumbled back. To his horror, Chrom felt the body of the dead horse from behind his leg and with a piercing scream, fell backwards and into the flames of the house.

The fire wouldn't last long and Roo bent down to grab Gerome. "What…" he gasped, staring at Robin's invention, but Roo smiled and pulled him under her shoulder and to his feet.

"No time for that, we're getting out of here," she said, swinging the whistle he had given to her into her hands from her pocket and blew on it, hard.

The enemy troops were starting to regroup and Roo struggled as she hauled Gerome through the woods, coming up on a part of the valley that overlooked a drop several hundred feet down. "Do you remember when I pushed you off that cliff?" Roo asked, Gerome looking down at the forest far below them and unknowingly holding himself tighter to her.

"No?"

"Good enough," Roo said, ignoring the horrified look on Gerome's face. She held her breath and onto Gerome as soldier's outlines began to appear through the smoke, the sound of weapons brandishing. She sent out one of her hooks far into the rocks across from them and before Gerome could protest, she rocketed them up off the ground and into the sky. A familiar screech was heard from behind them and reaching down, Roo unhooked the gear from her side, sending it spinning into the rocks across from them and into a thousand pieces.

They were hanging in the air, one perfectly calm second together, their palms pressed against each other and their fingers entwined before they began to fall, but a black shadow pushed itself up from underneath them. "Good timing, Minerva!" Roo called as the old wyvern growled softly up at them, taking them far from Chrom's men and deep into the sky.

* * *

><p>He had never considered himself a religious man, but as Gerome sat next to the portal, he wondered if he should have asked Libra to come with them to pray to speed things along. It had only taken a few hours, but they had arrived at the Gate and the three men stupidly looked between themselves about what to do. "You're the Sage, Laurent," Inigo said, giving his friend a nudge. "Do something."<p>

"Apologies, Inigo," Laurent huffed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But I dabble in magic's of the Anima, not of the supernatural."

"This could be, you know, animal," Inigo protested, holding his hands out to the Gate. "It's here, in real life, isn't it? I dunno, kick it or something."

Laurent had given him a dead stare. "We of science do not 'kick,'" he spat indignantly and Inigo waved his hands in defense.

And so they had made no progress.

Night had fallen and Gerome idly wondered how long he had been sitting there, leaning on his lance and trying to think of some idea of how to get Roo back, where she even might be and hoping she was still alive. Suddenly, the smell of food and the shadow of a person caught his eye and for one heart-wrenching second, Gerome thought to himself that Roo hadn't disappeared, that he was bringing him his meals as always and that he would have the chance to see her once more.

"Hey, I brought you some dinner," Inigo said, stepping out of the shadows and putting a plate down in front of him. "You need to keep up your strength, you know. What are you going to do if we get attacked by some Risen out here?"

He couldn't stop the growl of disappointment and Gerome sank back into his place against the Gate, turning his head away from the food. Seeing his reaction, Inigo frowned. "I'm sorry, buddy, I'm not trying to tease. You must really love her," he said quietly.

That caught Gerome's attention and he spun his head around to give Inigo a vicious glare. "Miss! You must really MISS her is what I said," Inigo grinned, holding up his hands defensively.

Slowly, Gerome's gaze softened and he turned his head down in shame. "Forgive me," he said quietly. "I should not turn my anger on you. You have done nothing wrong."

"Don't worry, friend," Inigo said, giving him a reassuring smile and bending down to pat his shoulder. "She'll come back. We're here. Morgan's here. Robin and Robbie are here. You're here, so she'll definitely come back. We all find a way to stick together, don't we? Even me and Lucina, even after she…our Lucina, anyway…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Well, we can't think negative thoughts. Besides, it's only been a few hours since she vanished."

"This is true," Laurent's voice suddenly rang out, his form stepping out from the shadows behind the Gate and Inigo choked in surprise. "We have seen many various improbabilities, even impossibilities, become realities in this world. We should hope that these events might also unfold into our desires."

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Inigo snapped.

Laurent nodded, running his hand up and down the Gate's stone. "Much as Gerome has been here, ready to defend the Gate at any cost, I have been diligently working to decode the writing I've discovered along the sides. Most ingenious craftsmanship, I must say." Putting his hand down, Laurent frowned and sighed, using the other hand to push his glasses up his nose. "I am deeply concerned about the future. About our future," he said. "Although I do not mean to discredit Morgan's abilities, with the upcoming battle against Walhart, we stand little chance without a seasoned tactician. I have tried every incantation, every spell I know, but nothing seemed to work. It…baffles me how someone described of Excellus's magic and caliber could open the portal where as I cannot."

"Why don't you just kick it?" Inigo mocked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

A scoff came from Laurent. "This is an ancient, widely unexplored piece of magical technology!" Laurent snapped. "Not some simplistic toy!"

A quiet silence settled over the three men and Laurent pursed his lips indignantly. Then, turning back to the gate, Laurent gave a heavy sigh, pushed his glasses up his nose and gave the smallest part of the Gate the tiniest tap of his toe.

Instantly, a blue light shot out from the center and Gerome leapt to his feet, Inigo and Laurent already staring in shock. "Told you so," Inigo snapped to Laurent who stared, slack-jawed at the magic rippling through the middle part of the Gate.

"Everything I have come to know has been a lie," Laurent moaned, his hands pulling his hat down over his head. "Bested by Inigo! I've failed as a man of science! Oh…I loathe to think of mother's opinion on this matter!"

"Don't worry, everyone has that reaction," Inigo snapped irritably as he and Gerome joined Laurent to the Gate's entrance. "Ok, so now that we've got it open, how do we find Roo? Are we supposed to ask it or something?"

Slowly, Gerome and Laurent turned to Inigo who nervously stared back at them. "Just wondering!" he whined.

A sigh escaped Gerome. Although he was a brilliant fighter, the man could be an idiot. Still, he had been correct about opening the Gate, so Gerome stepped forward, looking deep into its blue image. His voice was small, so small he wasn't even sure any sound had come out of his mouth at all. "Please…" he whispered.

The Gate's magic ripped in response and Inigo let out a triumphant yell. "That's two for two!" he cackled, Laurent giving a despairing moan. "In your FACE, four eyes!"

It was like seeing her past events in super fast forward as flashes of a field, a castle, a man with a blue beard and another with blonde hair sped through the Gate's magic and Gerome didn't have time to comprehend it all. It was only when it stopped, now moving in what seemed to be real time did Gerome see the blurry image of two people riding a black wyvern through the sky. One of the riders wore a familiar purple coat and Gerome's eyes widened in recognition. "I'm going in," he snapped, taking his lance firmly in his hands.

"Wait!" Laurent said, stopping Gerome with his hand. "Here! You will need a way to return and I think I may have the perfect solution." Jumping down, Laurent quickly rushed back to their supplies and grabbed a long, sturdy rope. Moving back up the Gate's steps, he quickly tied one end around Gerome's waist, being sure to check the knot. Now finished, Laurent looked up and met his gaze, giving him a determined nod. "Best of luck," he said to his friend before Gerome gave him a nod in return and stepped through the magic portal.

* * *

><p>Roo and Gerome sailed through the sky, their minds at ease, but knowing it was a brief reprise. "I don't think we're being followed, at least not for now," Roo said as Minerva sped through the air. "Even if he was pulled out of that fire, he'll be out of commission for at least a month with those injuries."<p>

"It's possible, although Frederick's bedside care is uncanny," Gerome said, glad she never went deeper into the tunnel to discover the truth, or at least hoping she didn't.

He was trying to lie for her and Roo pursed her lips together, not wanting to spoil what he hoped she was spared of. It was hard not to blame herself for every terrible thing that Gerome had gone through, even the parts that were more Robin's influence than hers. Because of them, his life, his children and now his home had been burned away and Roo silently promised herself that when she ever made it back home, or if she made it back home, she would do everything in her power to prevent a future like this one. "Where are we going?" Gerome asked her after the silence had gone on for too long.

"I'm actually not sure," Roo admitted. "I was just trying to get us away from that maniac to think farther than that. Isn't there a safe place around here?"

Gerome pursed his lips bitterly. "Not nearby. Not since Chrom took over."

"Well, then we're screwed," Roo snapped. "Unless some miracle happens!"

It was if the old adage, ask and you shall received came from the heavens and Roo and Gerome gasped in surprise when a bright blue pillar light opened up just some distance away. "What is it…?" Gerome murmured.

"It's what Morgan used to find me," Roo grinned as she turned Minerva towards the beam, "And it's our ticket out of here."

They settled in the small opening, Gerome finally able to give Minerva a grateful hug. However, Roo leapt down, facing the blue pool of magic, her face hard and concerned. How did she know once she walked through if she would end up in her time? Was she just doomed to travel from world to world, always searching for her own until her body withered away and died?

Or perhaps…

Turning back to Gerome, Roo stared into his face, her eyes filled with determination. "Come with me," she said firmly. "This place isn't safe anyway. You can escape from here and go make a new life wherever you want."

Sadly, Gerome smiled, giving Minerva one last look and a nuzzle before he stepped away to meet Roo. "I cannot," he said gently. "If Chrom is truly gone, this world will need help rebuilding. There is no one left here that knows our history better than I. I must stay…for the people."

"Don't make the same mistake she did," Roo countered, but Gerome shook his head and Roo knew her words were useless.

"There will be others who do not understand," Gerome said. "It is my fate to face what I have done and make peace with it. This world…it is my home. And one day, if my son should ever return, I want to make it a place where he can finally feel free from the past in the ways we never could."

A heavy sigh escaped Roo, but she put her hands on her hips and gave him a grin. "Some things never change," Roo said and Gerome shrugged with an amused smile.

Suddenly, the Gate's magic flashed once more and Roo and Gerome both turned to see a figure stepping out of the portal, his blue hair rustling from the wind. "Roo!" he cried out, seeing her and reaching his hand out.

"Gerome…!" Roo whispered, unconsciously taking a step towards her home. Suddenly, she stopped and slowly turned to face the older Gerome who gazed back at her with a heartbreaking expression. They stood together, the same, yet not the same. A love and yet strangers of each other. "This…all of this," Roo said, looking into his eyes and Gerome felt his heart pull at the familiarity of her gaze reaching down through him into his soul, "It's not your fault. Promise me you'll escape from this place. This was supposed to be a time of peace. That is what I…she…what we have wanted for everyone." A sad smile crossed her lips and Gerome could have sworn Robin stood before him, speaking out to him through her other self as she reached into her pocket and pulled out his pendant, pressing it into his hands, "I'll be fine and you deserve to be happy. Please…go."

She began to turn away, but Gerome reached out for her. "Wait…!" he cried and as she turned to face him, Gerome bent his head and gently touched his lips with hers, all the love he had in him pouring out into that one gesture.

They came apart and he touched her cheek one last time and Roo gave him one last look before she turned and took the hand his younger self extended to her, interlocking fingers. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into the magic where she flashed and suddenly, she was gone. Only the two men remained and the younger one, his mask hiding whatever expression he held, turned his head to look at his older self.

Don't let her go. That was the silent message that was passed between them before the younger man disappeared into the light and the older was left alone in the darkness of the forest.

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by, but Roo seemed to be different. Despite the cries of elation from her friends surrounding her with love and attention, she became distant and quiet. Even though hundreds of questions were asked of her, where she went, what happened and had she been hurt, a pained look crossed her face and she shook her head, keeping the answers to herself.<p>

The only time she really laughed was when Robbie leapt into her arms and she held him tight as he cooed in happiness. But when Morgan and Robin came to hold her, she suddenly drew back and awkwardly embraced the both of them before bowing her head and moving quickly away, leaving them confused and hurt.

However, Chrom and Gerome were both ignored entirely. Even though right after she had stepped through the portal and back into her own world, Gerome had given her a tight hug, it was as if he were holding a complete stranger and Roo stiffened in his arms and pulled back. Back at camp, Chrom had dashed up to her, trying to take her into his arms, but a look of horror and fear came over her face and she ducked away.

Everyone was confused. Everyone was hurt, for Roo had been a constant in all their lives and now she was just absent, despite her physical form standing or sitting upright right next to them. Her hood was always up and she would sit staring out at nothing or on her horse, standing in the middle of the fields, no longer riding with the joy she once had.

Speculations naturally began to arise and Gerome couldn't help but groan as another wave of suspicions and hastily reached conclusions haunted Roo's footsteps once more. She still made appearances for war councils and important meetings, but never spoke, only moving pieces representing a unit or captain to a location across the map. Eventually, even Robbie stopped being with her and began to stay with Cherche, uncertain of how to act around his mother. Roo didn't seem to mind.

"Don't you see, we need you," Chrom frowned, finally cornering her in her tent one day. "We'll help you, no matter the cost or the time. Whatever happened out there, please, tell us!"

"I can't!" Roo shot back, her eyes dark and full of fear. "I just…just all of it! All fighting and war and death! I'm just so sick of it Chrom, even when everything goes the way it's supposed to, it all just gets ruined! He saved my life and said all those things and now, what am I supposed to do? If it means we're to be tied by fate or should I just let things be as they go, or will he never exist if I don't say something and you and I and him and everyone! And I…just…"

A heartbroken growl erupted from her throat and Roo threw her fist at the wooden post holding her tent up, but at the last second stopped and her hand landed softly. "I don't want to be a pawn of fate," she murmured to herself, placing her forehead against the post. "But…if I don't, then…he'll never be born…? Or will I just destroy us all just like she did?"

She trailed off and said no more, collapsing into her chair, her head in her hands. Chrom silently stood and left, not sure what she meant and not sure what to say.

Gerome had heard every word – it was difficult not to, even from his distance away – and frowned sadly to himself as he stood alone on the training grounds. Being rejected was a terrible burden to bear, but not knowing the reason why Roo was plagued with fear whenever she looked at him was worse. Bitterly, Gerome growled to himself and began to swing around his lance again, hoping to distract his thoughts for a few more minutes.

"You should go," Sumia's voice said beside him and Gerome turned to see her smiling sadly up at him. "You might have better luck than the Captain did."

A scoff came from Gerome's mouth. "I do not think it's a wise idea," he said. "Whatever happened out there, it was obviously very difficult. We should wait until she comes to us."

Sumia frowned. "Is that really the best?" she asked. "People sometimes don't think I understand others, but I do and Roo is my best friend. I can see the way she looks as you, Gerome. She's not afraid. She's sad."

However, Gerome turned his head and walked back over to take another lance from the weapons rack. "I will be patient," he said firmly, but gently. "Roo is a tactician. She will speak with me when she has a plan and knows exactly what to say. Ambushing her into an unwanted conversation will only make things worse."

He began practicing again and Sumia smiled gently in understanding. "Alright then," she said, turning to leave.

"Sumia?"

"Yes?"

A sad, slightly embarrassed frown came over Gerome's face. "If…if she chooses to speak with you first…if she for want of anything…" he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the next words and Sumia blinked in surprise before her expression turned to an understanding smile.

"You'll be the first to know," Sumia promised and Gerome gave her a small thankful nod before he turned his attention back to his stabs and parries.

Coincidentally, Roo did choose to speak with Sumia first for that night, she awoke to the sound of Roo softly calling her name from outside her tent. "Are you alright?" Sumia asked when she opened her tent flap to allow Roo to step inside. "You look like you haven't slept yet at all."

Indeed, dark black circles were under Roo's eyes and her hood covered her straggly and messy hair. "We're going to march on Walhart soon and everyone is feeling more confident now that you're back," Sumia said brightly to keep the conversation light, offering Roo a chair and she sat on her cot opposite of her. "Ever since we took out Yen'fay, his Chosin forces seem to have abandoned Walhart. I guess you were right when you said they valued the worth of one man and not of the army. Say'ri is doing alright, although she is mourning for the loss of her brother. That Excellus is a disgusting creep, isn't he? Ha…you should have seen Morgan and Robin. They were so brave and excellent. You should be very proud."

Roo just sank into the chair as her eyes glazed over. "Morgan is Gerome's son," she said quietly.

Sumia's eyes nearly exploded from her head and her jaw practically hit the floor. "Are…are you sure?" she stammered.

"Extremely," Roo said. "There are some…complications, but it is true."

Now Sumia understood. "No wonder you've been avoiding Gerome," she tried to laugh nervously. "I take it he doesn't know?"

"No."

A deep silence settled over the two women and Sumia frowned sadly. "Roo, I don't know what happened to you out there," she said, trying to hope her voice sounded more courageous than she thought it was, "But I know what happened here. We all missed you. We all love you. Your pain is our pain and to see you like this tears at all our hearts." She gently placed her hand on top of Roo's. "You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to," she said gently, looking into Roo's eyes with a smile on her face. "I will still be here no matter what. We are sisters, even if not by birth."

Tears welled up in Roo's eyes, but she turned her head at the last minute, her hood hiding her face, but not her trembling hands as Sumia took them in her steady ones. "We've done so much together," Sumia continued. "We've fought and bickered, shared stories and happiness, pain and tears. I think I'm the only person to ever see you cry, and all because you accidentally killed a bug when you first came to Ylisse. And like I promised the first time, I haven't told a soul."

Irritably wiping at her hidden face, Roo gave a choking cough. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Sumia pulled her friend into a reassuring hug. "I didn't want any of this to happen. I don't want to remember!"

Sumia frowned and gently rested her head on the top of Roo's. "But sometimes…we have to," she said. "Sometimes we have to remember the bad things. It helps us to make better choices to happier ones." Pulling back as Roo looked up at her, Sumia smiled once more. "Do what makes you happy, but don't forget the past," Sumia offered. "It makes the future all the more brighter."

They stayed together for a few more minutes, but no more words were exchanged before Roo stood to leave. "Thank you, Sumia," Roo whispered before she left her tent. "I won't forget this."

They embraced one more time and Sumia gave her friend a small squeeze on her shoulder. "You know, he was in a real state when you were gone," she said, Roo understanding whom she spoke of. "He's waiting."

"I know," Roo said quietly, a small smile on her lips. "He really IS the stubborn one."

Sumia was confused, but Roo had already turned and begun walking down the path towards the forest, so she did not pursue the matter. Instead, she simply smiled to herself, not realizing she was smiling broader than she thought, and disappeared inside her tent.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep.<p>

Chrom sighed irritably and rolled over in his cot, his eyes refusing to close as the small sliver of opening in his tent sliced into his vision. Even though they had begun to gain more ground against Walhart, Chrom didn't feel like celebrating. Shame and guilt plagued him, for in the timeframe Roo had gone missing, he could suddenly see how he had been acting towards her. Pushy, demanding, always selfish in his desire to want her by his side, even though now, in hindsight, he could see how much she just wanted to be her own person. When he really thought about it, he couldn't even remember what her favorite color was or her the best meal she had ever made for the camp. Maybe it was a lingering and unexpected outcome of royal life, where everything was just handed to him without question. Not that he knowingly stepped upon those weaker than him; his privilege just blinded him to the fact that he had privilege at all. Gaius had been right, it was a completely different world for people like Roo. She had no title or house to speak of; she didn't even have a full name. Her clothing was Plegian and designed with the marks of Grimleal, yet she served under the prince of Ylisse. She had no family, no close relations of anyone outside the camp and until she started working for Chrom, no funds of her own. No reasonable villager or royal would marry their heirs to her, no one would have bothered to take her in. She had nowhere to go after the war was over. No home, no income and no friends readily available once the Shepherds scattered back over the globe, where as he would always have a castle and his sister and Frederick. Even when they first met, he asked if she could fight and her eyes had gone wide and she said no, but he took advantage of her blank mind and ordered her to strike men down anyway, all under the pretense that they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. In defiance, she delivered non-lethal blows, but the pain on her face was clear as she watched the men scream in agony from the wounds she had inflicted before Frederick finished them off.

He had treated her like a commodity than an equal, taking what he wanted from her and then leaving, never bothering to build a bond, a real, deep, inner bond between them. And yet, she still stayed with him, helping him through his darkest times and giving strategies and advice that had gotten him his far. It took a lot for Chrom not to grab Falchion and stab himself in the eyes right then and there, although if he had, he never would have been able to see her move past on the trail to the forest like a shadow through the small opening in his tent.

Quickly, he rose and grabbed his tunic, opening the tent flap just enough to see more clearly. She had her hood up, but was too tired to notice the more obvious sounds he made as he scrambled out after her to see where she was going.

It was as if her feet knew where to take her as Roo stepped quietly through the forest. The peace and stillness of the world around her conflicted with the inner turmoil she felt, but she knew the only way to bring balance back into her life was to face her worst fear: to expose herself fully and without shame to the one person who seemed the most closed off and distant from all of the Shepherds.

He was waiting for her, as if he knew she would be coming to him and he sat alone on a small rock in an open clearing. She stopped when she stood in front of him, their gaze meeting in a silent way of greeting the other.

"If you would rather I keep it short…" Roo said, but Gerome shook his head.

"Would you like to sit?" he asked her gently, but Roo shook her head.

"If I did, I might fall asleep," she admitted, a tired smile appearing on her face.

"Then I shall stand with you."

Now he looked down on her from his natural height and Roo sighed in relief as she leaned forward and placed her forehead on his chest, a silent apology for the past few days she had treated him.

The result was instantaneous and Gerome wrapped his arms around her and pulling her gently closer, resting his head upon hers. It was a warm, gentle embrace, telling her that all was forgiven, closing the gap that had opened between them when she had returned. "I missed you," Roo whispered, treasuring his familiar scent and touch.

He said nothing, but he didn't need to, his hand stroking the back of her head, despite her hood. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but they finally broke apart and Roo looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "There's a lot to say," she warned.

"I have time," he said, undaunted.

"You won't like it."

Gently, Gerome reached out and gave her hand a small squeeze. There was no going back now and Roo took a deep breath of air before letting it back out again. "I went to another world," she began. "Not just another time, as you traveled, but an entirely other world where Walhart and Grima were already defeated and everyone was united under one banner."

Gerome raised his eyebrow. "You seem unhappy about it," he noted.

"Yeah, well, it was a world of lies," Roo continued. "They really just lived under the biggest tyrant and megalomaniac I've ever seen. Gerome, he ruled the whole planet under his thumb. This guy…he was the Chrom of that world. You and him were enemies. He tried to kill you many times."

"I was there?" Gerome questioned and Roo nodded.

"Not you, but an older you," she corrected. "That man we saw before we came home…that was the you of that world."

A silent relief washed over Gerome as he let his gaze flicker to the side for an instant to be with his own thoughts. The future didn't seem so bad if that was how he might turn out to be. At least he had a full head of hair. However, a sudden realization hit Gerome like a brick and he turned his attention back to Roo, who shrank back like a nervous child under her hood, already knowing what was coming. "He kissed you," he said, almost too casually, as if he were describing the weather instead of something that stabbed at him like a knife.

Roo rubbed the back of her right hand nervously before continuing. "He did that because him and I, or I guess the other me…they were in love. Gerome, Morgan…the Morgan you and I know…that's their son."

The meaning behind her words hit Gerome like a ton of bricks and he stared down in shock at Roo who tried to hide her nervous and embarrassed face. "Then…that means…then, no wonder…" Gerome trailed, trying to get the pieces in his head to fit.

"He doesn't remember his father outright, but he knows in his heart," Roo said. "Him and Robin both."

A wave of relief and pride and happiness washed over Gerome as he considered Roo's words. It meant that the rumors lesser men had been flying about camp were wrong. It meant he felt pride in those two more than any other time. However, it did not mean one thing. "But, wait, where were you? The other you?" Gerome asked.

Roo's embarrassment gave way to sadness. "She died," she said quietly. "In his own way, Chrom killed her."

Now his happiness turned to anger and Gerome couldn't stop the worried growl that came from his mouth and the step forward for his hand to protectively take hers. "Why? How?" he hissed.

Roo took in a deep breath. "Chrom and Robin…that's her name…they were married before Morgan happened. Chrom found out and went insane, killing everyone and everything around him. Only you escaped. Only you survived."

Gerome had to give Roo credit. After hearing the story, he wasn't sure that if things were different and he had found out instead of her, he could bring himself to tell the truth. However, Roo shook her head sadly. "I don't want us to be a pawn of some scripted fate," she said hoarsely. "I don't want to be shoved into some destiny that is preordained!" She looked up at him and Gerome silently gasped at the tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to think that you are tied to me without your consent! It's bad enough people say terrible things about me and you're already in the crossfire. If anyone found out about this, you would only suffer more. You should be free to be your own person, with your own choices, with your own life! So that's why…" She rubbed at her eyes, but Gerome could see her hand came away wet. "If you want…you can go. I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand coming up again and staying to hide her eyes, the other still pressed into his, trembling.

A long silence passed and Roo squeezed her eyes tightly together, unable to face Gerome, but feeling a small brush of his thumb over her hand.

Finally, he spoke. "What do you desire?" he asked, his voice so quiet and soft, Roo barely heard it and in her surprise, she dropped her hand and looked up.

The mask was suddenly gone and Roo could feel the full force of his being looking down at her, letting her hand fall from his, unspeakable pain and sadness in his eyes. "When you were gone, I could think of nothing else but returning you to my side," he murmured sadly. "And when you did, but your heart was filled with darkness, I realized it was not what either of us wished for. You say you want me to have my own path, then, I would choose the path that makes you happy again. The path that makes you feel alive again, no matter what that may be. This is because…this is because I love you."

She stared at him with surprise and Gerome frowned bitterly for himself. "Forgive me, I'm…a blunt measure of a man," Gerome continued. "But Roo, I do love you. I do not know how else to say it. And it is for this reason that all you must do is say, to think, to dream a word and I shall do it for you. If you wish I should never lay eyes upon you again, if you say to lay my life down at your feet, or even you long to return to that other world where he is…I shall do so, without question or debate." He stared into her eyes, and the words rose from the bottom of his heart. "I love you. No matter what befalls us, no matter where we are or what times it may be, I love you. These feelings will not change."

The promise had been fulfilled and now Roo found herself faced with a choice, but looking up into Gerome and seeing him bare his soul for her, Roo's face turned to smile like her old self, a new, hopeful life appearing in her eyes.

"I don't want the world," Roo whispered. "I want to stay with you."

"Then we'll be together," Gerome said and closed the distance between their fingers and between themselves. "Through whatever fate may bring."

Fate seemed to have a strange way of giving and taking for a loud explosion was heard and Roo and Gerome broke away and looked up in shock to see a pillar of light appear in the sky. "The Outrealm Gate?" Roo frowned as Gerome tied his mask back on. "What…?"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a familiar wyverns cry and Roo shot a panicked look at Gerome before they both tore back for the camp, the sounds of screams and the clashes of battle rising over the treetops.

Only when they were gone from view did Chrom step out of his hiding place from the shadows, a bitter, heartbroken smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The camp was in a panic as men scrambled for their weapons to fight Risen warriors, even while still in their nightclothes, when Gerome and Roo arrived. "Get Minerva!" Roo called to Gerome. "Get in the air and see what's going on. I need information!"<p>

Gerome gave her a nod and took off into the crowd. Roo wasted no time and immediately ran for Cherche's tent where Robbie was staying, but flung back the tent flap and found nothing.

It wasn't too surprising – they were probably fleeing to safety or fighting in this chaos and Roo turned to make her next move, but froze in horror as a scarred, half-melted, crazed looking man dressed in gold armor turned and met her gaze. "Hello Robin," the evil king sneered as he marched deliberately towards her. "It's been a while."

"Chrom…!" Roo hissed. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, Robin," Chrom sighed condescendingly. "I thought you were clever enough to remember that time is different for me and this world. I've had many months to think about how to make you see I am your one true only and I've come a long way to get what I want!"

She tried to run, but a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed Roo from behind. Turning her head, Roo screamed in horror as Frederick's dead eyes, now glowing red, stared lifelessly back at her, the tear in his throat still visible. "I found that a little bit of dark magic goes a long way," Chrom laughed as Frederick hauled Roo to his master. "And you know I'm a quick study. I thought he had worn out his usefulness when I ordered for him to take his own life, but see that even in death, Frederick is my loyal man."

"You're a MONSTER!" Roo snarled, Frederick squeezing her painfully tight against his body. "At least now everyone can see it!"

Chrom bitterly touched his face where the fire had scarred him. "Yes, I am," he admitted. "Without my old face, I can see why you would fear me. So from today onwards, I shall take a new name! A name that would bring my new empire, my new planet to rule into the dawn! I shall be known as…Czar."

Around her, Roo could see the Shepherds being captured, one by one, for Czar and his band of Risen had moved in too fast for them to defend themselves. Virion, Cherche and Robbie, Inigo and Laurent, even Marth, were tied like animals and hurled at Czar's feet. "Who are you?" Marth snarled up at Czar who grinned and looked down. "How dare you-oof!"

He had put his foot in the young man's face to silence him, Czar chuckling as Marth's mask fell away and revealed him. "You look familiar, do I know you?" Czar asked as Marth spat at him.

"I would never associate with the likes of you!" Marth cried out, Czar laughing at the defiance.

"Well, I suppose it won't be long before your memories aren't attached to your body," Czar mused, moving on. "Besides, I've got to have a word with my darling wife over here."

"For the love of…I'm NOT your wife!" Roo screamed at him, but it was no use. Czar leaned in close and stared into her eyes with his own watery, red orbs.

"I have something special for you," he sneered, snapping his fingers and his men came out of the darkness holding a struggling Morgan, behind them, Robin held in chains, roaring furiously, helplessly watching his brother being presented to Czar.

Morgan's eyes met with Roo's and as soon as he saw Czar with his mother, Morgan railed against his captors, doubling his efforts to escape. "Mom!" he cried out, trying to reach for her, Czar's men pulling him back. "Don't you dare touch her!"

However, Czar smiled, unfazed by Morgan's threats as he casually walked over to him and grabbed Morgan's chin, giving it a playful shake. "Ah, now there's a face I remember," Czar said lightly. "Even after all this time, the sight of your hair makes my stomach heave. Good thing I lost most of my lower intestines in my last encounter with your mother."

"I don't know you!" Morgan snapped back, but Czar shook his head and gave him a condescending pat on the shoulder.

"Go ahead and try to explain your innocence, it won't matter. I know the truth," Czar mused. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you too, little child. At least now there's only one of your disgusting blood in this world." Reaching into his armor, Czar pulled out a black mask, broken over the left eye, pressing it into Morgan's struggling hand. "I'll admit he put up a brave fight, but in the end, he begged for his pathetic life, just like all the others," Czar smiled, Morgan's eyes growing wide with horror.

"You're LYING!" Morgan screamed, Robin echoing behind him, raging to get to Czar who threw back his head and laughed, but just paces away, Roo felt her heart sink. It wasn't a new mask that Czar had placed in Morgan's hands, it was an older one, not of this world, even if Morgan and Robin didn't quite realize or understand. Czar quickly lost interest in watching Morgan and his brother frantically try to grab for him and turned his attention to Roo, a knowing smile on his face as she looked up at him.

"It's amusing to see you like this, but all things must come to an end," Czar spat, his crazed smile broadening. "Now, as you stand here with your bastard whelp, I must ask you before I end your pathetic life…" Suddenly, his eyes flickered with sadness, the last remnant of his humanity. "Did you ever love me?"

Roo's eyes met his, her eyes gleaming red from the fires around them as she looked down into his very being. "No," she hissed, her word dripping with hate.

Suddenly, the Risen Frederick pushed her forward, but kept her hands behind her, allowing Czar to take out a blade and trace it over Roo's neck and down to her chest. Whatever was left of Czar that might have once been Chrom vanished and Czar's expression turned cold and heartless as he stared into Roo's terrified eyes. "I'm glad I never came to save you when you stood against Grima," he said calmly, his blade stopping just over her heart. "I'm glad you died."

He raised his knife over Roo's head, but a lance came down in its place, stabbing the Risen Frederick in the space between his neck and shoulder and going down, all the way through the body, until it landed with a heavy thud into the dirt below. Czar stumbled back in shock and cold, hard eyes met his, Risen remains disappearing around Gerome's lance as he and Minerva stood protectively over Roo, Minerva roaring in Czar's face. "Get away from my family!" Gerome half-snarled, half-roared, Minerva rearing up and displaying her wings.

It took a second, but recognition flew onto Czar's face and he dropped his arms to his side and began to laugh. Wild, screaming laughter rang over the roar of fires as Gerome took the moment to drop to Roo's side and take her into his arms. "So you're HIM from this world?" Czar cackled, looking down at them both. "Of course you are. You're younger than him, but just as foolish! You think you can take her from me? I'm CZAR! Ruler of the planet and worlds of men!" Throwing his knife away, Czar reached down and pulled a long, silver blade from his side. "I'll enjoy cutting you down AGAIN, boy."

Gerome thrust his lance forward, but Czar ducked and spun, sending a blast of dark energy at them. Minerva quickly stepped forward and shielded Gerome with her wings, but she took the full hit of the energy blast and screamed as she fell back towards Roo, her wings smoking.

"I've learned a few tricks or two!" Czar cackled as Gerome cried out in rage and continued on foot, slashing and stabbing with his lance, Czar parrying and counter attacking with ease. "And I have decades of combat experience over a whelp like you! It's only a matter of time before you fall!"

Suddenly, a cry was heard and Czar looked up to see Chrom flipping in the air towards him, and Czar just managing to leap out of the way before Falchion slashed down where he would have been just a second before. Flipping his sword around and bringing his other arm up for defense, Chrom glared into Czar's eyes. "Get back!" he demanded. "I am Chrom, Prince of Ylisse! I'll destroy anything and anyone who dares to hurt my friends!"

"You…" Czar stammered, his eyes wide. "You're…" However, darkness crept into Czar's eyes again as he gritted his teeth. "You are nothing anymore!" he cried out, dashing forward and slamming his blade into Chrom's as they struggled against each other, face to face.

With a cry, they broke apart in opposite directions, Czar on one side and Chrom landing next to Gerome on the other. "Sorry I'm late!" Chrom grinned. "I had some business to attend to first!"

"What?" Czar snapped before he turned his head and saw Chrom had freed his men behind his back and the Shepherds were now launching a counter attack against Czar's forces, cutting them down. "This is impossible!"

"With my friends at my side, ANYTHING is possible!" Chrom snapped. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Gerome, a questioning look on his face.

Although Gerome sighed and rolled his eyes, he grinned back and nodded. No further words were needed and Gerome and Chrom shot forward together, slicing and stabbing at Czar who stumbled back from their advance. It wasn't long before Gerome slashed his lance again, a deep cut appearing on Czar's leg and Chrom stabbed, catching Czar in the shoulder, and Czar fell and cried out, unable to continue. "I am CZAR!" he spat, Chrom and Gerome leveling their weapons at him. "I cannot…I have never been defeated!"

"There's a first time for everything," Chrom said, glaring down. "And no one man stands above all others."

Rage built within Czar as he turned his gaze to Gerome. "I WON'T LOSE!" he screeched as he reached down and grabbed a hidden blade in his boot, lunging forward. "I WON'T LOSE AGAIN!"

"Gerome!" Chrom cried, reaching for his friend, but Czar suddenly stopped, his arm frozen in midair and the knife trembling from out of his hand.

Morgan stood behind Czar, the dagger Czar had thrown away still pressing into Czar's body from behind and blood running down his fingers. "Leave my father alone…!" he hissed as Czar began to choke on the blood that rose into his mouth. Then, with a last, strangling gasp, Czar fell forward into the mud, his eyes staring up from the ground.

Panting for air, Morgan stood and let the dagger fall from his hands. He didn't even notice Gerome quietly walking up to him until he felt his father's hand place itself gently on his shoulder. With a gasp, Morgan looked up at him and took in a deep breath of relief before flinging his arms around Gerome into a tight embrace, his father returning the gesture.

* * *

><p>Czar's men fell away like a forgotten memory in most of the Shepherds minds, most of them believing the attack to be from a crazed general of Walhart's. Neither Roo, Gerome or Chrom, who by now had learned the truth, bothered to correct them. "So, that was me? I mean, me from another world," Chrom said quietly as he and Roo stood together in his tent a few days after the attack.<p>

"I wouldn't associate you with him," Roo smiled gently, but Chrom still frowned, his gaze distant and creased with worry.

"It could have been," he said quietly. "It could be. Just like my father." He sighed and looked out into the view of the camp where the Shepherds moved about happily with their day. Chrom took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before breathing out again. "Roo…I have a favor to ask of you," he said, a sad tone in his voice.

"If you want Frederick to lay off of you, just order him to do so," Roo grinned back. "After he saw what happened to his other self, you would think he would have let up a bit, but he's just as crazy as ever."

Chrom shook his head. "It's not that," he said. "If…if I should ever become him, if I should ever even begin on the same path he did, I want you to make me a promise. Promise me that you'll cut me down. I will do anything to prevent becoming that monster I saw staring through the flames at me. I pray that I am wrong, that I can challenge my fate, but…"

Suddenly, Chrom stopped, feeling Roo's hand on his shoulder as she turned him to face her. She looked straight into his eyes, never wavering. "You don't have to be," she assured, her voice steady. "You make the choice. Not him. Not fate."

"Thank you," Chrom murmured as he placed his hand on top of Roo's for a brief moment and then let go. She gave him a nod and began to head out into the sun before he called out to her again. "I wish you both great happiness," he said, his voice clear and genuine. "My…friend…?"

She turned to look at him, a gentle smile on her face before her eyes flicked to the trail to his tent where Sumia was carefully trying not to trip, a pie in her hands. "Of course, friend," she said, Chrom smiling in relief. "As I to you." Confusion now came over Chrom's face, but Roo turned and walked away, giving Sumia a happy greeting as she passed.

"Captain!" Sumia said brightly as she arrived to Chrom's side, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "I uh…I heard you might be feeling a little…down. You know, since you turned evil- I mean, not YOU, but...oh, Pegasus poop! This is coming out all wrong!"

Chrom took pity as he smiled and gestured to a couple of chairs, offering her a seat. Happily, Sumia skipped over to one of them as Chrom sat in the other, pulling out two forks and some napkins. "It's rhubarb and fiddlestick this time!" she smiled. "I know you turned evil…been working so hard lately, so I wanted to show my appreciation! My mother used to say a stick of rhubarb will clear your bowels and get you right as rain in no time! I'm sure it will help you as well!"

At the word, "rhubarb," Chrom winced, but swallowed his words for Sumia's mother's sake. "T-thank you, Sumia," he smiled nervously as he slowly dug the smallest acceptable bit onto his fork and took a nibble.

"Well?" Sumia asked.

Chrom's eyes went wide and he quickly dug his fork back into the pie for another helping. "This is delicious!" he said between bites of pie. "Unbelievable! Normally, I hate rhubarb, but…Sumia, you're a real wizard in the kitchen!" A sudden realization came over Chrom as he looked down at the pie, one of many that had been his only nourishment, his only sense of comfort when he was alone. "Thank you."

Sumia beamed.

* * *

><p>"So this wasn't father's mask after all…" Morgan said to Robin as they sat together, hidden in the forest near the camp. "Well, not our father here, it was our father's…back home…"<p>

Robin growled softly, but pain reflected in his eyes. "He might have been lying. He could have survived," Morgan said quickly, Robin turning his head away. "That guy was crazy. We can't take his word on everything."

But Robin's uncertainty was clear and closed his eyes. "It's ok, brother," Morgan said, putting his hand on his side. "If dad is anything like the dad here, he would have found a way to live."

"Of course," a voice said behind them. "Those two are too stubborn to die."

Suddenly, both brothers looked up in surprise and met gazes with Roo who smiled sadly back at them. "I don't really know what to say," she said, nervously rubbing the back of her right hand. "I know you know I'm not telling you the whole story, but I promised. I'm sorry."

Roo didn't get to finish as Morgan stood and Robin bent his head down, pulling her into a deep and loving Double Hug Team. "It doesn't matter to us what story came from where," Morgan said in his mother's shoulder, Robin growling in agreement. "Father's alive here and that's what matters. You too. We're all together…at last."

They stayed like that for several minutes, just holding onto each other before Robin sniffed, embarrassed and lifted his head, prompting Morgan and Roo to break apart. "Way to kill the moment," Morgan snapped as Robin huffed indignantly. "Ass."

Roo let out a small laugh and soon, all three of them were smiling again. However, the smiles on Morgan and Robin faded and Roo looked at them sadly. "Hey Roo," Morgan said sadly, Roo feeling a pain stab her heart at his use of her full name. "We…we have a favor to ask."

"Oh. Um, of course," Roo said, trying to keep the smile on her face. She had known this would come, ever since the other Gerome had told her of Morgan's origin.

"We know you seemed kind of hesitant about it before," Morgan continued, smiling nervously, "But…can we keep pretending you're our mom? For a little while, anyway."

The small smile that spread over Roo's face was a pale demonstration of the joy she felt in her heart. "Sure," she said, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "You know what? You can do it for as long as you two like. I don't mind at all."

"Thank you…mother," Morgan said quietly, wrapping his arms around her once more, Robin placing his head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Gerome stepped out of his tent for his afternoon training routine and felt a stab of loneliness when he realized he was the only one on the field. He couldn't be surprised, not after what Roo had told him, and Gerome quickly picked up a lance and tried to put the subject out of his mind, despite the sinking feeling in his heart.<p>

Suddenly, as he turned, the blow was blocked and Gerome's eyes widened to see Morgan standing before him with his training lance, a smile on his face. "Man, you started without us," Morgan teased, Robin sitting on the sidelines behind him. "Sorry we're late. We were meeting with mom."

Gerome frowned and slowly stood upright. Confusion of what to do or say ran through him and he realized that he was just standing there, stupidly and frozen as Morgan smiled at him, patiently waiting for him to adjust himself. "I didn't think you wanted to come," Gerome finally admitted. "In light of recent past events, it may be better for you to rest today."

Morgan gave a small sigh and shook his head. "Come on, dad. That's not like you to give me a day off," he teased. "Where're the hundred laps? The five hundred sit-ups? I'm totally ready to get started, so just say the word and we can start on crunches and squats! Or would you rather do footwork this time?"

"Dad?" Gerome echoed, and Morgan winced.

"Sorry," Morgan said nervously. Then, with more confidence and strength in his voice, he looked at Gerome right in the eyes and smiled. "Father," he corrected.

A silent understanding passed between the two of them and slowly, Gerome returned Morgan's smile with one of his own. "Very well," he said. "You may stay for as long as you wish. We will begin warming up with a hundred laps around the camp. We'll see the son can surpass the father this time!"

"Alright!" Morgan smiled. "So do you want to start on the right or the left this time, dad?"

"Make it two hundred."

"AW!"


	7. Chapter 7: Flames of Blue

The war with Walhart was continuing to drag on and it wasn't long before Ylisse became short on supplies and men. "There's not much choice," Roo sighed as she, Chrom and Gerome stood together in the war council room. "We're going to have to ask for help."

"Plegia?" Chrom groaned. "Really?"

"We've already asked for and received help from Ferox," Gerome offered. "Will it really take three nations to bring down one man?"

Solemnly, Roo nodded. "Unfortunately, I think it's shaping out to be this way," she said. "We're simply outmatched. Besides, no one really liked Gangrel and the new king might be more understanding. We have to try."

Gerome and Chrom exchanged worried glances before turning back to Roo, the same grim frown on their faces. "Very well," Chrom said slowly, as if considering each word that came out. "But I believe you place too much faith in a peaceful outcome."

"Yeah, I heard that before," Roo said.

"How did the last time turn out?" Chrom asked curiously,

Roo bit her lip and winced.

* * *

><p>And so they found themselves in the royal chambers of the Plegian king. "I heard his name was Validar, and he worships Grima. We should be careful," Roo whispered in Chrom's ear as they waited, standing together in front of Frederick and Gerome. Sumia, now Chrom's wife, would have been with them, but she had quickly become pregnant after her wedding with Chrom, much to Roo's amusement, who relentlessly teased him about it every chance she got.<p>

"Ahem," a familiar silky voice said over the royal hall as a familiar form stepped out. "And now, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce his highness, king of Plegia, Validar!"

"Aversa!" Chrom snapped as she smiled down at them from the side of the throne. "You're alive?"

"Hello Little Prince," Aversa sneered. "Our last encounter," she snarled at Roo who glared back, "Was a close call for me, but yes. I survived on to serve my master, Validar! It seems fate has designs for me yet." She turned her head as a tall, dark thin man walked into the room. "Ah, here he is now."

"Greetings Prince Chrom," Validar said, seating himself on the throne and smiling down at Chrom in a way that made his skin crawl. "My name is Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

Chrom tried to keep his mouth from looking sour. Validar was a particularly evil looking man and his eyes seemed to have no soul when Chrom looked into them. "The pleasure is mine, good king," he said stiffly, giving a short bow. "I wish to discuss the matter of Plegia assisting Ylisse and Ferox in the battle against Walhart of Valm."

Validar nodded. "Ah, yes, I have heard of the so called 'Conqueror,'" he mused. "It does concern me as well. I apologize for having you to travel here, for you see, I was going to arrange an official meeting to Ylisstol, but you had already decided to come."

"It's alright," Chrom said. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

Validar held his hand out. "Plegia can offer no soldiers, but we shall give you 800 warships and 200 transports. Also, it would please me to fully fund the campaign against Valm. I wish to cement our new friendship by any means possible."

The Shepherd's mouth's dropped as Chrom and Roo exchanged slightly panicked looks. "That is…most gracious of you, sire," Frederick managed to choke out. "We could literally not ask any more of you."

Validar smiled and tilted his head, as if amused by their shock. "I am certain your tactician will put them to good use," he said, a chuckle reverberating in his voice. Slowly, he turned his eyes towards Roo and met her gaze. "The legends do not do you justice, fair lady. You have the twinkle of wisdom in your eyes."

"Thanks," Roo managed to get out, Gerome slowly sidestepping to be in front of her. "I didn't realize I was known for that."

A dead silence hung in the air as Validar smiled at Roo, looking over every inch of her, amused at how she shivered under his gaze. "You have no idea," he murmured. Then, standing casually, "Well gentlemen and lady, I believe that will conclude our meeting for today. Aversa will schedule with you to deliver the supplies and transports and I wish you all the best against Walhart. Now if you will excuse me, I must spend some time with my daughter. I'm afraid she's very ill and can't be left alone for long."

"How regrettable," Chrom said, trying not to speed everyone out the door as fast as he could. "I hope she gets better."

Validar stopped, turned and stared directly into Roo's eyes. "Don't worry," he said quietly, a smile on his face. "I believe she will."

* * *

><p>They could barely believe it when they made it back to camp in one piece and Roo collapsed in her usual lying position on the bench in the war council tent. "That guy is SUPER creepy," she groaned, Robbie snuggling up on her chest. "But at least we got what we went there for. Chrom, do me a favor and leave him out of any holiday parties we might throw."<p>

"Agreed," Chrom muttered, also collapsing in his own chair, albeit upright. "Now I really want to get this war over with so we have less to do with him and Aversa. Having her around only spells trouble."

Only Gerome stayed silent as he watched the two of them, sitting down on the bench next to Roo, the three of them falling into their own silent thoughts, wondering if they had what it took to defeat a man like Walhart. To be perfectly honest, probably not, Roo thought to herself. It would take more than men and weapons to bring him down. It would take power, and she didn't mean mere strength.

Eventually, the darker hours closed in and Chrom was the first to retire for the night, leaving Roo and Gerome together, Robbie sleeping peacefully on Roo's chest. "I don't trust Plegia," Gerome said as soon as Chrom had left the tent.

A scoff came from Roo as she idly stroked Robbie. "No one does," she said bitterly. "But we have to for now. With his additions, we'll stand a fighting chance."

"I don't like it," Gerome said flatly, turning his head. "We should never have asked in the first place."

An amused smile came over Roo's face as she gently plucked Robbie off her and stood, making sure to keep the sleeping wyvern in her arms comfortable. "I know," she said reassuringly, looking into his eyes and holding his face with the palm of her hand. "But everything will work out. I promise."

She was lying and he knew it. Her eyes gave it away, looking frightened and worried as she stared down at him, her left hand moving to cover the gloved right. Gently, he reached down and picked up her right hand, bringing it to his face and pressing himself into it, but a flash of panic rose in her eyes.

"Heh, is it weird?" she suddenly asked, taking back her hand, as if to distract him with other thoughts. "I've heard the new rumors. Robbing the cradle, being with the cougar or whatnot. You'd think they'd know better since we're about the same age, but I guess time travel will do funny things."

"Perhaps," Gerome smiled, trying his best to put her at ease. "But I'm not afraid of cats."

Although she smiled and chuckled, Gerome noted the bitter look in her eyes and the way she held her right hand to her chest. It occurred to him that she never took off her glove, not unless she thought she was completely alone or sleeping, which was a rare occurrence indeed. He had never brought up why, figuring she would tell him in time, but it still cut him to think she felt she had to keep a secret from him, more so since her sensitivity about her hand increased since their trip to Plegia.

She looked up at him, the way her eyes did when she wanted to tell him something and Gerome remained silent and still, so as not to startle her. However, the energy seemed to leave her and Roo simply bid him good night and he could only nod and let her retreat back to her tent, leaving him alone in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was dark. So dark, Roo couldn't even see her hand when she put it right in front of her face.<p>

And it was cold. So cold, she shivered through her coat, even though she wrapped it tightly around herself and pulled her hood over her head.

"Robin…"

Looking up in surprise at the sound of a voice, Roo turned her head this way and that. "Who's there?" she called. "And if you're calling me, my name isn't 'Robin,' so get it straight!"

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed Roo's arm, squeezing painfully as she cried out, trying to claw the fingers off of her. "Have you really forgotten who you are?" the voice asked again, demanding and harsh. "Have you really forgotten your place? Your destiny?"

"Destiny can shove it!" Roo shot back. "LET! ME! GO!"

With all her might, Roo pulled back hard and the hand lost its grip, but Roo cried out as nails raked across her skin. "Your family compels you to join them," the voice sneered and Roo landed on her back, holding her injured arm to her. "Search your heart for the truth. You know it is there."

That's when Roo looked down and saw that by tearing herself away, the hand had ripped though her glove, revealing the six eyed symbol of the dragon on the back of her hand, glowing purple up at her. Suddenly, the floor beneath her opened up and Roo felt herself falling into a black hell of a million hands grabbing at her, pulling her all directions as she cried and tried to fight them off, but it was useless. They were ripping her apart, cutting off her air and she gave a wail of horror as two particularly strong arms grabbed her shoulders, pulling a large chunk of her away.

"Roo!"

Snapping her eyes open, Roo tried to rise, but someone or something was holding her down and she screamed in terror. The arms immediately gave way and Roo shot up, her vision blurred and her head spinning from the force of sitting up too quickly. Once again, her mind reeled and for one horrible second, she couldn't remember where she was or her name and Roo grabbed at her chest, but couldn't feel the pendant she normally wore. Panic almost overtook her, but a hand fell on hers and Roo looked over to see her pendant on the bed, the leather cord split. "You were choking yourself with it. I had to cut it from you," a voice explained.

A hand gently came to rest on her cheek and Roo looked up to meet Gerome's eyes, wide with concern and fear. Behind him, Chrom, Sumia, Morgan, Robin and several other Shepherds were outside her tent, trying to see inside. Robbie was cowering on the floor in his bedside mattress, fearfully looking up at her.

"Gerome! Gerome, you're here. I remember…" Roo gasped, realizing that he must have been the one to grab her shoulders in her dream in an attempt to wake her. "I'm ok. I'm sorry, everyone."

The crowd began to uneasily disperse, Chrom being the last one and sharing a concerned look with Gerome before ducking out of the tent's entrance. "Did I hurt anybody?" Roo asked.

Gerome frowned and gently rubbed his right cheek. "No," he lied. "Anyway, it sounds like you had an impressive nightmare."

"More impressive than I care to admit," Roo sighed as Robbie, seeing the danger now passed, leapt into his mother's arms for a reassuring hug. Looking up she leaned her head into his palm he rested on her cheek. "Thank you, Gerome," she whispered.

"What happened in your dream?" Gerome asked and Roo shook her head.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Some voice I don't recognize was asking a bunch of questions and…" she trailed off, concern growing in her eyes. "They called me 'Robin.'"

That meant nothing good and Gerome resituated his seating so that he sat across from her. "It was something about my destiny or whatever," Roo continued. "And then the hand…"

Suddenly, a realization dawned on Roo and she looked down at her arm. A gasp of horror escaped her as five angry red lines ran down her forearm to her wrist that she saw was uncovered and Roo quickly turned her palm so that Gerome couldn't see the mark that lay there.

However, Gerome gently took her hand in his, turning it back to the symbol appeared again face up. "I've known for a while," he said sadly. "The mark of a Grimleal." Seeing her panicked face, Gerome smiled reassuringly. "Of all the times we've been together, did you really think I wouldn't see?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Roo cried helplessly. "I don't…I'm not a believer and I would never…!" She hung her head, defeated. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to keep secrets about my past, I just didn't know."

"It doesn't matter where you came from," he said reassuringly placing his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "I will never be ashamed of you."

She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, Gerome letting them stay like that for a few seconds before turning her head up to capture her lips. Below them, Robbie snorted with disgust and wiggled away, causing Gerome and Roo to break apart and chuckle.

Suddenly, the alarm outside was raised and Gerome and Roo gave each other a quick glance before Gerome headed outside, Roo grabbing her coat and hiding Robbie under her cot.

"Risen! Risen attack!" Frederick called, waving his lance in his hands.

Confusion ran through the camp as the Shepherds looked out and saw nothing but the night and an equally confused and frightened bear shamble off into the forest. "Frederick, the next time you want to scream your head off and send everyone into a frenzy, stop and don't do it next time," Chrom breathed, once he was sure they were safe.

"Forgive me, my lord!" Frederick cried out, bowing his head deeply. "I didn't mean for the camp to panic, but I thought I saw a shadow closing in on the Lady's tent."

Immediately, Chrom blanched and swallowed hard, patting Frederick's still bowed body on his shoulder. "Good call, then," he said before rushing to Sumia's side to check on her and the baby.

Roo sighed in relief as she shared a nod between her friend, assuring she was safe. Marth, also looking a bit weak in the knees from Frederick's news, came to Sumia's side. "Are you alright, mother?" he asked.

Immediately, everyone froze and Marth realized his folly as he tried to scramble for an excuse. "I…forgive me, I didn't mean…I meant to say…!" he stammered, but it was no use. The words had been spoken and Chrom slowly moved up to face him, Sumia's eyes wide behind him. Slowly, very slowly, Chrom reached out and plucked the mask away, only to gasp in shock as the mark of the Exalt in her eye stared back at him.

"Forgive me, I had to conceal my identity until I knew I could trust you, but I can see now, I have delayed what should have been revealed long ago," she said as she reached back and pulled out long blue hair from behind her. "My name is Lucina, Princess of Ylisse."

"My daughter…?" Chrom whispered, a smile growing on his face. "You are…my little girl…wait, then that means..."

"Oh gods," Inigo suddenly groaned as he bent over and held his stomach, Lucina giving him a disapproving glare. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

><p>The truth had come out and although Chrom and Sumia had a happy reunion with their children, (Chrom predictably giving Inigo a deadly handshake) it was a short one and the Shepherds were on their way to Valm. They traveled by boat, although Gerome chose to fly above, and once he looked down and saw Laurent become violently ill all over Inigo's boots, he was glad for it.<p>

Lucina, Chrom and Roo were standing together on the main flagship, speaking of strategies and plans for when they arrived. Roo never mentioned it to her, but after being in the other world and knowing of Lucina's birth there, Roo couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. The other Gerome had been right. She could see the values of strength and determination that she tried to uphold in herself flow out of Lucina and had things been different, she would have been proud to call her daughter. But that was another time, another place and possibly another Lucina, and Roo did her best to hide her sadness whenever Lucina's eyes met hers.

"Lucina, may I ask a question about the future?" Chrom suddenly said, interrupting Lucina's list of favorite sharp things, not surprisingly most for dealing with her husband. "You came back to this time to prevent our deaths?"

"Yes," Lucina said sadly, the tone of the conversation turning bitter.

"Then…how…how did I die?"

A frown crossed Lucina's face and she shook her head. "I only know rumors about how," she said sadly. "But I know for sure you were murdered. Betrayed by someone close to you."

Chrom and Roo exchanged worried glances. They both ran over a list of people in their mind: Vaike, Sumia, Frederick…Chrom was the prince and naturally close to almost everyone in camp, so singling out a suspect would be an impossible task. Quickly, Roo's brain worked itself, trying to remember, trying to think, but suddenly, a pain hit Roo in the head, as if her skull were splitting open and she cried out. "Roo!" Chrom cried, reaching for her, but Roo shook her head and the pain was gone, only a lingering twinge remained.

"I'm ok," she murmured, looking up at the sky and waving to Gerome who had flown down a little closer to see if he needed to intervene. "That was weird. I guess I better take some medicine or something."

"You have been working extra hard," Chrom noted. "I'll check with Lissa or Maribelle to see if they have anything on hand." Turning to Lucina before he left, Chrom gave her a quiet nod, a signal that they would finish the conversation later.

"So…this is nice," Roo said, struggling to make small talk while rubbing the sides of her head. "I don't remember if I've ever been on a boat before."

"Neither have I," Lucina smiled politely. "I must say, it's…" she turned her head to see Inigo haul a protesting Laurent over the side of the boat in revenge for his shoes, only to then be hauled over himself by a vicious kick to the head from Noire. "It's quite a show."

Roo smiled as Lucina frowned at her struggling husband. "You know, I'm glad I got to meet you," she said, Lucina turning to face her once more. "It's nice to get to know the daughter of my best friend even before she can walk. Time's pretty funny like that, isn't it?"

Although she initially smiled, it melted into a frown and Lucina looked away. "Can we ever stop the flow of time?" she asked quietly. "It seems no matter the steps I take to change history, it just snaps back into place. The Exalt's death…I stalled it, but I did not prevent it."

"Hey…" Roo said gently, putting her hand on Lucina's shoulder. "You did what you could. I've never believed in a scripted fate and neither should you. Look at where we are now. Without you, Chrom might have been taken from us a lot earlier and you got to remember your mother. Not many in either world can say they've had a chance like that. Challenge your fate."

"Thank you," Lucina smiled, Roo giving her a small nod. "You are correct. After not remembering my mother for so long, it is a dream to have the chance to get to know her again." Gently, Lucina closed her eyes and gave an amused shrug before turning back to Roo. "Here, my mother is a great Pegasus Knight," she mused. "I guess my memory was mistaken when I thought my mother favored wyverns."

* * *

><p>They found the Fire Emblem and the great Manateke, Tiki, despite the loss of Basilio as Lucina predicted. "He went down fighting," Flavia said when only she returned, her eyes watering. "That big oaf…"<p>

Morgan doubled his efforts to train and Gerome had a difficult time keeping up with him now and Roo found herself fewer and fewer moves away from losing in their strategy games. "His improvement is extremely impressive," she noted as she watched Gerome and Morgan spar. Beside her, Robin growled softly. She looked up at him and smiled. "Let's you and I do some training of our own."

Together, they set out for a large field, Robin wearing his wing extension as Roo looked it over curiously. It was surprisingly minimal and Roo raised her eyebrows, impressed with her other self's work. "So you two have to act as one when you fly," she said to Robin who nodded. "No wonder you two are so close."

_As we used to be._

Roo sadly smiled as she reached out and turned Robin's head to face her. "We don't have to do this," she said gently, but Robin shook his head and placed his forehead against hers. Up close, she could see a thin scar running down his cheek and Roo reached out and touched it gently.

_It was when I decided that I could no longer follow the teachings of mercy. I never before desired to do so, but the pain of losing you was greater than the burden of murder. _

Robin sighed, looking away.

_Even so, you still fell to the cruel whims of fate. I was…unable to protect you from your sad destiny. _

"I don't blame you," Roo smiled. "Sometimes…you just can't tell destiny to shove it, can you?"

Robin drew back his head and looked straight into her eyes, the unsaid question hanging in the air.

_Will you try?_

"Of course," Roo said, pulling him into a hug, Robin closing his eyes. How long had it been since he last had his original owner, the one who raised him, guiding him through the air currents, their hearts and minds melded together? He wouldn't discredit Morgan, but the love of a parent was something irreplaceable and Robin relished being in his mother's embrace once more.

_This time, I'll make sure you survive. This time…we'll be together._

"Sheesh, don't get so sappy on me," Roo said. "I thought wyverns don't cry? Big wyverns don't cry? Whoa-oh, oh?"

He huffed, a sound mean to be a laugh. "You really are more than anyone thinks," Roo said, Robin pulling her onto his back.

_Of course. My individual being doesn't need to be held up against the norm. You taught me that._

"Yeah, that sounds familiar," Roo grinned. "Now…here we go!"

And that's when Roo fell off and landed flat on the ground. Staring up at the clouds, Roo sighed to herself as Robin nibbled at her hair.

_This is going to take a while._

It was the best moment Robin had in years and he powerfully beat his wings and roared loudly as he and Roo played together in the open space, despite all their failures at flight. He didn't even notice his younger self, standing back in awe at the great white dragon that still reached for the sky despite his small wing.

* * *

><p>"Lord Walhart!"<p>

Inside Walhart's castle, Excellus snarled bitterly as a messenger dashed up to his lord, bowing deeply. "So, the final fight with the little prince is here," Walhart mused. "This should indeed be an interesting battle. Excellus!"

"Yes, my lord?" Excellus whimpered out, dashing to his master's feet and bowing, even more deeply than the messenger. "How may I be of service?"

Walhart turned his eye to look down at him, a disapproving, revolted look. "Who is the pinnacle of man, in body, mind and spirit? Who is greater than the gods?"

"Only YOU, Master!" Excellus cried out, keeping his head down.

"And as such, would anyone ever betray me? Especially the one who I call 'tactician'?"

Panic appeared on Excellus's face, but he kept his head down, hiding the grimace that twisted his lips. "Of…of course not, sire!" he managed to squeak out.

A frown appeared on Walhart's face. "Is that so?" he asked. "Then why do Chosin forces now align themselves with Chrom? Could it be because you blackmailed Yen'fay to keep his loyalty? Or the deal you made with that witch…Aversa! You have no secrets from me, worm! Look! Even now your failures are on display! Ylisse's old tactician has returned! Ha! To think you could hide her disappearance from me so you could buy time to get your own hide protected."

"WHAT?" Excellus screeched, rushing out to the window and feeling his heart sink as a familiar purple coat stood in the distance, staring out across the field against Walhart's men, preparing for battle. "Impossible…!" he hissed to himself. "How…?"

"How long has EVERYONE in the land known?" Walhart barked. "Longer than you think, since you've been bragging about it since the day of! Little did you know, she was returned mere hours after! How amusing!" Walhart's mouth twisted into a deep frown. "I told you not to disappoint me and yet, here you are. How is it that you've made it through life this far and failed at everything?"

Excellus spun around, his hands and teeth gritted in fury. "You dare mock me…!" he hissed. "You think I amuse you? Like I'm some sort of JESTER? You're going to DIE! You see those men out there? They've all come for your head and you've lost! LOST!"

Suddenly, Walhart stopped laugh, staring with a look of fury that shook Excellus to his core. "Why Excellus…did you just volunteer to lead the charge?" Walhart asked.

"What? No, I-…" Excellus stammered, but Walhart waved his hand and two of his guards grabbed a screeching Excellus, dragging him to the door. "What are you doing?" Excellus cried out, his fat arms waving about. "Let me go! Let me go this instant! WALHART!"

However, his cries fell on deaf ears and Walhart leaned back into his throne. "Do not think you can threaten me, worm," he boomed, Excellus burning with rage. "Just be glad I haven't killed you at any time prior. Now get out there and for once in your life, FIGHT! Or else I shall face you here and now."

"NO!" Excellus screamed, magic suddenly bursting around him, throwing the guards off and away from him. "I won't be part in this suicide!" he spat, throwing a sausage-shaped finger into Walhart's passive face. "You all can go die, but I'll be alive after this is all over! I hope you're amused now, great and mighty Walhart! Your head will be on a pike in mere hours!"

A sparkle of yellow magic surrounded Excellus and before the guards could blink, he was gone, teleported away. "Let him go," Walhart commanded, the guards bowing in respect to their leaders decision. "Worms like him will find other ways to die. And I have a battle to win."

* * *

><p>He had made it to just outside the castle walls and Excellus still panted heavily as he leaned against a nearby tree. "Heh, let them all die," he spat bitterly. "This spider still crawls out alive!"<p>

"Alive?" a voice cooed behind him as Excellus spun to face whoever it was, the remnants of yellow teleportation magic fading away. "I suppose as long as a coward draws breath it could be called living, if you were generous."

"You!" Excellus snapped as a woman in dark clothing and long white hair stepped towards him, a smile on her face. "Aversa! What are YOU doing here? Tell me you have the Fire Emblem, for my end of the bargain is kept!"

Aversa smiled as she tilted her head towards him. "What an idiot," she mused. "Your end is kept? Don't make me laugh. I should have been sent here to kill you, but since you've failed so pathetically, the great king Validar has reached into his pool of endless mercy and is willing to give you another chance."

Excellus spat on the ground. "Endless pool my foot! If you haven't brought the Emblem, why in the world would I want to make another deal with a witch like you?" he growled. "Get out and leave me alone before I send you to hell!"

A long coo came from Aversa as she shook her head. "Aw, darling, you really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, especially since you seem to be terrible at it," she laughed. "After all, you DID promise to bring me a heart filled with darkness. My master wants her HERE, you dolt. How could the merge happen if she's sent back to THAT world?"

"It would have been perfect!" Excellus screeched. "They brought her back, didn't they? That place you spoke of…she would come back with the same despair in her, wouldn't she? Wasn't she lost and forlorn when she did? It's not my fault some stupid boy ruined everything before you could get to her first!"

Leaning in close, Aversa smiled, reveling in Excellus's fear. "That is NONE of your concern," she snarled. "We do want you alive, at least for now, but don't think I won't accidentally let my knife slip ever so slightly. Make sure you get it right this time. Make sure you make her heart as black as the scorched earth."

"O-ok…" Excellus stammered, Aversa slowly straightening herself. "Exactly as you command…"

* * *

><p>Roo had returned back to the camp alone, Robbie and her guilt at sitting out from another battle, rushing to greet her. "Your ideals are not a weakness. It takes strength to stand up for what you believe in, even if it is not what others think you should choose," Gerome had growled, looking over her shoulder to some men who nervously looked away. "Besides, it is my preference that you stay back and be safe. I shall return to you."<p>

Despite Gerome's words, she could still hear the echoes of disapproving whispers haunting the camp and Roo sighed heavily as she picked up Robbie in her arms, hoping to put the rumors out of her mind. "You're getting to be too big to be picked up," she groaned, shifting the weight onto her hip as Robbie pouted and turned his head. "Soon, you'll be big enough to wield an axe. Or maybe you'll finally breathe fire? Or fly? That wing seems to be getting bigger, don't you think?"

At this, Robbie growled softly and beat his wings in the air, breathing out a choking gasp of smoke. "Well, perhaps not really, but it does seem...bigger. That's pretty different from your brother, but I suppose you aren't really the same. He's much more stubborn than you," Roo noted as she set Robbie down and looked into his eyes. "You've become so much stronger," she mused. "So much more than I ever hoped, thanks to your dad. I've been wanting to have this talk with you for a while."

Robbie looked up at her curiously and tilted his head. Taking a deep breath before continuing, Roo turned her gaze away. "I'm sure you've seen Morgan and Robin," she said. "How they're not afraid to fight. How they've taken men from this world. Even myself, when…if you remember."

Of course he did. That sight of his mother, eyes glowing red, her face twisted into something dark and inhuman still burned in his memory and Robbie let his head fall. He had seen the same in his brothers and his father when they fought and Robbie understood that his mother was right. Turning yourself into some monster like that wasn't something he wished to do, at least not willingly.

"You're old enough and big enough to make your own choices," Roo said, Robbie looking up at the sound of her voice. "One day, you'll have to decide if you want to fight. Not if you can, but if you want. You'll have to decide if those memories…will they be a bigger burden than what you'll lose." Reaching out, Roo placed a reassuring hand on Robbie's head. "You're a good boy," she smiled. "I know you'll make the right choice."

"Or maybe…" a voice said from behind her. "There will be no choice at all!"

She turned to see who it was that had spoken, but a magical blast swung into her view and Roo fell into darkness, the last thing she heard was Robbie's cry.

* * *

><p>The battle had begun and Gerome and Minerva swooped down through a hail of arrows, Morgan right beside him on Robin, flinging fire everywhere he could. "Pegasus Knight! Three o' clock!" Morgan called and Gerome turned to dodge a blast of wind magic that would have otherwise taken off Minerva's wing. Wasting no time, Morgan and Robin sped in, sending a fireball into the Sage, his burning body falling to the ground.<p>

"How's that?" Morgan called, Gerome swinging his lance and knocking an arrow out of the sky. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"That was mine," Gerome snapped, Morgan rolling his eyes.

"Aw, come on da…father!" Morgan whined, but suddenly, Gerome dashed for him, flinging his lance out, the tip just breezing past Morgan's nose and blocking an arrow that would have otherwise landed in his face.

Giving his son a gloating huff, Gerome turned Minerva and sped off to another fight. "I…I had that!" Morgan called as Robin below rolled his eyes at his brother.

Even despite their light-hearted ways, Gerome had to give Morgan and Robin credit as they dashed through the enemy ranks like lightning, giving no thought to what or where they battled. In the sky, Robin was a terror, weaving in and out between arrows as if they weren't even there and Morgan flinging magic or blade, operating both defensively and offensively. On the ground, Morgan stabbed and slashed with his lance, Robin taking the backseat this time, biting and clawing whenever he got a chance. It made his pride swell to think that he had a hand in training his sons and a wave of relief washed over him to think that they would be strong enough to protect their mother as well. "Amazing. What was it Roo said? Oh yes. Those two could rule the planet," Gerome said to Minerva who growled softly in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Wakey-wakey, little girl," a voice sang to her. "I can't have you out for too long. You'll miss all the fun."<p>

Roo slowly blinked and the world around her slid into focus. "Who…?" she started to say, but froze as she realized her hands were tied behind her back and to a post. She was in a small outside area, Robbie nearby in a cramped cage, screaming, before Excellus kicked at it, silencing him. "I hope you remember me, girl," he snarled, watching Roo struggle against her bonds. "You've put me through a lot of trouble."

"Let him go!" Roo cried out, struggling to get to Robbie as he whimpered from the bars. "He's just a child!"

"So what?" Excellus cackled, lording himself over Roo. "Filling a heart with darkness indeed. I should have asked that witch for double, no, triple the amount in reward!"

"What are you talking about?" Roo snarled.

Excellus turned to her, a bitter glare on his face. "I've had to come back here to this godforsaken place because it has what I need," he spat, gesturing to a pile of lumber to his side. "So do me a favor a keep quiet so I'm not heard until I'm done."

Looking around her, Roo gritted her teeth as her eyes fell over a pile of kindling and wood piled high in a cart, the three of them in an open space, clearly used for a single purpose, where nothing else could be hurt by wayward flames. "Gods, you're such an ass," Roo spat bitterly as Excellus shrugged. "Or completely stupid. You can't even think of a more creative place to do this? What happens if you get caught?"

"I won't," Excellus shot back. "That idiot who calls himself leader is too preoccupied with running his axe through your little prince to notice me. It's completely foolproof!"

"Really?" Roo snapped. "Watch this. HEY! WALHART!"

Suddenly, the doors to the courtyard flung open and Roo's eyes widened as Walhart stood before her, his red armor gleaming in the sun. "Excellus, I see you have returned," Walhart mused, striding down to them, his Wolf Berg in hand. "I underestimated you if you were brave enough to show your face again."

Excellus spun around, his eyes widening with shock. "Walhart!" he cried out meekly.

"MASTER Walhart!" Walhart corrected and Excellus shrank back, his eyes darting nervously before he suddenly stiffened and gave a deep bow.

"You're supposed to be a TACTICIAN?" Roo roared in disbelief. "Gods, you're dumb!"

A snarl broke out from Excellus as he shot a poisonous glare at Roo who rolled her eyes. "Master, I wish to apologize for my earlier actions," Excellus said as sorrowful as he could, his mind working quickly. "But…but before you send me from your sights, look! I've brought you the Ylissean tactician AND her mewling freak of a child! For these, Chrom will pay a dear price that we can use to our advantage!"

Walhart ignored him and instead stared down at Roo who shrugged back up at him. "Hey, you hired him," Roo said pointedly and Walhart sighed.

"You bring me a mother and her child and expect me to reduce myself and use them as bargaining chips for my victory?" Walhart suddenly boomed, Excellus shrinking back in fear once more. "It escapes me how I ever thought you would be useful. Still, there might be some truth in your words. A man will fight ten times as hard if there is more than just his life involved." Reaching down, Walhart snatched Robbie's cage, sending the small wyvern into a panic. "Calm yourself, child!" he snapped. "You have long ago reached the age where you should leave your mother's breast! I shall make you my personal watch dog…after some training."

"NO!" Roo cried out, but Walhart turned his head to face her, a stern look on his face.

"Be glad I am saving your son," he snapped and Roo fell silent, her eyes flickering to Excellus. "The wing will grow – I have seen another like him on the very battlefield before us! Be proud that he shall be raised in the finest of care as my mighty steed!"

She couldn't argue that Robbie was better off as far away from Excellus as possible and she wasn't about to argue that what Walhart had taken as a full wing was really a painted extension. "Wait!" she called, thinking as fast as she could, Walhart turning his head slightly to show he was listening. "If you believe in that, then you must believe in the strength of men. You could JOIN Chrom, not fight him!"

Walhart erupted into laugher and he turned to face her. "Me, join you?" he chuckled. "You are just as strange as they say, tactician. Does a Pegasus join with the flea on his back? A dragon with the cow it eats? Do not forget who I am. I am the CONQUEROR! I am the one who will unite the world!"

"Under one flag?" Roo frowned bitterly. "That won't work. Not in the way you plan to do so. I've seen it! You talk of peace, but you're only bringing more fear into the world! And with fear comes death."

There was a moment of silence as Walhart considered her words. "I can see why Chrom hired you," he said, "But even so, your words are nonsense! I WILL unite all men under my hand. I WILL stand above all others! Now take one last look at your child. When you see him next, he will be under MY care."

Roo tried to protest, but Walhart ignored her, stepping back up the stairs towards the battle, his guards slamming the doors behind him.

"If we never agree on anything else, we can both agree that man is an idiot," Excellus spat bitterly as Roo glared up at him.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with," she spat. "I know you have no intention of letting me go."

Excellus smiled and nodded. "True, true. You've figured out my little scheme. Too bad I let the wyvern escape, although I would think it's bittersweet to have your son saved into slavery! Eeehehehehe! Maybe when Walhart crushes your little friends, I'll sneak back in and skin the brat myself! What do you think? Is white my color?"

"Some other people had the same idea," Roo snarled. "They're dead."

"Just like you will be," Excellus grinned, snapping his fingers and watching the flames dance in Roo's fear filled eyes. "Just like you."

* * *

><p>They were winning the battle and it wouldn't be long now, Chrom thought to himself as he watched the remaining men retreat back to the castle to regroup. "Shepherds! To me!"<p>

The men banded together and Frederick pulled out a small telescope to peer at enemy lines. "They're gathering near the castle walls," he reported. "Looks like a last stand if I've ever seen one."

"Good," Chrom breathed. "This will soon be over."

Next to him, Morgan looked up at Gerome. "Mom?" he asked, Robin also looking at Gerome with worried eyes.

"Safe with Robbie. They are waiting back at camp," Gerome replied and Morgan and Robin gave a small breath of relief. It was a great burden lifted off of them to hear, especially since the battle had been longer and harder than they expected.

"Milord!" Frederick suddenly cried out, grabbing his telescope by both hands and leaning forward in surprise. "It's Robbie!"

Shock appeared on all their faces as Chrom strode forward, Frederick handing him the telescope and pointing. However, Gerome didn't need a telescope to see Walhart standing on his wall, a small cage with a cowering white wyvern inside. "What in the hell is Robbie doing here?" Morgan snapped, Robin snarling angrily.

"Something's happened," Frederick angrily said. "Something has gone very wrong."

Whatever it was, Morgan didn't care as he spurred Robin towards the sky. "Wait, you can't go out there!" Chrom cried, grabbing Robin's armor, keeping them on the ground, despite Robin's protest of rage. "They've got archers on that wall and on the ground! You'll be shot out of the sky!"

"Get out of my way!" Morgan snarled, but Minerva suddenly swept in front of him and roared angrily, Gerome giving his son a stern look. The message was clear: now was the time for thinking, not for action.

It was the slap in the face that Morgan needed as he stopped and let Robin sink back to the ground. Chrom was already ordering Cynthia and Cordelia to fly back and check the camp for Roo and Gerome had turned towards the castle walls, ready to make a move at any time.

"Chrom! Prince of Ylisse!"

The Shepherds turned to face Walhart as he stared down at them from his battlements. "What do you want?" Chrom shouted back. "Release the child! He has no part in this!"

"Ha! I have not come here to use him in negotiations. He is merely here to see his new master triumph!" Walhart spat. "However, the same can't be said for your tactician!"

"Roo!" Chrom hissed, Walhart laughing at their stunned faces.

"So that woman is precious to you? Prove it then!" Walhart called out again. "She lives here, in my castle's courtyard. Prove your worth as a man and face me in combat! I am the last barrier you have to reach her!"

Instantly, Robin roared and snarled, Morgan brandishing his lance. "If you hurt her…!" he snarled.

Walhart only laughed again. "Your men have spirit, Chrom, I'll give you that!" he said. "So now…will you prepare your charges? Send your fliers first or horses? Or will you accept my challenge and face me? I am waiting to see what you will do!"

Slowly, Chrom lifted his sword in the air, pointing it at Walhart. "I will challenge you," he said, his courage booming from his words. "Face to face! Come down here, Walhart! Let your own blade do your fighting for you, for once!"

Immediately, Walhart's laughter rang out over the air and Chrom lowered his weapon, Lucina rushing to his side. "You can't do this!" she protested. "Facing him in one on one? You'll die, Father!"

However, Chrom shook his head, gently pulling his arm away from her. "Roo is my best friend and my tactician," he said firmly. "I am the Prince and leader. This man has her and her child. I must go."

She could tell there was no arguing, but Lucina silently shook her head, her hands clenching into fists. "Please gods…!" she whispered as Walhart leapt down from the battlements, leaving Robbie's cage behind. "Father…don't do this!"

"Stay here."

Chrom's eyes opened wide with shock as Gerome stood in front of him, his lance in his hands. "Gerome…!" Chrom protested, but Gerome shook his head.

"I will face him," he said quietly, ignoring the looks of horror on Morgan and Robin's faces. "Find a way around him and get Roo."

Chrom could only nod his head. "Good luck, my friend," he said.

"Well, well, what is this?" Walhart smiled as Gerome stepped out into the field. "Chrom shouts some foolishness about fighting his own battles, yet I see he is sending out one of his men first in his stead! How hypocritical!"

Gerome only glared and readied his lance. Suddenly seeing the look in his eyes, Walhart ceased laughing and frowned. "Ah, no, I was mistaken," he mused. "Now I see why he sent you…or rather, why you stepped out yourself." Swinging his Wolf Berg into position, Walhart smiled. "Good!" he crowed, leaping down from the battlements to the ground. "Love makes a man fight a hundred times as hard as any other! Come at me, then!"

With a cry, Gerome launched himself forward, striking out, but Walhart simply swung his axe and Gerome winced as Walhart's great power slammed into him, throwing him back and to the ground.

Walhart's laughter rang in his ears as Gerome shakily picked himself up, using his lance as support, vaguely hearing the cries of horror from the Shepherds behind him and feeling a trickle of blood running down his face. "Or maybe I was wrong," Walhart said, disappointment in his voice as he came for Gerome again. "Maybe love just makes you a hundred times weaker."

There was just enough time to block, but again, it sent Gerome reeling. Crashing back on his side, Gerome grimaced in pain, his lance landing nearby. Every block was trying to stop a boulder from coming down a mountain and Gerome knew he couldn't last much longer. "Get up!" Walhart barked at him as Gerome grabbed his lance and struggled to his feet. "You still have fight left in you!"

Suddenly the smell of something burning hit them and all eyes turned to see a trail of smoke rising from Walhart's castle and into the air. "A fire?" Chrom frowned in confusion. "Why…?"

A grim frown came over Walhart as he stared at the black streak in the sky. "Excellus, you coward," he spat. "Is that really why you came back? To make a spectacle of yourself? Disobeying my orders to keep her alive for your own gains…you really are pathetic."

"Excellus is there with mom?" Morgan cried out, Robin howling.

Walhart was about to answer, but he had to block as Gerome slammed his lance towards his face, his eyes burning with anger. "Ha! I see this has put some life back into you!" he laughed, Gerome struggling against him. "I wonder…if her cries reach your ears will you find the strength to be as strong as I?"

"To hell with your battle!" Gerome snarled, breaking away and making for the castle, but Walhart suddenly flashed with anger and with a sweeping blow, caught Gerome in the side, flinging him like a rag doll to the ground.

"You would dare run in the middle of a duel?" Walhart roared, Gerome coughing up blood. "Coward! If those are your true colors and you cannot find the strength to finish this fight, then I have no more use for you!" In a few short strides, he had caught up to Gerome's side, reaching down and grabbing his neck and hauling Gerome to his eye level with one mighty arm. "I'll admit, you fought bravely," Walhart hissed as Gerome began to choke, clawing in vain to get Walhart to release him. "But to run from a duel is something I can NEVER forgive! Your time has come!"

Suddenly a roar was heard barreling for him and Walhart felt a massive weight slam into him, causing him to drop Gerome and fly back into the battlement walls. "What?" Walhart snarled, looking up at what had hit him.

"Get back!" Morgan cried bravely, Robin roaring beneath him. "We don't care about your stupid rules or whatever! We won't lose our father again!" Narrowing his eyes at Walhart, Morgan leveled his lance. "Even if that means going through you."

An amused chuckle came from Walhart as he stood, the pebbles falling away from his shoulders. "You've got guts, boy," he said as he grabbed his Wolf Berg and came for them. "I admire that!"

However, Robin only roared and dashed for Walhart, ignoring Gerome's cry of protest behind him. Ducking the Wolf Berg blow, Morgan cried out as he stabbed at Walhart, but Walhart simply reached out, snatching Morgan's lance in his hand, swinging it, with Morgan still attached, over his head and slamming Morgan's body into the ground. "It is finished!" Walhart cried, raising his axe, but Robin's head came down and his teeth tore into his shoulder. Walhart let out a scream of pain as Robin crunched down, finally tossing him away from Morgan.

Holding a hand to his shoulder, Walhart snarled as he picked himself up, facing the white wyvern as it snarled dangerously at him. "I know you…" he suddenly frowned, looking closely at Robin's small wing. "You're that small wyvern that I was going to make my pet! Ha! I don't know how and I don't care. I see that fire in your eyes."

Another angry roar erupted from Robin and Walhart grabbed his weapon and steadied himself. "You think to challenge me?" he crowed. "You're not even a man, but very well! Let's see how far you've come!"

"Robin!" Morgan called from behind his brother, but Robin turned his head and growled softly.

_Don't interfere._

Morgan's eyes grew wide as Robin reached down and ripped his mechanical wing from his body, then drawing himself up to full height to face Walhart. The raw power that radiated off of Robin made Morgan's eyes grow wide with awe. Robin had the power to fight. He had the power to defend.

But more importantly, he had the bravery and strength needed to give Morgan the confidence that his older brother would defeat the Conqueror.

Then Robin shot forward, ducking under Walhart's swing and tearing into his armor as they fell back and to the ground, wrestling, clawing and biting to gain the upper hand. Morgan took this moment to rush to Gerome's side, pulling out some bandages as the Shepherds came in from behind to help, but blocked by the last of Walhart's men who surged forward, inspired by their leader's final charge. "It's ok, dad!" Morgan cried out, doing his best to stop the bleeding. "Lissa's gonna be here any minute…!"

Gerome's hand shot out and Morgan froze as his father met his gaze, his eyes burning into his. "Take Minerva," Gerome commanded, trying not to choke on his own blood. "Fly over…! Save her…!"

"But you're dying!" Morgan protested, his hands covered in Gerome's blood and bandages. "Dad…what do I do?"

He didn't know. He didn't know how the both of them were going to get out of this alive and Morgan was clearly fighting himself as he continued to work on Gerome as fast as he could. Tears were in his eyes and Gerome knew as he fell back, unable to support himself, that Morgan had realized he would lose at least one of them and Gerome just happen to be right at his feet. Morgan had to make a choice. Gerome just wished he had made the right one.

* * *

><p>On the battlements, Robbie squeaked in horror as he watched his brother's fight, one with Walhart and the other trying to keep his father alive and the enemy away. On the other hand, the fires around Roo's feet were starting to gain and the smoke was beginning to make her cough more and more heavily.<p>

Still, he was trapped in this cage. Trapped like an animal that could do nothing. That was worthless. That couldn't fight, just like his mother.

No, that wasn't true. Even though he had heard the malicious rumors, even though they had made fun of her when they thought she couldn't hear, she did fight. She fought to keep them all safe when she planned her strategies. She fought to free him when he was kidnapped. And she fought for his life, even when his own father said otherwise. A choice had to be made, that's what his mother told him, and once he did, there was no going back.

Confidence built up in Robbie's heart as he growled and threw all his weight against his cage, bringing it down to the stone below and shattering it, setting him free. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Robbie quickly dashed for the other side where smoke was beginning to pour into the sky. Looking below, he could see Excellus, gleefully wringing his hands as he watched Roo choke on the fumes the billowed around her. A snarl escaped Robbie's throat as he readied himself, spread his wings and leapt as far and as hard as he could.

And fell like a rock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Robin roared at Walhart as the Conqueror swung at him again, barely missing Robin's head. "You fight well, for a wyvern! And here I thought they were mindless without their Riders!" Walhart boomed, Robin stepping back to glare daggers at him. They both were bleeding heavily, Walhart's armor full of cracks and holes from Robin's teeth, while other parts were simply torn away. Blood ran down his face and a large gash in his side was a new addition to the bite wound in his shoulder.<p>

Robin had blood coming out both sides of his mouth and several cuts were Walhart's axe had found him, but his claws were stained with blood and the webbing between his wings ripped and punctured. He was snarling heavily, his eyes burning the color of gold into Walhart's and for a brief second, the man trembled from the sight of his gaze.

Behind him, Morgan sat with his father's head in his lap, watching the fight with childlike awe and fear in his eyes as he looked up at his brother, Lissa by his side already working a healing spell on Gerome. Walhart's men were on the verge of being killed off for good, Minerva also doing her part to keep Morgan and Lissa safe. Turning to Robin, Walhart readied himself. "My forces almost gone, my castle on the verge of falling, and yet here you stand to lose everything as well!" he laughed heartily. "We both are the same on this field, in which there is only room for one of us! What do you say? Have at you!"

Robin roared in agreement before he charged for Walhart, the man brandishing his axe above his head. With a mighty swing, Walhart cried out as his axe sailed for Robin's neck, but the wyvern threw his head down at the last second, catching the blade in his jaws.

_I got you._

With a horrific snap, Robin's teeth crushed into the metal, shattering it to pieces as Walhart cried and stumbled back. "It can't be…!" he gasped as Robin dashed for him, teeth first. Mustering all his strength, Walhart threw his fist down into the air, striking Robin away.

"Brother!" Morgan cried out, seeing Robin fall to the ground, blood pouring from the wyvern's mouth, but Lissa grabbed him and kept him in his place.

"You have to hold him steady!" she ordered, motioning to Gerome. "He's lost too much blood to be jerked around like that and I need to concentrate!"

There was nothing he could do and Morgan reluctantly sank back in his position, watching as Walhart took shaking steps towards Robin, grabbing a piece of his axe on the way. "You fought bravely, but this is the end!" Walhart cried as he raised his blade in the air, Robin snarling up at him. "Farewell!"

A cry, full of the anger and pain tore from Robin's throat as he swung his body around, Walhart realizing at the last second the lance pinned between his small wing and his body. Robin slashed his lance down and Walhart cried out, a gash appearing in his stomach. "How!" Walhart cried as Robin twirled the lance expertly, alternating between jaws and using his wings. "How would a wyvern know how to fight like a man? Who taught you this?"

It was over and Walhart held his hands against him to hold in the contents of his stomach, helpless, as Robin drew himself up to his full height, towering above him. It was then that Walhart saw the lance clearly in Robin's grip.

It was the same lance that Gerome had used.

Robin brought the lance down, stabbing it straight into Walhart's chest as the man cried out, the point stabbing through him and hitting the ground behind him with a heavy thud. "How…?" Walhart asked, his voice fading away as Robin stared down at him. "You aren't…even a man…"

He was gone and Robin snorted indignantly before turning back to his brother, giving him one last look before he collapsed on the ground.

Morgan screamed and without a second thought, dashed to his brother's side. "Robin!" Morgan called, "Stay with me, brother!"

A soft rumble came from Robin's throat as he gently lifted his head into his brother's hands, feeling the tears that came from Morgan's eyes falling on him.

_It's alright._

"No, no it's not!" Morgan cried out, grabbing his brother's head and shaking him. "You can't leave me! We have to save mom! We have to save Robbie! Get up! You've got to!"

_No, it's really alright. I'm finished here. Our parents need you. Go._

Another soft growl came from Robin and he sadly smiled up at Morgan. Then, slowly, but surely, Robin's eyes closed.

"No…" Morgan whispered, his hands beginning to tremble. "No…"

_I SAID, SAVE MOM, SQUIRT!_

Morgan's eyes went wide as Robin glared up at him, one eye open in irritation. "Oh my god…you're such an ass," Morgan sniffed, wiping his face. "You big ass. The biggest on the planet. I'm gonna kill you later for this."

Robin only sighed and closed his eyes once more, now at peace.

_Do it later. Right now, you know what to do._

Standing, Morgan gave Robin a small nod before he spun, turning back to where Gerome was stubbornly standing, trying to climb back on Minerva despite Lissa's protest. "Do you understand the massive trauma your body just went under?" she screeched as Gerome irritably pushed her away. "Don't come looking for me once all your wounds open back up again!"

"I won't," Gerome spat, pulling himself back on Minerva's saddle.

"Dad!" Morgan called, Gerome offering a hand to haul him up behind him. A roar came from Minerva as she pumped her wings in the air, taking off towards the battlements behind them.

* * *

><p>He was falling, or rather, he was scrambling along the side wall or whatever his claws could reach while pumping his wings hard and the effort seemed to pay off, allowing Robbie to land with a light thud instead of a crumpled heap on the stone below.<p>

"What?" Excellus screamed as he turned to the sound, but Robbie let out a screech and dashed forward, sinking his teeth into Excellus's leg.

Excellus screamed and immediately began hopping on one leg and waving the other around in an effort to get the little wyvern to let go, shooting lightning, fire, wind and whatever he could grab within reach, but the fear of hitting himself kept Excellus's attacks from reaching their true target and finally, Excellus collapsed into a sweaty, heaving mess on the ground, Robbie tearing at the flesh. In his position, Excellus frantically looked around, finally spying a broken piece of wood that was meant for the fire and with an enraged cry, slashed at Robbie. The point of the wood drew itself across Robbie's cheek and he cried out in pain as blood began to pour down his face.

This distraction allowed Excellus to free himself and he let out a bitter, hate-filled cry as he reached down and snatched Robbie by the neck, using both hands to tighten his grip. "You little beast!" Excellus snarled as Robbie gagged and struggled for air. "You'll pay for that! I'll throttle you to death!"

However, Robbie opened his eyes through the pain and realized with horror that the flames were now licking at Roo's clothing, her eyes closed and her body still. Bringing together all his might, Robbie slashed his lower claws forward, catching Excellus's eyes and raking them down his face, causing the man to scream in agony and drop him.

He hit the ground hard, but shook it off quickly and looked around him. A cart lay nearby, filled with wood for Excellus's fire and Robbie quickly loped over and pushed his head against the back with all his might to push it over to the flames. A final cry and a final heave tipped the cart over, spilling wood and kindling everywhere, but did create a temporary path for Robbie to scramble up and reach his mother. Quickly, he slashed at her bonds and she fell, on top of him as he crawled for safety, the fires just taking over the cart once the tip of his tail swished away.

They were safe. They were safe now from the fires, but Robbie quickly drew close to his mother, looking down at her with a worried expression who coughed, now feeling fresh air fill her lungs. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile, seeing the wound on his face, knowing his choice as his eyes glittered back at her. Sadly, she reached up, her fingertips just brushing the side of his face where it had been cut, a sign that no matter what, she still loved him, before she fell back into unconsciousness.

"You…" a snarling voice said behind him and Robbie turned and glared at Excellus. Blood was running down Excellus's face, his hands shaking with anger. "I'll get you!" he spat. "You dare touch my beautiful face…! I'll kill you! KILL YOU! KILL YOOOOU!"

With an inhuman cry, Excellus flung himself forward, catching Robbie by the neck and hurling him several feet away. Robbie skidded across the ground, but sat up and shook his head to clear it, just in time for Excellus's boot to come flying for him, catching him in the stomach.

Rage coursed through Robbie again as Excellus's laughter filled the air. Everything about him hurt, but through his pained and hazy gaze he could see her, the body of his mother that still cared for him, that still wanted him to escape, despite the danger she was in, and all because of the fat pig that howled in laughter before him.

Something welled up within him, something familiar, yet unknown and before he even knew what he was doing, he flapped his wings hard, feeling the wind rise beneath him and he snarled as he rose into the sky, bringing himself to meet Excellus's horrified eyes.

"What…how?" Excellus cried out as the wyvern roared in triumph, now a foot above him in the air, the sun shining down behind him. "You shouldn't…you can't!"

Suddenly a sea of blue flames poured from Robbie's throat, flying into Excellus's face, causing him to scream in pain and surprise. The flames did not stop and Excellus let out a final cry before he blackened, burning and melting away everything until nothing was left.

It was then that Gerome and Morgan broke over the battlement wall, catching a view of Roo lying on the ground near the fire, but their eyes widened at Robbie, still spewing flames at a shriveled, burnt body of a man. Finally, the flames died out and with a triumphant roar, Robbie spread his wings wide, reaching out towards the sky before his small wing gave out and he landed in a soft heap on the ground.

* * *

><p>Valm was defeated, although Ylisse and Ferox were gravely wounded. Despite the victory, all the Shepherds were too busy licking their wounds or burying the dead and Chrom looked out at the empty field they had just fought on, now converted to a massive graveyard. "So much death…" he murmured to himself sadly.<p>

Although Chrom himself sustained only minor injuries, the fight with Walhart had taken the most out of Gerome, Roo and Robin. Morgan was beside himself with worry as practically his whole family had been nearly killed in one swoop, and Chrom nodded his head at Frederick, the knight having to stop Morgan from seeing them in the healer's tent continuously if only so that his family could rest. Finally, Morgan had caved, being content to sit a short distance away with Robbie and tended to the new scar on his younger brother's face as best he could, the older Robin resting behind them, trying to breathe fire in secret. The result was often choking gasps of smoke, but sometimes, short red flames would appear and now Chrom was the one running around with Roo's wyvern blanket to stop small fires that were mysteriously springing up around camp.

"I'm kinda glad I'm missing all that fun," Roo said, an amused tone in her voice, bandages all over her, but otherwise fine. "By the way, tell Lissa she's a goddess for doing all this."

Sitting next to her in the healer's tent, Chrom smiled and nodded. "I already have," he said. "Roo…I don't want to start making you work right away, but Frederick has informed me that Validar wants to see us again. He's going to give us the last Fire Emblem gem as thanks for defeating Valm."

"Trap, trap, trap, it's a trap," Roo sighed irritably. "Still, what else can we do? We need that gem and he's not going to just decide to be nice and mail it to us."

"Sadly, I doubt mailing is an option as well," Chrom smiled. Trailing off, he grew quiet, looking out at the camp around him, noting how many soldiers were now gone. "That path…" he whispered to himself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," Chrom said quickly, getting up. "Just mumbling nonsense. Anyway, you should focus on healing. Morgan and the wyverns are anxious to see you."

Roo smiled and leaned back into her cot. "I bet," she mused. "Chrom, do me a favor and keep an eye on all of them for me. They're probably getting in some sort of arson. Now that Robbie's found his fire, Robin's no doubt going to get…excited."

"Already happening," Chrom smiled. "That wyvern blanket you have really is a godsend."

"Unexpected arsons," Roo chuckled. "Unexpected indeed." Then, sinking back further into her cot, she let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Taking the hint, Chrom smiled to himself, gave her a small pat on the shoulder and then rose to leave.

On the cot beside her, Gerome sighed as he leaned back and stared up at the top of the tent with an irritated look on his face. "You should be asleep," Roo said to him, looking playfully at his annoyed scowl.

"We're going to have to make another deal with Validar," Gerome said curtly. "I don't want to sleep. He might cut our throats while we do so."

"Then you'll need that strength to wake up in time and fight him off," Roo mused. "I'm worried too."

Even though he didn't want to admit it, there was no other way to get the gem and Gerome closed his eyes and held out his hand from the side of his cot. The warmth of Roo's hand, her right hand, placed itself into his and he closed his fingers around her palm where the mark of Grima lay under her ever present glove, as if his touch would make it magically disappear.

"Hey Gerome."

Looking over at her, Gerome frowned as she smiled back at him. He knew that smile, the look in her eyes. "Whatever it is, the answer is no," he said flatly back to her.

"Even if I ask you to do the right thing?" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Even if I ask you…when the time comes…that you'll think of the kids, our kids, before me?"

Annoyed at her intentional vagueness, Gerome sighed bitterly and rolled his head up towards the ceiling. "As you wish," he said bitterly, not meaning a word.

That was all she was going to get out of him and she knew it, but it was enough and Roo smiled to herself, closing her eyes and feeling his thumb brush lightly over the mark on her hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Merge

The heavy wooden doors of Plegia creaked open and Roo gasped at the deep chill in the air and the darkness that seemed to creep from every corner of the room that hadn't been there from their last visit. Beside her, Chrom, Frederick, Morgan and Gerome, each sensing the negative energy in the room, stepped forward first, their eyes flickering from side to side, looking for enemies in the shadows. "Well, we're surrounded," Chrom concluded, his hand moving slightly up to his sword handle. "Roo? Any thoughts?"

"Armed men in every part of the room against the five of us? We're screwed," Roo said flatly.

"That's…not what I hoped you would say," Chrom sighed.

"Sorry. Just trying to be realistic. At least you got one more romp around with Sumia," Roo grinned back, and Chrom flushed red, but no more could be said between them as Aversa and Validar stepped into the room, the door slamming pointedly behind them.

"Ah, Prince Chrom," Validar smiled as he held out his arms to welcome them. "I have heard of your great victory over Walhart! Congratulations! It's a relief to have you safely return."

Sure, whatever, Roo thought to herself as she flipped her hood up over her head, disliking the way Validar was eyeing her. It was a disgusting, soul-piercing gaze and every time they met eyes, a shiver went up her spine. "What about the Fire Emblem gem?" Chrom asked, Validar exchanging glances with Aversa and smiling. "You said you would give it to me."

"Of course," Validar smiled as he held out his hand. "The Emblem, please. So that we may join forces together and end this reign of darkness."

Chrom stepped forward, but suddenly, Roo's hand shot out, landing on his shoulder to stop him. "Wait. I'll do it," she said quietly. "Here."

A confused frown crossed over Chrom's face, but he complied, reaching behind him and pulling out the Emblem to put in Roo's hands. "What a good girl," Validar smiled as Roo made her way to him. "Yes, step closer and let me see you."

Roo didn't have to look behind her to see the worried glances on Gerome and Morgan's faces, but her suspicions had be to sorted out and she'd be damned if she was going to let them fall into a trap without knowing Validar's end game strategy. "You look familiar," Roo said as brightly as she could. "Have we met before?"

"Perhaps," Validar said coyly. "We could discuss this more at a later time, but for now, the Emblem…"

However, Roo shrugged, keeping the Emblem in her hands. "I mean, I'm sure you've heard about my lost memories since you seem to know me so well. Man, I'd do almost anything to know what happened to me before I forgot. I mean, the other day, I was in the market, and I saw the cutest little-…"

"Yes, yes, the Emblem," Validar snapped, waving his hand insistently. Reaching out, Roo held out the Emblem, but just before Validar's fingers closed around it, she yanked it back, a playful smile on her face.

"By the way, how did you and Aversa meet?" Roo continued, a smile on her face. "I kind of have a similar story. Ahem. A long time ago, in a galaxy far away…"

"ENOUGH!" Validar roared, his hands lashing out and snatching the Emblem from Roo's grasp. "I've had enough of your stupid prattle, child! At last, I have the Emblem! The power to resurrect Grima cannot be stopped!"

"What?" Chrom snarled, his hand gripping his blade, the other Shepherds doing so as well. "Validar, this is an act of war!"

A sinister smile spread over Validar's face. "Of course it is, Followers of Naga!" he spat. "And you…" looking down at Roo, Validar frowned. "You're no genius. How could you let me take the Emblem so easily? What a disappointment."

"Hm? Yeah, hang on a minute," Roo grumbled, too busy looking around the room as the hidden soldiers that had stood in the shadows began to appear. Moving her finger to count, Roo turned her head around the room. "One, two, five, eight, thirteen of you," she rattled off. "That's it? Really? We're the Shepherds, man. At least give us some credit if you're going to ambush us."

Aversa and Validar exchanged a look before turning back to Roo, confused frowns on their faces. "What are you talking about?" Validar hissed.

"I'm talking about how you think it'll only take a flimsy plan and a handful of idiots to bring us down," Roo shot back. "By the way, you also suck at declaring war. THIS is how you declare WAR!"

And with that, she swung her foot forward, kicking Validar straight in the crotch.

Ignoring Validar screaming out and crumpling behind her, Roo nodded to Chrom. "Time to go!" she called, jumping down to their side.

"Couldn't agree more," Chrom snarled. "NOW!"

Frederick quickly put his two fingers in his mouth and blew, causing a sharp, piercing whistle to echo over the air. A wyvern's roar echoed back, dulled by the walls, but close and before Validar or the soldiers had time to react, a side of the castle exploded inwards, sending stone and debris everywhere.

"WHAT?" Validar screamed as Robin and Minerva appeared in the hole in the castle walls. "What happened?"

"Ugh…I fear my stomach will be unable to hold its current contents for much longer…" Laurent groaned as he leaned forward on Robin's saddle, holding his midsection, Robin giving him a disgusted look. "Flight is apparently no better than sea…"

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" Inigo snapped, struggling to hold Minerva's reins. "Just THROW IT ALREADY!"

Laurent nodded and queasily began to cast a fire spell. In the castle, Chrom, Frederick, Morgan and Gerome leapt out, each taking on a side of soldiers as Roo reached down into her bag and pulled out a wind tome. "Laurent, any time now would be great!" Roo screamed, wind circling her fingers.

"No!" Validar cried out as Roo and Laurent hurled their magic at each other. "Stop them!"

But it was too late. The wind and fire exploded into a whirling vortex of flame and Validar and his men were forced to shield their eyes from the blast. "GO!" Roo cried out, the Shepherds leaping onto the fliers backs, leaving Validar behind.

"M-Master…!" Aversa coughed, "What do we do?"

Validar fumed angrily, his fists clenching together over his stomach and the Emblem, the last remnants of Roo's trademark insult calling back to them on the winds . "Wake my daughter," he snarled. "NOW!"

Suddenly, the Emblem in Validar's hands began to crack and both his and Aversa's eyes widened in rage and shock as it broke away into pieces, revealing cheap plaster and paint underneath gold foil.

Validar fumed. "We will never speak of this again," he seethed.

* * *

><p>Safe. That was the feeling that swept through the Shepherds as they returned to their camp overlooking a cliff where the sea raged below. "Made it," Roo breathed as Morgan and Robin embraced her. "That was a close one."<p>

"We failed to get the gem, but at least we know where Validar's heart lies," Frederick agreed, watching Chrom tuck the real Emblem away. "Although I fear it will mean another war."

The mood darkened and Chrom gave a heavy sigh. "There is no choice in the matter," he said sadly. "Validar is clearly planning to resurrect Grima, or at least make sure no one is around to stop him if he ever decides to do so. Either choice is unacceptable. We need to stop him. We must, no matter what the cost. For the future." Looking over to Lucina, Chrom gave her a nod to which she gestured in kind.

Meanwhile, Gerome stepped forward to Roo, holding out his hand for her. "Are you hurt?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice, noting the way she rubbed her temples.

"I'm fine," Roo said quickly, purposefully dropping her hand away from her head. "Just…glad to get away from that guy. He gives me the creeps, more than usual. And he smells. Gods, you think someone would bother to take a bath now and then, instead of reeking of Eu de Corpse. Honestly, I'm shocked he doesn't give the entire castle a headache from the stench."

Gerome looked into her eyes, still wary, and Roo tried to smile to reassure him. "I'm kidding," she said, trying to bring herself back to peace more than anything. "Not about the smell, that's real, but-AUGH!"

"Roo!" Gerome cried out as she doubled over, clawing at her head in her hands, Morgan rushing to her side as well.

A dark laugh suddenly rose around them and Chrom pulled out his sword as he moved his eyes back and forth, looking for the source. "The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it," the voice said, dark and sinister. "And the blood is strong."

Roo let out another cry of pain and Gerome felt panic rise inside him as he held her. "Coward!" he snarled to the open sky. "Show yourself!"

Dark magic energy swirled in front of them and suddenly, a figure appeared, dressed in a familiar purple coat. "By the gods…!" Chrom gasped as two red, glowing eyes stared back at them. "This is impossible!"

Roo whimpered in pain, but pulled herself together to barely peer at the newcomer. She dressed exactly the same, looked exactly the same as her, the only differences being the long white hair that flowed out from under the hood of her coat and the red eyes that burned at her like two glowing embers. "I've come for my own flesh and blood," the woman grinned, her eyes staring into Roo's. "Ah…there you are. It's been a while, dear sister."

"S-sister? Screw…" Roo tried to get out, but the pain shot through her again and she doubled back over, Morgan and Gerome doing their best to support her.

"Heh, just as loud-mouthed as they say," Roo's sister said as she folded her arms over her chest. "Still, don't try to remember too much. Trying to access certain past memories without me will put too much strain on your poor little mind, as you can feel now." Then, turning to gaze to Gerome, "You there. Step away from her or bring her to me. Either way, do so and you will live."

Kicking up his lance, Gerome gave it a small twirl before leveling the point at Roo's sister's face, scowling at her, leaving Roo in the arms of Morgan.

Roo's sister scoffed and shrugged. "Amusing. You think you can take me on?" she sneered. Suddenly, a furious hate that Gerome had rarely seen stared back at him. "You look familiar, do I know you?" she mused, Gerome staying silent. "Something…but for the life of me, I can't remember what is it. No matter."

Another laugh rose from the shadows and Chrom's eyes widened as Validar suddenly appeared in a flash of teleportation magic beside Roo's sister. "Ah, Prince Chrom, so good to see you again," Validar smiled as Chrom took a fighting stance in front of Gerome, placing himself as a barrier between Validar and his friends. "You left before I could introduce my lovely daughter, Robin."

"Wait…" Frederick gasped. "If she's your daughter, then that means…"

"Correct. Little Roo here…" Validar mused, gesturing to Roo as Morgan and his brother pulled her behind them, "She is of my blood as well. The blood of the Grimleal! The blood of Grima!" Extending his hand to her, he smiled. "You have but to take my hand and join me, your family," he said. "The heart still sleeps, but it shall awaken!"

Despite her pain, Roo growled up at Validar and glared at him furiously. "Family?" she echoed. "I'm already WITH my family. So you can take your Fell Dragon nonsense and SHOVE IT!"

Letting out a cry with effort, Roo flung a spell of wind magic at Validar. Sweeping his hand as if batting away a fly, Validar smiled, Roo's attack dispelling harmlessly behind him. "You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment," he sneered. "You think you can fight me? Whatever damage that you do to your body in a vain attempt to stop me, the Fell Dragon's blood can repair! I'm slightly surprised you never noticed how your body would heal damage that would cause other men to die on the spot, but I suppose it's only natural since you are a coward."

Roo gritted her teeth bitterly as she ran over her past events in her mind. Validar was right - she should have noticed, especially when she had used her gear in the past. If she had been smarter, if she had caught on faster, if she had just tried to fight in the first place, this whole event might have been prevented and Roo tried not to let the guilt overwhelm her thoughts.

"You're the coward!" Morgan's voice suddenly shot out, bringing Roo back to the present situation. "You have no right messing around with mom's heart!"

"Oh? What is this?" Validar's smile grew wide as he centered his sights on Morgan. "Perhaps I don't need you after all, Roo. Perhaps another can take your place. Even though it may be weaker, blood is blood...and this one is surprisingly compatible. How interesting."

"NO!" roared Gerome and he flung himself at Validar, lance ready.

"Weakling," Robin snorted, stepping in and sending a blast of black magic at him, but Gerome was ready and swung his lance out so that the magic reflected from him and hurled back into Robin's face, causing her to cry out and fall to her knees.

Smoke sizzled from Robin's eyes as she slowly pulled her fury-filled trembling hands down to stare daggers into Gerome. "You dare…" she hissed as Gerome took a fighting stance. "Insolent peasant! You DARE to raise your hands to me?"

Leaping to her feet, Robin began to form a massive ball of energy over her head, Validar smiling and doing the same. "It doesn't matter what you specks of dust do," she spat. "You cannot defeat the Fell Dragon!"

It happened so fast, Gerome didn't even realize that anything had hit him, but found himself hazily blinking up at the sky, dust swirling overhead and a pain in his side exploding through him. With a groan, he pulled himself up, small bits of debris falling from his hair and saw how the Shepherds around him had fallen to their knees or just on the ground, some struggling to regain their footing or others simply not moving at all. A cry of pain caught his attention and Gerome spun his head to see Robin and Validar standing over his son, holding him with one arm, the other seeping black magic between his fingers, while Morgan screamed, clawing at Validar in vain to escape. Robin was struggling to pick himself up to get to his brother's side, but failing. "No…" Gerome hissed to himself as he pulled his body up, despite it protesting with every move he made. "No…!" Reaching down, he snatched his lance in his hands, faltering as he stumbled his way to his feet. "Let go of my son!"

His cry caught the attention of Robin as she turned her gaze from Validar to him, her eyes staring into his, causing him to shiver. "Stubborn little worm, isn't he?" she mused as Validar smirked in response. Pulling a dagger from her side, she moved for Gerome, an evil smile on her face. "Let's see how long you last before you finally break yourself."

Suddenly, a flash of wind magic tore through Robin and Validar, cutting them off from Morgan and he fell to the ground. "What?" Robin snarled as she turned her head back, seeing Roo, magic still sparkling from her fingers. "You!"

Dashing up to her son, Roo grabbed Morgan, roughly throwing him behind her to Gerome in a panic to put space between him and Validar. "If you touch any of them, I'll kill you…!" Roo seethed, breathing hard, a trail of blood coming from her head.

However, Validar and Robin simply stood and brushed themselves off, as if nothing had happened. "Have you really forgotten who you are?" Robin asked, demanding and harsh. "Have you really forgotten your place? Your destiny? Your REAL family compels you to join them." Robin smiled once more as she held up her left hand, the six-eyed mark of the dragon glowing purple. "Search your heart for the truth. You know it is there."

Roo said nothing and did not remove her gaze from their eyes as she reached down and tore at her right glove, the mark of Grima on the back of her hand glowing purple as well. A ripple of shock ran through the Shepherds as they stared in horror, unsure how to react.

"Roo!" Chrom gasped as he tried to get to his feet. "What…"

A deep silence fell over them all. Finally, Roo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I always knew this day would come," she said sadly. "As soon as I understood where the mark on my hand came from, I knew. I just…didn't want to believe it."

"Save your speech for when you're all dead," Validar spat, pointing a clawed hand out to Morgan. "You may have the best blood for what we intend, but his is just as good as well! If you want to save him from a world of misery and pain, I suggest you JOIN US or watch as your friends die, one by one. You do not have the strength to defeat us."

"Don't tell me what to do," Roo shot back quietly, a small grin spread over her face as she narrowed her eyes at Validar. "I'm not so helpless. I still have...one thing I can do."

He looked up at her as she stood with her back to him. "Roo…" Gerome whispered, reaching for her.

She made no move to reach back, no move to even acknowledge him, her gaze never moving from Robin or Validar, but taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Gerome, it's time for you to keep your promise," she said, Gerome's eyes widening in horror.

"No! Roo!" Chrom cried out, other voices joining in from various Shepherds as they watched on, unable to do anything.

Then she turned to face them. Her eyes were sad and full of pain, but a small smile was reflected on her face as she looked into each and every one of them. "Goodbye," she said quietly. "May we meet again in a better life."

And that's when she broke from their side, tearing herself away as she made a dash for Validar, the tips of her coat just breezing past Gerome's hand. She reached out and tackled into Validar and Robin, a lightning spell coming down from the heavens and around their feet. Validar was screaming, Robin was shouting curses, but Roo was quiet, her eyes closed tight as the rock around them crumbled away and they fell, all together, down into the raging waters below.

* * *

><p>Several days had passed after they had returned without her. Once again, Gerome was forced to face Robbie and give him a look that caused the wyvern's head to fall, but this time, there were no tears. He only bitterly turned from Gerome's hand and sat himself in his mother's cot where her head used to lay and curled up, speaking to no one.<p>

Morgan and Robin were together as always, but now they stayed apart from everyone, Morgan's eyes never meeting anyone else's. "If I didn't exist, this wouldn't have happened," he said to Robin who shook his head vehemently and nipped at his hair in reassurance.

Chrom had just closed himself off into the war council tent, staring at maps and pieces as if he were trying to take Roo's place or just expect her to come walking back in as if he hadn't seen her fall to her death just days before. Nothing pulled him from the table's side except news of his wife and child, even then, only for brief moments.

However, not all were in mourning. News that Roo was a Grimleal and a child of Validar circled around camp and the men hissed poison amongst themselves. Speculation about when she might have betrayed them flew about. How she would have let Chrom die and Validar take the Fire Emblem if she had the chance. How she really just made a show of leaping off a cliff so that it seemed like she could be welcomed back after her and her father and sister made plans to cut their throats in the night. That was one such rumor that Gerome heard as he passed by a small group of men checking the weapons. "I think she died," one of the men said, not noticing Gerome standing behind them. "I mean, we never found the body, but good luck surviving a fall like that."

"It's a fitting end," the other man said, a third giving a snort of derision. "A good end for traitors and cowards who take the easy way out."

Suddenly, Gerome surged forward like a lion, grabbing the second man by the collar and slamming his face into a nearby wooden post before flying his fist into the first. He turned, his eyes burning with fury upon the third man who had said nothing. The man looked at his friends, then up at Gerome and then held up his hands in defeat and sped away.

The other two, now left with Gerome, let out whimpers of fear as Gerome pulled them up and stared into their eyes. "That 'traitor' and 'coward' ensured you lived to see this day!" he hissed furiously. "I suggest you cease your pathetic lies, because she isn't here now to ensure you see another!"

Something in those words hit Gerome and he stopped, frozen and wide-eyed. The rage in him died and Gerome sadly let both men go, ignoring their cries of protest and false apologies at his feet. Instead, he simply walked away, his mind not even in the same world and headed towards the stables where Minerva waited for him.

It was several hours later, but Gerome didn't care. He sat alone, apart from Minerva, who rested behind him in a small field where, if had he been standing, the grass came up to his knees and the trees surrounding him closed the space in so that it was dark, but the sun and the small insects that once inhabited this place had long gone. He gave a heavy sigh, but did not move his gaze from ahead of him. "You might as well come out and stop staring," he said gently to the figure who had been following him ever since he left camp.

She stepped out of the shadows and Cherche gave him a sympathetic smile. "I brought some jerky," she said gently. "I thought you might be hungry. It's been a while since anyone's seen you at camp, but if you came all the way back here, I'm not surprised. Morgan and Robin miss you."

"Morgan and Robin are in the care of Laurent and Inigo," Gerome said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Cherche said nothing in response to his statement, but simply came over and sat down next to him, her Minerva joining her older self behind them. She gently placed her hand on top of his and looked knowingly into his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, gently, quietly and with a tone that reached deep into Gerome and pulled on something from long ago, from something he had tried hard to forget.

"No," he whispered, a vain attempt to keep his voice from being a choking, desperate gasp. "No, I'm not." Gerome shook his head, reaching up and ripping his mask from his face, revealing the tears in his eyes and all the pain in his heart. "Is this my punishment?" he cried as Cherche looked at him sadly. "Is this for how I was so cold in the beginning? How I couldn't even find the words to say until it was almost too late? Why didn't I tell her everything sooner? I want to have faith that she'll somehow return like last time. She has always returned, but still…I am tired of having her pulled away!" he looked up at Cherche, tears falling from his face. "Did she ever know how much I loved her?"

Cherche's arms immediately wrapped around him and Gerome gasped in surprise and instinctively moved back, but she did not falter. Instead she pulled him closer into her arms, her chin resting upon his shoulder. "Of course she knew," she said gently as Gerome's body stiffened in her arms. "She's Roo. She knew everything that wasn't said. She knew you."

"Why?" Gerome asked, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth to try to keep his heart from bursting. "Why do I keep losing my loved ones?"

"You haven't," Cherche replied sadly. "We're still here. Your father, Morgan, Robin, Robbie, Minerva. We're all still here. Even Roo's spirit, bound to you. Do not listen to those men and their ilk. So many people are calling her a hero, Gerome."

However, Gerome shook his head and pulled back, looking into Cherche's eyes. "I don't want a hero," he whispered. "I just want her back."

Pressing her hand into his face, two more tears fell from Gerome's eyes as he closed them for a brief moment before looking back up into Cherche's face again. "Mother…" he said quietly.

Cherche threw her arms around him once more and then they sat together, holding onto each other to try to keep each other supported from falling deep into that darkness from which there is never to return.

* * *

><p>It was late, almost morning really, when Morgan lifted Robin's saddle upon his brother's back. "It IS a good idea," he hissed to Robin who growled in protest. "Mom wasn't hit by the lightning. We didn't find mom's body. Therefore, LOGIC states that mom is still alive and she needs us."<p>

Another growl and Morgan stopped, putting his hands on his hips. "So what if I'm still hurt? Lissa's healing spell worked enough," he snapped. "Besides, I don't care if it's not safe. I won't let a few Risen stop me from getting her so they don't eat her…" he stopped, trailing off into a sad sigh and resting his head on Robin's side. "If it hadn't been for me…" he began.

"Nothing would have changed," Gerome's voice said from behind him and Morgan whirled around. "She would have given herself anyway. You're the child of a tactician. You should know."

"Dad…" Morgan protested. "You of all people should know why we have to do this. She wouldn't give up on us that easily if things were different!"

Gerome said nothing, simply standing there in the quiet night and giving his son a sympathetic and understanding frown.

"She could still be alive!" Morgan cried out, throwing down the rest of his equipment in anger. "She could be out there, right now, needing us! You're just going to sit here and forget that she even existed! Well, I won't! I'm going out there and I'm going to find her, even if I'm out there all night, or day or week or whatever!"

"I know," Gerome said quietly. "I didn't plan to stop you."

"Good! Then I'm going to find her! I'm going to...she could be…" Morgan trailed off, his shoulders beginning to shake. "She can't go…not like this…!"

Soft sobs were coming from Morgan and Gerome bent down to his son, lifting his head. Morgan's eyes met his and he stared up into Gerome, looking for the world like a child instead of the young man he was. "Mom meant everything to me," he whispered. "How could I lose her again?"

Sadly, Gerome pulled his son into a deep embrace as Morgan cried into his shoulder, Robin placing his good wing around them both.

* * *

><p>Without a tactician, Chrom and the Shepherds found themselves on the defensive, and retreats and ground lost became common. "Another village, gone," Lucina sighed bitterly to herself as she looked out at the remains of smoking buildings. "More lives lost. It seems at every turn we are bested. How much longer can we continue like this?"<p>

"What's even more confusing is how Plegia is doing so well without a leader," Chrom said, rolling his eyes at Frederick moving bits of debris from his path as they inspected the area. "Surely Aversa would be next in line since Robin was Validar's heir, but this doesn't seem like something of her caliber."

A little ways off, Morgan angrily kicked at a fallen post, watching it crumble into ash. "Damn it! I was sure this time," he hissed bitterly as Robin and Gerome stood beside him, searching the ground for clues. "I planned everything, even reinforcements! How could someone see through it so easily?"

Although he wanted to support his son, Gerome didn't know what to say without unintentionally twisting the knife of failure into Morgan. With Roo gone, he had taken the role of Chrom's tactician and despite his hard work and help from his brother, it seemed whoever plotted against them knew every move, every thought Morgan had, and his confidence weakened with every retreat. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were going up against Mom," Morgan spat to himself, and Gerome opened his mouth to respond, but a Pegasus's call rang over the air, interrupting him.

"Father!" Cynthia called to Chrom as she waved him over. "I found them! I found the villagers!"

A sigh of relief and bitterness drew itself from Chrom. "How many left alive?" he asked, making his way to Cynthia and fearing the worst.

However, now that he was close, he could see the confusion in her eyes as a herd of people, scared and burned, but alive, stood behind her. "All," Cynthia said, a confused yet relieved tone in her voice. "Everyone's still alive."

They set up the war council tent and Gerome stood with Chrom and Morgan, facing the village elder. "Take your time," Chrom said to the old man as Frederick served tea. "I understand you've been through a horrible experience, but if you can, we'd like to know what happened."

A shaking hand took the tea from Frederick and the old man closed his eyes before taking the smallest of sips. "Horrible. That's putting it lightly," he moaned. "The Risen swept in, burning and taking everything of value. Nothing of our home remains."

"Yet you are all still alive?" Morgan asked. "Was an alarm raised beforehand so you could escape?"

"No," the old man continued, Chrom and the others exchanging curious looks between themselves. "Admittedly, they made no move to save us, but they simply passed us by, as if we weren't even there. In doing so, it gave us the ability to escape from our burning homes and into the forest. We were not pursued."

The confused frowns on all their faces grew deeper. "Who lead the charge?" Chrom asked. "Did anyone see a general or tactician?"

The old man closed his eyes, taking a moment to think to himself before continuing. "There were two, although I do not know which roles they played," he said. "One was a darkly dressed woman on a black Pegasus. The other, I can't say for sure. They had a hood on, covering their face. I'm not even certain if it was a man or a woman, although I do remember seeing two glowing red eyes."

"What were they wearing?" Morgan asked, a growing fear in his heart. "Did you see the color of their hair?"

"A long purple coat," the old man said. "As for the hair, I cannot say."

Instantly, a look of hope shot across Morgan's face, but Gerome frowned, doubt cast on his expression. Even if it was the best of situations, it still stood that Robin, the evil Robin, had somehow survived and was making her conquest over the planet, or even worse, Roo had decided not to return to them and had accepted the Plegian throne after all.

It was as if Morgan could see his father's thought process and he frowned at him in disapproval. "There's more to this story than what we know," Morgan said firmly. "Risen with a conscious and not killing people? When was the last time, EVER, when you heard something like that?"

Gerome had to agree, but it still meant that if it was Roo, she was still going around destroying property and maybe not lives, but livelihoods. She would still have to somehow answer for the crimes the people would not so simply forgive. Saying nothing in defense, Gerome stood and left the tent, lost with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Word had gotten out about the strange Risen behavior and the mysterious tactician of Plegia and once again, rumors circled around camp, even after the Shepherds had left the little village far behind them. "I wonder if it's true," Lucina frowned sadly as she stood with Chrom, Frederick and Gerome. "I wonder if it's her? I pray to the gods it isn't, for if it is, then we might have to face her in battle."<p>

"Absolutely not," Gerome snapped, causing Lucina to take a half-step back at his sudden resolve.

Slowly, Chrom nodded his head. "I actually have to agree with Gerome," he said carefully. "Roo is our ally. Our friend. If the Fell Dragon somehow has a hold on her, we must try to break it, not cast her life aside."

"At the cost of your own life?" Lucina cried out, her worried eyes piercing into Chrom's. "Father! Listen to what you are saying!"

"I am, Lucina," he said sadly. "I know Roo would do the same if it were me."

However, this did nothing to appease Lucina who shrunk back and bit on her lips furiously. "I…I had a memory," she admitted. "I remember that Validar had a great tactician in our day known for her eyes said to glow like the coals of a fire. It was thanks to her that Grima came into power in our world. She must be stopped! It doesn't matter who she was or what she meant to anyone if it means we can save the future!"

Chrom gave his daughter a long, pitiful look. "Lucina…" he finally asked. "What if it were Inigo?"

A gasp of shock came from Lucina and she suddenly realized what that meant and she looked over to someone who was supposed to be her friend, but who now glared at her with such a fury she didn't think possible. "Gerome…I…" Lucina stammered, but it was useless as Gerome clenched his fists and quickly brushed past her, saying nothing.

* * *

><p>Looking out over the smoldering remains of a city, Validar smiled. "Not bad," he mused. "Not bad at all. You are a fine strategist indeed."<p>

"Thank you, Father," Robin said to him, her hood covering her face. "I only aim to please you and Master Grima."

A soft humming noise came from Validar as he frowned. "You're sure the Prince will come?" he snapped, a dangerous undertone in his voice.

Robin gave a slight nod. "Of course. He believes in truth and justice. He won't let even the smallest village stand alone."

Suddenly, Validar's hand shot out and grabbed Robin's collar. "You better be right," he snarled as Robin stood silent, but her eyes widening in fear. "I've been hearing some…concerning…news of your personal…conflicts, shall we say. While the lives of the masses are something I can overlook, I expect that when Chrom arrives, you will show your full loyalty to me."

"O…Of course, Father," Robin stammered, bowing her head in respect. "I just did not want the Risen to fill themselves on unimportant chaff."

Validar's face softened, his grip loosening and he smiled gently as he repositioned his hand to rest lightly upon her face. "I am sure you will excel," he said. "You are my daughter, after all."

Robin gave a small smile and nodded, but something deep inside of her was screaming out to deny it, to run as far as she could from his side. Once Validar left to attend to other matters of their invasion, Robin's breath rapidly grew in anger and frustration and her eyes searched for nothing, as if an answer would just appear before her. She was a Grimleal and destined to be the vessel for Grima, but every time she thought about one man, one entity ruling over all things, or if she raised her hand against another living being to take its life, something inside stopped her, although she didn't understand why.

She also had been dreaming. A dream of an open sky, light shinning everywhere and she was flying on the back of a great black wyvern, highlighted with blue scales. She should have been repulsed by the light and wind in her face, but she felt as if she belonged there, as if the wyvern himself was taking her somewhere safe and she discovered that whenever she looked into his dark eyes, an endless well of trust and love reflected back at her. However, when she woke, she always found herself in the darkness of the Grimleal tent, the only light being fires that were burning the remains of a city and her hand on her chest, as if to fill an empty hole where something had been.

"Sucking up to our father?" a voice cooed behind her, bringing her back to reality. "Not very lady-like, I assure you. What do they call it? Electra complex?"

"Aversa," Robin sneered, turning around and giving Aversa a sinister grin. "I'm sorry, but who ordered you to head the charge this time around? Oh, right, it was MY father. The man who called me his daughter just before he left. How about that?"

Aversa bit her lip angrily, her hands clenching into tight balls. "I have been more of a daughter to my Master than you EVER have," she snarled. "Even now, I can see it in your face. You haven't fully taken over HER, have you? I can hear you as you sleep at night. You still call out for him."

An ugly, hateful glare grew over Robin's face and her eyes flashed a blood red color. "That's none of your concern. Just make sure you stick to my plan this time and don't go flying off on your own and getting your squad killed," Robin spat before pushing past her.

Suddenly, a great cry rose over the air and Robin and Aversa turned to see blue banners appearing in the distance. A smile broke out onto Robin's face as she chuckled to herself, her eyes glowing red. "So…they finally caught up," she mused. "Aversa, get your Flier. You've got a little battle to win."

"I refuse any part in any of your plans, you witch!" Aversa hissed, but Robin's hand swung into her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Witch? That's hilarious, coming from you," Robin spat. "Either get on your Flier or run away from this place, I couldn't begin to care what fate you choose. You say you're loyal to Validar? Well, I'm his tactician and my words are his orders. I say mount your Flier. I say fight. I say you better do it NOW, or else you might as well stick the dagger in your own back yourself."

Aversa glared up at her, blood tricking out of her mouth, but said nothing. "Good," Robin said with a sinister tone in her voice as she walked away, waving Aversa off with her hand. "If you have anything else to argue about my tactics…you can shove it."

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the Dragons' Table and Gerome frowned to himself as he looked up at an impressive fort. "It's not going to be easy," Morgan said, leaning on his lance beside him, Robin growling in agreement. "Although it doesn't look like anyone's home?"<p>

"Of course they are," Gerome said. "It's an ambush. Surely, you must have known that."

"Oh…yeah! Yeah, a trap," Morgan stammered as Robin rolled his eyes behind him.

"Your brother is right," Gerome frowned. "You are letting your fears hinder your judgment."

He tried to open his mouth to argue, but Morgan only made a decent impression of a fish, his lips opening and closing, but nothing coming out. His father and brother were right, of course. They were always so calm and collected, even in the face of great danger and that little amusement gave Morgan the slight ease in his heart. He and his mother had a secret joke that Gerome and the wyvern were truly cut from the same cloth, and looking at the same stubborn expressions they wore, Morgan felt a stab in his heart that if his mother were here, they would be smiling at each other with a silent understanding. Grinning and closing his eyes to take a moment to himself, Morgan shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Letting the subject change, Morgan frowned and looked up at Gerome. "Dad, do you think she's in there too?" he asked sadly.

Gerome shot him a look, but sighed and let it go. Now wasn't the time to be arguing Morgan's unwitting stubbornness about not using proper terms. "Yes," he said confidently. "You know it as well."

Suddenly, Morgan turned and he and Gerome looked up to see Chrom standing beside them. "Are you ready?" Chrom asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yes," Gerome said, picking up his lance and leaping onto Minerva's back.

"If anybody sees her…if Lucina sees her…"

"I know," Gerome interrupted. "That's why I am going to get to her first."

"Or us," Morgan chimed in and Robin growled softly in agreement, causing Chrom to smile and nod.

Suddenly, the fort's great wooden doors creaked and the Shepherds looked up. "Little prince, little prince!" Aversa's voice suddenly rang out over the air. "Come out and play-aye! Little prince! Come out and pla-aye!"

Immediately, Chrom drew his sword, the other Shepherds doing in kind. "Aversa!" he called as she flew down in front of the fort with her Dark Flier. "Where's Validar? Tell him to fight his own battles!"

However, Aversa leaned on her Flier, an amused smile on her face. "Oh, you don't want to play with me?" she whimpered in mock sadness. "I'm so hurt. I even promised Master Validar I'd take extra special care of my dear sister's friends."

Shock ran through the Shepherds, but Morgan and Robin cried out in delight. "Mom is there?" he called, Robin drawing himself up to see more clearly.

"Well, that depends," Aversa teased. "Do you mean Roo or Robin? I'm just not sure I have any idea which one you're talking about considering they're one and the same."

"Anything but!" Chrom spat back, but Aversa laughed.

"You'll see soon enough, my little playthings," Aversa sneered. "After all, the vessel is about to ripen and then the Fell Dragon's return will be unstoppable! She will finally stop living in the shame when she raised a hand against her family!" Her smile returned and Aversa leveled her gaze at Gerome. "Or will you find it in yourselves to strike her down?" she cackled. "After all, what's one person's life in the shadow of millions?"

Although nothing was said from him, Gerome and Minerva took off into the air, barreling towards Aversa, lance raised. "So foolish," Aversa mused as she snapped her fingers and Risen rose from the ground, weapons ready.

"Attack!" Chrom cried out and the Shepherds rushed forward, clashing with the Risen and the cries of battle rose. Aversa also joined in, laughing maniacally as she shot dark magic at Gerome, causing him and Minerva to veer away to dodge her assault.

With Minerva having to circle about again, this let Morgan and Robin reach Aversa first, and Aversa gave a small giggle as she met Morgan's eyes. "So you're the whelps," she teased. "And both so handsome! Aren't I lucky to have the attention of such a pair of catches!"

"Shut up!" Morgan snarled, Robin roaring in agreement as they sniped at Aversa with fire and stabs from Morgan's lance, but she dodged their every attack and retaliated with magic of her own.

"So I see you have been paying attention during training," Aversa mused. "But I wonder how much that will help you when the last thing you see is your mother's face before she snuffs the very life from you! How very poetic!"

"SHUT UP!" Morgan roared, shooting a blast of fire magic at her. Cackling, Aversa flipped over the fire with her steed.

"She told me about you two," Aversa sneered. "How she secretly hated you because you just came into her life and changed everything! How the rumors ate away at her because of your existence! And how she never should have taken pity on you and left you to die in that godforsaken valley because you were nothing but trouble for the rest of her days!"

"STOP IT!" Morgan and Robin screamed as they raced towards her, lance and teeth flashing, but Aversa smiled.

Out of the corner of their hearing, Morgan and Robin could hear their names being called, but when they turned to see, Minerva burst into their vision, knocking them away as Aversa's magic flew over where they were just a second ago. Robin had to flap hard to reorient himself and both him and his brother looked up to see Gerome and Minerva protectively putting themselves between them and Aversa. "Don't listen to her!" Gerome snarled, not taking his eyes off Aversa who grinned down at them. "Anything she says is a lie! Would you really believe so little of your mother?"

Shame ripped through Morgan and Robin and their hearts fell. "Minions like you and Excellus nearly took everything from us," Morgan spat bitterly. "How can you live without lives of your own? Only for a master that wants to destroy the world! It's pathetic!"

"What's pathetic is that you almost let us," Aversa shot back. "And don't lump the likes of those Valamese scum with us. They were all just toys in our hands and were disposed of when we desired. Did you know that Walhart intended to destroy Grima as well? A pity he didn't listen when he was offered a chance to join you. And Excellus! Even after he fled Valm, I convinced him to bring Roo's darkened heart as a trophy in exchange for the Fire Emblem so that you could all destroy each other! Too bad he almost completely misunderstood my request. I only meant for her to lose herself to despair so she would be easier for the merge, not try to outright kill her. Ah, well. Men think they're so clever when they're really just idiots."

A bitter realization hit Morgan and Gerome. "So that's why Excellus tried to burn Roo and why you didn't give us soldiers, but resources instead," Gerome snarled. "How clever."

"You are slime," Morgan glowered, Robin hissing. "You are lower than slime."

Aversa simply smiled and shook her head. "Sticks and stones," she mused. "But much as I love the attention of handsome strangers, the time has long passed for you to die!"

Gathering a great ball of magical energy in her hands, Aversa began to laugh as she shot it towards Gerome and Morgan. Instantly, the two riders split and the magic passed by. "Dad!" Morgan called and Gerome nodded in agreement.

Gerome sped forward, his lance raised and he clashed with Aversa in the air, Aversa using her dark magic to block. With a cackle, Aversa suddenly lashed out and Gerome pulled back hard on Minerva, causing them to drop down, but allowing Morgan to shoot forward in his place. Aversa blocked the incoming attack, but it was just a sniping stab before Morgan and Robin rocketed upwards in the sky.

"What's this?" Aversa sneered, unable to keep eyes on both of them. "Trying to be cute, are we?"

Fire crackled in Morgan's hands before he flung it into Aversa's direction, but Aversa dodged it easily. "You must be getting pretty tired if that's the best you can do," she said. "Don't worry. I have a kiss for each of you…"

Suddenly Aversa's eyes widened as the fireball that Morgan had sent flew back to her. "What?" Aversa cried out as the fireball hit her Flier, causing it to scream in agony. They began to fall and Aversa snarled as she saw Gerome underneath her where he his lance still glowed red from where he had reflected the fire magic.

"Now!" Gerome cried out and he and Morgan sped towards Aversa, coming in fast from opposite directions. There was nothing Aversa could do as the two lances sliced through her, causing her blood to burst out like a firework in the sky.

She hung in the sky for a split second, her hand reaching out for the castle and a dark figure standing on the top of the battlements. "Father…" she whispered before she began to fall, her eyes closing at last.

Robin said nothing as she stood alone, watching Aversa's hand fall along with the rest of her body to the ground.

* * *

><p>With the Risen defeated, the Shepherds made their way inside the castle, Morgan and Gerome leaving Minerva and Robin behind to guard their backs. "The walls and ceiling are too low to fit all of us," Gerome said, giving Minerva a reassuring pat on the head. "I will come back for you. Protect us and each other."<p>

Although Robin had protested, Minerva was old and wise enough not to argue and a snap of teeth from his former instructor was enough to make Robin reluctantly back down, giving Morgan and Gerome a worried look. "It's alright, brother," Morgan smiled. "I'll protect him and bring mom back. Just wait and see."

_That's what I'm worried about._

"Ass."

And so they continued on foot, fighting their way up the halls until at last, they burst into the main chamber where two figures waited for them in front of the throne of Plegia. "Ah, finally," Validar smiled as he slowly clapped his hands. "You made it."

However, Gerome was not focused on Validar, but on the person beside him. Dressed in a familiar purple coat, two glowing red eyes stared back at them from under the darkness of her hood. However, the hair that snaked out from the shadows glittering white and Gerome felt his heart drop at the sight of it. "Robin…!" he breathed as she smiled back at him.

"At LAST someone gets my name right," Robin chuckled as she held out her hands in a mocking shrug. "How many months has it been? Years? How disappointing that it's now, at the end, do I feel like you have truly called my name."

"You're not her!" Morgan suddenly cried out, his lance and tome ready. "I heard what Aversa said about you! There's no way she could have possibly known about all of that if you're really Robin and not my mother!"

A smirk appeared on Robin's face as she turned to Validar. "Our family certainly seems to have a history of misguided youth," she mused and Validar laughed in return. "Father, the merge is almost complete. Why don't you finish up the ritual? I have some old friends to entertain."

"Very well," Validar said, standing and heading towards a side door. Giving Robin one last glance, he frowned. "Do not disappoint me."

Robin bowed her head before turning back to the Shepherds, a smile on her face. "I would never disappoint you, Master. After all," she said to the Shepherds. "We are family."

"Mom!" Morgan protested, but Robin amusedly tilted her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"Such a strange thing to hear it from you," Robin sighed, her tone mocking. "As if you think we still have a connection. How foolish can you be? It is my destiny to be the vessel of Grima, just as it is yours to die alone and unwanted! Even now, I should thank you, for if it hadn't been for you, I never would have come back to my true family, to my true path!" Reaching out and clenching her fist to test her strength, Robin smiled. "The merging process is almost complete," she said. "The heart still sleeps, but the blood is strong."

"What does that mean?" Chrom frowned. "Do you understand what will happen? Do you understand you're about to destroy the world?"

Robin let out a cackling laugh. "It's what I hope for!" she crowed. "The Table is set and the feast will begin soon! But I don't expect the base masses like you to understand anything. So here!"

A sound of crackling thunder was heard and the Shepherd's eyes grew wide as Robin reached into her chest and pulled it apart, revealing Roo inside of her, tendons and flesh binding her to Robin's body and her eyes peacefully closed as she leaned slightly forward. "What madness is this?" Chrom gasped as Robin laughed at them, the marks of the Grimleal glowing on the backs of her uncovered hands.

"It's the merge!" Robin said. "We are two halves of a greater whole. You see, I am not of this world. In my time, I was defeated, but the heart, Grima's heart, was still filled with darkness and so it was not destroyed. I came to this plane of existence, but the journey through worlds tore my heart in two and this amnesiac weakling you see before you was born in that field as a result. I held all our memories, but she held all our strength, taking our body to whatever ridiculous place she pleased while I was confined to a bed, waiting for her return. She was useless to us with her heart cleansed of my influence, and believe me, we attempted several times to have her fall into darkness. But now, her despair is strong and once I have assimilated us back together, the vessel for Grima's resurrection will be complete!" Pushing herself back together, a light drew itself up from the bottom of the seam where Robin had torn herself, leaving behind her fully healed clothing, skin and Roo back inside. "Whatever damage I do to myself, the Fell Dragon's heart will heal," she explained, reveling in the Shepherd's shocked faces. "Whatever damage you do to me will heal. So come on, then." Giving a smile, Robin's lightning energy crackled in her fingers. "What better way for Roo to lose hope for good than to see her own body kill her friends?"

"No!" Lucina cried as she dashed forward, sword raised. "The future MUST be saved!"

"Lucina!" Inigo cried out, but Lucina ignored him and leapt for the attack. Casually, Robin flung her hand out, lighting crackling between her and a burst of energy hit Lucina head on, tossing her away.

Inigo didn't even have time to cry out for his wife as Robin shot forward with inhuman speed, throwing lighting and slashing with a dagger she pulled from her side. "Did you miss me?" she cackled, her voice ringing of Roo's more than Robin's. "I heard I was hailed as a hero after my death! Tell me, what will they say of me once history writes down that I killed you all!" One by one, the Shepherd's fell, lightning ripping through their bodies or red gashes appearing on sides and limbs. "I know all your strategies!" Robin crowed. "All your moves! What plan do you possibly have against me?"

"Roo, stop!" Chrom cried out, trying to raise Falchion to block, but Robin ducked under his blade and casually shot a bolt of lightning into his side.

The world seemed to stop turning as Lucina watched her father fall, magic energy still crackling around him. A scream of horror and sorrow tore from her and she grabbed her sword, dashing for Robin who turned to face her with a cold, calculated look. Without any hesitation, Lucina swung her sword at Robin, aiming straight for her heart.

Suddenly, a blade shot out and Lucina's eyes opened wide in shock as she stared into Gerome's as he shielded Robin with his lance. "Gerome…what are you doing?" she snarled as she tried to press down harder. "Get away from her!"

Gerome said nothing except a grunt of effort as he pushed Lucina away, keeping his back to Robin as she began to laugh. Raising her sword again, Lucina took another fighting stance. "You would betray us?" she hissed as Gerome gave her a sad frown. "Did you not see what she has done to your friends? To my FATHER?"

"Do not interfere," Gerome said, his words cold and bitter.

"Gerome!" Lucina cried back, raising her sword in protest, but Gerome made no move to stop her and Lucina's swung down, stopping only a sliver away from Gerome's neck. Gerome said nothing, only raising a hand to gently push the blade down and away as a silent apology before turning back to face Robin, leaving Lucina collapsing to the ground, trembling and tears running down her face at her father's side.

A smile broke out on Robin as she put her hands on her hips in amusement. "Ah, it's you," she giggled. "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life."

"I didn't do it to save yours," Gerome said.

"Of course not. For love, or whatever," Robin spat back. She tilted her head, staring into his eyes for a long, deep look. "I still don't remember what it is about you," she snarled. "But I will remedy the problem. Once I have merged the first thing I will do is throw your bones in the river and erase all traces of you from our mind."

Turning his lance in his hands, Gerome slowly raised the point to Robin's face. "I admit, I have always wondered how I would compare to the great tactician," he admitted. "But as I stand here now, looking at you, I already know the outcome of this fight."

"Dad!" Morgan called out, not sure of what to do, but Gerome gave him a quick look and Morgan understood and stepped back.

"You think you can defeat me? Cute," Robin spat as she took a fighting stance and summoned electricity to sparkle from her fingertips. Then she lunged forward, magic bursting forth, but Gerome quickly knocked it away with his blade and twisted his body so Robin moved past him. Bringing his lance around, Gerome let out a cry, Robin doing the same and they clashed together, sparks flying all around them as blade and magic met.

Attacking again, Robin let out a laugh as she pushed Gerome back. "How do you think you're going to win?" she cackled. "You are just one of the millions who will die in the feast for the Fell Dragon! You are facing a GOD!"

"You're not a god yet!" Gerome shot back. Ducking under her attack, Gerome swung the blunt end of his lance down into Robin's foot as she howled in pain. Fury came over her face and she lunged for him, but Gerome took full opportunity of her blind rage to lean back and below her, causing Robin to lose her balance and for Gerome to slam his elbow into her stomach.

A snarl of pain and anger came out of Robin as she fell to her knees. "It's over," Gerome said quietly. Then, as the other Shepherds gasped in shock, he held out his lance for Robin to take.

"You…what is this?" Robin spat, but Gerome held her gaze, his hand steady and calm.

"You're the tactician, you should know," Gerome said. "As I did the moment I raised my hand against you. I will not, I cannot kill you, no matter what form you take." Robin's eyes opened wide in shock as Gerome frowned sadly at her, his gaze reaching past Robin's down further inside to something much deeper. "If you are truly gone, if there is no hope, then I would rather be a ghost, lingering beside you in your memories. What is one life against millions? If it is yours…it means everything."

He could hear Morgan calling for him, but Gerome knew he wouldn't come to his aid, not that he wanted it anyway. The other Shepherds were trying to reach him, but they wouldn't, not that he cared. It was only the one before him, Robin, who smiled and snatched his lance from his hands. "You really are the stubborn one," she mused before she stabbed the lance towards his chest, aiming right for the center where a red pendant with blue flecks like fire glimmered back at her.

And then she stopped.

It was as if they had frozen in time and the Shepherds stopped in their tracks as Robin kept the lance steady at Gerome's center, the tip of his lance just barely touching the stone.

Suddenly, the lance clattered to the floor and she screamed, clawing at her head and her eyes wide and crazed. "STOP IT!" she screeched, stumbling back towards the throne, as if to run away. "The merge is almost complete! You are powerless to do anything!"

Morgan began to take a step forward, but Gerome's arm shot out to stop him, both of them only able to watch in horror as Robin dragged herself up the stairs and to the throne's side. "I am Grima!" Robin spat out, her hands tearing at her hood. "I am the Dragon's Heart!"

Then, to everyone's shock and horror, Robin suddenly plunged her right hand into her chest, screaming as blood began to pour from her fingers. With a cry of agony, her hand burst forth again, a heart between her fingers, beating softly with a dark purple light. "What are you doing?" Robin cried out as her own hand began to squeeze the heart painfully. "Stop! You'll kill us!"

Roo's voice cried out from Robin's lips. "You…you can take the Dragon's Heart and SHOVE IT!"

"FOOL!" Robin screamed as her body suddenly pulled away from Roo's, leaving Roo standing with her heart in her hands and Robin snarling behind her, gasping in pain and stumbling back. "Be thankful it's Grima's magic you can do this!" she spat furiously. "Be thankful that you won't be conscious to see your friends have their flesh torn from their bones!"

Sadly, Roo stared down at her organ, the soft thumping sound roaring out over the silence of the room. The black strands of Grima's magic wrapped tightly around it began to pull her heart back into her chest and a thin dark magic line sealed the hole she had made once it was safely back inside her. Weakly, she looked up and gave Gerome a sad smile before her eyes closed and she collapsed onto the ground.

Without any care to Robin still behind her, Gerome sped forward, gathering Roo's body into his arms. "Roo…!" he cried out, but her eyes were closed and her body lay limp in his hands. She was breathing, but lightly so and Gerome held her close, fearing the worst, motioning for Morgan to come to Roo's side. "Get to safety!" he ordered, Morgan not arguing and gently picking up his mother and escaping towards the exit. Turning his attention to Robin, Gerome kicked up his fallen lance, twirling it around his body before pointing the tip at her. "Now _you_ have nothing to hold against me," he growled dangerously, Robin's eyes widening in fear. "Now I shall not hold back!"

Robin barely had time to gasp out as Gerome shot forward, the tip of his lance aiming for her head. In desperation, she blocked with magical energy, but the blade still cut into her and Robin cried out as her left hand burst open with blood, now black instead of red. Even so, Gerome did not let up and let out a cry of rage as he swung again, slicing open Robin's arm. There was nothing Robin could do as Gerome moved like a whirlwind around her until finally she was just forced to stand there as Gerome continued his assault. Stab after stab and slice after slice, Gerome twirled his blade around and black blood pooled at Robin's feet, but her wounds kept healing in a vicious cycle of immorality and pain. Finally, Gerome cried out as he pulled back his lance and after taking a second to aim, thrust it straight into Robin's heart, impaling her on the end as the point burst from her back.

"Filthy peasants…!" Robin hissed as she squirmed on the end of Gerome's lance. "Do you really think the might of a mere man can defeat me?" Grabbing Gerome's arm in one hand, Robin began to laugh again as she raised her other, magical lightning sparkling around her, holding him to her. "Only blood can defeat blood, and you are found wanting!" she cried, her eyes burning into Gerome's as he glared at her.

"To hell with you anyway!" a familiar voice cried out and Robin screeched furiously as an axe came for her head and smashed into her arm, shattering it, but separating the two.

"You!" she snarled, her arm healing slowly with dark magic as Basilio stood in front of her, raising his axe defensively. "You're alive?"

Basilio gave an indignant snort as he nodded his head towards Lucina. "You thought I was dead? I pretended to be dead in Valm against Walhart thanks to Lucina's warning! You're no Roo, you witch! Neither as smart nor as strong! Completed a merge? Bah! You still haven't realized that Roo was fighting you this whole time and you've been tricked!"

"What?" Robin spat, but another blade swung for her and Robin stumbled back, screaming in pain at the slash in her back.

Spinning around, even as her wound began to heal with dark magic, Robin's glowing red eyes met Chrom's. He was breathing hard and a wound still oozed blood from his side, but he was alive, Falchion burning brightly in his hands. "Father!" Lucina cried out in happiness.

"Roo…weakened you just before the strike," Chrom spat. "We are all bound by an unbreakable bond. You can't defeat us!"

Rage boiled in Robin's face as she turned to snarl at the Shepherds. "Damn you ALL!" she roared before an enraged scream tore from her mouth and a magic ball of lightning in her hands slammed into the ground, blinding everyone. Only Gerome, with his mask shielding the flash of light, saw Robin turn to him and give him a strangely heartbreaking look before she teleported away.

* * *

><p>"She still hasn't woken up," Lissa said sadly, shaking her head. "It's hard to tell if she ever will. Tearing out your own heart and having it hastily healed with dark magic isn't the best thing to do to yourself, although thanks to Grima's magic, I think it saved her."<p>

"Remind me to thank Validar later," Gerome spat bitterly.

He, Morgan and Lissa were sitting together in the healer's tent, Roo sleeping peacefully before them and Robbie silently lying at the foot of her bed. "We can't shake her or something?" Morgan asked, Gerome giving him an annoyed look. Seeing his father's expression, Morgan snapped his mouth shut and turned his gaze to the ground.

"Thank you, Lissa," Gerome said, ignoring his son who fidgeted with his hood nervously. Although he loved his child dearly, sometimes it was hard not to smack him in the back of his head like his older brother often did.

"I did my best," Lissa replied. "For now, I think it's best to let her sleep."

Gerome and Morgan gave sad nods, Morgan bending down to pick up Robbie who cooed in protest, but allowed himself to be led away. If the best thing for Roo was peace, then she would have it and Lissa, Morgan and Robbie left, leaving Gerome behind. He waited until they were gone and turned back, kneeling down by her cot and taking her hand in his, as if to push his life into her through his touch, his thumb running over the mark that still faintly glowed on her right hand.

"Until recently, I had only lived for my own future. Then you came and my life of solitude ended," he said quietly, taking her pendant from around his neck and placing it in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "The future is brighter, but only if you are there beside me. Please come back. I love you."

There was no answer, and although he didn't expect one, a stab of sadness and disappointment still ached in his heart as Gerome stood and quietly left the tent.

* * *

><p>In the war council tent, Lucina, Frederick, Gerome and Chrom sat together, going over the day's events in their minds. "I guess they don't call her a 'Grandmaster' for nothing," Chrom sighed. "She had us all around her little finger when we fought."<p>

"Of course," Gerome said. "Roo has been acutely observing us for as long as we've all been together. If Robin had access to her memories, she would naturally exploit them to use against us."

Lucina nodded in agreement. "She'll be back," she said. "She and Validar want Roo for their evil intentions, but I think we may have an advantage. Roo fears to fight and so we should not include her in our number when we face them again. This way, they cannot use her against us at all."

Chrom and Gerome both exchanged annoyed looks at the old insinuation behind Lucina's words. "That's not the reason why Roo refuses to raise a weapon, but I understand your point," Chrom frowned, Lucina shrinking back under his disapproving stare.

"But Father," Lucina protested. "This past time, Roo may have been able to hold back enough to save you, but next time…!"

"Roo is my chief advisor and myself and your mother's best friend," Chrom snapped back. "We WISH to have her by our side as often as we can and as long as she is willing to stay. Have you forgotten everything that she has done for us? For you?"

Lucina fell quiet and looked away, her lips pursed bitterly. "Sir," Frederick interrupted, coughing lightly to catch their attention. "Even if Roo is our ally, we must still consider what Validar might do. If Lucina's prediction from the future is correct in that someone dear to you betrayed you, then we must consider all the possibilities, no matter how much we may not want to. Robin said she and Roo are the same, and there might be a chance that a part of Robin lingers in Roo, even though she fought against her other half. The mark on her hand still glows."

Immediately, Gerome narrowed his eyes at Frederick who stiffened and glared back. "Have you forgotten that she tore out her own heart for us?" he snarled. "You still don't trust her to do the right thing?"

"I didn't say that," Frederick said curtly.

A bitter look came over Gerome. "No," he said quietly, a dangerous tone in his voice. "You've never trusted her at all. But that's how things are done here, isn't it? Despite everything we say, we still trample over the bodies of our friends for peace." Giving them all one last threatening look, Gerome pushed past them and out the tent opening.

The meeting was over.

* * *

><p>It was late when Lucina stepped inside the healer's tent, a grim look upon her face. Standing in the entryway, Lucina closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped forward to Roo's cot where she slept peacefully. "I apologize for coming to see you so late," Lucina said quietly. "I…I was hoping we could have a word together."<p>

There was no response, but Lucina didn't expect one and she looked away, her eyes filled with sadness and memory. "I remember my father from when I was little. Before he…died. He was courageous and kind and everyone spoke fondly of him." She closed her eyes and smiled. "People say he was brave right up until the end," she turned to Roo once more. "As you were. I…never imagined someone could tear themselves open as you did. I must admit, whenever I saw you with your horse or your wyverns, I always thought poorly of your carefree attitude. I see now, that it simply hid your courage and strength. I am glad Gerome could see what I could not. He was lucky to have you." Lucina's face fell again and her hand reached for Falchion's handle. "I have always wanted to know my father and now that I do…now that I have had the chance to be by his side again, you must understand why I have to do this."

A sharp ringing sound filled the air and Lucina pulled Falchion from its sheath. "Today's events have made it clear you are at Validar's mercy and if he gains control over you again, you will be more powerful than all of us. The future will be lost. If you truly believe the future can be changed, if you and my father believe that the dark future I know can be averted, then sacrifices have to be made. I know this is murder. I know you cannot even fight back for your own life, but that's why I chose to do this now, so it will be quick and painless." Raising her sword above her head, Lucina steeled herself. "I don't expect for you or your family to forgive me," she said sadly, "But I am sorry."

"What are you doing?"

Horror and shock filled Lucina's face as she turned, matching her gaze with Morgan's equally horrified and shocked expression. "Morgan…!" Lucina stammered, time freezing their bodies in place.

A cry of rage rang out over the camp and Gerome turned to the sound just in time to see Morgan and Lucina tumble out of the healer's tent, both of them grabbing for Falchion as Lucina struggled to hold it out of Morgan's reach. Morgan's hands were already bleeding from the cuts that had been made as he tried to grab for the sword, but also from throwing his fists into Lucina's face as he cried out in blind anger. Letting loose a cry of her own, Lucina managed to kick Morgan away, and they scrambled to their feet, Lucina taking a defensive stance and Morgan grabbing a nearby lance from a weapon's rack, each other them leveling the points at each other's faces. "Morgan!" Gerome cried out as he dashed to his son's side, furiously grabbing his collar, but Morgan refused to budge, keeping his blazing gaze locked on Lucina as they both panted heavily.

"Whatever your excuses are, I don't care!" Morgan screamed, ignoring his father and the growing crowd around them. "I heard everything anyway! You think killing my mother is the solution to all your problems? You can defend it however you want, but you're right about one thing, it's still murder!"

Gerome's hand dropped and he turned to stare at Lucina in shock. "I don't expect you to understand my reasons for my actions!" Lucina shot back. "You haven't come from a world full of death and despair! A land where you don't know if you will die in the next minute, the next second! If you did, you would do as I and take ANY measures to ensure it never happens!"

"What's going on?" Chrom's voice roared over them as he stepped forward to Lucina's side. "Lucina! Lower your weapon!"

"No, Father!" Lucina cried back and Chrom drew back in shock at her defiance. "I am doing this for our future! For you! I HAVE to!" Turning back to Morgan, Lucina narrowed her eyes. "There is no other choice!" she said firmly, as if to convince herself more than the others. "If you are going to stand in my way, I will strike you down!"

She dashed for Morgan, blade raised high and Morgan, seeing his friend coming for him, faltered slightly, giving Lucina the opening she wanted. Showing no signs of stopping, she slashed for his throat, but before the blade could touch him, the clang of metal against metal rang out and Lucina's eyes opened in shock as Gerome glowered back, using Morgan's lance to block her strike. "Gerome, no!" Lucina cried out as she pushed hard against him. "Don't you understand what's at stake here?"

"Do you?" Gerome spat back as he shoved her away, standing protectively in front of Morgan, taking his lance from him and pushing his son behind him.

The other Shepherds had gathered now, Inigo and Laurent in their numbers. "Lucina, what are you doing?" Inigo cried out as he tried to go to her side, but a glare from Lucina stopped him. Seeing his wife and his best friend facing each other, intentions of stopping the other at any cost in their eyes, Inigo clenched his fist angrily. "We're supposed to be friends! Is there really no other way? Just stop and think for a minute!" he shouted at them both, but Gerome and Lucina remained deaf to his pleas.

They stood against each other now, Lucina trying to steady her breath as she held Falchion, while Gerome stood calm as always, a barrier between a death sentence and his family. "I have thought about this," Lucina continued, her eyes cold and hard. "I wish with all my heart that didn't mean her. That it didn't mean him," she nodded to Morgan who glared back at her, "And that it didn't mean you," she finished, matching Gerome's gaze, "But you will not stop me."

"Fine," Gerome snarled. "Then this is farewell."

Suddenly, Gerome dashed forward and clashed against steel, but it was not Lucina's Falchion that blocked his strike. "Father!" Lucina cried out, Chrom standing in front of her, pushing back against Gerome's attack.

Gerome narrowed his eyes at Chrom who swung his sword forward, knocking him away. "You're not the only one who will defend the ones he loves!" Chrom spat bitterly to Gerome, who leveled his lance calmly. "You would strike for the kill?"

"What did you expect?" Gerome asked rhetorically.

Chrom gave an angry sigh, his eyes focused in on Gerome. "Very well," he said quietly. "Let's put the past to rest and see whatever future is in store!"

Taking a step back, Gerome twirled his lance in his hands once more as Chrom held his sword back, using his other arm for defense. A breath passed and they suddenly shot for each other, blades clashing together, causing sparks to fly between them. "Wait, stop!" Lucina called out, but her words fell on deaf ears, Chrom and Gerome continuing to strike at each other with deadly ferocity.

She tried to rush forward to stop them, but a gentle hand rested on her shoulder, giving her pause. "There's nothing you can do," Inigo sad sadly as she turned to face him, horror in her eyes. "They won't stop until one of them is dead."

"No…!" Lucina whispered as Inigo tried to pull her away, not wanting her to see. "No, this isn't what I wanted at all! Please…!" But her words were useless as Gerome and Chrom clashed together over and over again.

Blood was being drawn, but in the fray, it was impossible to tell who struck first. Red lines just seemed to appear on the two as they fought on, paying no heed to their injuries. No words were exchanged, but there was no point anyway. Despite the fact they were allies, despite their new friendship, their pasts still haunted their movements and reflected in every exchange. However, Chrom still held the heavenly sword and Gerome could feel his lance begin to chip away from the massive damage being inflicted upon it with every blow. Hoping to end the fight, Gerome pushed forward, driving Chrom back and with a swift swing of his lance, sliced Chrom across the stomach with his blade, causing Chrom to cry out and fall to his knee before Gerome.

Although Lucina screamed and the other Shepherds cried out in fear, Chrom was deaf to it all. In his own mind, memories of the past flooded into him again and the old frustrations and anger of being unable to do anything as he watched his world crumble away around him rose in his heart. His sister dying, the burden of being the new Exalt and a commander during a time of such suffering, his friends and allies disappearing from him one by one and Roo refusing his love. It was all because of him. All because of the Wyvern Rider before him and although something in the back of his mind called for reason, emotion completely overrode any logic and Chrom cried out in rage as he suddenly stood, finding new strength in his anger and struck out.

A shattering sound like glass was heard and Gerome stumbled back, his lance in two. However, Chrom didn't let up and with another roar, leapt for the attack, forcing Gerome to throw away one half of his broken weapon and use the other as a pathetic barrier to block Chrom's attack. The force from the following blow from Falchion caused Gerome to fall back onto the ground and Chrom gave no quarter as he swung Falchion overhead and brought it down like a hammer, over and over again until splinters began to appear in Gerome's last defense.

It was only a matter of time and the piece of silver in Gerome's hands burst into fragments. Letting out a howl of fury, Chrom raised Falchion over his head once more to finish it once and for all.

"STOP!"

Something in Chrom finally snapped together and Falchion stopped, just millimeters from Morgan's forehead. It was as if the world came back into focus again and Chrom stared down in horror at Morgan's fearful, open eyes. Roo's eyes.

A great weight suddenly slammed into him and Chrom flew back, hearing the roar of a wyvern in his ears as he rolled. Picking himself up, he met Robin's golden gaze, filled with anger as he stood between Chrom and his brother and father, wings outstretched protectively. Behind them, Robbie hid behind his father, quivering in fear. "Don't kill my dad!" Morgan half-screamed, half-pleaded, his arms still outstretched in front of Gerome who was staring up at his son in shock.

It was over and Chrom clenched his fists angrily, allowing Lucina and Frederick to haul him to his feet, although he did not turn to thank them afterwards. His own words rang in his head as he stared down at his hand, the hand that had almost taken his best friend's lover and child from this world.

"It could have been. It could be. Just like my father."

There was no expression on his face as Chrom closed his eyes and sheathed his sword. "It's over," he said quietly, opening his gaze to Morgan and Robin who began to lower their guard. "Everything is over. Morgan, Robin, I would ask your forgiveness, but I do not expect it."

"Father…" Lucina whispered, fear growing in her voice. "Does this mean…?"

"It does," Chrom said firmly, placing his hand over his shallow wound. "Lucina, I shall place my trust in Roo. I won't give her up to Validar and I will hear no more debate about it. I must believe in her." He sighed, his eyes holding a silent apology to Gerome who had stood. "I must believe in my friends."

Although no words were exchanged, none needed to be and Gerome gave Chrom a nod.

Chrom returned the gesture before facing his men again. "Prepare for battle!" he ordered, men scrambling to get out of his way. "The next time we face Validar, it will be the last!"

Although she wanted to, Lucina knew better than to protest and she hung her head as Chrom passed her. Soon, it was just her and Gerome and his family and Lucina shyly looked up at them, but the distant and bitter gaze on Gerome's face, even with the mask, kept her silent and Lucina turned away sadly, headed back deeper into the camp.

"Dad?" Morgan asked quietly once they were left alone, Robin coming to their sides. "Are…are you alright?"

Gerome took in a deep breath of air before giving Morgan and Robin a slight nod. Instantly, Morgan threw his arms around his father, the wyverns also rushing to join them in kind. Taken aback by this sudden display of affection, Gerome coughed nervously, Morgan and the wyverns releasing him, but without shame on their faces. "We always almost keep losing you two," Morgan explained sadly. "We just want you to know how much you mean to us."

Slowly, a smile spread across Gerome's face as he took them all into his arms once more, pulling them close.

* * *

><p>"Dad!"<p>

It was early. So early that Gerome didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour and he groaned and tried to block out the growing light with his hands over his head. "What is it, Morgan?" he grumbled irritably, curling up in his cot.

"Mom is gone!"

Gerome shot up like a rocket, barely managing to grab pants and a shirt before stumbling out of his tent and into the day. Blinking in surprise, Gerome stared at the nearly empty camp, most of the Shepherds still asleep in their tents, but some early risers milling about with their morning tasks. If Roo really had vanished, Lissa should have been up as the first to know since she was head healer, but soft snores were coming from her and Vaike's tent, and as usual, most of the louder snores did not belonging to Vaike. Behind him, Morgan sheepishly walked up to him and handed him his mask, Robin and Robbie following behind. "You're the first one I've told," he admitted. "I mean…I tried to wake Lissa, but…well, you know."

Watching Morgan rub his cheek that was flushed red in a circular spot, Gerome sighed and took his mask, placing it over his eyes. "You seem really calm about all this," Morgan mused. "You and Robin got that half of the family."

"Yes, and you got your mother's enthusiasm for leaping into situations without thinking," Gerome shot back. "If it was a real emergency, the camp would be in an uproar and you would have stopped at nothing to wake Lissa before myself, yet you are here. I take it you've seen her?"

Morgan nodded and pointed to a direction into the woods away from camp. "She was headed that way," he said. "I called her, but she didn't answer. I don't think she wanted to talk to me. No one else noticed she left, either."

"As expected," Gerome mused. "Your mother is a tactician. She will pick her fights and conversations when she so chooses."

Suddenly, Gerome heard Chrom call his name with an urgent tone and Gerome sighed, turning his head to see Chrom dashing up to him from the healer's tent, Lucina behind him. "Roo is missing!" Chrom gasped as he stopped before Gerome. "We've got to send a search party! Get into the sky so we can look for her! I can get Frederick to get horses…!"

"No, don't," Gerome said firmly. "I know where she went. She's just waiting."

"She left without telling us?" Lucina frowned and both Robin and Gerome glared at her, noting the suspicious look that had flashed across her face.

"She left because she first wishes to speak with me alone," Gerome explained. "She will come back once we are finished."

Chrom and Lucina both exchanged worried glances. "How do you know?" Chrom asked as Gerome pushed past him, headed off into the direction Morgan had pointed in.

Gerome didn't answer and Chrom turned back to Morgan and the wyverns, rubbing his head in confusion. "Well, I guess he knows her best," Chrom mused. "Tell me when they get back, ok?"

Lucina nodded and Chrom walked off, headed back to his own tent with a smile on his face. It was just Lucina and the brothers now, and Lucina nervously shifted from foot to foot, Morgan looking up at her curiously at her continued presence. "Is there…something you want to say?" Morgan offered as Lucina began to chew her lip and wring her hands together. "Some worry eating at you?"

She could barely meet their gazes and Lucina gave a small cough to clear her throat before continuing. "I just…it's…it's a grim memory that refuses me peace," she admitted. "I…tried to kill your mother."

At the words, Robin snorted loudly, blowing back some of Lucina's hair and Robbie, seeing his older self's reaction, snorted twice as powerfully as he could, only succeeding in blowing a huge wad of snot on Lucina's boots. "Robbie!" Morgan cried out as Robin let out a huffing laugh and Robbie snorting madly to clear his nose. "Bad wyvern! Bad! Mom said not to snot on people's shoes!"

"It's…alright," Lucina choked out. "There have been far worse things than this on these boots. Besides, that is not the matter. Morgan…Robin and Robbie…I'm truly sorry for what I've done."

"It's ok," Morgan said quietly, a smile on his face. "I forgive you."

Shock ran over Lucina as her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "You do?" she stammered stupidly. "But…I mean…I did it!"

Morgan shrugged. "Yeah, you did," he mused. "But at the same time, I understand why you thought you should. When you said you would want to avoid your future at any cost…I understand. Mom's other half came from a world like that, didn't she? Look where it got her because she let those thoughts overwhelm her. You kept fighting. You didn't fall into despair like the evil mom did and so, I forgive you. However, this guy," he nodded to Robin who glared down at them both and snapped his head to the side, "Is the stubborn one. Maybe even more stubborn than dad."

A sharp growl came from Robin and he huffed at them both before stomping away to the edge of the camp and dramatically sat down, his back facing Lucina and Morgan. Seeing his older self's reaction, Robbie huffed in a similar fashion, padded away and plopped down next to his bigger version. However, unlike his older self, Robbie gave Morgan a quick glance of apology before sucking air back into his chest and twisting his nose to the sky. "Yep. Just…like…dad…" Morgan droned.

Although their rejection stung, it was what Lucina was expecting and she had to accept it. Turning her attention back to Morgan, Lucina frowned. "Do you really think the future can be changed?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Of course," Morgan beamed, his hands on his hips, reflective of Roo. "Mom is certain we can. So is Chrom. Even my dad believes it, but I guess that's because he hung out with mom too much. We're all going to make things different than before…or I guess, what will be? Or before? No, will be is correct…?"

Despite her sadness a small chuckle came from Lucina as she watched Morgan struggle with his words. "Ah, there's a smile!" Morgan said brightly as Lucina looked at him in surprise.

"You really are full of energy, aren't you?" Lucina said, her surprise giving way to polite amusement. "You take after your mother."

"Of course," Morgan said, his eyes peering deep into Lucina. "We're the same, you know. We both don't remember a whole lot, so everything is new and wonderful. That's why she never wanted to hurt people. She discovered the pain she could cause to others when she didn't have to. She found that with reason and thinking, using words, conflicts could be settled. Everyone could have a chance at being happy and alive and so she didn't want to forget the power behind the will of the individual. She's great, isn't she? When I get older, I'm going to be just like her." Morgan nodded his head discretely to Robin. "He's going to be a stupid sourpuss."

A clod of dirt flew out at smacked Morgan in the back of the head. "Ass!" Morgan shot back, rubbing where the dirt had hit him. Turning back to Lucina, Morgan gave her an exasperated look and shook his head. "Don't worry, he'll come around," he said as Lucina frowned sadly and looked away.

"What I did to your family is unforgivable," Lucina said. "But I am still willing to wait as long as it takes to make amends."

"Chicken."

Lucina looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Morgan simply smiled and winked. "He likes chicken," he whispered before giving her one last stare and breaking away to join his brothers. Behind him, Lucina sighed, a happy smile growing on her face.

* * *

><p>She was standing in the middle of the darkest part of the woods, her hood up and her back facing him. "Stop there," Roo said firmly, but gently as Gerome paused, a few paces away from her.<p>

"Why are you afraid to face me?" Gerome asked quietly.

Although he couldn't see her face, he didn't have to. He knew she was crying. "Because of what I did," Roo choked out, her voice cracking. "The things I've done to the people. The homes I've burned down. I even stood against you, against our children. How can you even stand to look at me?" Roo tilted her head down to the ground, her hands trembling fists, the pendant dangling from her fingers. "I actually wasn't sure if you would come," she admitted.

There was no hesitation in his movements and Gerome strode forward, putting his arms around Roo's shoulders and pulling her close, feeling her body tremble beneath him. "Then you were wrong," he said gently. "Were you not the one who showed even Lucina that destiny can change? Weren't you the one who fought back against your father and pulled yourself back to me?" Carefully, he turned her around, letting her head drop against his chest. "Weren't you the one who said I would always be a…stupid sourpuss?"

The familiarity of the memory caused Roo to snort in amusement and she looked up at Gerome, seeing an understanding smile on his face. "So confident, and yet, even you can make mistakes," he assured. "Do not feel ashamed. You taught me we all have the strengths to best our fates. That we can have a choice in shaping the events to come. Don't tell me it was all a lie and leave us again."

"Never," Roo whispered, tears welling up once more as she clutched him to her.

He smiled and took the pendant from her hands. "Welcome back," he said happily, clasping it around her neck once more.

* * *

><p>Although she shrunk behind Gerome like a nervous child when they returned to camp, nothing but happy sighs of relief and smiles greeting Roo. Even Frederick, who had been the most suspicious of her in the beginning, bowed his head in respect and offered to get her whatever she needed. Roo slowly felt herself relax back into her old confidence, but she also figured it might have been an easier transition with Gerome, Morgan and the wyverns by her side, ready to sever any unwanted hand that might have been laid upon her.<p>

"You're ok," Chrom sighed in relief as he and Roo hugged tightly. "Thank the Gods."

"Chrom, I'm sorry…" Roo began, but Chrom shook his head and smiled.

"There's no reason to apologize," he said firmly. Then, giving her a stern and confident look, "We won't give up on you. You're one of us and your home is here."

A sad smile crept over Roo's face as she took Gerome's hand in hers. "Thank you, Chrom," she said, knowing the meaning behind his words.

She had seen everyone except one and Roo turned to see Lucina nervously step out from behind her father. "Roo…" Lucina mumbled, her gaze unable to meet Roo's confused look. "I…I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I'm so sorry for almost murdering you in your sleep."

"Uhhhh…" Roo trailed, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Turning to look at the others, Roo pursed her lips together as gazes were instantly averted, everyone suddenly finding deep interest in the distance or on the ground. "Well, guess I missed a few things, huh?" Roo continued, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Thanks…for not killing me…I guess?"

It was as close as she was going to get and Lucina would take it as she smiled and nodded. "By the way," Roo said, nodding to a large sack beside Lucina's feet. "What's with the bag? It smells like…"

"Oh, it's chicken jerky," Lucina said, reaching down to grab the bag and hold it out for Robin to sniff at. "For you."

It was almost comical to see the pained look of longing on Robin's face as he looked down at the bag and then at Lucina and then down at the bag again. Finally, an exasperated groan came from the older wyvern and he snatched the bag from Lucina's hands, quickly stomping over to the edge of the camp and giving everyone a hard warning stare before beginning to wolf down the meat.

Lucina beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay - the holidays got to me _ Thank you for all the reviews and reads :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening

Later that night, the Shepherds gathered around the war council tent for a very special meeting. "If this is really the end, then I want all of us to be involved with the decision making," Chrom explained as he looked out over all his friends. "With any luck, this will be the last time we meet like this. Validar and Robin-…"

A snarl from the giant wyvern interrupted Chrom and Chrom waved his hand towards the wyvern as an apology. "Sorry, I mean Grima," Chrom corrected, "Are holed up in the location of the Dragon's Table. Without Roo, they're unable to completely summon the Fell Dragon back to this world, so in the meantime, we can plan."

"We should see if we can wait them out," Vaike offered. "Everyone's gotta eat right? As long as we keep Roo away, then we can barricade their supplies. Grima was pretty banged up last time anyway, thanks to Gerome." Vaike gave a hearty thumbs up to Gerome who nodded slightly in return.

Behind Vaike, Miriel sniffed indignantly and pushed her glasses up her nose. "An unlikely theory," she frowned. "Validar and Grima possess great and powerful dark magic. Simply depriving them of supplies is a process that is overly complicated and costly."

"Uhhh…" Vaike frowned, not completely grasping Miriel's words, Lissa patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

Yarne nervously raised his hand. "As long as they don't have Roo, we can just pick our fights and run them off, right?" he squeaked nervously. "I mean, it's faster than just waiting and it'd be kind of safe to snipe at them until they're gone."

Lucina stood. "We must fight!" she called out. "The future has changed so much already. Basilio is alive, my father has been saved, Roo is back with us. We must not stop until victory is assured!"

"I agree, but at what cost?" Libra said. "We are facing the Fell Dragon, Grima, monster of legend. I do not need to tell you of the dangers we will face, the lives we will risk."

The room began to explode into argument and Roo rolled her eyes. Sitting with her family as Chrom tried to yell over the crowd about courage and sticking together, Roo sighed and leaned back into her chair. "That guy doesn't believe it, but he's going to make a great Exalt," she mused. "He's definitely got the patience for outbursts like these…and the anime hair for it."

"Anime?" Gerome questioned.

Roo ignored him as she folded her hands over her face and stared into the Shepherds, an amused grin on her face. "They're all good people, aren't they?" she said. "I mean, it's not just because we've gotten to know each other over the years and some of them have their faults, but they genuinely are good people that deserve a future...that deserve protection."

Immediately, Gerome's eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that," Roo chuckled, not having to face him to know his thoughts. Getting up, Roo stood silently, waiting for the crowd to die down. "There's another way," she said, loudly and clearly and the Shepherds voices died as she continued. "When I was with Grima, it's true that she saw into my mind, but I also saw into hers. There is a way to defeat the Fell Dragon for good." Taking a deep breath, Roo steadied her gaze. "I have to kill her."

Shock ran through the crowd and the Shepherds turned to one another, not knowing what to make of Roo's words. "Only blood can defeat blood, that's what she said, right?" Roo frowned. "I really doubt that Validar isn't going to suddenly decide to want peace, I'm not about to send Morgan to do it and Grima isn't going to find it in herself to be reasoned with, so it has to be me. It has to be this way."

"Mom…!" Morgan protested, but Roo shot him a look and Morgan shrunk back into his brother's shoulder.

A worried frown passed over Chrom's face as he thought on Roo's words. "So you just have to land the final blow?" he murmured. "That's it? No consequences, no conditions?"

"That's right," Roo said quietly, a dead smile on her face. "Nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>The meeting had ended on a bright and happy note, with all the Shepherds believing that their problems were a simple solution away. Keep Grima busy long enough for Roo to land a blow and everything would be said and done, no harm to anybody. Only Gerome knew the truth as he grabbed Roo's hand and sped them off into the privacy of the woods.<p>

"You lied," Gerome said as he stood with Roo, his hands clenched angrily by his side. "You lied to everyone. You lied to me."

"Of course I did," Roo said, her gaze clear and steady. "What did you expect?"

Gerome closed his eyes. Even though it was exactly what she would have done, the truth still stabbed at his heart and although she had twisted the true meaning, it still remained true that only blood could defeat blood, which meant that, regardless of the final outcome, this would be the last night Gerome would see Roo alive. "Will…will it hurt?" he finally choked out, unable to raise his sight to look at her.

"I don't know," Roo admitted. "I hope not, but I'm not afraid of pain."

"Is…is there anything I can do…?" Gerome stammered, trying his best to meet Roo's gaze, but failing. "Anything I can change-…"

A soft hand rested on his cheek and pushed his face up so that he could see her. "No," she said quietly, her voice steady. "There's nothing you can do. For all my talk of destiny…heh…she's a real bitch isn't she?"

Gerome closed his eyes, unable to face her any longer. However, Roo did not let him fall into despair as she turned his face back up again to look at her once more. "This doesn't make it your fault," she said firmly, but gently. "This is my decision. Just…" a deep sigh escaped her and she looked back up at him and Gerome felt something inside him break from her expression.

"Don't…" Gerome pleaded, knowing what was coming, but Roo steeled herself and carefully reached up to take Gerome's mask from his face, staring deep into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. Promise you won't be alone. You and Morgan and the wyverns. Don't shut yourself off from the world when there's so much it can offer you in ways I won't be able to," she said. She couldn't stop the tears that came. "I just want you to be happy, Gerome," she whispered. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"Then don't go," Gerome said, his voice cracking, knowing that what he wished for could never be.

She took him into an embrace and they fell into each other, just like other times before, but this time, a great burden weighed down their hearts, wishing the day wouldn't come. "Take care of our sons," Roo said sadly, holding Gerome's hand tightly in hers. "I love you."

He couldn't even bring himself to respond in kind, only just pressing her tight against his body as the first beam of the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

><p>Everything was ready.<p>

"Check you weapons," Roo said to Gerome as she stuffed several wind tomes into a bag. "Do you have all silver?"

"Silver and some salves," Gerome responded. "Some vulnerary's as well."

"Good."

The camp was busy, but a dead silence hung over the air as the Shepherds busied themselves with the preparation of their final battle. Turning to her side, Roo tried to give Gerome and Robin a reassuring grin, but she felt hollow behind her cheery expression.

"Mom…Father…?"

Both Gerome and Roo looked up to face Morgan, Robbie by his side, sharing the same worried face. "Can…can I get anything for you?" he asked, his voice wavering and his fists clenched. "Anything! It's the least I can do since…"

A gentle hand rested on Morgan's head and he looked up to see his parents smiling sadly at him. "We'll be fine," Roo said gently. "If anything, we should be asking if you're going to be alright. The Risen might target the surrounding areas in an attempt to distract us. I've put some extra tomes in your bag and your dad sharpened your lance."

Immediately, Morgan shook his head and stared up at them, his eyes growing wide. "Are you kidding me?" he cried out. "Because of me, I can't go with you in this fight! Because of me, you're both risking your lives to give mom a shot at a demon dragon! How can you ask me if I need anything? Why did you waste all that time preparing on me when all I'm doing is just sitting here?" Hanging his head, Morgan let out a tearing sob, his hands trembling. "Please…I just want to come."

Roo sighed lightly, giving Gerome a sympathetic grin as he shrugged his shoulders. Reaching out, she gently pulled Morgan into her arms, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Morgan," she said. "But you are my precious son. My child. I don't think I'd do so great if I lost you, so please. For me, stay on the ground and let your mother handle this. Besides…I am trusting you to protect your little brother in our stead."

"Mom…!" Morgan tried to say, but stopped as Gerome's arms wrapped around his head as well, a silent gesture of love for his son. It was when Robbie flung himself around Morgan's leg in reassurance did it become too much and Morgan cracked, tears streaming down his face as they all held each other, even Robin placing his head to gently rub against them. Breaking away and wiping his eyes, Morgan sniffed hard as he looked up at his parents. "Then please, come back home," he said firmly, despite his sobs. "You're my parents and seeing you together, all of us being together…my mom and dad from that other world must have been just as happy. I must have been as happy like I am now, so please…come back soon so we can all be a family again." Looking up at them straight in the eyes, Morgan shook his head. "I don't want heroes…I want my mother and father."

They could say nothing, but Gerome and Roo nodded, gentle smiles on their faces. It was enough for Morgan who turned towards his older brother, wrapping both his arms around the larger wyvern's head and pull him close. "No matter what you are or where you come from, you are my brother," Morgan whispered. "Please protect our parents as I protect you."

A soft growl came from Robin as he nudged his younger brother sadly. "Heh…" Morgan laughed as he and Robin shared an inside joke between them. "You ass."

Suddenly, a sharp clang of a bell tore through the air and the family exchanged glances.

It was time to go.

Around them, members of the Shepherds began to march away or take off. Taking one last look at their family, Robbie and Morgan silently stood, watching with tears in their eyes as Minerva and Robin took off into the darkening sky, taking Gerome and Roo with them, leaving the two children behind.

* * *

><p>An evil lightning crackled in the sky as the Shepherds made their way towards the Dragon's Table once more, striking down the last of the Risen that had cropped up to confront them. With a thunderous boom, the castle doors flew open and Chrom and the Shepherds stared down Validar who smiled bitterly at them. "Welcome back, children," Validar snarled as he stepped for them, magical energy crackling around his fingers.<p>

"This is it!" Chrom called out as Falchion glimmered in his hands. "Our final battle! After today, peace will return to the land! Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

"Dastard?" Roo echoed, a flat look on her face as she jumped down from Minerva's back, Robin also rolling his eyes. Gerome simply shrugged back at the two, Chrom ignoring them all with a pained expression on his face.

"Ah, it's you," Validar mused as he smiled down at Roo. "What a pity. You chose to squander your birthright for these fools? For him?" he narrowed his eyes at Gerome who matched his gaze with an equally hateful glare. "And still, you're only delaying the inevitable."

"Sorry to disappoint you, _dad,"_ Roo sneered.

A cackling laugh came from Validar. "And that mouth! I'm sure it's just a remnant of your mother and her defiance. Here I was hoping your sister would take care of that for me while you two were together."

"Speaking of whom, where is dear old sissy?" Roo spat. "I guess she didn't recover so well from our last encounter if she's not here with you."

Validar snarled bitterly. "It's true that you did quiet a blow to us last time," he hissed. "But don't worry, she will join us soon enough once all your friends are dead and you're too weak to resist us again! In the meantime, in remembrance of the state you left her in, I've prepared something extra special for your return!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to roar and a great beam of purple light shot up around Chrom and Roo, sealing off them from the others. "No!" Gerome cried out as he dashed for the barrier, striking out with his lance. Instantly, dark sparks flew and Gerome hit the ground hard as he and Minerva were thrown back to the floor, Minerva's infuriated roar ringing over the air as Robin rushed to their sides.

Validar's laugh took over their ears as Roo vainly pushed against the barrier to get to Gerome as he picked himself up, groaning in pain. "So long as this dark barrier stands, then no living soul can reach us!" he cackled as Roo and Gerome's hands placed themselves against the barrier for each other, the magic keeping them only an inch apart.

However Roo ignored him as she gazed at Gerome through the barrier. "Are you ok?" she called, breathing a sigh of relief as Gerome gave her a nod.

"Risen!" Lucina called as their shadows began to rise on their side of the barrier. "We're under attack!"

There was no more time for talk and Gerome turned his head to gaze into Roo's eyes one last time. "Stay alive," he said quietly before spinning around to block a Risen attack, joining in the fray with the others.

Slowly, Roo let her hand trail down the barrier that stood between them, watching helplessly as Gerome and Minerva took flight. "How sweet," Validar smirked as Chrom brandished Falchion in his hands. "You think you've found a family? You will always be alone."

"That's not true!" Chrom shouted. "Roo is one of us! She will always be one of us!"

A laugh erupted from Validar. "Is that so?" he cackled. "I wonder if your self-righteous peasants would agree with you. After their homes burned, villages lost, do you really think you'll be accepted in the face what you've done to the followers of Naga? Even with the Exalt behind you, you'll still be hated and spread the malice to everyone you care about." Holding out his hand, Validar smiled. "Why choose such a fate? You could be a god and rise above them all!"

"You know, it's really pathetic that you're debasing yourself to begging," Roo snarled as she turned to face him, wind magic swirling around her fingers, her pendant beginning to rise from her chest and her coat to flutter. "I stand with them! I always have! It doesn't matter what people think, it's still no reason to spare your miserable life!"

"Enough!" Validar hissed. All of a sudden, his hand shot out with magical lightning, Chrom and Roo having to spilt apart to dodge the attack. "Chrom!" Roo called as he nodded to her.

"Are you ready?" he called before Roo nodded back and they both dashed forward, crying out for battle. Chrom reached Validar first and the air around them exploded with thunder magic as Chrom slashed at Validar who in turn struck back with his lightning.

Suddenly, Validar leapt into the air and Chrom pointed up as Roo formed a ball of wind energy in her hands. "Up there!" he cried out, but Validar had built up a magic orb of dark energy of his own and slammed it towards the ground. A swift leap tore Roo away from danger and she shot her magic towards Validar in the sky.

"You fool!" Validar roared as he teleported away from the blast, appearing before Chrom and striking out at him again. The blow brought Chrom to his knees and as he pulled himself up with Falchion, Validar laughed as he formed a large orb of magic in his hand, preparing to finish Chrom off for good. "Die!" he screamed as the magic rocketed towards Chrom, whose eyes widened in fear.

A blast of wind magic shot out and hit Validar's orb before it had a chance to get to Chrom, dispelling it. Light exploded around them as a result and Roo shielded her eyes as she fell back from the force of the magic. Soon, the light began to fade and Roo could faintly hear Chrom dashing to her side, but her vision focused in on Validar, frowning down at them. "You've gotten stronger," Validar mused as Chrom helped Roo to her feet. "No doubt the power stolen from your sister when you were last together."

"Whatever! Don't lump me in with the likes of her!" Roo cried out as she dashed for Validar, Chrom right behind her. All three of them clashed, magic and sparks flying everywhere. "Chrom!" Roo called, and Chrom drew back, letting Validar fall forward from his own momentum. Taking the opportunity, Roo ducked down and slammed a wind ball into his chest, causing Validar to cry out in pain. He tried to recover, but Validar's sight was filled with Falchion's blade as Chrom flipped over Roo and brought his sword down across Validar's torso, causing black blood to fly out.

Suddenly, the barrier around them began to flicker and fade and Chrom and Roo turned to each other. "Regroup!" Roo called out as the Shepherds began to fight their way towards them.

"This isn't over…!" Validar snarled, holding a hand to his bleeding chest. "Damn you both!"

With a rage filled cry, Validar shot his magic around him in indiscriminate directions in a desperate attempt to hit any of them. Magical blasts of energy shot into the walls and ceilings as chunks of the castle began to come down on all their heads. "Roo!" Chrom called out, pushing her out of the way of an energy blast, but getting hit himself in the process.

Lucina screamed in horror and Roo quickly dashed to Chrom's side as Validar's laugh rang over them. He was still breathing, and Roo let out a sigh of relief, but he was too injured and Roo turned to face Validar alone. "Struggle all you want," he sneered as Roo tightened her hands into fists. "See for the last time how you cannot unwrite what has already been written!"

Wind began to swirl around Roo again as she shot a furious glare to Validar. "You'll see for the last time that I'll make my own future!" she cried out. "And you can shove it all the way!"

Clashing together, Validar and Roo matched magic with magic and swirls of green and black energy flew about them. However, Validar's magic soon began to overpower her and with a cry, Roo fell to her knees at Validar's feet. A triumphant cry came from Validar as he grabbed Roo's collar and hauled her to her feet, holding her in the air, preparing to deal the final blow.

Suddenly, a white blur barreled towards Roo and Validar gasped as Robin slammed into him, knocking him back before rocketing up into the sky, Roo on his back and to safety. "What?" Validar screamed, "Get back here!"

Validar struck out, but Robin twirled in the sky, avoiding the blast, and Roo hung on for dear life. "THIS IS _NOT_ LIKE A HORSE AT ALL!" she screeched as clung to Robin as best she could on the roller coaster of a ride though the air as Robin dodged Validar's magical blasts.

"Stay still!" Validar screamed, throwing a final magical blast at Robin that exploded in his face and Robin fell back, Roo losing her grip as she fell through the sky. Robin reacted immediately, dashing down to her and coming up beneath her, forcing her to land on her feet against his back before he shot forward again, Roo screeching in terror all the way.

A growl from Robin brought Roo back to her senses as she tried to balance herself as best she could. "Well, excuse ME, princess! This isn't like in the training field!" Roo gasped as Robin gave her an exasperated look. Carefully, very carefully, Roo steadied herself and let out a breath of air, finding her center. "Ok," she said to no one. "Here we go."

Robin suddenly dropped and he and Roo fell forward into the air, Roo preparing her wind magic in her hands as they came for Validar. Although Validar tried to cut them off in the sky, Robin twisted and turned and Roo struck back, explosions bursting around Validar's feet as he howled in fury. "How DARE you!" he snarled as Robin pulled away, Roo sending off more magical blasts. "Do you really think you can defeat-…"

Suddenly, another wyvern's cry ripped through the air and Validar just spun away in time to avoid Minerva's claws raking the ground where he had been just a moment before. "You!" Validar spat as Gerome flew up to join Roo in the sky.

Turning to gaze to Gerome, Roo smiled as he looked back at her. "Man, I don't know how you and Morgan do this," she chuckled. "But I'll admit, it's super fun." Her gaze hardened, but her smile did not as she looked into him. "Ready?"

"I'm with you," he replied.

Above him, Validar watched as Minerva and Robin climbed high into the sky, preparing for the final blow. "Destiny…cannot be unraveled!" he cried out, his magic glowing around his hands as Risen began to appear before him for protection. However, both wyverns let out a mighty roar and shot down for them, Roo and Gerome striking back Validar's warriors, shooting for Validar head on. Robin reached Validar first and with a roar, barreled into him, sending Validar's body flying like a rag doll. Instantly afterwards, Roo shot two blasts of magic for him, knocking him even further into the sky. Through his blood-stained vision, Validar's eyes opened wide as Minerva sped for him, Gerome's lance glittering in the light.

"Embrace your fate!" Gerome roared out as he stabbed his lance into Validar's chest, causing Validar to screech in agony and black blood to burst from the wound. With a swing his lance, Validar's body smashed into the ground below and Gerome turned to join Roo's side again.

The remaining Risen vanished, unable to sustain themselves after Validar's magic had weakened and Lucina dashed to her father's side as Chrom pushed himself up. In front of them, Roo and Gerome stood with their wyverns, looking down at Validar's gasping, dying body. "No…!" Validar gasped, the blood around him pooling out into a black circle. "This is…all wrong…!" Looking up, Validar's wide eyes searched Roo's, but found nothing except cold fury. "My…daughter…!"

"Not your daughter," Roo said quietly as his hand fell. "Not today."

"He wasn't talking to you," a voice rang out over the air, the sounds of thunder and lighting accompanying it. "He was speaking to me!"

A flash of magical light appeared and a figure materialized next to Validar's body. "Grima!" Roo hissed as she faced her sister, her gaze meeting Grima's glowing red eyes.

She was hunched over and looked as if all her color was fading away and her white hair hung limply on her shoulders, but she was still alive. "Hello dear sister," Grima spat, her breath in hard, raspy gasps. "How brave of you to return to finish off your family, you traitor!"

Immediately, Roo rolled her eyes and groaned, Robin also mirroring her actions. "We've been doing this same dancey dance for a while," she sighed. "Sorry, but things aren't going to work out between us. Get over it and find someone else why don't you?"

"My thoughts exactly," Grima snarled as she grinned down at Validar's body. "You may have hidden Morgan from my sights, but even if you won't join me, there is one last resort, pathetic as it may be! Blood is blood…!"

Slowly, Validar raised his eyes towards Grima, who looked back down at him and nodded. "Blood is blood…" he whispered, reaching for her as Grima held out her hand. "My life force shall be sacrificed to renew yours, Master Grima!"

"Now that's what I like to hear," Grima cackled.

Realization hit the Shepherds like a rock and Roo and Gerome dashed forward. "Stop!" Roo cried out, but Validar's hand fell into Grima's and a dark energy exploded from their contact, knocking the Shepherd's back as Validar and Grima's laughter rang through the air.

Roo felt her body suddenly hauled away in Robin's claws as he folded his wings around her for protection, but the blast shattered his mechanical wing and he roared in fury. The Shepherds were scattering as lighting burst in all directions, Chrom just pushing Lucina out of the way of one of the bolts. Through the opening left from Robin's wings, Roo could see as a massive dragon's head with six glowing red eyes loom over them through the dark purple clouds. A hideous roar boomed through the air and Robin drew his wing back so he and his mother could fully see the true Grima staring down at them through the smoke.

"Right," Gerome growled as he and Minerva joined Roo's side. "Now what?"

Robin let out a soft grumble and Roo turned to glare at him. "No, we're not screwed," she snapped, Robin wincing. "And it's not over. I'm working on a plan."

"A plan?" Chrom echoed as he and Lucina joined her, Gerome also coming to their side.

"Well, yeah," Roo said. "As much as a plan can be for fighting a giant god dragon. So you know…maybe like, twelve percent of a plan."

Looks were exchanged between the others and Gerome sighed and repositioned his lance in his hands. "Better than eleven," he said casually as Lucina tried not to reach over and slap him.

Suddenly, Grima's voice roared out over them. "How about this for a plan," it called as its gaze turned towards them. "You will be destroyed!"

Suddenly, dark spears shot from the ground, swirling in the air as they snaked their way around the Shepherds limbs, pulling them painfully apart, but leaving Roo. "Stop!" Roo cried out as she clawed at the binds holding Gerome's arms and legs as he growled in pain. "Leave them alone!"

"Roo…get out of here…!" Gerome gasped as the binding around his neck squeeze tighter.

Roo stood helpless as Gerome's eyes began to flutter shut. "You may have seen into the way to defeat me," Grima snarled, "But I have also seen your secrets as well! You don't want this fate, do you? Blood is blood, but my heart still lies with you and creates a bond stronger than some defeated sorcerer's. You have a choice. You have a chance! Become one with me and save them! If not…!"

The bonds around the Shepherds and Gerome tightened once more and their cries of pain rang in her ears. "Alright, just stop already!" Roo cried out, "Please…enough."

Grima's laughter rang out once more and the black magic fell away from the Shepherds, leaving them coughing and gasping on the ground. "No, don't!" Chrom gasped out. "It's a trap…!"

"I know," Roo said as she looked up to face them, Gerome already struggling to his feet. "I'm sorry…I don't…I don't know what to do."

"ROO!" he cried out, but Grima's dark magic encircled her body and Gerome could only watch as she was torn from him and pulled into the dark clouds above him where bladed teeth snapped shut around her.

* * *

><p>It was dark. So dark, Roo couldn't even see her hand, even though she could feel its soft warmth against her face.<p>

And it was cold. So cold, but she couldn't find the energy to pull herself together.

There was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

She didn't have to see the figure standing in front of her to know that Grima was there, grinning down at her. "You have no cards left to play…no final strategy," Grima sneered. "I've won."

Roo did not move and Grima sighed mockingly. "I'll never understand why you care so deeply for those creatures," she teased. "Especially the masked one. I know the pain they caused you. The heartbreak. Struggles and emotional turmoil. What was it they said? Oh yes."

Suddenly, voices began to ring out and Roo's heart split open from their words.

"I'll never understand why you allow her to carry on in such an unlady-like manner," Frederick scoffed. "It is quite unbecoming."

"But…I'm just worried, Roo. People are starting to talk about …the no killing thing," Chrom said.

"It's a fitting end, I think," the other man said, a third giving a snort of derision. "A good end for traitors and cowards who take the easy way out."

"Your sense of what truly makes a bond renders you helpless!" Gerome's voice rang out. "Your cowardice will not save him or you!"

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed Roo's arm, squeezing painfully as she cried out, trying to claw the fingers off of her as the mark on the back of her hand began to glow. "Yes, give in. Give your soul to me," Grima smiled, her red eyes glowing through the darkness and a black inky magic seeped into Roo's arm from their contact. "Fill your heart will hate. Desire for nothing but ruin! Let your mind dissolve into the shadow of my own and let us become one!"

Grima's grip tightened and Roo cried out as she closed her eyes, feeling her strength sap away and her arms drop. "Yes…" she whispered. "I can't even…remember…"

"…ave to…ack!"

Roo's eyes flew open and suddenly the world came back into focus as Grima snarled furiously.

"...Yo…ha…fighting!"

The voice came again, louder and stronger this time and Roo took in a breath of air. "No!" Grima cried out, grabbing Roo's collar as the magic that spread into Roo began retreating back into Grima. "You dare to resist me? The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"

They all came now. All the voices from the Shepherds calling out to her to stand up and fight. To come back to their world. But even though the chorus of pleas, compliments and encouragements, one voice rang out over them all, despite being only a whisper.

"Please…" Gerome's voice said. "Remember…!"

"I have to…" Roo struggled. "I can't leave them! I WON'T!"

A shattering sound was heard as Roo broke herself away from Grima's hands. "Impossible!" Grima screeched as she stumbled back, Roo gasping for air. "Stop it! Silence those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant!"

However, the voices did not stop and Grima roared with fury as she stormed over to Roo. "You cannot even remember your full name!" she snarled as she formed a ball of magic energy in her hands. "How can you expect such a weakling, such a pathetic heart to defeat me? You are NOTHING!"

The orb of magic came down, but Grima gasped as Roo's hand shot out and blocked the attack with magic of her own, struggling against Grima, pushing her back. "No…!" Roo growled as Grima cried out in rage. "I am not nothing! I am my own person! I am my own destiny…!"

Suddenly, a light burst forth from behind Roo, blinding them both as Grima howled in pain. A warmth fell over Roo as she closed her eyes, falling back into space.

I am…

"ROO!"

A voice, Roo thought to herself as she sank back into the open air. The space around her was growing colder, the wind beginning to whip through her hair and clothes, just as if she were riding her horse back home. It was so comforting, so familiar and yet something about it was wrong, but she was too tired to care.

"ROO! WAKE UP!"

Suddenly Roo's eyes snapped open and she gasped as she saw Gerome and Minerva below her, racing to catch her hand in his. Grima the dragon was roaring above her in an attempt to stay aloft, but was coming down to the ground and Gerome strained for Roo's hand, knowing that if he failed to catch her, she would be crushed from the giant body above.

Suddenly, his hand caught hers and for one perfectly calm second together, their palms pressed against each other before Minerva's body rushed up underneath them, Roo falling into Gerome's lap. "Roo!" he cried again as she pulled herself into his arms, her heartbeat against his chest reassuring him. He let out a choking sob before he embraced her as they tore their way through the air, Minerva taking them to safety of the others.

An evil roar rose over the sky and Gerome turned to see Grima's body crash into the earth, throwing up billowing clouds of dirt and smoke as the Shepherds scattered below.

"Chrom!" Lissa cried out as the dust began to settle, the body of Grima lying at their feet. "Is it…is it over?"

Suddenly, a beam of magic shot out and Chrom had just enough time to push his sister out of the way as the smoke parted, revealing Grima, chunks of her skin torn away to only darkness underneath, covered in black blood and her eyes burning furiously. "I am GRIMA!" she snarled, "I am despair! DAMN YOU!"

"This is our chance!" Chrom cried out as Gerome landed next to him. "We can finish it! Roo!"

All eyes turned to them, but Roo stood silent, Gerome holding her hand in his. "Roo?" Chrom asked, confusion on his face.

"Yes…" Roo breathed, her voice calm and steady. Then, turning to Gerome, "It's…it's time, isn't it?"

Gerome frowned, his heart beginning to burn in his chest. "Yes," he said quietly.

A light chuckle escaped her and she held up her hand, looking at the mark that glowed softly back at her. "Didn't I once say I'd give you the planet?" Roo said sadly.

Gerome frowned, his mask hiding his face as Roo smiled at him, already knowing what was in his heart. "I don't want the world," he said. "I want you."

She took him into her arms, pulling herself up to give him one last kiss.

Gerome could do nothing except respond in kind and afterwards, she pulled herself away from him, turning to face the last part of her darkness. "Roo! Wait, what does that mean?" Chrom cried out, a dark realization growing in his mind. "Don't…!"

However, Roo ignored him and formed an orb of wind magic in her hands, staring at Grima straight in the eyes. "What…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Grima screamed as she tried to slink away. "YOU WOULD…NOT DARE!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Roo snapped. "For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. The things you and I have done…it is justice that we should meet our ends together!" The wind swirled around Roo as it grew stronger, Roo's hair and coat beginning to rise into the air. "I challenge my fate!" Roo cried out. "DESTINY CAN SHOVE IT!"

"NO!" Grima screamed out, but Roo dashed forward, grabbing Grima and threw her wind magic into her chest, right where her heart lay. An explosion of magic followed and the Shepherds shielded their eyes as the light that burst forth blinded them, Grima's dying scream echoing in their ears before her form disappeared into pieces.

Slowly, Roo opened her eyes, the light of the dawn coming up over the horizon. Taking in a deep breath of air, Roo couldn't help but feel sheer joy. No longer was she bound to wars, politics, or confinements of any kind, pulling her back into the darkness and Roo felt something within her break and disappear forever.

At last, she was free.

The light began to fade and Gerome looked up in shock. She was standing alone, her back to them, but already, pieces of her were dissolving away, scattering in the winds. "Roo!" he cried out, dashing for her and she turned at the sound of her name. She fell into his arms and Gerome to his knees as he held her, feeling the warmth of her body, but seeing almost nothing left.

He tried to say something, but all that came out was a heartbroken sob as he tore his mask from his face. Gently, she reached up, brushing his eyes with her hands, the light from the purple mark on the back of her hand fading. "Is…is there any pain?" he finally managed to choke out.

She slowly shook her head. Her body was beginning to feel colder and his arms more empty as Gerome gripped what little there was left in his hands, willing against all things to keep her with him. "I…I don't know what to say," he admitted. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok," Roo said, her hand closing around her pendant. Then, reaching up to place her hand against his cheek, "No matter what befalls us, no matter where we are or what times it may be," she whispered, the last of her beginning to fade. "Through whatever fate may bring…I love you."

"I know," Gerome murmured. "And I love you, too."

Suddenly, the weight of the pendant fell in his hands and Gerome gasped as he suddenly found himself alone, facing the rising sun.

* * *

><p>Peace. It was still such a strange concept to Gerome as he looked out over Wyvern Valley where he had built a small home for himself. A distant roar of some far off reptile echoed over the air and Gerome smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, his hand reaching up to hold a red pendant with blue flecks lined with silver that hung around his neck. Minerva and Robin had been released into the Valley, but never strayed far, setting up their own home near Gerome's. Little Robbie was adopted into their nest, and much to Gerome's surprise, had begun to fly small distances, even without the use of a mechanical assist, while Minerva suddenly seemed to recognize numbers and written signs, much to the dismay of nearby farmers and their secret livestock houses. Robin beginning to breathe orange fire now that his younger self had taught him how and Gerome found himself making several wyvern blankets for the other villages and travelers that passed through. Looking at his wyvern sons now, Gerome couldn't believe that he had ever doubted in their abilities before.<p>

Or rather, he couldn't believe he once doubted in any of them before. They had all returned so many months ago, save for one, and although Chrom had given some obligatory speech about the war ending and all of them being able to return to normal lives, the painful truth was the look on Morgan and Robbie's faces.

Still, time moved on and Morgan dedicated his life to serving Chrom in Roo's place as tactician of the New Ylisse, specializing in keeping the peace and harmony between the other nations. This placed him away from Gerome for long periods of time, and although Gerome missed spending time with his children, he never brought up his concerns to them. They were their own people, with their own choices, with their own lives and Gerome couldn't be happier that they were following their own ways, free from the past.

Well, almost. Chrom still sent out search parties every now and then, posted pictures made by Libra and asked every delegate during every meeting if they had seen a familiar purple coat in their countries. Gerome could only chuckle at his friend's valiant, but unnecessary efforts. "Why?" Chrom asked him as he visited one day. "Shouldn't you, more than anyone, look for her return? That's what Naga said, right? Grima's hold was broken, leaving only the link to us. There's a chance that she'll come back. Even the people want her back after they learned of what happened. Can she really ignore an entire world who calls for her?"

"Roo is a tactician," Gerome replied simply. "When she is ready, she will appear."

"Is that why there's no more mask?" Chrom grinned. "To make sure she recognizes you?"

A soft huff came from Gerome and he turned his back to Chrom.

Chrom said nothing in response, but shook his head and smiled. They were together in front of Gerome's house as he watered the roses, the calls of distant wyverns lingering in the air, Chrom sitting on an outdoor bench and table. "You know, it's funny how things worked out," Chrom suddenly said, Gerome turning to face him curiously. "In that other world…you know, the one where I…Czar. Where HE lived. This actually happened. He and your other self were friends. We are friends. We're the same."

"True," Gerome grinned back, "But not quite."

Chrom's eyes flickered to Gerome's pendant and he smiled. "No," he agreed. "Not the same indeed." Getting up, Chrom frowned as he prepared to leave. "She's going back today," he said quietly. "I thought you would want to say goodbye."

* * *

><p>They all stood together in front of the Outrealm Gate, or rather, who was left. Most of the time traveling children had gone back through the gate into their own world or other times and adventures unknown. Although they were gone, Gerome knew they were safe in his heart and was only pleased that they were spending their lives the way they wanted to. Standing with Morgan and Robin, Gerome watched Chrom's family say goodbye to their older daughter who stood with her husband, Chrom giving Inigo a stiff handshake and a sharp glare before hugging him.<p>

Turning towards him, Lucina smiled. "Where will you go?" Gerome asked as she shrugged.

"I cannot say," she replied, a smile on her face. "Inigo wants to see the world and where he goes, I shall as well." She closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face. "I lost him once," she said quietly. "When I found him again, even though he was the same, yet not the same, I still fell for him again." Lucina shrugged. "I guess some things never change."

Gerome gave her a grin. "No. They don't," he mused.

"Make sure to watch his left side," Morgan chipped in. "He's a little slow when he blocks there."

Lucina gave him a thankful smile before turning back to Gerome again. "Goodbye, my friend," she said as they embraced. "When she comes back tell her hello…and thank you."

They let each other go and Gerome looked at Lucina curiously. A smile grew on her face as Lucina looked over to Inigo, watching him with eyes of love. "She showed me I have a future," she explained. "That destiny can be defeated through the bonds we share." Looking back at Gerome, she frowned in determination. "We have to believe we can alter destiny once more and bring her back. She will come back. For you."

He gave her a silent nod as thanks and Lucina beamed, waving to Morgan and Robin for a goodbye. Then, taking Inigo's hand and looking into his face once more, they stepped across the portal, disappearing into the blue light.

Chrom and Sumia did not hide their tears as they held their two small children in their arms, the blue light from the gate fading away. They all stood together, watching the sun start to disappear behind the horizon until it started getting too dark for a king to allow his family to stay in the open and then only Gerome and Morgan and Robin were left, standing together in the twilight.

"Man, I'm going to miss her," Morgan sighed as Robin snorted indignantly. "She was like the big sister we never had. Anyway, I'm on my free day, so do you want to get some dinner or...dad?"

There was no response and Morgan and Robin turned to each other before looking back at Gerome who was staring silently at the gate. "Dad?" Morgan tried again. "What-...?"

"I knew this day would come," Gerome said, breaking his silence as Morgan and Robin looked up at him. "I've always known. And it's alright."

Morgan gasped as he and Robin looked at him curiously. "We don't…?"

Turning to face his sons, Gerome frowned sadly. "It's time for you to go home," he said quietly. "Back to your world."

Morgan and Robin exchanged glances, stepping back from their father. "Why would you say that?" Morgan cried out as Robin growled softly. "We want to stay here, with you! We can't leave you all alone! Mom hasn't even come back yet and you're trying to send us away?"

He pulled them into his arms and Gerome closed his eyes, imprinting the memory of his children into his mind for the last time. "Not to send you away. I would never do that. But it's time for you to find your own future. Just like your mother," he said gently. "You're ready. You both are."

Something inside Morgan and Robin snapped and they broke away to look up at Gerome with shocked eyes. Slowly, their surprise faded as Morgan and Robin exchanged an understanding glance and their faces melted into smiles. "You're just as smart as her," Morgan teased. "I bet she would hate that. Then, I guess this is good bye."

They leapt into his arms once more for the last time and behind them, the gate began to glow with its magic. "Wherever you go, this is your home," Gerome whispered sadly. "You will always be my sons. Nothing is ever going to change that."

They pulled away and Morgan quickly leapt up on Robin's back, knowing not to hesitate. "No matter who you are or where you come from," Morgan said quietly as Robin expanded his wings, "You are always our father."

Taking off into the sky, Morgan and Robin sailed into the air, turning over before Robin let out one last cry and they vanished into the gate's magic. Light filled their eyes and Morgan gasped as a vision of a small cottage in the woods, newly rebuilt and covered in the vines of roses came into their view, a man with a scar over his left eye and fading blonde hair looking up at them in surprise from the doorway.

On the other side, Gerome took in a ragged breath of air as the Outrealm Gate closed once more, taking his sons into worlds unknown. He stood alone in the open forest, the night closing in and Gerome bitterly brushed his eyes with the back of his hand before he turned and headed back towards his now empty house.

His home stood alone in a small clearing and although parts of the grass had been cut away for a path, the untamed areas came up to his knees and small yellow fireflies danced in the air around him. It was still beautiful, more so than ever, but a familiar crushing feeling weighed heavily on Gerome's heart and he closed his fingers around the pendant that hung from his neck. Just like before he was alone, although now, it seemed like a burden too heavy to bear.

Suddenly, a rustle of grass was heard and Gerome gasped as he looked up, seeing the form of a person lying on the ground on his outside table, her legs dangling over the bench and her purple coat fanning out the tall grass beneath her. Stepping cautiously towards her, Gerome slowly knelt down by her side, as if nothing had ever changed and his hand trembled as he reached out for her face. Real and warm, she sighed into his palm and Gerome's face broke out into a smile.

Her eyes opened gently and she looked up at him, in a way all too familiar, and she reaching up to brush the tears away as they formed in his eyes with a markless right hand.

"I remember you."


End file.
